Chapters
by autumn-leaf16
Summary: A series of oneshot about Shiraishi Kuranosuke, it relates to my other story 'sacrifice', and Ashita my OC does appear in some of it. The first one is 'In order to win', the first oneshot that I did for Prince of Tennis. Contains spoilers
1. In order to win

_**"In order to win"**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: I actually don't really read or watch Prince of Tennis, I only know the story due to my sister, who does, who shows me some of the interesting/funny bits. When she showed me the match of Kaido and Momoshiro in volume 37, the funny tennis thing. I somehow also saw the front part in the previous volume- the match between Shiraishi and Fuji, somehow I just really like Shiraishi now! He might even be my favourite character. I think he's really noble, sacrificing his own interest for his team. He says he doesn't like perfect tennis as it is really boring, but does it because winning is the important thing, and as the captain he should focus on his team instead of just himself. Yet his reaction at winning against Fuji is very interesting- if he really is so obsessed by winning then he should be really happy as he won, since winning is the most important thing. So I think this is an indication that he actually doesn't think that winning is everything. By the way I really do think him beating Fuji is like a reward, since their attitudes are complete contrasts.**_

_**So somehow I just really want to write about him and examine his character and this is the result.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

* * *

He won the game. 

He played against the legendary Fuji from Seigaku and emerged as the victor. This was the first time that anyone has achieved this in an official game.

His team mates were cheering wildly, and even his coach was laughing instead of simply smiling.

But Shiraishi Kuranosuke did not appear as if he was the one who caused all this. Though he was the winner, he displayed no obvious emotions, he simply gave a brief nod to the rest before he sat down to observe the game with what seemed to be a dispassionate gaze.

"The process doesn't matter, the important thing is the result- the win." His coach reminded the captain with what he often lectured to his teams.

"I won by pure chance. Yes, I won the match but…"

"I got it." His coach interrupted. "You are not happy because you are angry and even a bit jealous."

"Jealous? I am not…" he began indignantly but had to sigh and admit the truth. "You are right, I am jealous. I worked so hard and sacrificed so much in order to win. But he," he gestured to the direction of the Seigaku team. "Is able to win against everyone else without even really trying. What angers me the most is that I would have lost despite all my efforts if he had concentrated since the very beginning."

His perfect tennis…nothing could bore him more then that now! Yet he still did it because he wanted to win every single match in order to let his school advance even higher.

But he was beginning to wonder about his own decision.

"How hard I try does not matter," he continued, his voice unusually bitter, his head was even bent down, "Geniuses are always geniuses and therefore better."

"But you beat the genius because you wanted to win so much." His coach reminded him once more. "And all these people witness the result of this. You won, Shiraishi, and perhaps this well deserved victory is actually a reward. You tried so hard in order to win, while he didn't, so the result is you beating him.

"Or are you simply disappointed because you think that the person who you most want to see your victory is not here?" the coach's voice turned rather sly at this point. "If I have to criticize you for anything then it is for this, that your desire for our school to win interfered in your private life too much. I think Tanako Ashita will certainly agree with me."

The name made Shiraishi look up and he automatically stretched his hands out to the girl that had appeared beside his coach.

"Ashita…"

She was wearing the sakura patterned yukata that she had wore on their first date with her hair tied by that lace-like ribbon which had been his first present to her. Unfortunately, she also dressed like that when he told her that he had to break up with her for the sake of tennis.

"Did you see the match?" he asked, quickly dropping his hands. Seeing that they ended up resting on the racquet, he quickly crossed them instead. The tennis racquet served as a reminder of how she had hit him with it as she was so angry.

"I think I saw it." She said softly. "I thought that you won and both the reaction of Seigaku and our school supported this. But then I saw you and I begin to wonder."

"I did win."

"Then why aren't you happy…Shiraishi? Isn't all your actions this year, including breaking up with me, done for the sake of winning? So you can concentrate on tennis one hundred percent?" she asked cuttingly.

"I am starting to realize that winning shouldn't be everything." He finally said, trying hard to recover from his initial sadness at hearing her address him by his last name. "When I am on court I often get bored with my 'perfect tennis', and sometimes I even need to ask myself why I do this.

"And most of all…I feel empty after every match regardless of the result because you aren't there."

She would watch him play tennis whenever she could, just as he would always try to attend her karate competitions. They would always be filled with a sense of achievement if they did well, because they felt that the other were proud of them.

He twitched slightly when he suddenly felt her sitting down right beside him, the dry fabric of her sleeves almost brushing his slightly drenched bandages.

"I mean, I am glad that I won, I really am, but it is just that…" he continued, rather nervous due to how close she suddenly was.

"You feel a sense of 'so what if I won?" she supplied for him. "Also, tennis is no longer fun so you don't really want to do it sometimes. Then to make matter worse for today is that your opponent…"

"I really want to hit him with my racquet as you did that day. Oh, I don't blame you, I did deserve it." He added this very quickly to prevent her from speaking, he did not think that he should have an apology but to have none would probably make him feel even worse. "But I guess I own him some thanks for teaching me a valuable lesson: to make me wonder whether the result is the most important thing. Maybe is the process but I still don't really know."

"I think I can help you to understand. When I enter any karate match," she began after a long pause, putting her hands on her knees instead of crossing them. "I get a sense of achievement if I had a good contest, not just because I won. What is there to be proud of if you won for the mere reason that your opponent absolutely sucked? I might as well just go and randomly pick fights with people on the street if I feel happy just due to winning."

He allowed his hands to rest on his knees as well, almost touching hers, before he spoke. "You always were better then me in almost everything. Do you still remember our first proper meeting? There I was, wanting to be Prince Charming by defending you against these delinquents by wading them off with my tennis racquet? I ended up being saved by you as you used karate to beat them all up."

"But, Kuranosuke, I liked you ever since that moment because you tried!" she said, because she finally turned to look at him, he saw that she was actually smiling.

"Ashita," he began slowly, his hand reaching to take hers, encouraged by her use of his first name again, "I have been such an idiot and I really am so sorry for hurting you. But can we…"

"I still feel the same way about you." She told him shyly as their hands clasped together. "I'm still angry about the reason of our break up but I think we can work though that somehow."

"I will never do something so stupid like that again." He promised her. "Now I truly realized that I was wrong in wanting to win so obsessively."

Depending on the result of this match against Seigaku, he might still need to play his 'perfect tennis' again but it would be bearable as Ashita would be watching him. Mostly, he would only need to play it for a few more times. He had already decided that he would never be in a position where the result of his actions would affect a whole team again, instead of just himself.

His future seemed very optimistic now, he would continue playing tennis next year but he would not be in a team, he would play solo instead. Ashita would be beside him. He would naturally hope to win, but it would no longer be an obsession that drives him to do something that he did not really enjoy.

That way, he would be able to enjoy tennis as he once did. He would be able to have fun in each match again.

That was, he realized, the main point of any sport or art.

* * *

**_Author's Note: I just have to mention, Tanako Ashita is an invention of mine, because I just somehow had this idea- that Shiraishi would even go this far in order to win and take his team higher. As for the tennis racquet thing, it wasn't a hard out beating him thing, it was more of a her taking the racquet and swung it at him. As I said, I have only read bits of the manga, and watched only a bit of the anime so I probably will have out of character moment. Well, forgive me but I just somehow really wanted to do this one shot and I do quite like it._**

**_By the way, the thing about Shiraishi's hand…I think he probably have some sort of skin diseases on that part of the body, maybe something like that part of his hand can't be exposed to the sun for that long. That is my theory. And I do know that he use it to scare Kintarou but I think what happened is that he already had his hand bandaged because I don't think he is the type of person to purposly bandage his hand to scare someone- I mean, wouldn't it get in the way?_**

**_Originally there was going to be an aftermath where Shiraishi will talk to the rest of his team about he and Ashita but then I changed my mind. So this is it! I hope that some of you have read this and actually enjoyed it._**


	2. Who is it for?

_**"Who is it for?"**_

* * *

**_Summary: what happens if Hanamura Aoi from Jyosei Shounan tries to get Shiraishi Kuranosuke to join her school, this story will be focusing on Shiraishi, but it will be from the point of view from his coach, Watanabe Osamu._**

**_Author's Note:I know that this is initially a one shot but I have several more ideas for Shiraishi that are all one shots so instead of putting more up, I thought I might as well put them all under one title, so I guess it is a bit like a collection of one shots? I guess the ideas of 'sacrifice' will come through as the stuff I write in there (with the exception of Ashita, as she is an OC, is what I think happened to him). so in a way they are side stories? At any rate, please enjoy. This one is kind of a what if, I was going to use Mizuki but I think using Hanamura-sensei is better since she is probably more likely to go all the way to Osaka._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

**

* * *

**

Watanabe's initial reaction at hearing about the visitor was hoping that a miracle has happened, even though he has been advised to give up too many times during the long years that passed since that day.

His lips almost curled into a sneer when he saw his visitor- who was sitting comfortably in his office and reading his files.

"Even you have a limit." He told her as he deliberately lit a cigarette. He didn't particularly want one, but she hated that smell above all things, it even surpasses her loathing for him.

"I am paying a professional visit as one coach to another."

"From all accounts, your visits are more like thievery, if not robbery. However, I am very surprised that you actually come all the way to Osaka to do your latest theft."

"What make you think that you can lecture me, Osamu? You hardly do your job."

"One who interferes too often is actually a poor coach, because the team he combined together is not a good one." He said as he snapped his files shut, but not before taking a quick glance at the name. "Zaizen-kun is quite a smart choice for you, Aoi, since he might easily feel overshadowed by the rest of the team."

"You haven't really changed either, one bad judgement after another." She said with a smirk. "You will find out who I have my eyes on when he enters."

His next guess was Chitose, since he was the one with the least amount of loyalty to Shitenhouji, as he only became a student here from the start of this school year. More importantly, he was one of the two wings of Kyuushu.

He certainly didn't expect the captain of the tennis team to walk in. He quickly turned to Hanamura as he greatly desired to see her lose her composure.

She was actually smiling, indicating that the right person has arrived.

"Sensei, are you alright?" Shiraishi asked rather worriedly, as Wabanabe began to laugh so hard that he was actually bending down, with his hand clutching his stomach. Even though merriment seemed something that still came to him easily, he was behaving in an extreme way that his students has never seen before, not even when he first saw Konjiki and Hitouji's fully developed 'joking tennis'.

"When is the last time I had such a good laugh?" Watanabe finally said. "Aoi…this is the dumbest thing I have ever heard!"

"You wouldn't be laughing when I succeed." She snapped back angrily.

Smiling confidently, he told Shiraishi that he would leave them alone. He was perfectly confident that she would not gain a new toy to mould into a master piece, but he still decided that stand outside the door, instead of going to the tennis court immediately.

* * *

"Jyosei Shounan? I have not heard of that school before, but the only schools outside Kansai that I am familiar with are those who are top four in the regional, and the ones I met in last year's nationals."

Though Shiraishi's words were polite, they could be an insult as Watanabe was sure that Shiraishi worked out half of her purpose. Although only Shiraishi knew whether the meanings behind his words were intentional or not.

Watanabe actually realized that he was quite nervous when he learnt of Hanamura's bait: the presence of a coach who would constantly guide him, something that he had lacked. This was unexpected, although it shouldn't be.

"That would be very nice," Shiraishi admitted, "But Watanabe sensei is a good coach. His main job is to teach us tennis, and he certainly does this very well. As a regular in the team when he first arrived, I was one of the eight that played against him due to some of the seniors challenging him. He played against two of us at a time and won all four rounds. So I personally know how great a tennis player he is."

But that wasn't enough, Watanabe realized. When he first came he thought that he should only focus on doing what he was paid for, since he never liked being ordered about by his own coach. He never appreciated any counsels as he didn't require any until he was twenty years old- when the disaster happened.

Although he was sure that Shiraishi would not give up his position of being the captain of Shitenhouji- a school that was regarded as performing very well in tennis- in exchange for the possibility of being a regular member in Jyosei Shounan. Who would give up what they have for something that they might not even have? Especially if the formal was much more appealing then the latter.

"It is not for myself." The boy suddenly said, causing both adults to frown due to the strangeness of his words. One's persuasions were halted, while the other's thoughts were interrupted.

"Sensei, you want me to go to your school due to the way you saw me play, but I only play like that because it helps my team. I do that because of my bond with the school and team. If I go to your school then enjoyment, instead of winning, will be my main goal. I wouldn't be playing in the style that made you want to recruit me into your tennis team in the first place."

* * *

Watanabe made sure that he was out onto the court when Shiraishi reappeared, by then he has heard the latest rumour about the captain and his girlfriend.

"Sensei, your friend left." Was all Shiraishi said, his voice was polite but not warm, as he has given up on asking him for advices other then tennis after his response to letting the first years participate.

Watanabe knew that it was his own fault for not understanding until it was too late. Maybe it was because Shiraishi was the opposite of him- he succeeded in doing what Watanabe did not. Shiraishi could continue playing tennis even though the one he most wanted to see him play was no longer there.

Hanamura's visits were always painful because she reminded him why his revelation happened. Teaching others and helping them to find success became more enjoyable, as he stopped finding pleasure in his own games when he realized that she would never be watching him again.

Perhaps he wasn't really playing tennis for himself either.

Meanwhile, Shiraishi was explaining something very patiently to a group of first years, even though he must be in a really foul mood as he broke up with his beloved girl friend only a few days ago.

Watanabe vowed that he would make things up somehow.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Somehow this one shot ends up talking about Watanabe quite a bit, although I only hints instead of tell, but I think it should be workable. I guess the character of Watanabe does quite interest me. Because I didn't read the books to order, the first time I saw him was in the joking tennis, when he said "No one said you couldn't wear masks!" My initial reaction is: "Geez…this guy seems pretty cheerful, and he seems to be the type who can see the humorous side of anything." The fact that he looked young didn't really bother me, because this is prince of tennis- where junior high school students can look like university students. But when I read the manga properly, and saw that he was only 27 I was quite shocked. (Shows that he really is quite young) I guess it's just the fact that since he is so young, I thought that he could probably still play tennis, instead of coaching. So somehow in this fan fiction I end up talking about him- a sudden idea that I had: "Maybe this is why he is a coach even though he is so young."**_

_**In regard to Watanabe's comment about Zaizen, well...I know that they say he is a genius and all that but I somehow he is really overshadowed in the story, by Kintarou, by Shiraishi, by Chitose.**_


	3. Snatching Goldfishes

**_"Snatching goldfishes"_**

* * *

_**A short drabble where Shiraishi and Ashita are at one of the local feastivals in Tokyo. Involves brief appearances of many from both Shitenhouji's and Seigaku's tennis team.**_

_**Author's Note: I just suddenly got this idea and it really is totally random (kind of like this whole seires) but this one is even more random then usual, so I think this is really more of a drabble, instead of an one shot. And the title will soon become very clear. By the way, with the exception of 'in order to win' the stories in chapters are sort of what if, some of them probably didn't really happen with regard to 'sacrifice' Nor are these oneshots really connected,**_

_**Written: July 29 2007**_

* * *

The finals of the nationals were finally finished, with Seigaku being the winners of this year. Because of this Shitenhouji's whole tennis club would depart for Osaka the very next morning, so they were attending the local festival as a way to celebrate their last night in Tokyo. 

The regulars would not stay for the whole night, as they were going to a yakiniku restaurant: their coach generously changed his mind about his treat, even extending an invitation to Ashita.

Shiraishi was dressed in his school uniform as his purpose for being in Tokyo was to represent Shitenhouji, unlike Ashita, who was in the capital for her own purpose. Therefore, she was wearing one of her yukata, a light green one with prints of white and pink flowers.

"What is it?" he asked her curiously, immediately noticing that she has stopped moving, since they were holding hands.

"I always want to play this at least once." Ashita said rather wistfully, pointing to the snatching goldfish stall. "But because I am never sure whether I can succeed, I don't really dare to do it."

"Then let's do it now!" Shiraishi told his girlfriend, understanding her hesitation. The period where her sister was the only income maker for her family of three had left a very deep impact on the way she spend money. "I think I should be able to get one for you so we won't be wasting money. And you will definitely keep the goldfish right?"

"Of course, I'm only doing this because I want to have a goldfish, and I'll treasure it even more if it is a present from you." Upon saying this, she quickly bent her head down, as she was blushing.

* * *

After one or two broken nets, Shiraishi finally managed to succeed his promise. He and Ashita was about to tie the plastic bag that contained her new pet when they heard the sound of clapping. 

"Yuuji, let's have a go as well!" Koharu said loudly as he handed some money to the stall owner.

However, their way of snatching goldfish was quite different from Shiraishi: Hitouji begins to talk rather animatedly to the owner, distracting him comepltely. Using this time, Koharu sneakily grabbed a fish to place it on the paper net.

"That's cheating!" Ashita whispered, although both she and Shiraishi were laughing.

"Not really," one of the two who plays the infamous joking tennis said easily. He scooped the paper net into the large tank without even removing the other fish and manages to obtain a second one with relative ease.

"If I really want to, then I can get it myself," he informed them as he returned the second goldfish to its original home, "but by doing it this way, the fish is a present from both Yuuji and I, not just from me."

Kenya and Zaizen both happened to come to this area at this time, and seeing that three of their team members were there, they naturally joined them.

"It's been sometimes since I did this." Kenya commented rather reminiscently as he picked up one of the broken tools. "Yuushi and I used to compete who can fish the most when he still lived in Osaka. I often win as I am faster then him."

"What do you do with all these extra fishes then?" Ashita asked.

"We usually gave them to people who happened to be there, do you want some more?" Kenya asked rather hopefully.

"Thank you, but I don't really think I can manage looking after ten goldfishes, and I don't really want to sit on the train with a large tank in front of me." Ashita laughed out, "Having to carry a bowl is probably enough."

"Shouldn't you be a gentleman and carry it for her?" Hitouji teased their captain good naturedly.

"Not if it is this big!" Shiraishi protested, gesturing to the large fish tank in front of them.

"It Chitose-senpai is here then he can probably tell us how many goldfishes everyone can get." Zaizen commented rather sarcastically, "A shame that his pinnacle of wisdom…"

He was saved from another scolding for being too disrespectful due to the arrival of the Seigaku team, who quickly made their incorrect assumption.

"Hey it's Shitenhouji's whole tennis team!" Kikumaru immediately announced. "I think they are having a snatching goldfish competition."

"And they've only got two? They still have a long way to go." Echizen commented in his typical 'mada mada dane' tone.

"We were having a snatching goldfish competition?" Koharu and Hitouji said innocently at the same time.

"I don't think so." Zaizen said. "At least I'm certainly not doing it."

"Come one Hikaru-chan, it will be fun!" the two double partners said as they dragged him away, followed by Kenya.

Not that the Seigaku tennis team noticed, as they were too busy in arranging their own snatching goldfish competition.

"Kuranosuke, let's go to the ice stand." Ashita suggested to Shiraishi. "I really want to eat that pudding ice cream. Don't forget that we have to leave earlier then everyone else in order to go to the house of Watanabe-sensei's aunt as I am not going to take this to the restaurant."

"You might have a stomach ache, Ashita, from eating grilled meat after ice cream." Shiraishi pointed out with a smile.

"Oh, you know how we eat in our house, we just have one meal of everything and anything." She reminded him, tugging his hand.

As they walked away, they were sure that they heard a voice saying: "But don't you think that the competition should have some sort of punishment?"

* * *

A few minutes later, the two of them were sitting by the ice stand, with Ashita eating a bowl of the pudding ice cream that had struck her fancy, while Shiraishi was examining her goldfishes. 

"I think we should buy a cheap pot and put them there temporarily until we get back to Osaka, then buy a proper fish bowl." Shiraishi was saying.

Ashite gave a nod of agreement, but then she suddenly blinked. "Kuranosuke, isn't that guy running toward the stall one of the guys from Seigaku?"

"Yes, Momoshiro Takeshi. He played against Koharu and…wow, he might actually be running faster then Kenya right now."

The rather distracted member of Seigaku's tennis team seemed to be oblivious to everything else and he almost crashed against the stand due to the speed he was running in.

"A glass of water!" he screamed out.

"Are you alright?" Ashita asked kindly, moving slightly to allow him to sit down.

"Eh, aren't you that girl in the snatching fish stall?" Momoshiro asked, having recovered quite a bit after drinking the whole glass at one go. At least enough to notice the girl talking to him was not bad looking. "You should have stayed and watch us! We are getting a heck lot more fishes then…"

"That's my girl friend you are talking to." Shiraishi interrupted dryly.

If it wasn't for the fact that laughing at Momoshiro's expression was too childish, he really wanted to do so. He also felt rather proud and happy to be able to say this once again.

"The perfect man?" Momoshiro wander out aloud as the two couples left hand in hand. "Perhaps he is. Being so good at tennis and having such a cute girl for his girl friend."

* * *

_**Author's Note: As I said before, a very short and random drabble that I suddenly had, but hey- it was quite fun to write. As for Momoshiro's last comment…I just wanted to have that bit and I thought I'll make him the first to lose and drink the Inui juice as I don't want to make Kaido do it, since it usually seem to be him!**_

_**I'm describing Konjiki as Koharu because I think everyone call him that more, and likewise the thing with Oshitar Kenya. And I think the joking tennis pair address one another by their first name.**_

_**Being the perfect man is a reference to Genius 315.**_


	4. The real winner

_**"The real winner"**_

* * *

_**Summary: Inspired by genius 352, Shiraishi is trying to understand why he is actually feeling more sorry for Sanada then Tezuka as he watches the game. The answer is because they are not so much like one another.**_

**_Author's Note: I actually wrote this story about a few days ago, just one or two days after I read genius 352, so obviously you can sort of guess what it will be about. Personally, I don't like Sanada or Rikkai much but after reading that chapter, I actually feel really sorry for him. And I think in a way Shiraishi will understand Sanada's action because he sort of did a similar thing (in my opinion). So this is the result._**

**_I wouldn't be explaining that much in the author's note because what I think is really within the story._**

**_Completed: August 3, 2007._**

* * *

Shiraishi never liked Rikkai, what sympathy he had towards Yukimura was nothing more then common humanity- what anyone would feel. But now, for the first time, he was actually experiencing great sympathy for the vice-captain, who appeared as if he was going to collapse soon. 

He was confused. Didn't he come with the intention of supporting Seigaku with the hope that they would stop Rikkai from being the winners of the nationals once again?

"The trouble is that not everyone can realize Sanada is injured that bad, while they can all see Tezuka's wound." Watanabe said, almost making him scream by his sudden appearance: some things simply never alter. "The sad truth is that we are all more likely to pity the one who is hurt more."

"Or the one who climbed back up instead of the one who is good enough to never fall." Ashita commented, the strong anger and vehement in her voice caused both the coach and captain of Shitenhouji to turn and look at her instead.

"Why do so many people think that that Fuji guy should win just because he suddenly started to do better?" she began indignantly. "What about Kuranosuke, who tried so hard the whole time? Should he actually fake a fall in order to let people see he is equally determined by showing that he would continue even if he had problems as well?"

"Humans find it easier to pity those who have faults." Watanabe explained once more. "Tanako-chan, it seems more admirable for a person to succeed after they lose control, as that implies they are not perfect."

"But this is not the same, and beside- I won, didn't I?" Shiraishi told his girlfriend gently, before he turned back to his coach. "Although he is reminding me of Fuji-kun. He is not really playing with his full potential, he can be much better. I don't understand why he is not doing that when he is so obsessed with winning."

"We don't all want to do whatever we can in order to win, do we, Captain Shiraishi?" Watanabe reminded him by the attachment of his title. "Your boredom is not that different a thing from his honour."

But a choice was soon made by Sanada, and it was to do what Yukimura asked, to stop his head on challenge. This shouldn't really be a surprise, as it was what one should do, but judging by the loud cry of the Seigaku tennis club, Sanada's action was not seen favourably.

"Is it not fair for Sanada-kun. Shiraishi suddenly said, as his voice was very low and sad, causing all of his team mates to listen to him very carefully, as they did not want to miss his words. "What would anyone do in this situation? It is not his fault that this is happening to his opponent, he did not purposely drive Tezuka-kun into doing this. Besides, how can he not play? He can not just let Tezuka-kun win because he will not be able to answer to his team mates and captain. He is also the vice captain, whose duty is to bring the team to victory along with the captain."

When people began to say that Sanada was unworthy of the title 'emperor', Shiraishi felt that he had to go outside, to get away from all this noise.

* * *

Once he was outside of the stadium, he immediately sat down on the bench and buried his face into his head. 

"I think I am going crazy." He mumbled out after a long pause. "Just…just what is all this for? "

"Isn't it to win? Not that I am rubbing it in, but shouldn't you out of all people know this really well?" Ashita reminded him, patting him on the back, although she wasn't sure whether that was helping him at all.

"To win for the team," he automatically corrected, "I would rather spend time with you then making sure that I can win every single match if it wasn't for the fact that…"

"I know, I know, and as I said- I'm not rubbing it in. I really forgive you," Ashita interrupted him.

Raising his head he turned to grasp her stretched hands, "Ashita…I don't understand anything right now. The reason I had to get out from there is because I can't stand hearing them criticising someone that I actually dislike quite a bit."

Shiraishi was recollecting his first meeting with Sanada at last year's nationals, like Echizen, Sanada was not good at creating a good first impression. What made matters even worse was that Shiraishi was already feeling quite angry at some of the comments that the other members of Rikkai made about his team, especially in regard to him being the captain.

"You feel sorry for him because you were in a similar situation." Ashtia replied easily. "It is what Sensei just said. Kuranosuke…we are normal people, so what happens in there is a rarity. But I think your decision of playing tennis is equally admirable because to submit yourself to such a long period of boredom is not easy, especially if it is not for yourself. Most people would just give up, but you didn't, even though it is quite painful, because you told me that it actually sometimes make you question why you play tennis. So you are equally noble."

"But isn't Tezuka-kun doing the same thing?" Shiraishi pointed out. "Why don't I…"

"People can see that he's making a sacrifice for the team. I don't think you will admit this, but you wouldn't mind playing perfect tennis that much if everyone in the club tells you how great you are in doing this sacrifice for them, likewise Rikkai's vice-captain would not feel so bad if people tell him that it is alright."

"You are right…again." He said with a smile, "Why do you stay with me when you are so much smarter?"

Ashita immediately shook her head. "I'm not, Kuranosuke, it is just that I am not involved in any of this, so I can make a clear judgement. Don't forget," she added, "You are the one who helped me to move up a class."

He smiled at the recollection of the factors that helped to bright them together, before he spoke again: "Even worse is the fact that people are seeing his actions in the opposite direction. I really don't think Sanada-kun is doing anything wrong, in fact I think he was wrong before by not doing all he can in order to win. You are meant to do everything that is honourable to achieve this, which means playing with your full potential as soon as the game starts."

"He reminds me of the samurai in this story I was reading. Because his opponent was a bandit who uses a sabre, he insisted on using that instead of his katana. As a result he was doing really badly in the fight."

"Did he use the katana in the end?"

"I'm not sure if I should say this as it might bring bad luck…but I think he got killed in the end, so I guess the answer is no." she gave a slight shrug. "Isn't it a bit like what happened to you when you used perfect tennis at one of the competitions? You told me that there was this captain who was really angry and accused you of being sneaky by suddenly changing your way of playing."

"He thought I was toying with him since my perfect tennis is a bit better then my other way of playing, but I really didn't mean that." He said softly. "I just really didn't want to use it unless I had to. I think that is why Fuji Shuusuke annoys me so much, it is not as if playing his full potential is something that is really boring, or something that will make him thinks he is losing honour."

"But I am really sorry for this Sanada now. Everyone is probably going to say Tezuka is the real winner because he is playing despite his wounds. I was thinking of that," she admitted, "until you and sensei pointed out that his opponent is actually doing that too."

Shiraishi smiled a bit sourly as he considered her words. In a way, the same thing happened to him. He has heard people describing Fuji as the real winner and that never failed to anger him. He tried as hard as Fuji.

The only difference was that his input of effort did not alter one bit, and ironically, that was why it was not seen as being remarkable, as his determination did not suddenly increase.

In a similar way, people were failing to see that Sanada was pushing himself equally hard, as they couldn't really tell that he was actually barely able to move.

"If people are going to say that," he said slowly, surprising himself with this realization, "Then I hope that Sanada-kun wins, as he might as well have the official title of being the winner."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ _**From the title of the story: it is my take on this whole idea of the real winner, which I have heard being used to describe Tezuka after the whole Atobe match, and likewise people have applied it to Fuji. And I really think the same thing will happen with Tezuka and Sanada- at least definitely in the story, although I think a lot of people are feeling/rooting for Sanada more now. But for me…the whole thing about the real winner make me more convinced that there is a bit of a similarity in the whole Sanda/Tezuka match, and Shiraishi/Fuji match.**_

_**I also think to an extent, Shiraishi would be angry at Fuji due to the fact that Fuji playing with all his potential is not like his perfect tennis, there's really no catch to it.**_

_**I still really hope that we get to see other captain's reaction, since they might realize that Sanada was having great difficulty too.**_


	5. Imperfection

_**"Imperfection"**_

* * *

_**Summary: Upon a chance meeting with some of the members from Seigaku, Shiraishi ends up playing a match with them, using the way he used to, making him recollect what he initially felt at playing tennis.**_

_**Author's Note: I think this is more of a drabble as well, and it didn't really turn out the way I wanted to. Initially this was meant to be leading up to a talk with Fuji but somehow that ended up as the one bit that wasn't there. **_

_**I guess a word of warning? I think some bits in chapter have a bit more romance. It's still not romance dominated but the romance factor is rather strong in some chapters.**_

_**Also, this chapter will probably not make sense if you haven't read sacrifice, as there is quite some reference to what happened in there.**_

_**Completed: August 7, 2007.**_

* * *

"No way!" the captain of Shitenhouji announced as he threw his pen down in despair. "There is no way that I am going to write 'And hand in hand, we walked toward the sunset with new vows of regaining our honour' into my report." 

"But you did ask me to read out some lines from my book in order for you to gain inspiration!" his girl friend laughed out as she turned the page. "What about this line then, Kuranosuke? 'They silenced their enemy's bitter taunts by vowing to make amends by carving a new path of blood'."

"That was before I realized what you are actually reading." Shiraishi said with a slight roll of his eyes before he complained once more. "Why do I have to write two pages and talk about the whole team, while Kenya only needs to write half a page with just a brief description of what I did?"

"Because you are the buchou while he is only the fuku-buchou."

At the blunt truth, he could only sigh and pick up his pen once more, staring at the papers in front of him. As the buchou of the tennis club, he was obliged, with some help from his fuku-buchou, to write reports for every important tournament that they participated.

In Shiraishi's opinion, writing these reports was the most tedious part of his duties next to playing his perfect tennis. It usually take him about a week to write it, as he would only write a small proportion each day, unlike now- he was actually trying to finish it in one day.

He was fairly successful, as he has produced three-fourth of it already, especially impressive when he only started to write it this morning- although he did spend his whole morning doing it.

But he was suddenly faced with a new distraction: he was actually so hungry that he wanted to abandon his writing even though he was so close to finishing it.

"I haven't eaten anything since last night." He admitted, as it was not even noon.

"Kuranosuke, you can be so…single-minded sometimes." Ashita said with a shake of her head. "But why are you so eager to finish your report?"

"Because sensei wants to get it published in the school news paper as soon as we get back to Osaka."

This was true, but his main motivation was Watanabe's bribe- that he'd consider treating the whole team, including Ashita, to yakiniku instead of nagashi somen, if he gets the report completed before they returns to Osaka.

"I'll go and buy you something to eat, so you can continue writing." She decided.

Knowing about her attitude in regard to money pretty well, he quickly put his wallet into her bag to prevent her from even being in a dilemma. She must have understood his actions as she leant forward to kiss him on the cheeks rather shyly, finding herself still unable to do what he did the night after the semi-final's.

As she walked out of the park, she would turn at certain points in order to wave at him. Likewise, he waved back and only returned to the work he was meant to do when he could no longer see her.

"Alright," he said out aloud. "I will get this finish before Ashita comes back so we can have lunch together."

* * *

His initial reaction at the footsteps was thinking that Ashita has returned, so he naturally prepared to greet her with a smile. 

"Seigaku's team?" he said softly as he managed to recognize the three in front of him, although they were not wearing their uniforms. He remembered the one with the bandana as one of the two who played against Shitenhouji's infamous doubles, while the one with the glasses was the one who was meant to be playing doubles with Tezuka…

He smiled sourly at this, as it was one of the bits he was having great difficulty in writing, he asked Zaizen for some suggestions, but all he got was another lot of complaint. Not that he could blame his kouhai at all. Like the rest of them, Zaizen was eager to play in the nationals, especially when he was the reserve for the quarter finals. But not only did the double match turned into a single one, he was almost embarrassed for trying to participate.

Hence he wasn't really surprised that Zaizen was in a foul mood after the semi-final's, snapping at the non-regulars and addressing the seniors on the team with cutting remarks. But he naturally still had to do something about that since he was the buchou, and he would have if his coach didn't tell him that he would handle it, as well as insisting that he go to see Ashita.

Something was obviously done as Zaizen's attitude was very different the next day. It was not as if the boy was really rude in the first place, but he could be rather sharp tongued at times and he was not one who easily said what he wanted. That was why Shiraishi was quite shocked at the emotions behind Zaizen's words that day- when said that he would win this for Shiraishi's sake.

It was not just sincerity…it almost appeared as if Zaizen was seeing the win as a way to thank him.

"Shiraishi-kun?" some one called out, interrupting his thoughts.

"You must be Oishi, the fuku-buchou of Seigaku." He said, extending his hand.

"We…were wandering whether you might be…whether you will…" Oishi took a slight cough as he began again, this time much calmer, "Kaidou and Inui are going to play doubles at the finals, while Eiji and I will be playing doubles too. We thought that it is best to practice but Eiji is not here, and it seems that he will be quite late…"

"To help you practice?" Shiraishi asked, as the vice-captain of Seigaku was beginning a list of how worried he was, and the consequences his team mate was causing by not turning up.

I am no where like that in regard to Kintarou, he said to himself.

He took a quick glance at the report he was meant to be finishing, then at the time on his cell phone. It was not even noon, and technically his part of the bargain would be fulfilled as long as he gave the completed report to his coach on the day before the finals, which was more then a day away.

He really wanted to play with them as he was actually quite curious about how good he would do against skilled people like them with his old method of playing.

Beside, no matter what the result was, the process would be fun, as it was not his perfect tennis.

"I don't mind but my racquet is in my lodging." He pointed out.

"There's an 86 chance that Oishi will have a racquet that Shiraishi-kun would be able to use." Inui said steadily. "On the other hand the likehood of him agreeing to play doubles with us is…"

"I'll do it!" Shiraishi said, a bit louder then necessary in order to drown out Inui's calculations, no wonder there were rumours about data tennis being one of most annoying things they've ever heard. "I can play doubles, I used to do throughout my first year."

If he was honest with himself, then he would admit that playing doubles had been more fun for him as he was never affected by so many pressures and duties, and the most important bit was that he never once used perfect tennis in a doubles match.

And this is something that will never happen, he decided.

"Were you in the school team since your first year?" Oishi asked, rather surprised, while Inui was busily recording this new piece of data.

"Senpai-tachi, can we please start?" Kaidou asked, his tone was worried, as he was rather nervous about the soon to be match, since Shiraishi was from the same school as the infamous joking tennis pair.

"By the way, I don't play doubles like Koharu and Hitouji at all," Shiraishi announced as he went to stand beside Oishi with the borrowed racquet in his hand, it was not what he was used to but it shouldn't disadvantage him that much.

As Oishi and Shiraishi began to discuss techniques, Inui was half instructing, half assuring Kaidou.

"We've seen him play two days before so I have collected fresh data, this is also a good way to test whether I can apply data tennis really quickly." he said.

"But Inui-senpai, sometimes you can know something and still find it difficult, like Fuji-senpai's counters." Kaidou pointed out.

"True, but if we can return whatever he hits then we have a huge advantage, because you can drag him to exhaustion. Every one will start to make mistakes when they get tired…"

* * *

As he served the first ball, Shiraishi suddenly remembered the very first time he did such a thing. It was when he was still in kindergarten, the day his teacher glued some cardboard together and brought a small bag of small rubber balls for them to use. It wasn't the proper equipment, but she was using that for the purpose of letting them understand tennis. 

What did he felt? All of a sudden he seemed oblivious to everything else, all he knew was that he had to hit it the way she taught him to, and there was a strange excitement as he watched the ball flying.

Not only did he want to do it again, he also wanted to be good at it.

He made his busy parents take him to the sport store when they picked him up that day, as he desired to hold a true racquet. That wish of wanting to hit a ball returned the moment he closed his hands over the then rather large equipment.

This feeling never went away, although it almost did when he begun to play perfect tennis fully. Dread was often in the place of that joy, because both practice and playing became so boring. As he told Ashtia, sometimes he would ask himself why he was doing this.

That was why he would always make sure that there were times when he could play his old way. His practice partner was almost always Kintarou, because he gets so absorbed in his own game that he rarely notices Shiraishi changing his style of playing.

One reason that perfect tennis was boring was because it focused on details too much, it sometimes made him feel that he was not playing a whole game, but only analyzing and returning individual serves, it forced him to focus on each of his opponents and his own moves in such a precise way.

Another thing he had to give up was his desire of experimenting with the ball, to create new moves. Even though it was really fun, they were not really useful, since they often result in him doing something that could be done in a much simpler way.

Now he was playing more with his instinct, no longer seeing everything so carefully, and that was why Inui was having difficulty in carrying out his plans. There were times when he failed to return Shiraishi's balls as he was not always hitting it in the best possible way, the way Inui believed he would.

"This doesn't make sense!" Inui called out when his racquet was knocked out of his hand. He had been unprepared as the situation did not require the ball to be hit with a lot of force, and he was sure that Shiraishi would be able to see that. "Data cannot lie but…"

"Don't worry, Inui-kun, your data is not wrong!"

Standing in the spot where Shiraishi was previously sitting, was his coach with two of his team members: those from Seigaku could recognize one of them being Oshitari's cousin while Inui identified the other one as being his 'counter part' in the 'doubles' match.

"But Shiraishi is not using his perfect tennis right now." Watanabe said with a slight smile, "Kenya, do you recognize his playing style?"

"That is the way he used to play," Kenya commented. "But I think he only played like that against me in our first year. He used his perfect tennis when I challenged him in our second year, although he said that it was not fully developed."

"That was you?" Zaizen butted in, generally curious. "I always thought that it was someone else as that person seemed to dislike buchou quite a bit…"

"That was quite a long time ago." Kenya said hastily. "But sensei, isn't that the playing style he used in his first end of the year match when he participated as a first year?"

"But this means that he is still really skilled even if he doesn't use his perfect tennis!" Zaizen said in surprise upon their coach's nod, "So why does Shiraishi-buchou play perfect tennis when he doesn't really need to, especially if he doesn't like it?"

"Because," Watanabe began, placing two fingers on the brim of his nose as if a pair of glasses was there," the chance of winning a game with his old playing style is 90, while the likehood of perfect tennis giving him victory is 99.99.

"His team became more important then anything else." Watanabe commented, now very serious. "He was not choosing tennis over his girlfriend, it was really his team's interest over both his girlfriend and his love for tennis.

"For a boy his age, that is not an easy thing to do. The truth is, Zaizen and Kenya, your buchou is no less admirable then Seigaku's Tezuka."

* * *

_**Author's Note: I've been talking to my friend about prince of tennis and I guess we just talk about general stuff but somehow it inspired me to write another story, although this one is quite random. Zaizen is mentioned quite a bit as we've been talking about him quite a bit. I do really feel sorry for him. The funny/ironic thing is that this started off with the intention of being a conversation about Shiraishi talking to Fuji, I read the same friend's story where Fuji and Yuuta was having a talk, and that kind of made me want to do a similar thing. Obviously this didn't work as neither of these two even came out, but I think the main focus of this drabble/one shot ultimately is about Shiraishi thinking about what he feel about tennis.**_

_**I know that you can argue giving up his own pleasure is not that big a deal but I feel it really is, like most of the characters in this story, he loves tennis but then he end up playing it in a way that he doesn't like. I think for a boy his age that is a really admirable feat, and it must be painful to do something that you find really boring over and over again when you can actually do it in another way that is fun. And it seems that he only began to use perfect tennis after being the captain so I feel that his old way must be really good as well, if it can let him be the captain. (hence there's that bit when Watanabe imitate Inui), but I think that is his main reason, it is more likely, even if it might just be a very small increase.**_

_**My last sentence- Tezuka is quite admirable, I do believe that, but I just think captains like Shiraishi, Tachibana and even Yukimura (I say even because we don't know that much about him) will do a similar thing if they are in Tezuka's situation. But they are lucky enough to not be in such a situation. They aren't mentioned because it'll be weird if Watanabe start to list all these guys.**_

_**And Zaizen, he is sharp tongued but I don't think he's that a bad kid really (although what he said can be quite harsh), and I get a feeling that he will at least respect Shiraishi quite a bit, and he is calling Shiraishi buchou as I guess that is the more proper word to use.**_


	6. The way I want to be remembered

_"**The way I want to be remembered"**_

* * *

**_Summary:_ _What if Shitenhouji was offered the chance of letting some of their regulars attend the Junior Selection Camp as well? Due to Shiraishi's refusal at going, Watanabe plays a match with him in order to let him understand his own skills more._**

**_Author's Note: I got the idea for this fan fiction when I was writing my other fan fiction: the cracked mask- the one centers on Watanabe. Initially this is suppose to be a side story to what happens in Chapter two of that story, basically in chapter two of 'the Cracked Mask', Watanabe have a talk to Shiraishi (who is in senior high school), about what he feels now that he is no longer playing perfect tennis. Then I suddenly remembered how I wanted to write this other fan fiction- the idea of how Shiraishi would react to the offer of the Junior Selection Camp (although I haven't actually watch that bit in the anime, I've only heard about it), the idea that he would initially refuse because that is not the way he wished to be remembered. So I decided to combine them._**

**_Obviously in this story he is still in junior high school._**

**_Completed: August 29, 2007._**

* * *

"Do you boys want to make a bet with me?" Watanabe Osamu said as he took out a form from his seemingly neglected filing cabinet and placed it face down on the desk. "Shiraishi is going to enter and charge to the filing cabinet, ignoring us completely, to search for this." 

"What will happen if you lose?" Kenya asked.

"The loser must treat the winner to lunch."

"There is no way that I am going to accept your bet." Chitose said. "Face it, Sensei, you are not exactly trustworthy. Beside, I think I can guess what you did."

"Young people these days…" Watanabe said in seemingly despair. "I can't believe the next generation is like this."

"Hey, Shiraishi is…" Koharu began but quickly stopped talking at the mere sight of Shiraishi's face- the last time he saw his friend with that expression was when he mentioned Tanako Ashita on the day Shiraishi decided to break up with her.

Without any word of greeting to any of them, Shiraishi marched to the filing cabin and yanked it open, then start flipping the files with an uncharacteristic force.

"Looking for this?" Watanabe asked merrily, waving the document at Shiraishi, it was the form saying who the two players Shitenhouji would send to participate in the Junior Selection Camp were.

If this was anyone other then Shiraishi, then the document would be immediately snatched out of Watanabe's hand. But by now, Shiraishi realised that his actions were not suitable for the buchou of Shitenhouji, so he opted to cross his arms instead.

"Why is my name there?" he asked with a smile that was clearly forced. "I am sure that I wrote Chitose Senri in that square."

"Well, a coach's job involves correcting mistakes made by the buchou." Watanabe declared out in a rather self-sacrificing tone.

"A mistake?"

"We should naturally be sending our best players to the Junior Selection Camp, but this is not what you plan to do."

"Sensei is right." Chitose admitted. "You are still better then me even without your perfect tennis."

"And it'll be more fun if you come!" Kintarou agreed, earning a dark look from his buchou, who was contemplating whether he should begin to unwrap his bandages.

But Kintarou was distracted by Chitose, who cried out in mock outrage: "I am not good company?"

"Well, you always say 'Everyone, leave me alone, I'm trying to sleep,' regardless of being on the train or the car." The joking pair quoted sagely.

As he watched his own team mates begin another long discussion that was caused by the most trivial thing, Shiraishi could only sit down in resignation.

"And here is the consent form." His coach said cheerfully. "Don't forget to write your own name this time. You parents will be so proud of you."

"I haven't told them yet," Shiraishi said with a sigh. "They didn't see the letter. If they knew, then there is no way that I can not go."

"Going to this training camp will be very good for you." Watanabe said, as his voice suddenly turned very serious, the young boy immediately looked up. "I know why you don't want to go, Shiraishi. You are afraid that people will think less of you if you don't use your perfect tennis any more."

"I have been playing perfect tennis for more then a year now." Shiraishi pointed out. "It has always been better then my old playing style, and as I only recently start to play my old way again, I am worried that I might not do that well. I don't want people to misjudge me by thinking that I am only good with my perfect tennis- because it is not something that I like."

"By now you should have realised that the difference is not that wide. Do you not remember how you end up being the buchou in only your second year?"

"I do, but I am still worried…"

"Are you concern about losing without your perfect tennis, or are you actually frighten at the fact that you might end up using perfect tennis in order to prevent your self from losing?"

Shiraishi thought that it was ironic how people, including some of his previous team mates, tended to see their coach as being incapable when the truth was the very opposite. His coach managed to sum up his ongoing conflict by only using two sentences.

While his tennis skills were acknowledged and recognized ever since his first year in junior high school, his reputation was really built up due to his perfect tennis- people were wary of him due to that playing style, not the way he manipulated tennis.

His original plan was to spend the rest of the year practicing in order to make up for the past neglects, but this training camp was held too early.

What would people think of him if they see him losing without his perfect tennis? They would surely criticize his decision, and he was afraid that his pride would end up making him use perfect tennis once more to prevent that from coming true.

That would tie him to his perfect tennis even more, he was actually almost frightened that he might end up being too reliant with it, and therefore not being able to get rid of it.

Feeling someone tapping his head, he was forced to look up again, his coach had grabbed a spare racquet and was using that to tap his head in order to get his attention.

"We are going to have a match, you and I." Watanabe declared out, his tone was very light, but it was clear that he expect Shiraishi to do what he just said. "If you still don't want to go to the Junior Selection Camp after this then you don't have to. I will tell everyone that it is my fault by writing the wrong name."

* * *

The match between the captain and the coach of Shitenhouji's tennis club naturally attracted a very large crowd- even people who did not know much about tennis was curious. 

Shiraishi found himself recollecting what had happened in both his and his coach's first year in this school. Upon being insulted by the two rudest member of the team that year, Watanabe had ended up beating them, and then announced that he would demonstrate his skills by playing the rest of the team as well.

"I really apologise for this, sensei." His buchou had said politely as he stepped onto the court with his new doubles partner, being the last pair.

Beside him, Shiraishi bowed to the coach very respectfully, and the warm smile he received from the man made him felt more at ease. After witnessing all six of his senpai's defeat, he did not think that he had any chance of winning, even if the buchou was his partner.

He then decided that this game would be for the purpose of testing his skills.

Was this what he was doing now? Shiraishi asked himself after he just managed to return the serve, his coach still seemed to be so skilled!

But he was actually not really worried about the result of the match. He didn't think that it was because he didn't believe he could win- he refused to rule out that possibility as there was always some sort of hope.

It was because he didn't need to worry about the consequences of losing as much. This was something that has become too important for him. Wasn't that what Ashita accused him of? That he was obsessed to the level that he felt he was committing a crime by losing.

It was such a great relief for him to be able to concentrate on a match without forcing himself to do so, because it was no longer so dull.

"Your skills have become much better, Shiraishi." Watanabe commented. "You are scoring more easily this time."

Wait…that meant he has improved even without his perfect tennis. So this was the purpose of the game! His coach wanted to let him understand that he should stop doubting himself.

In the end, he still lost. But he was actually feeling quite cheerful, as he had great fun, and he felt that he did all he could, with the exception of using his perfect tennis. Although, he admits, he would be in an even better mood if he won.

It was not as if he stopped caring about winning, it was just that he could stop feeling guilty for losing, since his lose would only affect himself. He would not mind as long as he had a good game with the knowledge that he tried his best.

"Thank you, Sensei." He said softly as he went to shake his coach's hand. "I am really looking forward to the Junior Selection Camp now, as I will be able to test my skills with others."

"It is time for you to do what you want, Shiraishi, do what ever that will make you happy. By the way, Shiraishi," Watanabe added in a more light hearted tone just as the boy was prepared to leave as he spotted his girl friend. "I should be rewarded for playing with you. Some of Tanako-chan's puddings will be a good idea."

"Isn't it your duty to help me?" Shiraishi asked back in mock despair, although he was smiling even more now.

This was what his coach was like, he would only be serious when the occasion demanded it urgently, as he was someone who liked to have fun. Part of the fun was joking with them as this let him be free of the responsibility an adult was burdened with.

"Shiraishi, it's pudding-senpai!" Kintarou yelled out, waving at him.

Beside him, Ashita was considering running away or covering her face somehow, as everyone was starting to stare at her, and some were actually laughing.

"Kin-chan, don't call her that." Shiraishi said with a sigh as he prepared to unwind his bandages.

"But she has brought pudding, and she is a senpai." Was the innocent reply.

"Is this the only time you remember what that word mean?" Zaizen said dryly.

After forcing an apology out of Kintarou, he turned to greet his girlfriend by pulling her into his arms. Since the day he first met her, pudding was her favourite food and she loved making puddings. Since they didn't taste bad he never needed to complain.

"I want one too, pudding-senpai, I mean, Tanako-senpai." Kintaoru said, pulling at Ashita's sleeves.

"I should get one as compensation," Chitose stated.

"Kuranosuke will naturally have one since I made them for him. Watanabe-sensei will have one too," Ashita began, since there was no way that she could find a way to refuse him when he was yelling out "I want whatever food you are giving to your boy friend as a compensation for practicing with him." from the other end.

"As for the third one…you can have it, Kintarou, as long as you stop calling me pudding-senpai."

"Thank you." Shiraishi whispered to her, knowing that she would understand what he really meant.

"By the way, Ashita," he added, "I am going to attend that Junior Selection Camp…"

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ **_I want to let the talk of Shiraishi and Watanabe be after the time Shiraishi lost a match, in order to show his attitude. I really want to show that his acceptance of loss is different from Fuji's attitude. I thought about letting him lose to someone in the American team, but then the idea of letting him play against Watanabe seems much better. So this is the result. Although I actually started this story talking about Shiraishi talking to his parents, about going to the camp, although this then got deleted as I decided to not let him go to the camp. I think it is better, as that will mean I have to replace some one and let some people lost etc etc. If he is in the team against America then obviously someone else will have to not be in the team so yeah…_**

**_As for the flash back to his first year, please refer to Sacrifice. And I hope that this story shows that Watanabe is actually a very good coach, and that he really does care for his team. This is what I really believe._**

**_Overall purpose of this story, it is for Shiraishi to realize he can still be really good at tennis even without his perfect tennis. Personally, I think Shiraishi is better then Chitose despite the whole muga thing. But I mean, I always thought that Chitose and Tachibana are on the equal level, and Kirihara won against Tachibana really fast, then Fuji beat Kirihara while Shiraishi beat Fuji. Surely Fuji's skills in the beginning of his match with Shiraishi is not worse then the skills he displayed in the Kantou regional, so Shiraishi must be super good. So I think he's better then Chitose._**

**_Lastly, the whole pudding-senpai thing, I was reading this prince of tennis fan fiction and Kintarou was calling the OC 'Bread-senpai', as she lend him some money to buy bread, and I just thought that is so cute. So that is why he calls Ashita that, I don't know if he would call her senpai but it seems Shiraishi was doing a 'call her senpai or I'll unwrap the bandage' thing._**


	7. The singing gathering

_**"The singing gathering"**_

* * *

_**Summary:**__** Inspired by the kantou buchou's meeting in the end of 20.5. Basically a humorous story, the crazy idea of various buchou and fuku-buchou (including Shiraishi) gathering for a meeting due to Atobe's sudden whim of wanting to record the song 'valentine kiss'.**_

_**Author's Note:**__** I got this idea when I was reading Prince of tennis 20.5, which includes this end bit of almost all the buchou of the Kantou schools having a meeting and some how I just had the idea of 'What if Shiraishi was there as well?" And somehow I just ended up writing conversations of what I think will be happening in this meeting. Then I realized that I want to transfer it into a story, so here it is. The original 'dialogues' are on my blog. **_

_**Yes, it is totally random, the original dialogue is actually set before the national, but after the regional, but since I want to make this fit into my fan fiction I decided to let this be after the national. I actually will leave out who the winner of the final is, so it's up to you to decide. Since right now we are still in the middle of the final game.**_

_**Warning: as I said before, this is totally random, and some character are portrayed a bit over the top and the others will probably be a bit out of character since I don't really have that a very good understanding of their character. And, the whole thing is really from Shiraishi's point of view.**_

_**As I said before, the stories in chapters is related to sacrifice but they are not really all connected, some are sort of 'what if' stories. Also, I am not really sure how everyone addresses everyone so I might have made some mistakes, then please forgive me. I tried…**_

_**Completed:**__** September 8, 2007.**_

* * *

Both the coach and fuku-buchou of Shitenhouji were waving at theiri buchou, who was glaring at them from the moving train that was heading to Tokyo. But Watanabe's smile was genuine, unlike the strained smile of Kenya. 

About a week ago, Shitenhouji's tennis club received a very formal and elaborate letter from Atobe Keigo, announcing that he was going to host a gathering to help the reporters of Monthly tennis to compete their special edition that will cover the whole national. Somehow this involved making the buchou and fuku-buchou of all the participating school to record the song 'Valentine kiss', which would be released along with the magazine.

"…and as letting the entire population of Japan be awed by our voices is such a noble goal, ore-same expects all of you who receive this to attend…" Kenya finally gave up in frustration and disgust, "Gosh, he is the number one narcissist. Can I please put this in the shredder?"

"We have to go to another meeting any way." Shiraishi said with a careless shrug, although the ticket to Tokyo by the Shinkasen was pretty tempting, since he went on ordinary trains before.

Every year, the largest sport equipment manufacturer in Osaka would gather all the sport teams of the city in order to make their annual speech and distribute prices to those who performed exceptionally well.

"But we have a fuku-buchou and a buchou!" Watanabe announced as he charged in the office, brandishing his copy of the letter. "One of you can go to this meeting in Tokyo, while the other can attend the Osaka meeting with me."

"Kenya should go to the Tokyo one." Shiraishi put in quickly. "We will probably be given some prices as we came third in the nationals. Since I am the buchou I should be there to accept it. Kenya can also visit his cousin at the same time."

"So I have to go to that…that ridiculous recording of that stupid song just because I have relatives in Tokyo?" Kenya protested.

Watanabe spent some time pondering, which involved him scratching his chin before he suddenly pressed his hat down even more, the indication of him having made up his mind. "Well, Shiraishi, you are the buchou, so you know best. Kenya, this will be a good opportunity for you to learn how to please girls."

"What has that got to do with anything…" Kenya's protest trailed off as Shiraishi immediately began to arrange for the Tokyo trip, deeply relieved that he was not the one who had to go.

But when the train to Tokyo finally arrived, Watanabe suddenly said: "Shiraishi, I think it is much better to send you instead." As he said this, he actually pushed Shiraishi onto the train, then quickly closed the door.

"Don't forget that you are representing Shitenhouji!" Watanabe shouted out, waving very cheerfully until the train was well out of their sight. Then he turned to Kenya and picked up the boy's luggage. "Well, it's time for us to go back, we have to attend the Osaka meeting tonight."

"Is this really alright?"

"Shiraishi will be fine, I know that he have his wallet and cell phone in his school bag." Watanabe said easily. "I also put some extra money in his bag- just in case."

"So you intended for him to go all along? Not that I am complaining at all." Kenya quickly added.

Watanabe admits this with his typical grin, "Of course. Shiraishi will probably give more complaints then you if I told him that he is going no matter what, so I let him think that you are going in order to spare myself a worse headache."

"But why do you want him to go? It is not as if that meeting really requires the buchou to go."

"Because Shiraishi needs to have some happy memories that happened due to him being the buchou. I know that this singing gathering is a bit idiotic, but I am sure that it will be enjoyable once you get there."

The answered shocked Kenya because he never expected their coach to be so perceptive, although it could also be interpreted the opposite way: none of the regulars ever noticed how difficult being the buchou was.

"Beside," Watanabe added, "It can't be worse then the meeting tonight. Shiraishi's main job at the meeting last year was to keep me awake. With the exception of dinner and the time when we were presented with free stuff, the meeting was one of the most boring things I have ever participated in."

At this Kenya suddenly wonder whether he should have insisted on going to Tokyo.

However, they both failed to remember that Shiraishi might face problems from another source.

* * *

"WHAT!" Ashita's loud scream immediately forced him to quickly hold his cell phone some distance away from him. 

He couldn't exactly blame his girl friend for yelling at him as he was meant to be eating dinner with her before he goes to the Osaka meeting, and she told him that she would cook all the dinner since he was the guest.

"I am so sorry!" he whispered very softly as many of the passengers were now looking at him. "But Watanabe-sensei just shoved me on the train. I didn't even have time to protest!"

"I can't believe this." He could hear her mutter something and it probably was not what he might wish to hear, as she seemed to have deliberately pressed her hand over the speaker.

"Ashita?"

"I know it is not your fault, Kuranosuke, but I am just still mad." She finally said . "I was cooking as soon as I got home and I was really hoping…"

The two of them has reconciled, but what he had done was still a slight barrier- she was afraid that the same thing might happen again.

"Young love." The matronly woman in front of him declared out dreamily to her husband when he finally hung up the phone after much assurance. "We were like that once."

This was enough to make him consider whether he should go to one of the quiet carriages. But he should really be figuring out a way to make this up to Ashita, maybe a gift from Tokyo could pacify her?

* * *

If it was the train arriving in Tokyo fifteen minutes after schedule was not bad enough, he had great difficulty in navigating his way first out of the train station, then through the city. Unfortunately, Atobe presumed that they would easily find their way to the studio where the meeting was held, so he did not have much time. 

Bad luck seemed to favour him- he decided, rather logically, that it would be quicker to ask someone instead of trying to work out the map himself. This made him end up going to the opposite direction.

In the end, he still had to decipher the map himself. Due to all this delay, he was forced to arrive ten minutes late. It was really bad for the representation of a school to be late, but surely the others might forgive him since he was a stranger to Tokyo.

Shiraishi was immediately greeted by Tachibana. The two boys from Kyushu have resumed correspondence after the national as they finally worked out every thing. It was natural that they would talk about their new team mates. From what he heard, Tachibana could respect Shiraishi without much difficulty- he regards the buchou of Shitenhouji's decision of doing something he did not like in order for his team to benefit as very noble.

"Tachibana-kun." Shiraishi said with a smile, he truly admires the buchou of Fudomine due to his sense of honour in the singles 2 match with Chitose. "I am sorry for being late but I was lost."

"Well, you are not from Tokyo so I think that is pardonable." Tachibana said understandingly. "I've been here for about a year now and I still have difficulty in finding my way sometimes."

The other person, unfortunately, was not to be pacified so easily. Upon seeing the fuku-buchou of Rikkai, Shiraishi's first reaction was wondering whether he should run for it, as Sanada was glaring at him.

"Well, Shiraishi-kun is here." Tachibana began in what he hoped to be a rather tactful manner. "I am sure that he is eager to meet the others who are inside so…"

"Ten…minutes…late." Sanada spelt out slowly, before he suddenly started to yell very loudly. "You should not be so slack, especially when you are the captain of Shitenhouji, who actually came third in the nationals for the past two years!"

"How has that got to do with anything?" Shiraishi immediately retorted back. He knew that he was in the wrong for being late, but this was surely way too extreme. Judging from Sanada's tone, it sounded as if he turned up to the meeting a whole day late. Beside, it was not really as if being a good tennis player meant that he was good at directions too.

"That's true." Tachibana affirmed him when he pointed this out. "Sanada-kun, Shiraishi-kun lives in Osaka so we should pardon him for being a bit late."

"As a buchou it is his duty to find out all the information about the city he needs to go a few days ahead and read the map over on the train in order to commit it to memory…" Sanada began.

"Well, I would have done that but my fuku-buchou was the one who was going, not me, I was meant to be attending another meeting." Shiraishi quickly defended himself. "Kenya…Oshitari Kenya hase the map that I brought…"

"As the buchou you should have read the map with him and keep a copy with you in case he gets lost and requires your help." Sanada interrupted him very sternly. "It is your duty…"

"I am sure that everyone is waiting for us." Tachibana said as he quickly ushered Shiraishi inside.

"What is it with that guy? I mean, I've only seen him at the national and…" Shiraishi began, breathing a sigh of relief. "Actually, he wouldn't be the guy who was talking about the drinking machine would he? Because there was this guy who was ranting about how slack the organizer was by not having enough water supplies."

"Rikkai's Sanada is always like that. Now that you mention it, I think I remember that incident too." Tachibana agreed, "But Shiraishi-kun, their buchou is much worse then their fuku-buchou."

"I can't really imagine that." Shiraishi said truthfully.

"It's a different type of scariness, Shiraishi-kun. Yukimura wouldn't give you a lecture about being late or anything but…" Tachibana didn't need to finish his sentence as by this time they had walked into the meeting room, where they were immediately greeted by Yukimura, who was smiling at them with what could only be described as a dazzling smile.

The smile put Shiraishi on guard because Watanabe tended to smile like that whenever he had one of his strange plans.

"You must be Shiraishi Kuranosuke," Yukimura said, offering his hand, "I remember you from the nationals last year, as well as this year."

"Rikkai's buchou, I've already met your fuku-buchou." Shiraishi replied as he accepted the hand.

"Oh Genichirou can be so serious about the littlest thing, I should really stop him but he looks so funny whenever he gets so angry!" Rikkai's buchou replied with an angelic smile, then asked "Did I say something strange?" in a tone of pure innocence when everyone began to edge away, particularly Shiraishi and Tachibana, who was standing the closest to him.

"Saeki-kun! This is Shiraishi Kuranosuke from Shitenhouji!" Tachibana quickly declared out at the sight of a person with a less deceptive expression.

The three boys began to chat rather amiably about who was participating.

"No one is coming from Higa Chuu, a very good thing." Saeki stated.

"I've heard about their behaviour during their match and it is sickening." Shiraishi said with a nod. "But it seems that I am the only one who is representing a school outside of Kantou."

"Many others refuse to come, and I suppose I can't exactly blame them." Tachibana said understandingly, "This whole idea is quite bizarre."

"But I think this is really good!" Sengoku announced loudly as he joined them, "It's a great chance for us to be noticed by all the cute girls in the world!"

"Sengoku-kun." Tachibana acknowledged with a nod.

"Sengoku Kyysumi, the buchou of Yamabuki?" Shiraishi asked.

"I am Sengoku but I am not the buchou." Sengoku replied easily. "Wow, one of Kansai's most famous player actually recognise me, lucky!"

"Wait a second, I always thought that you are the buchou of Yamabuki." Saeki butted in. "If you are not… then who is it?"

"Minami."

"Who is Minami then?" Tachibana asked rather softly, just in case.

"Tacbibana-kun, you are the one who lives in Tokyo. How would we know if you don't?" Saeki pointed out.

"Yamabuki's uniform is quite distinguished so it shouldn't be that hard…" Shiraishi began logically.

"I am Minami Kentarou!" the boy beside them protested. At his appearance the three other boys could only laugh rather embarrassedly, as he was basically standing right next to them.

"I am so sorry for not seeing you there." Shiraishi began, extending his hand. "Anyway, I am Shiraishi Kuranosuke, the buchou of Osaka's Shitenhouji."

"I know who you are, I've heard of you." Minami muttered rather bitterly as he accepted the offered hand, it was bad enough to not be recognised, but it was much worse when you actually knew the identity of that person.

Beside Minami, Sengoku gave a slight shake of his head, "I told you, Minami, you need to be more distinguished. See, not only does Kansai's Shiraishi not recognise you, even people from Tokyo like Tachibana have no idea who you are. Of course, there's the more important fact that girls will never notice you."

"Well, people playing doubles tend to be less noticed then people who play singles, even though they are equally important." Tachibana said, wanting to make up for his early words.

"But my own buchou played doubles with me when he was the buchou and everyone in Kansai knew who he was and there are people outside Kansai who recognised him too!" Shiraishi immediately protested, but he quickly stopped when he noticed that Minami seemed to be on the verge of slouching down in despair.

"Why don't we go and stand beside the window?" Saeki suggested tactfully. "I want to see if Kentarou is coming. I hope that he will be here soon."

"Sanada really scared that poor boy at the last meeting." Tachibana said in sympathy.

"What did actually happen, Tachibana-kun? The only thing Kentarou seemed to remember about the meeting was how frightening Sanada was."

As Tachibana explained what had happened, the two other boys nodded in empathy. Shiraishi could understand that perfectly as his first meeting with Sanada was rather similar. It was at the national before this year, and as the two teams faced each other, he kept on feeling that the guy with the cap was staring at him.

As he told this story to his companions, they both began to laugh softly, not out aloud due to the fear of being noticed by everyone else, especially Rikkai's buchou.

"But I think he probably just look like that in general," Saeki whispered, "I don't think he was deliberately staring at you.

"He reminds me of that guy in Seigaku, the one that always wear a bandana." Tachibana added.

* * *

Unlike Shiraishi, Rokkaku's buchou was unable to dispel Sanada's yelling as mere annoyance. Most of the buchou and fuku-buchou were very sympathetic towards him, especially when he starts to repetitively bow in apology with the promise of never being late in his entire life. 

Although some were watching this with a bit of amusement.

"Are you alright, Kentarou?" Saeki immediately asked in great concern as his kohai entered, clearly very shaken.

"I…I am still alive." Was Kentarou's answer as he slouched down on one of the chairs. "I really didn't mean to be so late…"

"Hey, the same thing happened to me!" Shiraishi said kindly. "So you are Aoi Kentarou. I am Shiraishi Kuranosuke from…"

"You are the one with the really pretty girl friend!" Aoi suddenly yelled out. "I heard from Saeki-senpai, who heard from Fuji-senpai, who heard from Momoshiro-senpai , who…"

"What is this? What is this? You have a girl friend?" Sengoku immediately butted in. "Is she really pretty?"

Shiraishi didn't know whether he should be relieved that he was being remembered due to this instead of his perfect tennis. Maybe he should tell this to Ashita, as it might cheer her up. His father once told him that a female was vain no matter what she might say.

With the arrival of Aoi, almost everyone- with the exception of one has come. So Tezuka, who has been standing beside the window and observe all this finally spoke.

"Maybe we should start."

"Yes, it is fifteen minutes pass the starting time." The ever nervous mother of Seigaku began worriedly. "Perhaps one of us should ask Sanada-san to enter."

This would be a good idea if it wasn't greeted with a long silence.

"Oh don't bother about Genichirou," Yukimura said easily, "He'll enter whenever he wants to."

"But we should really be starting the meeting!" Ooishi said, his voice even more worried. "According to the agenda we are meant to have some discussions before we…"

"Just how old is Sanada-kun anyway?" Sengoku's louder voice drowned over Ooishi, "The way he stand outside like that make him look like one of those guards at department stores."

"He looked like that at last year's nationals too." Shiraishi pointed out. "In fact, when I first saw him with my coach he was examining the vending machine, and we thought that he was…actually, never mind." He managed to stop himself on time as Yukimura's smile was a bit too dangerous.

"I wonder how old he is," Watanabe had whispered to him. "Shiraishi, do you think it is possible that he might be younger then me?"

"I doubt it." Shiraishi had murmured back in equal softness. "Sensei is only twenty six, right? He looks as if he is at least ten years older then you."

"Shiraishi-kun, are you sure you don't want to finish what you are saying?" Yukimura asked, his smile making Shiraishi glance behind him to see if there was room for him to back away, "Don't worry, I wouldn't tell anyone, especially Genichirou."

Yeah right was Shiraishi's initial reaction, somehow he could easily visualise the picture of Sanada chasing him with a katana due to Yukimura retelling him this most 'accidentally and innocently' .

"We should really start the meeting!" Ooishi began again, his voice almost on the edge of panicking.

"Ooishi-kun, don't worry, Atobe is still not here, and since he is the one who arranged this we need to wait for him." Tachibana said kindly.

Due to Kenya's cousin, the whole Shitenhouji team has heard a lot of bizarre stories, although none of it has been confirmed as being true yet. This was surely the perfect time to find out.

"Are all these rumours about Hyotei true? About their hundreds of cheerleader and some one who always start the game by throwing his jacket into the air. And I also heard that if you lose a game you have to shave or cut your hair."

Tachibana and Saeki were going to explain some of these stories when they were suddenly interrupted by the sound of Yukimura tapping on the window.

"Genichirou can be so stubborn." He said with a slight smile. "I apologise for causing you guys any inconvenience."

"Thank you, Yukimura-kun but I don't think that would work." Ooishi said gratefully, "I don't think he can…"

With the exception of Yukimura, everyone was stunned when Sanada walked into the room. Even Tezuka was shocked, but being Tezuka, he easily masked his expression and only let out an "Ah" at this.

"Yukimura, I am sorry for troubling you." Sanada said with a formal bow, but as he saw the rest of the buchou and fuku-buchou, he began another one of his infamous screams.

Yukimura was naturally doing the right thing, sitting by the table; Tezuka and Ooishi were still standing beside the window; Saeki, Kentarou, Tachibana and Shiraishi had formed their own circle in one of the corners, although they were at least sitting on chairs, not on the table as Sengoku was. Sengoku has remembered what Shiraishi said about his girl friend and was pestering Shiraishi to show him some sort of a photo by repeatedly knocking on the back of Shiraishi's chair.

Of course, there was also poor Minami, who was practically ignored by everyone else even though he was actually standing right next to Sengoku.

"Why haven't you guys started the meeting?" Sanada bellowed out, "That is too slack."

Looking at the glass in Kentarou's hand, Shiraishi could almost swear that the water in it was vibrating. This was absolutely amazing, not even Kintarou's loudest "Poisoned hands" could achieve this.

"But Sanada-kun, you were standing outside." Saeki pointed out calmly.

"I was making sure that those who are late will know! The meeting would have begun on time if Shiraishi-kun didn't arrive ten minutes late."

"For goodness sake, it was only ten minutes!" Shiraishi protested again, he was more then a bit annoyed at the fact that Sanada was referring to this as if everyone else has been waiting for him for a whole day. "And as I said before, I haven't been to Tokyo many times and…oh, forget it!" he said in utter defeat when Sanada began another lecture on the importance of arriving on time.

"And Aoi-kun is even worse!" upon finally finishing with the first victim, he quickly moved on to the second one.

"I am so sorry, Sanada-san! I'll never be late again in my entire life! I swear it!" the first year buchou of Rokkaku said as he stood up and began to bow repetitively at Sanada.

"Kentarou, don't let this get to you this much." Saeki whispered, pulling him to sit down again.

Despite being capable of having a deafening scream, Sanada was also in possession of a very good hearing.

"What do you mean by that? You shouldn't encourage him to be late! He is the buchou and he…"

"Sanada-kun, we are not from Tokyo. I am not even from Kantou. The ticket Atobe–kun gave us did not give us much time to find our way." Shiraishi said steadily, receiving a grateful look from Kentarou.

"I am not from Tokyo either! That is no excuse for being so slack."

"Yes, that is true, but Kanagawa is quite close to Tokyo." Shiraishi reminded him, "While both Chiba and Osaka are some distances away. Most of all, you are over reacting."

"Genichiro, Shiraishi-kun is right. Why don't we just all sit back and let the meeting start?" Yukimura said. Although his voice still seemed a bit soft, Shiraishi could tell that the tone was much firm. After all, this was how he spoke with Kintarou whenever he needed to get the younger boy to do, or not do, something.

But the difference between these two was a bit too vast…

* * *

The eleven boys sat in the table in a circle, leaving one space for Atobe. Since they were eliminated at various different stages in the nationals, there were familiar and alien faces for almost every one. The best way to solve this was to have an introduction- which was quite successful. 

"I kept on hearing this weird noise." Shiraishi pointed out once the last person finished introducing himself. "It sounds like a stampede or something."

The captains from the Tokyo district schools immediately nodded in understanding.

"Ah, Atobe." Tezuka said simply with another nod of his head.

"How long is this going to continue?" Shiraishi asked when the chanting was becoming louder.

"Until Atobe enters." Tachibana told him sympathetically. "Meeting Hyotei for the first time is quite an ordeal."

"It is going to get louder?" Shiraishi said with a groan.

Whoever said that people from Osaka was loud should come here to be proven wrong. First he had to hear Sanada's roars, now there was this. Perhaps he should stop complaining whenever Kintarou or Watanabe shouts, because it was no where near this level.

But the noise suddenly stopped, although many of them would probably prefer to continue hearing the loud chants of "Hyotei and Atobe" instead of "Ah, be awed by the sight of ore-sama's dazzling prowess."

Even as this was declared out, a jacket flew in the room, landing at the very centre of the table.

"Atobe…" Sanada began, his voice very low, but the buchou of Hyotei seemed completely oblivious to the danger that was approaching.

"Ah, everyone else is here. Well, now that ore-same is here, let us start the meeting."

"YOU ARE HALF AN HOUR LATE!"

Everyone, with the exception of Yukimura, all started to push their chair back. They could all sense the deadly aura that was radiating from Sanada.

If Sanada was holding a katana then he would probably pull it out due to Atobe's words.

"But ore-same is the most important person in this meeting, so it is alright for ore-same to be late."

Shiraishi wasn't sure whether he should describe this as being thick-skinned, pure shamelessness or true ignorance. What made it surprising was that Atobe could say that when Sanada was probably contemplating on the best way of murdering him.

Beside Sanada, Yukimura actually frowned. Perhaps he thought that his fuku-buchou was being too extreme, since every one was continue edging their chairs away. Or maybe he just wanted to do this for reasons of his own.

"Now, Sanada, the main thing is that Atobe-kun is here." The address by the last name, as well as the slightly raised tone, made Sanada sat back down without saying another word.

The other effect it had was to cause the person sitting beside Yukimura to move his chair even further away.

This fear was proven to be very rational by Yukimura's next words.

"Ah, Atobe-kun, I am glad to see you. I must say," the buchou of Rikkai said very sweetly. "It is a pity that your hair grows so fast as your new hair cut really suited you."

"You seem to have recovered completely, Yukimura-kun." Atobe gritted out between his teeth, "Ore-same is glad to see that."

Yukimura bowed in acknowledgement to this, as if Atobe was paying him homage.

"But know that even though Hyotei lost this year, it will be different next year." Atobe continued, "Hyotei's next buchou will lead the next generation to beat Rikkai."

"We have a very good successor too." Yukimura said, his smile growing wider.

"Echizen Ryoma will continue being the pillar of Seigaku." Tezuka butted in with a firm nod from Ooishi, although most other people were looking at them a bit blankly.

"Seigaku winning the kantou regional this year is only this year!" Sanada added heatedly, "Rikkai will continue being the champions. This year means nothing!"

Shiraishi gave a sigh as the others began to argue about how their school would do in the Kantou regional next year, since they were all from that region. Well, Shitenhouji was the unchallenged Kansai champion.

Feeling a bit bored, he took out his phone to cheek if there was any messages, upon seeing the pleading from Kenya that asked him to ring back as soon as possible, he turned to the others to see if they would mind.

"The entire Fudomine team will continue playing next year…" even Tachibana was drawn into the conversation.

They wouldn't mind, Shiraishi decided as he pressed the dial button.

"Shiraishi you have to save me!" his fuku-buchou yelled out. "We were almost thrown out as our coach was snoring."

"He did that last year too." Shiraishi said rather calmly. "Just poke him every five minutes, that will also prevent you from sleeping. But make that sure that he doesn't start yelling."

A long silence followed before Kenya said in disbelieve: "Please don't tell me that was what you did last year."

"Sort of," he said with an automatic shrug, although it was not as if Kenya could see that. "But it is not that bad because the food was really good, and they did give quite high quality equipments."

"But it is so boring!"

"Boring stuff can be good, Kenya." At this he smiled rather sourly, his perfect tennis was just like that.

"Well, thanks for the advice. By the way, how is it at your end?"

"It is certainly…entertaining." he said truthfully.

He was going to continue chatting until he noticed that everyone was looking at him strangely, which caused him to quickly end the conversation.

"What?" he asked a bit defensively, "It was an emergency call from my fuku-buchou and since you guys were so busy talking about the Kantou regional while I'm from Kansai…"

"No, that is not the point." Saeki spoke on behalf of everyone, "It's what you were saying…it sounds so strange."

"That's Kansai-ben." Shiraishi said, failing to understand their extreme reaction. "It's not that different."

"It seems like a completely different language!" Sengoku said. "So, Shiraishi-kun, do people speak like that in where you live?"

"I live in Osaka! It's not as if I live in some really isolated place." He pointed out dryly, "I still don't know why you guys are acting as if I am speaking in a foreign language."

"Can you teach me some phrases then?" Sengoku pressed on eagerly.

"What do you want to learn? Stuff like 'the weather is fine,' 'where is the train station?'" he mentioned these sentences as they were what he tended to find in text books.

"No, no, no, that's not interesting." Sengoku said with a rather sage shake of his head. "I was thinking more along the lines of 'You are very pretty', 'why don't we spend sometime together?'"

Shiraishi was considering whether he should let Sengoku memorise "I am not a pervert", if he really would teach him some Kansai-ben.

The sound of Atobe snapping his finger would not have been loud if it wasn't for the fact that Atobe did it in front of the microphone.

"Ore-same believes that we should begin the main purpose of our meeting." Atobe declared out. "And that is the recording of the song."

Why this song in particular? Shiraishi thought dryly as everyone began to flip their 'script'. His mother would always play that song on these three days without fail: the anniversary of her wedding, the day she and his father had their first date, and of course, on Valentine Day. Being a boy, he thought that the song was very cheesy, and always implored his mother to turn the volume down.

However, he could no longer complain about it as Ashita seemed to like it as well. At the first Valentine day that they spent together, she had clapped her hand in delight when she heard the song and made him dance with her.

* * *

"Ah, ore-same will naturally begin." Atobe said, snapping his fingers once again. "Be dazzled by the prowess of ore-same's voice." 

It was clear that Atobe was certainly enjoying himself, and everyone doubts that he could get any more into it. In fact, he was all but hogging the microphone now.

Upon finishing his verse, Atobe turned to Tezuka: "Now, Tezuka, see if you can even compare to Ore-sama.!"

There was no doubt that Tezuka was among the very top when it came to tennis, but his singing skills were not in the same rank. Sanada naturally used the world slack, although Tachibana was the one who made a more accurate judgement: Tezuka was not really trying, his voice was almost monotonic, and no one was convinced that tomorrow was a special day.

"Ooishi, _yudan sezu ni ikou_." Tezuka said sternly as he handed the microphone to his fuku-buchou, who has been taking very deep breaths ever since the first person began to sing.

Ooishi's version was much better then Tezuka, although it almost had a maternal touch to it.

When Tachibana took the microphone it was as if he was undergoing a personality change. The rather calm and composed buchou of Fudomine began to sing very passionately, almost roaring into the microphone when he was not waving it.

So that is what Tachibana used to be like, Shiraishi thought as he observed this, I really didn't' think he is the type of person who would play in such a wild and aggressive way.

This would probably be quite an interesting piece of information for Chitose- provided that the other will stop laughing at the mere thought of Shiraishi being a participant in this.

Meanwhile, the microphone has passed from Tachibana to Minami, whose version was rather bland, not very distinguished. But it seemed that Yamabuki's fuku-buchou has always stood out much more then their buchou.

Sengoku has been waiting for his turn very eagerly, as this was surely a very good way to be noticed by girls. He was quite disappointed that Minami did not manage to make him more distinguished, but he consoled himself with the fact that since he was directly after Minami, girls will be more likely to notice him.

"Alright!" he yelled out as soon as he grabbed the microphone from Minami, after being scolded for grinning to himself. "This is for all the cute girls in Japan…no, this is for all the cute girls in the world!"

Needless to say, he gained himself a follower: Aoi Kentarou was starting to regard him as an idol.

"Well done, Sengoku-kun," Yukimura said with a smile, "However, it is Rikkai's turn. Genichiro," he stated, even though his voice has not raised, there was a very strong authority in it, "We will show everyone how well Rikkai performs."

Sanada certainly tried very hard, but the words seemed a bit strange to be sung by him. As he listened to the verse that Sanada was singing, Shiraishi suddenly felt that he was at the morning assembly, just about to sing the school song.

Yukimura was certainly different, he definitely sang the song with much more convection then Sanada, although many were wandering whether it was done too well. All of a sudden, the song no longer seemed to be about a happy date on Valentine day, but a last meeting between two doomed lovers.

Even though this whole thing was really bizarre and rather pointless, Shiraishi realised that he was actually really enjoying himself. It was certainly much more fun then the Osaka meeting that his coach and fuku-buchou were currently attending. That was why he was quite cheerful when he accepted the microphone from Yukimura, although he was slightly worried that Sanada would suddenly yell out "This is too slack a performance! Put the microphone down right now!"

He needn't have worry as even though his singing was not particular unusual, it was very good. He might not have moved the audience to tears, but he was never out of tune. The fact that he was thinking of his girl friend made his version rather pleasant to listen to, as they could detect the affection in his voice.

The song was finished by Saeki and Kentarou, the latter doing a very good performance due to the fear of not being able to go on a date for three years if he did not sing as well as his senpai.

* * *

When the meeting finally concluded, Shiraishi has to consider the problem of the rest of the night. Kenya told him that he could stay with his cousin Yuushi if things get too late, and this was probably his best opinion as he was sure that the last train has left. 

"Atobe-kun, do you know where Oshitari Yuushi lives? I think I will probably have to spend the night in his house since the next train to Osaka only comes at next morning."

"Ah, stay in Oshitari Yuushi's house? Shiraishi-kun, are you deserted in Tokyo with no one to turn to?"

"It is true that I don't really know anyone in Tokyo but…"

"Then ore-sama generously invites you to stay in his house as ore-sama has many guest rooms, so ore-sama is convinced that one of the rooms will be able to suit your requirement."

"Well…"

"Of course, this will not trouble ore-sama at all." Atobe continued grandly, "No, not at all."

Do I sound like a beggar begging? Shiraishi thought dryly.

"Since Shiraishi-kun just agreed," Atobe said on behalf of Shiraishi, as he was certain his offer would not be rejected. "Ore-sama extends the invitation to all of you."

"Well…we don't want to impose on you Atobe." Ooishi began timidly.

"Nonsense, Ore-sama's house is big enough for all of you. What do you say to this, Tezuka, ah?"

Sengoku naturally agreed as he has heard of Atobe's reputation of being super rich.

"Us too! This is awesome! Lucky!" he cried out happily.

Saeki agreed as well, because like Shiraishi, their train has probably left. His original plan was to stay in Fuji's house, but Atobe's offer was much better as Kentarou would probably be a bit frightened by Fuji. Despite being very close friends with Fuji, Saeki knew that his friends could be rather unusual.

"Yukimura, we are…" Sanada began, but he was interrupted by his buchou, who seemed on the verge of clapping his hands.

"This sounds fun! Don't you think so, Genichiro?" without waiting for him to speak, he turned to Atobe, "We are coming as well!"

"Well, Tezuka, it might be good if we go as…"

Tezuka gave a nod as soon as Ooishi finished his explanation, since he knew his fuku-buchou very well.

"Ah, then follow ore-sama!"

* * *

When Shiraishi finally returned to Osaka, he naturally had a lot of stuff to tell everyone, as well as distributing a large amount of gift. Upon hearing that he intended to buy some souvenirs, Atobe gave him an enormous pile. Shiraishi didn't mind accepting them at all, because he knew that this has nothing to do with Atobe being very rich, it was just because Atobe wanted to give him some gifts as thanks for attending the meeting, and being Atobe, he has to do it in such an extreme way. 

"How was the meeting, Shiraishi?" Watanabe asked when he picked the young boy up at the train station, rather surprised at his extra luggage.

"It was very interesting," Shiraishi said after a slight pause, "I learnt a lot of stuff. I think the most important thing is that I realise the images we see of our rivals on court can be quite different from what they are like in daily life."

Although some people seemed to be quite similar, he thought warily as he recollected the lectures he had received from Rikkai's fuku-buchou due to being late.

"I am glad that I went." He finally said. "I really am."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ _**As I said, really random…and random. The whole thing with the drinking machine is actually one of the first inspiration for this story. Basically in that meeting in 20.5, Aoi said something which caused Sanada to yell at him, saying he is much too slack, Tachibana then told Sanada that he should be a bit tolerant, since Aoi is only a first year. Sanada then said that when he was a first year, he was actually noticing that the water supply in the stadium is really bad, and that he went to suggest them to install some vending machine. That just kind of gave me the idea. And I naturally thought that it will be really fun if Shiraishi is there since he is quite a famous figure in their world. Initially I was going to put Higa's buchou in but that didn't fit.**_

_**As I said, the original version is on my blog, this is the story version so a lot of the line are cut. The main changes is this: Mizuki doesn't come out, and the original version is actually before the national.**_

_**I must say, Sanada is behaving a bit over the top, but the whole intention of the story is a bit of an over the top approach. Yukimura…because his personality is shrud in mystery I decided to make him a bit evil in this one. Of course, there is also the whole joke of Minami not being recognized by anyone.**_

_**Much to my surprise, the story actually turned a bit serious at the very end, Shiraishi's observation and the comment about Atobe. I do think Atobe is like that and I guess there is also the fact that it is kind of a pity that these boys don't get to know each other because they are often very different once they are off court.**_

_**Lastly, I am in a bit of a dilemma. This will be the seventh chapter in 'chapters' and I am wondering whether I should continue when I get to chapter ten? Cause 'sacrifice' is only ten chapters and I will feel a bit weird since I never once thought that this will be longer then 'sacrifice', and that is the main story.**_


	8. Additional duties

**_"Additional duties"_**

* * *

**_Summary: On his way back to Osaka from the Kansai finals, Zaizen ends up having a conversation with Shiraishi that made him understand his buchou so much more, as well as some of the responsibility that comes from being the buchou._**

_**Author's Note: Maybe it was because I wrote that singing gathering (a totally random as story) that made me want to write something a bit more serious. Well…once again, this story had a mind of it's own by not turning out to be the way I initially planned. But somehow Zaizen kind of become the person to tell this story, although I couldn't manage to do the whole thing from his point of view (unlike the second chapter). But I quite like Zaizen, even though I might have liked him the least in the very beginning since I thought he was really rude to Kawamura (Kawamura is probably my second favourite character so…) But I think Zaizen is a very interesting character and somehow I believe that he's actually not that a bad kid, just a bit sharp tongued. Another important assumption I made in this story is that he actually have respect for Shiraishi (and I guess I explain why in this story.) I am presuming that the Kansai final was not held in Osaka for the plot of this story.**_

_**Warning: I've included my own interpretation about Koharu and Hitouji's relationship and since I don't believe that they have that kind of relationship, you might not want to read about that bit if you strongly support these two as a couple/pair.**_

_**Completed: September 12, 2007.**_

**

* * *

**

Zaizen gave another yawn as he stared at the scenery. For a boy his age, this was one long trip.

"How are you going to survive travelling to Tokyo for the national?" his buchou asked as he returned to his seat with two boxes of bento.

"I think I'm actually really enjoying distinguishing how each tree can look so different." Was Zaizen's dry reply.

"If you really want entertainment then I will arrange for Kin-chan to go to Tokyo with you." Shiraishi suggested innocently.

Zaizen had to fight down the urge of openly cringing as Kenya described the time he had to travel with Shiraishi and Kintarou as 'the greatest ordeal', since he had to keep his eyes on Kintarou during almost the entire trip.

"And that was with Shiraishi, so I had some sort of a break when it got too much." His senpai had added in horror. "I seriously don't want to think about what would have happened if Shiraishi was not there."

"Come on, it's not that dreadful. It's always great to talk to Kin-chan." But his smile was suddenly replaced by a frown. "I wonder if he really is alright being on a different train."

Shiraishi always take Kintaoru to whatever match that they needed to go, but the nationals require him to leave earlier then everyone else. He would much prefer to have Kintarou travelling with one of the team, but as Chitose pointed out bluntly and truthfully: "We are all really fond of that kid but only you can spend that long a time supervising him without ending up going mad."

As a result, they decided to let Kintarou return to Osaka by himself as a trial.

"Despite labelling Osaka beside Mt Fuji I think he'll manage." Zaizen reassured Shiraishi, referring to the time they first saw Kintarou's geography test. "At least he knows that Osaka is in Japan."

"Are you seriously trying to make me feel better?"

The regulars all realise that Shiraishi treated the youngest member of their team in a different way, none of them minded since it was not really favouritism. The only difference was that Kintarou was more like a little brother instead of a following friend.

A question about Kintarou has been on Zaizen's mind for sometimes but he never asked it as he believed that most people, even the regulars, would misunderstand. But since he was alone with his buchou- as they both missed the train they were meant to take- this was a good opportunity.

"Are you going to let him participate in the end of the year match?"

"No," at his kohai's stunned face Shiraishi quickly explained his reasons, and Zaizen was sure that he did not imagine the sudden sadness in his voice. "Being buchou and even fuku-buchou is not easy. I do not wish to make the same mistakes my own buchou made."

"A mistake? But he made you buchou and you are a really good one."

"Coming from our tensai that is a great compliment. Should I record it?" Shiraishi laughed before he turned serious once more. "Zaizen, what do you think being the buchou means? You might as well learn this now because you will probably be the next buchou."

"Arrange everything and support everyone. Be the best in the club in order to help the coach to train everyone else."

"I thought that too but that isn't all. You listed what is expected but to be a good buchou you must perform additional duties. For example, you have to make sure that your team behaves…"

"Alright, alright, I was a bit rude to my last opponent." The younger boy admitted due to the emphasise at the phrase. "But it was 6-0 in such a short amount of time, and considering that he said he was going to 'trash this second year'..."

"But regardless of the circumstance, saying such a thing will make Shitenhouji look bad. So please restrain your self in the future. If you really want to trash talk, then do it inside your head." Shiraishi scolded before he continued. "But as I said, you are obliged to make sure your team is behaving, but a good buchou should not achieve this through force. His team should obey what he asks as they believe that he is doing the best for them."

Zaizen suddenly recollected the first time he met his buchou. Despite appearing rather cocky, he was quite worried about the person who would determine his experience his time in the tennis club. He actually expected Shiraishi to be extremely strict and even slightly Spartan like due to hearing about the amount of extra practises that he would do.

Instead, the buchou that greeted them seemed very good tempered and spoke to them in a rather gentle and soft voice. He had smiled kindly at the first years as he promised to help them in any way that he could.

It was not hard for them to believe him, especially when he was always so patient with everyone when they approached him, even if he was busily doing something else.

But there was a time when Shiraishi showed everyone that he was capable of being angry too. It happened in Zaizen's first year, when a second year filled a can with stones and promised to give money to anyone that could hit the can and make it fall.

"You are charging them two hundred yens to do this." Shiraishi had stated flatly when he found out. He did not raise his voice at all, but it was suddenly very cold, different from the way he usually speaks.

"But we don't mind, buchou." Someone had protested. "He says that he will give us eight hundred yens if we succeed."

"Zaizen, come here." Shiraishi ordered, indicating that things were a bit serious since he was not as authoritative in his first year of being the buchou. It was rather hard to discover where the line between disrespect to a senpai and the duty of the buchou rested. This then forbid him to order the first years that much in case this was seen in the wrong way.

"Hit that can for me, I think you can do it." Shiraishi commanded, his voice still rather chilling.

Zaizen was naturally flattered at the faith his buchou put in him, but he was also scared because Shiraishi seemed to be in possession of the deep calmness that people only had when they were extremely angry.

"Use a lot of force." Shiraishi added, his eyes narrowing slightly as he stared at the can.

Because Zaizen was a skilled player even in his first year, he was able to succeed in the first try.

"Well done." His buchou told him briskly, before he turned to that second year. Many first years would have protested about the trick that was played on them if it wasn't for Shiraishi's expression. Even though he didn't say anything for a long time, it was clear that he was going to do something.

Nonetheless everyone was still quite surprised when he suddenly raised his hand and slapped the offender on the face, the slap was clearly very hard as the noise immediately silenced the whole club.

"If I catch you doing anything like this again, then I will make sure that you are out of the tennis club." He promised rather chillingly.

* * *

"You also have to help your team but not let them worry about you that much." Shiraishi continued. "This is why I will not let anyone be the buchou before their third year, as your responsibility is not limited to the court, although that certainly is very important. 

"You will still enjoy tennis," unless it is perfect tennis, Shiraishi thought sadly, "But you have to be occupied by thoughts of the whole team. Even if you think that your team will lose, you still have to tell them the opposite."

"Why did you agree to be one in your second year then?"

"Because I didn't know what it means. I though I just have to continue playing tennis really well and tell my team 'well done' when they win, and 'don't worry' if they lose."

"No offence buchou, but I think you make it worse then it needs to be. No one will blame you if you want some sympathy from them, or if you are in a bad mood." Zaizen stated rather bluntly, realising that this was probably the real reason why Shiraishi always seemed so cheerful and even hopeful. His real nature was probably not so optimistic, but for the sake of the team...

"Hitouji once said a similar thing: 'You are the one who digs these holes.'" Shiraishi said with a sigh. "The reason why I missed the train is because I went to a shrine and spent too long in deciding which one of my two wishes I should ask for. In the end I just left, although I now realise that I should have asked for both, because it is not as if I could only have one."

Just as no one forced him to break up with Ashita, he was the one who made himself choose between tennis and her.

As he stood in the shrine with these two plates in his hands, he realised that he could not choose this time. He wanted to win the nationals so much, but at the same time he couldn't give up the hope of being with Ashita again.

"If I seemed depressed then it is because I am a bit stressed due to the nationals as I really want us to reach the finals this year." He quickly said, which was true enough.

Like all people who made sacrifices, he was naturally nervous when the day of reckoning was approaching.

"I know what will help, playing a match against Koharu and Yuuji as soon as we get back." Shiraishi suddenly decided, since these two always cheer him up with their joking tennis, although he was no longer so affected by it.

"Buchou…" Zaizen immediately protested.

"It benefits us and them." Shiraishi explained. "They get to improve their playing style, while we are actually gaining a better concentration. This is why I always make everyone have a game with them regularly."

"But they…Buchou, I don't really have objections to that kind of thing but they can get a bit disgusting."

Shiraishi probably spent a good five minutes starting at his kohai before he started to laugh very loudly. Zaizen didn't know whether to be embarrassed at the fact that everyone else was staring at them due to his buchou, or for being the one that caused Shiraishi to be like this.

He was a smart enough kid, so this confirmed what he just discovered: his buchou really did bottle most things up to prevent them from suspecting. He was laughing so much as this was a rare opportunity for him to be able to release his emotions.

"Do you honestly think that Koharu and Hitouji are like that?" Shiraishi asked when he finally stopped laughing. "I thought that you would have worked out that they just like to behave in such an extreme way."

Upon seeing that Zaizen was clearly unconvinced, he decided to reveal one of the great mysteries in Shitenhouji's tennis club, another was the real reason of the bandages on his left hand. "These two always liked to joke around and most of the time they were allowed as they never did anything really extreme, but I think they wanted to. Their joking tennis then became a way for them to do so.

"They are also best friends, which is another motivation. Koharu told me this: 'One day this bond of friendship will have to lessen as we will grow up and face situations that we can not do together. So we might as well spend time joking and mucking around together while we still can.'"

"So they really aren't…"

"No. Does that make you feel easier around them?"

"I was quite scared when Koharu-senpai first called me 'cute'." Zaizen admitted, recollecting the way he had been welcomed into the team.

* * *

Zaizen was actually quite disappointed when they arrived in Osaka as it was not easy to get another opportunity to speak to his buchou alone. Even though Shiraishi was always willing to talk to anyone from the tennis team, it was much harder for the first and second years as he was often busy. 

Since he was standing right beside Shiraishi, he noticed his buchou suddenly frowning when they got off the train, but the train station was so crowded that he didn't know what had been responsible.

"I should have asked for my wishes." Shiraishi finally said softly.

He saw Ashita walking past with a few of her friends. She seemed quite happy as she was laughing. It was not as if he was sadistic by wanting her to suffer, but it hurts to see her smiling so happily, especially when he knew that she would not do that for him anymore.

"Um…buchou…" Zaizen suddenly began. "I am kind of glad that I missed the train as I get to talk to you. You know how you said that a good buchou should be respected by his team member? Well, I do respect you as you are a really good tennis player and you do seem to care about us. I don't think I would have enjoyed tennis so much if you haven't been my buchou for the past two years.

"I don't know whether I want to be try and be buchou but if I do, then I want to be one as good as you."

Shiraishi let out a happy smile and due to the way Zaizen spoke he almost wanted to pat the boy on the head as he would to Kintarou, although he was barely taller then this kohai. "You will be able to be a good buchou if you can speak like this most of the time."

"But it's not easy for me to be so polite," he admitted with an embarrassed laughter, "I guess that's my additional duties."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ **_First of all be prepared for a very long author's note as this story is quite different from what I originally planned. Initially it was going to be Shiraishi and Minami talking about what it means to be a buchou, and there was this whole thing about it is ok to play doubles even if you are the buchou, I read one or two fan fictions about Minami and I am really feeling sorry for him, the whole no one really knows he is the buchou (heck, I did that too in the last chapter of chapters…) But it's really strange that he's not so so good when his simple tennis seem to be quite like Shiraishi's perfect tennis. The whole having no flash serves or counter or whatever (I am a tennis idiot) and using the simple actions as best as they can. I think that's why I really wanted to write him and Shiraishi talking. But then the idea of Shiraishi talking to Zaizen seems much better so…Minami is once again ignored._**

**_The whole buchou playing doubles thing was actually talked about between Shiraishi and Zaizen but then it just wasn't write so it got deleted. But I do still want to explore that idea somehow._**

**_The idea of Shiraishi and Zaizen talking about what it means to be the buchou is because I really believe that Zaizen will be the buchou next year. Although the one shot was meant to be like this: Zaizen doesn't want to be the buchou and upon being asked why by Shiraishi, he explains- after he realizes what Shiraishi did he doesn't know whether he can do the same. So this led to them talking about what are the duties you should do and what are the additional duties._**

**_As for the train scene, I really think that Kintarou must be quite a difficult person to travel on a long trip with if he was left to travel to Osaka himself, when it should be clear he might get lost. I have to say…I was sort of accused plagiarizing and I was a bit mad at that, to tell the truth. In 'The way I want to be remembered' Kintarou said that he's happy that Shiraishi is traveling with him as he's more fun, which led to Chitose protesting since Chitose was initially meant to be going with him to the selection camp. The writer of this other story then think I've taken this idea from her as she had a train scene when Kintarou was bothering Shiraishi and when Kintarou said 'Chitose is no fun'. Personally…I think that was kind of a bit too far. I think many of us probably assumes that Kintarou is closer to Shiraishi then anyone else, so it is natural that he'd be happier if Shiraishi is going with him. I know I shouldn't be bothered as that person was actually quite nice- said that she didn't mind if I did get this idea from her which can happen- but for some reason it does bother me. So once and all, I did not take her idea._**

**_As for that bit about Shiraishi slapping someone, I don't know why but I can just see him doing that. (the whole stone and can thing is what a bunch of second years did to the first years in Seigaku in the very first volume. Since that is in the manga I just gave a dehydrated version.). While I do see him as being very patient and good tempered, I believe that when he is angry it will be that kind of cold anger, which I think is much more scary. When I read the front of volume 38, when he told his team they'll try to win by doubles, I actually felt that he is doing this for the team. I think he was a bit worried but for his team he act as if their doubles one would win with no problems at all in order to raise moral._**

**_Lastly, about the reference to the temple, I am not really sure but I read somewhere that you write your wish on a wooden plate then hang it up at this place and pray for the gods to grant your wish. I couldn't find that much information so sorry about that._**


	9. A thousand paper cranes

_**"A thousand paper cranes"**_

* * *

_**Summary:**_ _**Shiraishi discovers the paper cranes he folded with Ashita more then a year ago, when she was sick in the hospital. This then made him realise how much she cares for him.**_

_**Author's Note: I have been reading dream novels and fan fictions that had the whole idea of making a thousand crane (well, to be honest, they are usually ones with Yukimura in it and the conclusion that I made is this: "I don't care how cliché the idea of a thousand cranes is but I am going to write a story with that idea in it!!!" So as a result…this is it.**_

_**Words of warning: most of the other stories in chapters are actually more focused on Shiraishi and his own conflict in regard to tennis- however, this one is quite romance based so yeah…(well, I usually write that kind of stuff and considering this is the serious romance focused fic..the ninth story in this series it shouldn't be that surprising. That I would eventually write one. It's more on the sweet side.**_

_**So this story is inspired by the whole a thousand cranes thing, which is that if you fold a thousand cranes then you get a wish, and it is usually given to people who are sick, a wish of getting well.**_

* * *

"You, neechan and niichan are all so bad." She protested. "It's not as if a slight fever will kill me. You don't have to be here, you can go and play tennis with your friends." 

"But I want to look after you." He told her firmly, and he was sure that the redness of her cheek was not caused by her illness at all. "I much prefer being with you instead of playing tennis."

"Do you want to eat or drink anything?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I think I just need to lie down."

"Then I'll get you another blanket." He decided." There is some in the closet, right?"

"Kuranosuke, don't use that door!" Ashita yelled out but her warning was much too late. Her boy friend had already opened the door they were not meant to use, causing him to be buried underneath the context of the rather full closet.

"I'm fine." Shiraishi quickly assured her, although he was quite surprised at the amount of pain you could receive just from being hit by masses of clothes.

He was searching for blankets when he suddenly noticed the box that had fell down with the other clothes. As he prepared to place the lid back he naturally glanced at the context: it was filled with paper cranes and some unfolded papers that were placed at the very bottom of the box.

These papers…they seemed very familiar…

* * *

"_I am so sorry for not visiting you more often, Ashita." Shiraishi apologised as he sat down beside the hospital bed. "But because of…"_

"_I__ know, because I got injured during the Kansai regional of tennis. I understand that you have to use all this time to practice." Ashita told him understandingly. "Did you do well?"_

"_We are the winners of the Kansai regional." He told her proudly. "I'm so happy because we will be able to go to the nationals this year. But you will recover soon, wouldn't you? I never realise how dangerous karata is…"_

"_It's not a serious injury, Kuranosuke. Will you…will you stay long?" she did not want to beg, as he would probably agree if she do so, even if he was meant to be doing other things._

"_I will stay with you until today's visiting time is over, but I probably can't come to see you every day." his voice trailed off as he could see that she was rather bit sad at this. "By the way, I brought you a present ."_

_He took out the object he had carefully inserted between his textbooks in order to prevent it from being damaged in any way, and placed it into her now stretched hands._

_I__t was a stack of origami paper, each sheet in a bright and colourful traditional Japanese pattern, much like the yukata that she would wear._

"_It is so pretty." She whispered in wonder as she spread the papers out to see each one, occasionally saying "I want a yukata just like this one."_

"_I__ thought that we can try and fold a thousand paper cranes together." Shiraishi suggested rather shyly._

_Ashita immediately nodded. "Do you think we can get a wish each?"_

"_Maybe, I certainly hope so." He said as he took the first paper._

"_If we don't…" Ashita said very softly, her voice barely audible. "I will have the same wish as you so what you want will come true."_

_

* * *

_"Kuranosuke, are you alright?" Ashita asked him rather worriedly as he was still staring at that box. 

"You kept them." Shiraishi finally said. "You actually kept these paper cranes."

"Paper cranes? So that's where I put them." she smiled as she took some of the cranes out. "I must have folded this one because I am not as patient as you, I can't be bothered to do everything to perfection."

"Why did you keep them?" he asked her.

"Because you gave them to me," Ashita answered simply. "I kept these cranes and papers because they are like the ribbon that you gave me for my birthday. It is a present from you."

"Even after I…"

"They are your gifts to me so I treasure them because I always feel the same way about you. Although I did think that I should stop throw them away after you showed me that tennis is more important, I think that is why I shoved them in my closet."

"I…" he wanted to apologise to her once more for the mistake that I made but she quickly stopped him by leaning forward.

"You've apologised enough," she said firmly. "Just show me that this will never happen again."

"I am here, right?" he pointed out. "Ashita…did you not fold more paper cranes with these papers because I wasn't there?"

He did try to visit her every two days but it was rather difficult as the nationals were approaching, as the buchou he had to train the rest of his team as well. The hospital's visiting hours tended be finished when he was finally free. Now that he thought about it, he probably only visited her on a weekly basis.

Nor did he remember their promise of folding a thousand paper cranes, as he was so occupied.

They always used to spend Sunday together at the very least, but when the regional and national began to approach he would sometimes use these Sundays to practise. But they would walk to the train station together since his extra practices did not use to be very long.

Then he was possessed by the obsession of doing anything he could in order to win after Shitenhouji returned as being third in the whole national. After that day he began to practise so much that he ended up almost only seeing her in class.

He had been really single minded so he didn't really realise that it was quite miraculous that she didn't end their relationship when he barely saw her in the holidays.

"Don't you remember what happened at that festival?" she asked him instead of answering him.

"I remember." He told her firmly. After all, that was their first date, as well as where they confessed to each other.

"I told you that I like you the best, didn't I? When you like someone the best you want to always be with them, right?"

He quickly nodded at this, although he did not understand her. "The only reason that I broke up with you is because I know that I would want to be with you instead of practising tennis more if you are there."

"This is why." Ashita stated simply. "I wanted you to spend more time with me, but the opposite would happen if I broke up with you. We still go out together even though it was not very often, but if we break up then I wouldn't be able to be with you anymore."

"But you never once told me that…"

"It was very easy to see that you really want to reach the finals next year, and I was afraid that you might actually dump me if I was too…"

Her words were interrupted as Shiraishi pulled her in his arms, whispering his apologies to her once again.

"I don't deserve you." He said simply. "Do my other achievements matter if I am such a lousy boy friend?"

Like most other schools, there were many girls who were fan of the regulars- especially the buchou. Shitenhouji differs as their buchou was regarded as having a girl friend before he even assumed this poistion, although they technically only went out in their second year. As a result, many girls would tell Ashita how lucky she was, and the two of them would always laugh about this together.

"But Kuranosuke, you are a really good boyfriend apart from that period. It is just as if you were sick because you are the way you used to be again. So attentive and caring."

"I will try and always be like that for you." He promised her before he released her and covered her with her fallen blankets.

"Let us fold our one thousand cranes." He said as he took out the unfolded papers, placing them on her lap. "I have a wish that I really want to be granted."

"And what is it?" she asked him rather hopefully.

"To be with you forever." He told her simply, and he was finally rewarded by a kiss on the lips from his girlfriend.

"We have the same wish then."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ **_First of all, I know, this is cheesy but I just want to write it. The italic is a flash back, which is to their second year, when Ashita got injured due to karate- although I think Shiraishi's comment about how dangerous karate is, is a bit ironic- I mean, look at what happens with tennis…it is probably more accurate to say that one doesn't know how dangerous tennis is. Although Shiraishi is one of the few people (if not the only) whose tennis is actually normal…_**

**_I assume that like any of the prince of tennis schools, the regulars have fan girls. With the exception of probably Fudomine as the shadows of what happened to them seem to still exist. Although I did wonder, maybe the whole idea of the tennis regulars fan seems a bit too much a cliché but you do just get an impression that the regulars are usually really popular._**

**_This will be the ninth chapter and I think I will probably be able to do another one. I will get to have the Shiraishi talking to Minami idea after all. _**


	10. An impossible opportunity

_**"An impossible opportunity"

* * *

**_

_**Summary:**_ _**An explanation to why Shiraishi did not play in Shtienhouji's first game in the nationals as well as a further exploration to what he feels in regard to his perfect tennis, and why he does this.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ _**In Genius 315, Shiraishi actually said that it has been a long time since he had a match. We know that he didn't get to play in the quarter finals as he was the fifth person to play and Shitenhouji won all their first three games. The only other game they had was at the second round, since they didn't need to play in the first round, it was against Okahura, a school in Hyogo (which is in Kansai as well). In that match Shitenhouji had a won of 5-0 as they all had to play as it was their first game. But due to what Shiraishi said, it seems that he was the one who did not play it. (I am completely disregarding their player number nine), he was the one on reserve. This then really make me wonder why? Why didn't the buchou play?**_

_**I got further inspiration for this story when I was reading my copy of the Prince of tennis manga (I now have volume 35, 36, 37, 38- in my opinion: the Shitenhouji arc.) and the bit about the Atobe/Echizen match was quite interesting, although in ever really focused on it before, cause I don't really like Hyotei, the only person that I like in Hyotei is Shishido, and considering that shitenhouji and Shiraishi are going to come out, I didn't really focus on that bit. But reading that singles one match shocked me, because we see that Atobe is making a personal sacrifice because he is the buchou- I am then even more inspired to write this story- the whole idea of the sacrifice that a buchou must do.**_

_**A reminder- in my story, Kenya is the fuku-buchou of Shitenhouji. And I have started to call the joking pair by their first name Koharu and Yuuji as that seems to be what everyone calls them.**_

_**Shiraishi's best of rival players song is released today. Let this be a celebration! Although the context of this story almost make it appear as if I am cursing him…jinxing him…Well, I'm not.**_

_**Completed: November 5-7, 2007

* * *

**_

The regulars of Shitenhouji were all really surprised at how fast Hyoutei was able to triumph over the school that managed to be fourth last year. But then Chitose's presence was the obvious reminder that Shishigaku was lacking some of their most important members.

"You will probably be in this position if you stayed in Shishigaku." Shiraishi commented to Chitose, when the two buchou were about to begin the final singles one game.

"I think Kippei would be the buchou." Chitose replied back easily. "He was much more responsible then me."

"And this guy?"

"You should know, your fuku-buchou last year slaughtered him." Chitose pointed out before he made a prediction. "I don't think he can hold out against Atobe Keigo for long."

But the game was lasting much longer then Chitose's forecast. It was true that Atobe was dominating over his opponent completely, but someone with his skills should have been able to end the game in a much shorter time.

"Don't even think about it, Zaizen." Kenya ordered, seeing that his kohai was about to say something cutting to Chitose.

"Atobe is not really attacking." Shiraishi explained for some of his team mates, almost frowning, "He is doing this on purpose. He has to be, because his defence is very good."

"But why?" Yuuji asked. "Why let it drag out for so long?"

"Yuushi once said that Atobe always play the game with a very strong defence in order to drag the game and wear out his opponents by attacking them with their own weaknesses in order to result in a sense of defeat in both the body and mind." Kenya recollected.

"But what is the point? This is just as bad as deliberately losing the first few games in order to show off you skills by suddenly catching up." Shiraishi said. "Years later…no, just months later, who will remember how the game of 7-5 or 6-4 was achieved? Will anyone still know that you actually deliberately lose the first few games and that once you made up your mind you did not let them score at all? Will they know that you could have done a 6-0 if you wanted to?"

His words were quite bitter as he was thinking about what happened to Shitenhouji last year. Despite his school having done so much better then Majinofuji, they would still be regarded as being exactly the same as they were both Rikkai's defeated opponents.

That was why he was so determined to win for his school.

As bitter as it is, Shiraishi thought, the one who wins is the winner, while the others were all categorised under the same label: the ones who lost. And it is also too risky to let your own enjoyment cause this…as I had.

* * *

"SHIRAISHI!!!" 

Kintarou automatically covered his ears while the other regulars all sighed. Many of Hyoutei's club members turned to look…almost stare at their coach since his yell was still audible despite their loud cheering.

"We need to go over the order for our first game."

The orders were always arranged by Watanabe but he would then go over them with the buchou, although Shiraishi rarely felt the need to change anything.

Today was different though, three spaces were still blank.

"We've played this school before and it is highly, highly, highly unlikely that we will be unable to get an overall score of 5-0." Watanabe told him as he handed the list to Shiraishi.

"Singles 3- Zaizen. This is a very good idea as he will probably be the buchou next year so it will be good to let him have the first win in order to boost up his confidence as he rarely gets to play in a singles match." Shiraishi commented as he began to read the orders.

"Doubles 2- Koharu and Yuuji. Singles 2- Gin. So you want to let that guy get his wish of playing with Gin again? Doubles 1- Kenya…why are the rest blank?"

"Because it all depend on your answer." His coach told him. "As I emphasised to you, it is very unlikely that we will be unable to win the first three games, therefore, the people who play doubles 1 and singles 1 will have the knowledge that they will not harm the team if they somehow lose.

"So which one do you want to play? Doubles 1 with Kenya or singles 1, an even more secure position?"

"I can not believe that you are telling me to not care about winning." Shiraishi said in sheer disbelieve.

"I am offering you a chance of not playing your perfect tennis since you will not have to be so concerned about winning for Shitenhouji. Although I doubt that you will lose because you are still very good without your perfect tennis." Watanabe said bluntly. "Do you not want to have some fun in tennis again by playing in a way that does not bore you?"

"So sensei some how knows." Shiraishi stated as he picked up the pen to write his name.

"I began to notice that you no longer have that same sense of excitement when you play and sometimes there is even dread in your expression. Most of all, you are not really happy when you win- the only explanation will be because you do not like that playing style."

"It is boring, the most boring thing in the world. But I will continue playing it until the day I stop being part of Shitenhouji's tennis team." Shiraishi said determinedly as he turned the now completed form over in order for Watanabe to see.

"And this is your final decision?" Watanabe asked. "To put yourself as the reserve?"

"I must play my perfect tennis because my team mates will wonder why I do not play my best. I do not wish for them to find out that I do not like my perfect tennis…not only will this make them feel bad, it might also insult them as it hints that I think their skills are not good enough if I must make sure that I always win by playing a style that I do not like."

"Wait," Watanabe called out because Shiraishi was about to leave the room. "Tell me truthfully, do you think your team mates will do the same in your circumstance?"

"That does not matter. I am the buchou and I have been the buchou since last year. As the buchou I must always put my team's interest over mine no matter what."

* * *

The Hyoutei-Shishigaku match must have finished as he found Kenya practising with Zaizen in one of the empty courts. 

"I get to play singles?" Zaizen sounded as if this did not really matter that much but his two senpai knew that he was quite thrilled.

Even though everyone in Shitenhouji with the exception of Kintarou could play doubles, the singles position was still quite fixed. Kintarou naturally always played singles since his wild style of playing prevented him from playing doubles. Shiraishi also always play singles and he and Kintarou tended to rotate the position of singles 3 and 1 between them, while Chitose usually played singles 2.

Of course, this order could be altered due to circumstances.

"Chitose-senpai is playing doubles 1 with Kenya-senapi?"

"Well, for Kenya's sake I can't really make Kintarou his doubles partner and since you and Gin will both playing singles…" Shiraishi laughed out before he quickly changed the subject to prevent either of them from suggesting the alternative. "Chitose is very skilled at doubles. I heard that he and Tachibana Kippei used to slaughter all in their path whenever they are paired up together."

"Buchou, you sound as if you are playing a computer game." Zaizen said dryly. "But Shishigaku does not seem that impressive."

"Maybe most of Shishigaku's best players, excluding Tachibana and Chitose, were third years last year. So they probably had a better team in the last national, a bit like Majinofuji. The opposite of us, as we have a much better team this year. That is why we must work really hard to be the winners because we have the capability of doing so."

"Is that the order?" Chitose said this as his greeting when he approached them.

"Alright, I'll find Koharu and Yuuji so our doubles players can play against each other, as well telling Gin to have a match with Kin-chan, then I will practise with Zaizen myself." Shiraishi declared out.

"Kenya, there is something I've wanted to ask you for quite sometime." Chitose said as they watched Shiraishi dragging Zaizen along with him. "Does Shiraishi not know how to play doubles at all?"

This arrangement for their practise did make sense since Koharu and Yuuji will be playing doubles in Shitenhouji's first game, but it was quite strange that Shiraishi did not just ring these two and play a doubles match with Kenya and Chitose before Koharu and Yuuji arrives.

This was also not the first time such a thing has happened, nor could Chitose recollect a time when he actually saw Shiraishi playing doubles. Whenever the buchou of Shitnehouji practised with the joking pair, it would always be the two of them against him by himself.

"He is a much better doubles player then me and most others in the team." Kenya said firmly. "He was a regular ever since his first year and he used to play doubles with our buchou throughout that year. He also used to play doubles against Koharu and Yuuji with Gin so I really don't think that he dislikes playing doubles. But now that you mention it, the last time I saw him playing doubles was in our first year."

"So why did he stop playing doubles once he became the buchou?" Chitose pointed out.

"Perhaps it is because of Nakakurai-buchou- he was Shiraishi's doubles partner and Shiraishi really respected him." Kenya finally said, although he himself was unconvinced by his own words as he quickly added: "But I don't really believe that he would stop playing doubles completely just because Nakakurai-buchou wouldn't be his partner."

* * *

The real reason was because Shiraishi did not want to play doubles using perfect tennis, but as he told Watanabe- it would be too strange for him to not use the better way of playing. So he decided that the best way was to avoid playing doubles at all- not very difficult since a buchou was usually expected to play singles. 

"Buchou, how come Kenya-fuku-buchou never asks to play singles?" Zaizen pointed out, interrupting Shiraishi's thoughts.

"I think it is because he likes playing doubles much more then singles, even though he can definitely play singles if he want to as he is the fuku-buchou." Shiraishi explained, referring to Shitenhouji's famous end of the year match. "He's quite like my own buchou."

"But shouldn't the buchou always play singles if they are the best in the team?"

Shiraishi did not know how to answer this seemingly easy question at all- his words of the most important thing being your enjoyment had to be swallowed as he himself was doing the very opposite.

But not only did held his buchou in very high esteem and respect, he also firmly believed that his buchou had been one of the best buchou he had ever come across, even though it probably would have been better for him to play singles 1 instead of doubles 1 with the first year.

Then wouldn't his buchou actually understand why he might not choose to use his perfect tennis?

Before he became the buchou, the most important thing in tennis was naturally his own enjoyment. He did want to win, and he did care about his team greatly but ultimately it was his own desires that made his judgement.

He quickly gave up the idea of continuing to experiment with the idea of a perfect tennis as he did not wish to throw away his own enjoyment for what was only a slight improvement.

He rather lose then win with his perfect tennis because he saw no point in winning in anything if he did not approve or even like the process.

Then he became the buchou and made the mistake of only remembering that he was the buchou by deciding to let the benefit of the team override his own interest completely.

He felt as if he was turning into a machine- he would just get on the court with the intention of getting everything finished as soon as he could. It was not as if he liked dragging a game out as Atobe would, but he missed the sense of anticipation he once had. His dominate concern had to be about winning for Shitenhouji, not about whether he would enjoy a game or not. Like most boys he wanted challenges, but as the buchou he had to hope that the differences between the skills of himself and his opponents would be very vast in his favour.

Shiraishi was not still sure whether he might still make these decisions if he only becomes the buchou this year. While his views on the duties of a buchou did not seem to have changed, it was what happened in last year's nationals that affected him so much.

But regardless of whether he would still have reach the same conclusion, it was simply too late. He could not change his decisions now because he already did the sacrifices his choice required him to make.

He could only continue walking this direction. This was why he would be the reserve in Shitenhouji's first game, as the only way he could avoid playing his perfect tennis while he was part of the Shitenhouji tennis team was to not play tennis at all.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ _**I wanted to have Shitenhouji watching the quarter final between Hyotei and Seigaku because I think that is where Atobe made his sacrifice, but unfortunately it didn't work out, so Atobe is still playing his old way- what Kenya said Yuushi said is a quote from volume 35- it was actually said by both Shishido and Kenya. But the thing is, while I do think that Atobe deciding to focus on winning the game is completely, I can not help but to be slightly disapproving as I think he made this choice a bit too late. I think he should have this realization earlier, so perhaps that is why this fan fiction ended up this way, expressing a slightly disapproval instead of praising him- and I do think what he did in the singles one match with Echizen is quite a noble sacrifice. **_

_**A lot of the ideas in this fan fiction is what I wanted to have in 'Additional duties' (a talk between Shiraishi and Zaizen). The whole 6-5 vs 6-0 thing is an old idea and I think it is especially applicable to Shiraishi because to an extent that is what happened to him, if you just look at the scores then Shitenhouji did the same as Majinofuji, as they both lose all of their first three matches, but if we do not have an explanation from Inui then how would we know that Shitenhouji is a much better team?**_

_**I think Majinofuji and Shishigaku must have been much better last year, they are after all both amongst the top four (although Majinofuji does seem to be better then Shishigaku as Majinofuji at least had one won against Fudomine, while Shishigakj simply lost all five of their game. While…just having the two best players in Kyuushu is not enough…)**_

_**The idea of whether a buchou should play doubles is finally shown and so I can finally say that the Shiraishi talking to Minami story is not going to happen. I really think that Kenya is a really good player (well, I think all Shtienhouji's players are really good but I think Kenya's position and skills is pretty high, and that he just play doubles because he want to. To be honest I think that the top three of Shitenhouji- excluding Kintarou (when you think of Seigaku's top three you usually exclude Echizen and just think Tezuka, Fuji, Inui.), so in the same logic I think the top three of Shitenhouji is actually Shiraishi, Chitose and Kenya.**_

_**I somehow believe that Shiraishi can play doubles and that he might have been a doubles player in his first year. The doubles combination that I most want to see is actually Shiraishi and Kenya. And I finally gave his buchou a name. Nakakurai (I just randomly selected this last from a long list of names).**_

_**The bit where Shiraishi talks to Zaizen is the idea of being a good buchou- he's basically telling Zaizen that his presence in the team is very important and makes a difference. I just believe Shiraishi will do something like this.**_

_**As for the orders that is what my impression of Shitenhouji is- it seems that singles are usually played by Shiraishi, Kintarou and Chitose, and since Koharu and Yuuji are permanent doubles partners then Kenya, Gin and Zaizen seem to make up the final group, and my believe is that Zaizen and Gin usually take turns, although I also think sometimes Kenya will be on reserve so these two will play doubles. Since Kintarou's tennis is really wild I don't think you can really play doubles with him.**_

_**Last of all, the idea of no turning back. It is meant to put Watanabe in a more favorable light although I didn't get to explore this idea. It is meant to hint that maybe Watanabe had tried to help Shiraishi (I used to not like Watanabe as I thought that he should have helped Shiraishi to understand that winning is not everything- and to prevent him from making this decision of playing a tennis that he really does not like) but failed to achieve any success as Shiraishi felt that it was too late, he has done what he intended to do so he could not turn back. Shiraishi's explanation of why he does not want his team mates to know is kind of a further trap, if he do what he want after he made the decision of playing perfect tennis, then he would make his friends feel bad. This is kind of why he can't stop this.**_


	11. Poisoned hands

_**"Poisoned hands"

* * *

**_

_**Summary:**_ _**A incident at the weekend caused a misunderstanding amongst some of the regulars in Shtenhouji to wonder whether Shiraishi's left hand really is poisoned or not!**_

_**Author's Note:**_ _**This is a bit like the third story: "Snatching goldfishes" more of a drabble instead of a story, as it really is just about a particular time/scene, not so much about a theme. But I had this idea some time ago and I thought that it'll make an interesting one shot, it is meant to be a bit humorous so hopefully it will work out.**_

_**Completed: November 23, 2007**_

* * *

Due to the approaching Kansai regional, the regulars of Shitenhouji were all quite tense in their own way: Shiraishi was even more obsessed with getting everything to perfection; Koharu and Yuuhji were telling more jokes then usual; while Watanabe seemed to be smoking so much more then before. 

That was why Kenya was not really surprised to see Zaizen being a bit absent minded. But since he was a good fuku-buchou, he decided to talk with his kohai even at the risk of being told to leave him alone.

"Kenya-fuku-buchou…" much to his shock, Zaizen actually addressed him this way before he even said anything. As the two of them were quite close, Zaizen would only address Kenya as fuku-buchou instead of senpai if the situation was quite serious.

"I know that this is going to sound really stupid," Zaizen began, his tone rather hesitant, "But do you think it is possible that Shiraishi-buchou was not lying about his hand?"

A long silence passed as Kenya spent a very long time staring at Zaizen before he started to laugh.

"Are you really Zaizen?" Kenya finally asked. "Or is this Kintarou in disguise?"

"I am being quite serious!" the second year protested rather indignantly, which naturally caused his senpai to laugh ever harder.

"Zaizen…you are telling me that you actually believe that Shiraishi's left hand is poisoned?" Kenya asked when he finally managed to stop laughing.

"Because I saw Shiraishi-buchou during the week end and he actually put his right hand in a bucket before he poured sand over it! And haven't you realised that he kept his right hand hidden completely today?" Zaizen explained, his tone rather worried.

Kenya had to frown as this was true. Shiraishi hade his right hand in his pocket the whole time, deliberately doing every thing with his left hand. Whenever Shiraishi recorded stuff down during tennis practise, he would hold a clip board with his right hand and write with his left hand, but today he actually placed the clip board down first before he started to write with the same hand.

It was possible that Shiraishi's right hand was injured, but why would he be putting his hand in the sand- the method to make his hand 'poisoned'?

Kenya quickly shook his head as he realised the absurdity of his thoughts. Was he turning into a kid in pre-elementary school by believing in stuff that can only happen in fantasy manga?

"He probably has his own reasons in…"

His word trailed off as Shiraishi happened to enter the club room. Both boys observed their buchou carefully, especially taking account of the fact that his right hand was still in his pocket, and due to the slight gap between the end of his jumper and pocket, they could see that bandages were around it.

"There must be a valid explanation," Kenya whispered out.

"But what about the sand?" Zaizen hissed back. "And why is he deliberately hiding his hand as if he doesn't want any one to know that it is bandaged?"

"What is with you two?" Shiraishi finally asked, since the two of them were both looking at him in a very strange way.

"Buchou…your hand…" Zaizen began.

"Oh, I got injured during the weekend, my cousins' cousin's dog bite me." Shiraishi explained rather easily as he began to unwind the bandages. The two other boys exchanged a slight look before they both slowly walked up in order to get a closer look.

"Is my wound really interesting or something?" Shiraishi asked dryly as he threw the discarded bandages into the nearby bin. He frowned a bit as he raised his right hand in order for a closer examination. "I don't really need to have my right arm bandaged, but my aunt just panicked and grabbed a whole roll of bandage."

"Why were you hiding your right hand the whole day?" Kenya asked.

"What do you think? It is because I look really stupid with both hands bandaged." The answer was so simple that Kenya and Zaizen could only blame themselves for not having thought of this themselves.

"And I can't have my left hand un-bandaged. Well, I could, but there is no way I am going to wear a jumper the whole day." Shiraishi continued.

"What about the sands?" Zaizen butted in as he shared what he saw on the weekend.

"Zaizen…please don't tell me that you actually believe that my hand is poisoned." Shiraishi finally said after having a similar reaction as Kenya.

"No, but I was just wondering why buchou was having sand poured over his hand and then bandaging that hand and hiding it! It just all seems too strange." Zaizen pointed out.

"I got bit by that dog as it was trying to bite this cat and…"

"Gosh, Shiraishi, I didn't know that you are that type of guy! Rescuing kittens in your spare time." Kenya teased.

"Well I didn't think that either of you will actually believe that my hand is poisoned." Shiraishi retorted back calmly, immediately silencing them. "I had to rescue that cat because my cousins wanted me to. They then wanted to keep that cat so I went to buy some sand for them- which is necessary in keeping a cat. I had my hand in the bucket because I was trying to measure how much sand that I should buy."

"And that's it?" Zaizen and Kenya examined out in the same time. There was nothing out of ordinary in his story at all, yet they had both been mislead into thinking that some strange factors had been at work.

"That's it. Now, are you two going to practices or not?"

As he watched the two of them leave, both teasing the others for having ever consider the possibility that his hand might really have been poisoned, Shiraishi couldn't help but to laugh again.

His day today has been quite good. He told Ashita that he had to use his left hand to write as his right hand was injured as soon as she arrived. It was important for him to tell her because she was right handed and sat to his left, so his elbow might bump into her's if he did not warn her about the fact that he would be writing with his left hand.

She had not answer him, but later on she wrote him a note asking him whether his wound was serious- making him wonder whether she might actually still care about him.

This was enough to make him smile and be happy for the whole day.

* * *

_**Author's Note: As I said, this story is probably more of a drabble. I just suddenly got the idea of 'what if someone like Zaizen saw Shiraishi at the weekend, putting his hand in a bucket of sand, due to some reason and then start to wonder whether his hand really is poisoned.' This then become the story.**_

_**In regard to that line, 'my cousins' cousin's'. This is probably a bit confusing but he means the dog of the cousin of his cousins- basically the owner of the dog is his cousin's cousin, but not his cousin. His cousins that I mentioned in this story are related to him through his mother, but the owner of the dog is related to them through their father.**_

_**Shiraishi is probably left handed, but in volume 38, when he was eating noodles with his school, he was actually holding his chop sticks with his right hand, so I think he is ambidextrous. The presumption at the end of the story is then that Ashita sits at his left, so he usually writes with his right hand during class (to be honest I wouldn't be surprised if he is made to write with his right hand because in Taiwan you are often made to do that if you are a left handed, and I think Japan might not be that different).**_


	12. A higher place

"_**A higher place"

* * *

**_

_**Summary:**_ _**A chance meeting between Yukimura and Shiraishi makes the two boy question why they both want to be the first so much by refusing to accept anything less as being good. Told from Yukimura's point of view.**_

_**Author's Note: First of all this particular story is dedicated to my friend penguin-chan, (aka as Nylee15 on life journal), I guess this can be a Christmas present to her. I had the idea for this story and then I wrote it, and then afterward I saw so many people writing fics for their friends. I know this sounds bad but this really is not an after thought, (I don't just dedicate stories to people on a random whim.) I realize that giving her this story is quite suitable because if I do not know her then I doubt that this story will be written. She is a Rikkai fan and I initially didn't like Rikkai that much, but through out conversation she kind of makes me change my view toward them. At the very least she made me see that there is more to Rikkai then just them being the 'final boss'.**_

_**When I begin to write this story, I decided to not tell it from Shiraishi's point of view, what I was going to do, but from Yukimura's point of view- a challenge, as this is the first time I told one of my prince of tennis fic from someone other then one of the members in Shitenhouji's view.**_

_**So, please enjoy!!!**_

_**Completed:**_ **_November 24, 2007._**

**

* * *

**

The stadium that had been previously packed was now almost empty saved for a few staff doing the last lot of cleaning and packing up. The few who took notice of the boy who walked in just gave him a brisk nod before reminding him that the stadium would be closed soon.

Yukimura was not sure why he wanted to be here. He wished for a quiet place to think and this was not the most idea location.

Maybe this was his mental preparation as he would be standing here in two day's time with his team mates as a player for the first time after so long.

He knew that his team mates were all deeply concerned and rather paranoid about him even though none of them said anything at all, but they were all frightened that the miracle had a limit.

"We must win." He said out aloud.

Everyone said this with the wish of it coming true for them, just as anyone would be worried due to thinking 'what if' despite every other circumstance.

Despite how confident the regulars of Rikkai appeared to be, they were boys like everyone else, so they would still be troubled by doubts. They were even more vulnerable now that the what if became the truth when they lost to Seigaku in the Kantou regional.

That was probably why he was here. He needed to be alone and ponder about every thing in order to not be distracted during the national's final match.

The consequence of the final's outcome was very great because it might permanently affect both him and his team members drastically. Losing the Kantou regional already made his team mates feel as if they failed him, while he could not help but to wonder whether things would be different if he had managed to be with them.

"We will win." Yukimura repeated.

With the departure of the workers, everything was suddenly very still. He even felt that he could detect any movement or sound in the now empty stadium. This was not an exaggeration because he did immediately notice the slight shuffle behind him.

"Who is there?" he asked as he turned at the same time.

Shiraishi Kuranosuke was not really a stranger to Yukimura because they had met in the last nationals as the two second year buchou. But the reason he remembered the other quite well was completely different from everyone else- it was not because of the bandages that covered almost all of his left forearm, but because he happened to see the buchou of Shitenhouji staring at the bronze medal around his neck with a strange confusion after the presentation of the award a year ago.

As if he was deciding whether he wanted it or not.

"Yukimura-kun? I didn't realise that someone else was here as well."

He naturally waved that aside with some polite words. It was difficult for him to resume his thinking now that he was aware of the other person, but he could not just get up and leave as that was too rue.

"Congratulations for making into the finals once again." Shiraishi's words naturally made him return the following due to common curtsey: "Thank you, and congratulations for your schools' victory today."

Instead of the expected smile with a 'thank you', he was to receive the following bitter reply.

"Yukimura-kun, you saying this is almost like an insult." Shiraishi informed him dryly. "People who see second best as a failure should not say 'well done' to those who are only third best."

Yanagi had little data on Shiraishi as well, but what he had gathered has been enough to make them wary, especially after this year's semi-final. Someone who could continue to remain so calm in such a circumstance was naturally dangerous, especially when he was also one who did not let people easily guess what was on his mind.

Because Yukimura was like Shiraishi in this way, he could still detect the other's slight dislike behind these polite enough words.

"You do not like me or my school." He stated.

"I can understand the wish of wishing to excel even if you are already at the top." Shiraishi admitted. "But I do not approve your school openly announcing this and hurting those who did worse."

"So we should be hypocrites like your school by accepting the award even though we do not want it?" the buchou of Rikkai immediately retorted back.

A slight smile actually formed on Shiraishi's lip and Yukimura was sure that he was doing a similar thing. An understanding just passed between the two boys- they both still hold onto their own belief, but they no longer condemned the other for their view.

"But I must point out that my team was truly happy with being third in the national." Shiraishi said. "I should be too…but somehow I wasn't. I still don't really know why."

"Who can truly say that they will be satisfied with not being first?"

"But how many will see being third, or even second, as a complete failure?"

A silence elapsed as Yukimura was forced to consider the meaning of these words by thinking about what he had felt when he learnt about the result of this year's Kantou regional, as well as what his team will feel if they could not win their next game.

One reason was because they had the potential of being first, although he knew this was not the whole answer: Rikkai would never be acceptant about being second no matter how good Seigaku might become.

"Would you be happy if your school was second last year?" Yukimura suddenly asked.

"I think so." Shiraishi replied rather hesitantly, "Although I don't think it is just because I know that Shitenhouji is much better then Majinofuji. But first is what I want, while second is acceptable- I am just not as ambitious as you."

There were probably few who would argue against what Shiraishi just said, but Yukimura happened to be one of them.

It was also because Rikkai had been first in the last two nationals, and they had held onto the title of the Kantou regional for an even longer time.

Becoming only second best would be seen as a great fall.

"But I am happy with being third once again." Shiraishi said. "I would love to be in the finals, but I am not unsatisfied with what I got. This is because I realised that there are other things that are equally important."

Upon saying this, he stood up and began to walk down to the entrance. He did not deliberately stop when he passed the other buchou, but he did say the following in sincerity: "Good luck in the final."

His sudden departure was explained when Yukimura saw the girl that had entered the stadium, she must be searching for Shiraishi as Yukimura has never seen her before.

"Ashita," Shiraishi greeted this girl with an embrace. "I thought we aren't meeting up until about thirty minutes later."

"I was really worried when I heard that you went to the stadium alone." She muttered, leaning against him.

Yukimura almost felt that he should duck down due to their display of affection. Despite how skilled he was at tennis, as well as how mature he was, he was still only a fourteen year old boy!

"You didn't need to worry because…" their words trailed off as the two were walking away.

He stayed a bit longer, continuing to ponder on the question that was raised by Shiraishi, although it was already hidden amongst his other thoughts.

The shout of "Yukimura" accompanied by a much softer "Seiichi" made him smile as he immediately recognized the voice of his two closest friends.

"I just wanted to think for a while." He explained to the two clearly worried faces, although most others would not have reached this conclusion. "I'm surprised that Yanagi didn't calculate this out."

"We better go back as it is getting dark." Sanada stated, while Yanagi muttered something about how he has worked all this out, only that he was not a hundred percent certain about the exact ration.

One possible answer for the question of why they were all so obsessed with doing much better when they had already done so well suddenly came- it was for friends like Yanagi and Sanada, for team mates like Yagyuu; Niou; Marui; Jackal and Kirihara.

He did not really know or understand Shiraishi any better after their 'conversation' but he was sure that the other had been unsatisfied with being third because he wanted to be able to achieve a higher result with the team mates that he cared about greatly. The difference was that Shiraishi saw second, not first, as good enough.

At least this was why he himself wanted to be first so much. He was not able to be happy if he was second because he wanted to be the champions with his team mates, he wished to let them have the best.

Likewise, they wished for him to be the buchou of the team that came first for the sake that they think he deserve no less.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I am not sure what I feel in regard to how I portray the characters of Rikkai, but I personally think it's not that bad. (Let's hope penguin-chan will not mind), but this is not so much examining character. Initially I didn't really like Rikkai for not accepting the award for second place in the kantou regional but now I see this in a different light. Is it not a bit hypocritical to take it if they don't want it? Although I can understand why you would still take it even if you are disappointed with the result.**_

_**Basically I was thinking why Shiraishi was unsatisfied with being third- because this is a very impressive result (and the truth is that they should have been second, and they probably know it). But I was thinking why he was so unhappy with this result as to be so drastic about it- choosing to play his perfect tennis and all that and I guess this is my answer: because of a loyalty and love for his friends/teammate/school. Then I suddenly thought of Yukimura, because I think Rikkai is quite like this. For the same reason they were not able to be satisfied with being second in the Kantou regional or the national (which might not happen). I then wanted to have Yukimura telling the story, I am not really sure why I choose Yukimura in particular but I think it is probably because I can see the two of them talking to each other quite clearly.**_

_**Once again I want to emphasize about the fact that they are all still boys. Even though some of their attitude is really amazing- especially most of the buchou and fuku-buchou, some of the sacrifices and mere action that they performed really make you wonder whether such things would be done by much older boys, or even adults.**_

_**Lastly I really believe that Yukimura, Sanada, Yanagi are very good friends, not just team mates. I also think that Yukimura has been the buchou from his second year as well (like Shiraishi).**_


	13. Heads you lose, tails he win

**_"Heads you lose, tails he win"_

* * *

**

_**Summary:**_ _**Contain spoilers about the singles 2 match of the nationals as well as the chapter after it. Shiraishi ponders on the singles 2 match in the final of the nationals, what Niou's lose mean to him as well as making a realization about Niou.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ _**More like a warning but I'm totally not on Seigaku's side. In fact, this match is something that I really would like to forget if I could- so this should give you a hint of what the story will be like.**_

_**Completed:**__** November 27-28, 2007

* * *

**_

Courtesy was expected from anyone, but it was especially important for the buchou to demonstrate this. This was why Shiraishi still gave a polite nod when he happened to come across either Niou or Fuji, even though he would really prefer to ignore them due to the reminder their presence brought up.

He really shouldn't let what happened in the singles 2 game bother him, but it was affecting him in a very strong way.

That was why he left the stadium as soon as he could. His team mates did not blame him at all as they could see that their buchou was clearly affected by what had happened. He tried to act otherwise, but his emotions were no longer so carefully concealed under that patient smile now that he finally released the burden and secrets he had due to his sense of responsibility.

Even Kintarou realised that something was wrong when his buchou's threat was accompanied by a rather strong anger instead of a stern expression, although it was his thoughtless words that caused this.

Shiraishi would not deny that Kintarou's words made him very angry, especially when he was already in a very foul mood due to what Seigaku's coach was saying. But Kintarou's immediate attempt of cheering him up then quickly proved that there really was no malice in his words as his kohai would only voluntarily apologise if he felt that he did do something very wrong.

It was probably the coach of Seigaku that made him more upset, her words of how Fuji has showed himself to be as good as Tezuka, as well as achieving revenge for what had happened.

To have revenge…

That made Shiraishi felt that he did something dreadfully wrong, a crime of some sort. He suppose he could be said to have done this if he looked from Seigaku's view, but to use that word still seemed to be going too far- everyone was allowed to have this dream of being the winner.

It was unfair for him to be labelled as having done a wrong just because he won a match against their team member.

He also heard these accursed words of 'the real winners' again, many were saying that he only won in the semi-final due to luck as Fuji's triumph showed who really was better.

Was he useless just because he was not a genius? He had to first watch an opponent suddenly climbing to his level just due to a sudden change in attitude, and now the same thing was happening again- but to make things worse, he was now seen as being suppressed.

Nor was Fuji the only one that hurt him- the fact that Niou could just copy his technique made him more then a little upset. He would not say that Niou put no effort in unless he had proof, but he was still sure that Niou did not put as much an effort in doing perfect tennis because he was obviously training himself to be like Tezuka at the same time.

But wouldn't this mean that Niou's imitation was not as good as his? He had to believe this. Yet he doubts that this would make a difference as everyone seemed to have made up their mind already.

He and Tezuka were both involved in this game due to what Niou did, but unlike the latter, Shiraishi did not have Fuji defending him. The truth was that Fuji's sixth counter would not give him that big a disadvantage because hitting cord balls was only one of the skills he was highly skilled at. In fact, that was one of the reasons he choose to play perfect tennis: to not specifically rely on any particular technique.

Yet this obvious truth was not seen by anyone else, as most were ready to believe that Seigaku was the hero…He was not from Kantou so he was not exactly sure about what had been going on, but it was clear that there was an antagonism against Rikkai. It was probably because Rikkai had been the winners of the Kantou regional for the past sixteen years, as well as the winners of the past two nationals.

As his coach had reminded them- human kind find it very easy to be jealous at those who achieved great success.

* * *

"Oniisan, can you get off if you are not going to play?"

Muttering some sort of an apology, Shiraishi quickly went to sit at one of the benches instead. He had wander to the park as he was not sure where he should go after he managed to coax Ashita into giving him sometime to think alone. He could not return to his lodging as it would only result in his team mates bombarding him, at the very least Kintarou would be dragging him onto a tennis court in order to cheer him up as things were that easy to Kintarou.

So he somehow ended up being here.

As he watched all these kids lining up to go on the swing, he smiled due to recollecting the time he and Ashita took his cousins to the park: the four children all ended up arguing about who would get to be pushed on the swing by him first, as well as who could go and buy ice cream with Ashita.

The same kid who chased him off the swing took a seat right beside him when his turn was over, and he then began to play on a game boy- causing a great deal of envy, especially from those who were watching around him.

"Oh my gosh, it's a clone of the final boss!" someone yelled out.

"Don't worry, he's not as good as he is not the real monster." The owner of the toy said, even though he was quite nervous.

That was right! Shiraishi realised. No matter what, Niou would not be as good as him if he was using his perfect tennis. It was not because Niou was not good, but it was just that anyone using another person's playing style could never be as good as the original.

He knew that he was one of his school's top players, but he would still lose to many of his team mates if he tried to use their playing style instead of his own.

The kid beside him let out a triumph yell at the same time the familiar music that accompanied the hero's victory starts to play.

"So this means that you can finish the game soon!"

"But this round is easier then the next one. This is just the clone."

"I heard that a lot of people get stuck on this round if their level is not high enough…"

He must have turned around really sudden as the kids all began to apologise.

"No, I'm not angry. Tell me," he began, using the voice he often uses with his cousin, as well as Kintarou if the situation demanded it. "What is this game about?"

They eagerly retold the old cliché of a hero going to save someone and he listened to all this with a smile even though this was not what he wanted to know.

"…and then you meet this clone, which is actually made by the final boss- the villain," the boy who owned the toy continued, "You have to beat him before you can face the final boss. The clone is really good but the final boss is still better.

"Do you want to try, oniisan? You can play the round I just won."

"I think I'll pass but thank you very much." Shiraishi rejected the offer gently before he muttered to himself. "I feel too sorry for this clone to attack him."

"But he is one of the bad guy!" the children all pointed out innocently, clearly very confused.

But there was no villain or heroes in real life, in this national. Everyone had a right to wish for this same thing due to reasons of their own. He felt that one could only be labelled as a villain if they were trying to win just for the sake of preventing another from achieving their dream.

He realised something else from the kids' game…

He actually felt very sorry for Niou Masaharu, because the other had been playing a game that he could not win at all.

Right now, Niou lost, and people from Seigaku were saying that this was because Niou was simply not as good as their buchou, while he was just convincing himself of this same fact: that he was better then Niou when it came to his own playing style.

But what if the table was turned? Would this then be seen as Niou's own triumph? No, not likely. People would then say that Niou only managed to win because he transformed into Tezuka and Shiraishi, that it was their skills that caused the win.

The main reason he felt sorry for Niou was because he believed Niou's actions were guided by a sense of sacrifice toward the team, despite Niou's cocky and rather careless attitude. Ultimately, everyone wished for glories of their own, but Niou deliberately threw his chance away. As Shiraishi was sure that Niou understood of the consequences of his action, he must have decided to do what he did because he believed that this method was more likely to score a win for his team- a bit like why he played perfect tennis.

"I hope your team at least will know of your sacrifice for them." He whispered quietly. "And that will be enough, wouldn't it? Because that is why you made this decision."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ _**Congratulation to all that made it here, and now- explanation. I've already had a whole big rant about this whole Niou transforming thing at my blog- at the following address: http://autumn-leaf16. But basically the parts that I am really angry is that: 1) Fuji said that Niou is not as good as Tezuka, implying that him beating Niou does not mean anything, yet no one defended Shiraishi- almost as if the author is suggesting that Fuji beating Niou does equal to Fuji beating Shiraishi. 2) how people say Fuji's sixth counter is a proof that he can be as good as Shiraishi- as the story and my blog entry point out, this is really stupid because Shiraishi is the last person this will apply to. 3) Ryuzaki-sensei's words (seriously, I'm starting to doubt her suitability as a coach instead of just wondering about her capability.) 4) the fact that I already think Shitenhouji should be standing in the final (I have reasons to believe this, which is in my blog entry)- and that the author have to pick on the one person who did win. 5) I also don't like how Fuji uses his original three counter as I feel that is suggesting Niou/Shiraishi is not as good. (although I didn't get to discuss this idea in the story). 6) I actually feel really sorry for Niou- the fact that he is in a lose lose situation in my opinion, hince the title.**_

_**Now about Niou…as I have said before, I really don't have a grasp of Rikkai's character. The truth is, I thought that Niou might be a bit like Fuji, he does not care about tennis that much. However, as I think about why he would do this, copying others when I firmly believed that he have the ability of having a really good playing style of his own, this is the answer I came up with: he does this for his team. Once I realized this I am really touched, and now I actually think this is why Niou does it. He is quite cocky, but I think he really does care about his team, he just doesn't easily show this. Why else would he put himself in this lose-lose situation? And Niou is one of the smarter kids in regard to daily life, so I think he will be aware of it, that is why I think he did what he did for his team.**_

_**But the sad thing is that the rival schools are just really dismissed. We see all these people who eventually end up going "Oh my gosh Tezuka is so noble for that he did" but do we have anyone going 'Oh my goodness Shiraishi sacrificed his own enjoyment for his team?' No. Even if I omit that example, because I think Shiraishi deliberately hides this from his team (advertising- please read 'An impossible opportunity'), there are still other proofs. For example, Atobe deciding to be more offensive in the national's quarter final- which is a sacrifice as he is giving up doing what makes him have more fun. Do we get any: "Atobe did all that for us?" No, the closest we get is Sakaki-sensei doing something like "Yeah, and that's his decision". No one commented on this (as opposed to whenever someone said something inspiring from Seigaku). I am sorry but I just think that the rival schools has been treated too cruelly, the author is making the hero school much too heroic.**_


	14. A 'perfect' gift

_**"A 'perfect' gift"

* * *

**_

_**Author's Note:**_ _**I started with the idea of just writing a sweet one shot with Valentine day/white day as a setting. But somehow this ended up fitting in with many of the trend in the stories in chapters, it is about a theme. I think this story kind of ends up talking about why imperfection is not good, only that it is about why a perfect person is not good. To an extent this is probably my response to all these fan fictions I see where the OC is just perfect. I seriously can't stand that idea: an OC that is just beyond the world perfect, being able to be good at everything. So I am trying to explore what this really means- and why it is actually not that good to be so perfect.**_

_**Summary:**_ _**An incident on Valentines day cause Shiraishi to explain to Ashita why he would not want someone 'perfect' to be his girlfriend.**_

_**Complete:**_ _**December 5-6, 2007.**_

* * *

As the regulars of Shitenhouji were pretty popular, they would jokingly describe Valentine day as their 'chocolate buffet day': what they were expected to return on white day was definitely outweigh by all that they would get. Since most of them were still young boys who were not attached, they would compare and brag about the chocolates they received.

"Seems that Kenya is the clear winner again." Chitose commented as he wrote the latest tally onto the board in the club room. "I am shocked, Zaizen! You are the only second year regular while there are so much more third year regulars!"

"This is the last opportunity girls have with third years so they naturally give more to senpai-tachi." Zaizen retorted as he began to eat from the pile that marked him as second. "But what about buchou?"

"Shiraishi won't be first as everyone know he's taken." Koharu dismissed this simply. "Although he might make you slip down a rank like last year."

The said buchou of Shitenhouji entered with a rather trouble expression, as well as a large bag full of sweets. The latest gift he received was in a fabric bag along with a carefully wrapped box that he carried in his hand.

"Is Tanako-senpai upset again?" Zaizen asked. "My sister-in-law always used to sulk if my brother gets a lot of gifts on valentine day."

Shiraishi answered with a nod as he dumped everything onto the table: "I can't blame Ashita as I'll feel quite jealous if I saw this much piled on her desk and in her locker."

"Yes, Yuu-kun, that is what I feel too!" Koharu declared out dramatically, only to be smacked on the head with a duster by his doubles partner. "Who is the traitor?"

"By the way," the two of them yelled out at the same time as they both grabbed Shiraishi from one side. "Where is our friendship chocolate from Tanako-chan?"

"How would I know? She hasn't even given me anything yet." Shiraishi muttered, and his normally patient tone was almost non-existent.

"So that bag and box is not from her?" Kenya asked. "I thought that was why you didn't put it in with the rest."

"No, this is from Chida-chan. She shoved these into my hands before I could even refuse. You guys take whatever you want because I am not going to eat anything from her."

"I don't understand why you dislike her so much as to deliberately reject anything from her." Chitose pointed out as he unwrapped the very expensive chocolate. "I thought that any guy, regardless of having a girl friend or not, would be flattered to receive her attention."

"Because she is what? Perfect by being good at everything, as well as being really rich?" Shiraishi said with a roll of his eyes. "I never liked her in the first place, and now I really dislike her due to the way she behaves toward…"

The very person whose name he was just going to say entered the room at that instant, but much to the disappointment of many, she only had her school bag in her hand.

"Where did that come from?" she immediately muttered, pointing to the fabric bag.

As Shiraishi began his explanation along with the emphasise that he did not want to accept it at all, someone opened the bag to reveal the chocolate butterflies in it: chocolates were melted in order to be shaped into butterflies before they were left to cool and harden.

"Chida-senpai does not seem to be much of a cook." Zaizen laughed out as he picked up a particularly bad shaped butterfly.

"I saw an even worse one." Shiraishi said, briefly turning away from his girl friend. "The wings are not even similar in size…"

Ashita actually turned quite pale and she quickly muttered something about having left something in their classroom before she dashed out of the boys' tennis club room.

"Wasn't my explanation clear enough?" Shiraishi asked with a sigh. "Is she that angry because I still received chocolate from someone she dislikes?"

Kintarou entered shortly after Ashita's departure and his senpai all immediately noticed that he was eating the same chocolate butterflies that they were just mocking.

"She certainly knows who to bribe." Chitose teased. "Should I count these as yours or as Kin-chan's?"

"Kin-chan, you can have mine as well."

"But isn't this bad?" Kintarou actually had enough self control to halt his automatically stretching hand. "If I eat Tanako…Tanako-senpai's gift for you."

"Tanako-chan/Tanako-senpai/Ashita gave these to you?"

"She put all these bags into my hand when she walked past me." The first year said innocently. "Shiraishi, are you alright?"

Not only did the buchou of Shitenhouji have his head buried in his hands, he was also muttering the following over and over: "I – screwed- up. I – really – screwed – up."

* * *

He only managed to find Ashita after he spent quite sometime running around because she was sitting at the far end of the field, hugging her knees.

"She…Chida…insisted on taking some of the sweets that I made, what I was going to give to you and others." Ashita explained when he silently took a seat beside her. "If I knew that she planned to give it to you under the pretence that she made it in order for you to laugh then…"

"I am sorry."

"Don't apologise." She said, her tone quite sharp. "I know that some of the butterflies looked really bad. But it just still hurt to see you making fun of it…Kuranosuke, don't lie by telling me that it isn't that bad, because I saw how you would judge it if you are not biased."

"But I was still biased because I dislike her a lot." He pointed out. "Ashita, I really am happy that you made them for me, that you went through all this trouble instead of just buying something from the supermarket. This is why I am truly happy at your present, even if they do look a bit strange."

"I gave all the remaining ones I brought along to Kintarou as I thought that it is too ugly. But I still have some at home."

"They are just not perfect." He corrected her. "I think that is why we were all picking faults with it, because we thought that 'Miss Perfect' made it."

"You should have guessed that she is always so perfect." Ashita said rather bitterly. "Rich, beautiful, high grades…"

"But you are the person that I like." He interrupted. "Ashita, I would still not like her if you don't exist, and it will be because of her perfection."

"How come?"

"I don't like perfect tennis but I must admit that it taught me a very valuable lesson: it made me realise that imperfection is so much better then perfection. When a thing or a person becomes perfect then they become boring because there are no more changes. I don't want my relationship to be like a single repetition of a particular day.

"A person will give the others too much pressure if they are perfect. If I am her boyfriend then I'll feel that I have to be as good as her- I'll probably just end up trying to keep on pleasing her instead of being happy myself.

"That is why…" his words trailed off when he saw that his girl friend has leaned back and closed her eyes. Her very even breathing then indicated that she really was asleep.

"And to think that I just made one of the best speeches in my life." He said with a fond sigh as he took off his regulars' jacket in order to drape in over her like a blanket, and as he did so he heard her mutter something about her baking.

"Who is the single minded person this time?" he whispered.

He couldn't help but to wonder whether she actually did stay up all night in order to make these butterflies for him, just like what she did for his fifteenth birthday present. She barely slept the night before as making that sweatband turned out to be much harder then what she originally thought.

The final sewing was still not that good as some lengths between the outer and inner band were larger then the other parts, while the stitching on the joint was a bit too tight- causing the two ends to be scrunched up instead of being flat.

But it was this imperfection that made this sweatband special, these very faults reminded him that Ashita made this for him and that he could not just get something identical by going to the local sports store._

* * *

_

_**Author's Note:**_ _**First of all this will probably be my last stories in chapter for a while, one reason I have decided to stop this is because I finally feel that I have run out of all ideas. (Although I can't make an absolute promise as I didn't really though that I'll continue after the first story and I often get inspired when I read the latest genius, but right now I think I probably wouldn't be doing this for quite sometime…I'll try and see if I can finish my other stories).**_

_**As I said before, one motivation I have from the story is to attack the idea of a perfect OC, I don't really know why but I just seriously can't stand that- an OC that is so perfect and can beat the boys and anything (this is not because I am sexist but I am just sick of another "Princess of Tennis". So hopefully this idea came through, and another idea I think it will actually be quite bad for one of these boys to have a girl friend who play tennis (unfortunately this idea couldn't fit but I got quite angry when I saw people saying how impossible it is for Sakuno to get together with Echizen since she doesn't play tennis). But if she is really good then you might get jealous, if she isn't then she might feel insecure.**_

_**Although I still don't know why I really can't stand these oh so perfect OC at least I manage to show that I think they are actually quite unrealistic and will probably not result in a perfect relationship.**_


	15. Multiple definitions

"_**Multiple definitions**__**"

* * *

**_

_**Summary:**_ _**A chance encounter caused Sakuno to join Shitenhouji for a picnic, where she ends up learning more about Shiraishi as well as what type of a buchou he is. **_

_**Author's Note:**__** One of my friend saw my comment about Shiraishi in relation to 40.5 and she find the fact that he like girls who smell like shampoo really funny, and she was left a message saying she wonder whether he would smell his girl friend's hair after she had a bath and make a comment about the shampoo she use, and that then seem such a good idea for a fan fiction! So I really wanted to put it into 'chapters'. So big thanks to Calliope Medina Erato for giving me this idea.**_

_**I wanted to do a Sakuno x Kintarou story before but it didn't work, but the idea for that is then brought into this story, although this is not really a Sakuno and someone from Shitenhouji pairing, it is really just Sakuno happening to spend the day with Shitenhouji's regulars, and I decided to let the story be seen from her point of view so the story will be less repetitive as I do deal with similar ideas.**_

_**One last thing, Ashita actually does not spend that much time with the regulars of Shitenhouji, it is just that I happen to be writing about the time when they are there as well. Most of the other regulars are nice to her because she is their friend/buchou's girl friend, and it is not as if she behaves in a negative way to them, although only Koharu and Yuuji are her friends as well. I think one reason they are really nice to her is sort of due to the fact that she and Shiraishi broke up because of them.**_

_**Complete:**__** January 9, 2008.

* * *

**_

Both Seigaku and Rikkai were taking advantage of the three extra days they had by spending the majority of this time practicing. This was why Sakuno could understand that Echizen might not have much time, although it still hurt for him to completely ignore her.

Was her dream really impossible? She wasn't asking for much, all she wanted was to spend sometime with Echizen alone- just like the two couple who sat underneath the tree only a few steps away from her.

The girl was wearing a yukata while the person who must be her boy friend was in a yellow and green sports uniform that seemed rather familiar. If he wasn't leaning against the tree trunk then she would be able to see the name of his school in large letters printed on the back of his jacket.

She wasn't spying on purpose, she really just happened to see the boy grabbing the girl's hair- which was still wet by being in chunks instead of separate strands- and raised it to his nose in order to smell it.

"I really miss this smell." He laughed out. "Your hair always smells so nice whenever you wash it, although it smells a bit different then before."

His girl friend turned away, blushing, which then made her notice the young girl sitting at the nearby bench.

"I am so sorry!" Sakuno began automatically, preparing to run…

"Hey it is that rice ball girl!" a rather familiar voice yelled out loudly and within seconds she was facing the one who had address Echizen with a very bizarre name, as well as eating the rice ball she made like if it was some food that fell from heaven.

"I am Tooyama Kintarou from…"

The boy who was sitting down leant forward and pulled the overly energetic boy by the collar with a bandaged hand, allowing Sakuno to have some breathing space again.

"Kin-chan, you don't do this to girls, okay?" his explained in a tone that was a mixture of both patience and resignation.

"Shiraishi, aren't you doing the same thing with Tanako-chan?" someone else said dryly, indicating the couple's clear proximity before he turned to smile apologetically at Sakuno. "I am sorry for not introducing ourselves earlier but we are the regulars of Shitenhouji, the representative from Osaka. I am Oshitari Kenya, the fukubuchou, and that guy there is the buchou, despite being like that."

"Hey hey hey, what do you mean by that?" Shiraishi protested indignantly.

"Shiraishi-buchou, Kenya-senpai meant that most people don't go around smelling girls' hair and say how nice it is…"

Sakuno couldn't help but to giggle as they all began to argue rather good naturedly. She was certainly surprised by what the buchou of Shitenhouji was like.

She always thought that a buchou should be like Tezuka, since she greatly respects him, as well as having heard numerous praises from her grandmother and the other regulars. Not only did the buchou of Shitenhouji seem much more relaxed due to his smile, his teammates were not treating him with a deep awe or even respect- it was almost as if he just happened to be the buchou since most of them were teasing him.

"Why don't you eat with us?" Kintarou offered, holding out a box of food toward her. "It will be fun."

It would not be difficult to refuse their offer since they were strangers to her, but she did not see why she should when they were all so friendly, especially Kintarou, and perhaps she was also feeling desperately in need of a prove that she was not always unwanted.

"I…I am Ryuzaki Sakuno." She began shyly but she didn't even manage to finish as Kintarou grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to sit down beside him before he placed a whole box of food onto her lap.

"That is his way of saying he like you." Shiraishi told her with a slight smile. "He actually kept on telling us about this really nice girl who gave him some really delicious rice ball."

"I wish you can be bribed as easily as him." his girlfriend butted in, leaning against him.

"But it seems he is bribed just as easily." Yuuji laughed as he tugged the end of his friend's still wet hair. "All you have to do is to wash your hair a lot!"

"At least that is better then my cousin…" Kenya began.

* * *

She ended up volunteering to buy some drinks for them since they were all strangers to Tokyo, and Zaizen somehow ending up as the one accompanying her.

"Zaizen…" Shiraishi had said something to the second year when he wordlessly took the bag Sakuno was struggling to carry, causing Zaizen to mumble something along the lines of "If you say so..."

"If you don't then we'll ask Tanako-chan to beat you up with karate!" Koharu had added merrily.

"Does Tanako-san know karate?" Sakuno asked, curious at Koharu's remark.

"I think so." Zaizen answered with a slight shrug. "She is probably in the karate club as I think I once saw her in one of these outfits when she came to find buchou last year."

"She seems so talented then." Sakuno whispered out rather wistfully. "Being able to do karate as well as playing tennis. Is she the buchou in the girls' tennis club?"

"I am not sure who told me this but Tanako-senpai does not play tennis at all. Why are you so surprised?" Zaizen commented dryly due to her surprise. "There are more girls who don't play tennis compared to girls who do play tennis."

"But she is Shiraishi-san's girlfriend and Shiraishi-san is the buchou!"

"Well, I don't know about your Seigaku, but in Shitenhouji being the buchou does not come with the requirement of having a girlfriend who is really good at tennis." Upon seeing her hurt expression he quickly apologised. "I am sorry, I always get told off by buchou and sensei for being too rude. I am not being mean to you on purpose, it is just that I tend to talk like this with pretty much everyone."

She must have showed some sort of disbelieve that his buchou's opinion mattered so much to him as the second year quickly added: "I know that we were all laughing at Shiraishi-buchou due to how he was behaving with Takano-senpai, but that is because he was not being the buchou just then. When he asks any of us to do something as the buchou we all usually listen to him.

"I think buchou must know this, why else would he dump his girlfriend and play tennis in a way that he dislike if he does not think that his team mates regard him as the buchou other then the one who happened to possess that title." He was muttering to himself now as Sakuno could barely hear him, but she saw that he suddenly replaced his rather emotionless expression with a smile. "So I guess we don't have to feel that bad for what he did."

"Zaizen-san?"

"I guess I better answer your question. I don't see why Shiraishi-buchou or any one of us will want a girl friend that plays tennis just because most of us are really good. I do love tennis but I don't think I can do it every single moment, so that is why I won't mind having a girl friend who doesn't play tennis.

"To be honest, I'll be more happy with someone like that as I won't have to comfort her whenever she feels depressed due to not being as good as me."

"But what if she is really good too?" Sakuno protested, as she always thought that the ideal girlfriend for any of them would be someone who could be as good as them, and this was certainly one of the drive toward her desire of improving her tennis.

"I spouse that can happen." The arrogant second year genius admitted reluctantly. "Then it will be a bother to keep on arguing about who is better if we are on a similar level. But it is whether I like her that is important, if I like a girl from the girls tennis club then I will continue to like her regardless of how well she can play tennis.

"Do you have anymore question?" upon her shock of head, not really that big a surprise as his tone was rather brisk, he muttered something along the lines of: "the things buchou ask me to do…"

"What did…"

"He told me: 'if she asks you a question, just answer it without being rude. I don't want Shitenhouji's reputation to suffer due to you once again.'"

* * *

Sakuno was pondering about what Zaizen had just revealed to her, so she did not notice the first hint of trouble until they were right in front of them.

"So this is the team from Osaka." Someone wearing a purple and black uniform snorted out, interrupting the pleasant conversation the regulars were having. "You lot really do look pathetic."

Kenya immediately stood up and yelled something back, while the joking pair both gave the offenders a very hard stare that make Sakuno shook a bit, as it was surprising how fast the friendliness was gone; Zaizen naturally delivered some sharp comments.

"Enough." Shiraishi did not raise his voice but the hardened tone was actually enough to silence his team mates.

"And you are the buchou? No wonder your team mates lost since all you can do is cuddling up with a girl."

"Why don't we have a match then?" Kenya clenched out, clearly very angry.

"We'll even give away some games to make it more fair." Zaizen added coldly.

"Fine then, we'll let you see..." the offending rival school pressed on.

"I said no." Shiraishi repeated, his tone was much more hard, and there was also a firm and strong authority in it. "We are not going to do something stupid like that. Not one of you is going to play against a team that completely ignores all ethics."

"But..."

"Why do any of you want to do something so stupid? We are the ones who won the title of being third while they are not even in the team who left just as we entered the competition." Shiraishi continued. "We don't need to waste our time this way."

"Yes, buchou." Zaizen muttered while Kenya reluctantly nodded.

Like many young girls, Sakuno still saw the world in a rather black and white fashion, but she just realised that the world was not as straightforward as she think it was: for example, the buchou of Shitenhouji was clearly an very authoritative buchou even if he initially didn't seem to be one.

_

* * *

_

_**Author's Note: This fan fiction ends up showing what kind of buchou I think Shiraishi is, kind of funny since I initially wasn't sure about whether I can fit a theme in.**_

_**Okay, this made me recollect what my sister once said, that Shiraishi was not an authoritative buchou, which I disagree with. I think he is actually doing a very good job. First of all, I think she used her instinct as a part of her argument, so I don't see why I couldn't fight back with that too. But if you think about it, most of the buchou only needs to do something about their kohai, not their peers- with the exception of Tachibana (to tell the truth, I actually think Tachibana is the most authoritative buchou). We know that Kintarou listens to Shiraishi, and I think Zaizen (his other kohai) is actually quite respectful to Shiraishi. When Shiraishi scold him, he didn't rebut or anything, as one might expect him too- consider what he said to Kenya. Although this is more of my own instinct. But I always feel that Zaizen does respect Shiraishi, especially when Shiraishi had been his buchou ever since his second year. As for Chitose, I think Chitose is a bit like Yanagi and Fuji, he is the one the buchou really does nothing about due to the fact that he is fully capable of looking after himself.**_

_**She also used the yakiniku competition as an example, because his team mates still tried to get him to drink the inui juice, my defence it that it had nothing to do with tennis, that being a buchou for him is not a role that he must play all the time, in fact I don't think he wants to, especially if you consider what he had to do due to being the buchou. I think both he and his team understood that they went to the yakiniku as friends from a club, not as a buchou and his team mates.**_

_**So I wanted to show the above in this story, and I decided to use Zaizen to explain since he is the only non-third year apart from Kintarou- who is an oddity. Basically, at the start of the story they were at the park as friends, so that was why they were all teasing Shiraishi, but then when the non-regulars from Higa come, Shiraishi took charge because this become a matter that involves them as tennis players, and in such a situation like that his team mates does listen to him.**_

_**I hope Zaizen was not out of character, but I think he wasn't. I believe that he respects his buchou enough in order to try and be polite when he is ordered to, (I guess this also link to a previous story in this series- 'Additional duties', where he admit that he probably does need to be a bit more polite. I think this is not untrue because he probably would have got told off quite a bit for being so rude) but he still automatically says something quite nasty. As shown by what he immediately said to Sakuno. But I really don't think he is a bad kid, I think he just happens to be like that with almost everyone.**_

_**With this story I also got to show my believe that the regulars might not all want a girl friend who play tennis, because it can be problematic. (by the way, Zaizen likes a girl who is family-orientated.)**_

_**As for why I use higa as the bad guys…who else can I use? I feel that none of the non-regulars in any other school might be this rude and challenge the team that came third twice in a role (in this story) or who entered the semi-final twice in a role. I really dislike Higa due to their boasting in their match with Rokkaku, it is bad enough that you do this if you lose (trash talking your opponents, which was what the non-regulars were doing), but to do it if you win is so much worse.)**_


	16. The basis of the decision

"_**The basis of the decision"

* * *

**_

_**Summary:**__** Yukimura thinks of why he behaved in a rather contradicting way in the finals by accepting Kintarou's challenge (Genius 370) when Shiriashi asked him that, because he would have ensured Rikkai's victory had he refused. **_

_**Author's Note:**__** I am writing another one shot from Yukimura's perspective again, and this is a challenge, because I really don't know his character…**_

_**As I have said before, and it is important to remember this: the stories in 'chapters' are not really connected to 'Sacrifice' with the exception of the very first win: 'In order to win' Because 'the cracked mask' is, to an extent, a continuation of 'Sacrifice'- what I think has happened and would happen and in 'The cracked Mask I actually said that the Nationals was won by Seigaku, with the singles one match being between Kirihara and Echizen. Since this story have Yukimura and Echizen playing singles one and Rikkai winning…it is an individual enough one shot using the characters and setting of 'Sacrifice' (This is related to 'A higher place' because Yukimura will mention him having talked with Shiraishi.**_

_**Word of warning: in this one shot Yukimura won the singles match with Echizen so Rikkai is the winner! This is a warning to those who want Seigaku to win, please don't leave me abuses.**_

_**Complete:**__** January 14-16, 2008.

* * *

**_

Yukimura Seiichi had become a rather cold person to most and many only refrained them self from condemning him as arrogant because he had the skills to back up his confidence. Some even say that he was merciless due to what he allowed his team mates to do.

That was what his behaviour in the nationals caused others to think, but the real Yukimura Seiichi was actually quite different. Kirihara Akaya would tell anyone that his buchou was a very kind person despite the occasional scolding and teasing he would do. It was Yukimura who prevented his fukubuchou from punishing their second year kohai too much, as well as stopping Niou from committing too much problems.

He was also a very good brother, his younger sister adored him and never felt resentful because he was always careful in making sure that she did not see herself as unwanted or shadowed by him.

Since he had some spare time before he meet up with his team mates in order to eat yakinikuk for the night, he decided to be a very good brother by buying a present for his sister. It was just as well that his two closest friends were both busy as Yanagi would get too technical about whether the price and quality were balanced while Sanada was simply not good at such places.

"Hey, can I have another game with you?"

He almost burst out laughing when he saw Shitenhouji's first year rookie- the boy's mouth was filled while his hand barely managed to hold onto the two hamburgers with his freehand tugging at Yukimura's jacket.

"I want to see if I can get it off this time."

These words were reminiscent of what Echizen had said to him, but Yukimura's lip turned upward instead of the other way this time.

"My jacket falling off does not mean that you will win, Tooyama-kun." He said rather gently, referring to the result of his singles one match.

"Oh...that is true. But I still want to do it." Kintarou said after a slight moment of dejection. "Let's go, let's go! Isn't the xxx street tennis court nearby?"

Yukimura was not over-familiar with Tokyo, but he was certain about that street tennis court being quite some distance away. He then learnt that Kintarou intended to go there, but decided to get some food from this shopping centre first.

"I hope he is not as bad as Akaya." Rikkai's buchou muttered when the first year charged off before he even finished directing him to the exit.

He was a bit envious though, he would like to be at that stage of his life again, where all he had to worry about was himself.

Kintaoru suddenly stopped in order to talk to a girl wearing a yukata and Yukimura was sure that he had seen that girl before.

That girl must have been told about what he just did because she walked up to him and bowed as soon as the overly energetic first year took off.

"Thank you for helping him..." her words trailed off and she was almost staring at him in her attempt of working out who he was- this was almost a novel experience for him.

"You are the buchou of Rikkai, right?" upon his nod she pressed on. "I hope this will not offend you but are you really called Sanada Yukimura?"

"My name is Yukimura Seiichi." He said with a rather wary smile, recollecting Sanada's excitement upon hearing his name in their first meeting.

"Oh I am so sorry, it is just that I once went to Osaka castle with my boy friend and when we passed the statue of Sanada Yukimura, he muttered something about Rikkai's buchou having the same name, so I thought he meant the whole name."

"Don't worry, this is not the first time some one asked me this because my fukubuchou's last name is Sanada. By the way...are you that girl who went to find Shitenhouji's Shiraishi in the stadium after the match for third and forth place?"

"Yes, and he is here too. Yukimura-san...I think I should warn you in case you bump into him. You are not exactly his favourite person right now."

"Surely it can't be due to the match I played with Tooyama-kun." Yukimura muttered out. The only thing he could think of was that as the buchou of Shitenhouji had been very courteous when they had that talk in the stadium that night. "But if Tooyama-kun is not angry at all then..."

"Kuranosuke is the buchou, that is why." She might have explained more if her phone didn't suddenly rang, it seemed to have been an important call as she immediately excused herself.

* * *

The young teenager felt quite awkward when he noticed that the stall was almost completely filled with female, even more disturbing was the fact that many of them were pointing at him, laughing.

Maybe he should buy something non-gendered for his sister…

"Yukimura-kun?" Shiraishi examined in surprise when he saw the other boy. "I am very surprised to see you here."

"I am buying a present for my younger sister." He quickly muttered out. "This seems like a good place to go."

"I suppose the other customers does indicate this." Shiraishi agreed amiably with a nod.

"I met one of your team mate just then." He decided to move straight to the point. "Tooyama-kun even asked me to play another game with him."

"I am no surprised as he told me that you are the best player he has ever encountered. I am not a very unreasonable person, Yukimura-kun, so I do not blame you for accepting his challenge. You are in the full right to do so because Kin-chan was the one that asked you, and I am also to be blamed for not keeping an eye on him." Shiraishi admitted.

"Probably not a very easy thing to do." Yukimura said, recollecting the numerous times that Kirihara get lost and or get into trouble.

"But I still don't understand why you agreed to play a match with Kintarou." Shiraishi continued, his tone was no longer reproachful, it was a simply curiosity. "If you had not agreed then the umpire would declare Seigaku forfeiting, which would make Rikkai the winner of the national."

"Does that matter when Rikkai became the winner anyway? I know that I can win my singles one match so why should I win by default? Would you yourself wish to have people suggesting that you only won because your opponent couldn't play, when you know that you could win properly?"

Because Shiraishi was one of the top players in the country, as well as having a rather good reputation in his ethical behaviour, Yukimura was quite sure that the other would agree with his logic.

"The stacks are too high for me to do what you did." Shiraishi stated firmly. "I am the buchou so I can't just be like Kin-chan and focus on my own desires."

"Would you really feel satisfied to be the winner that way? Many might not believe that you could beat them if you don't proof this. Wouldn't you also feel empty if you knew that you have lost if there was no default?"

"I can live with both of that. But I will not be able to forgive myself if I had an opportunity of winning yet threw it away. The main point was that you weren't asked to do something that is wrong in any way.

"Yukimura-kun, you asked your friend engage in what he thinks as being dishonourable and then let your kohai engage in a game that was borderline on being foul, one of your team mates then played in a way that could only be done if he cares about your teams' victory more then his own glory.

"So tell me, why did you behave in an out of character way, as well as acting contrary to your school's attitude?"

What Yukimura asked Sanada was something that pained him quite a bit because he knew how his friend would take this. But as Shiraishi just reminded him, he was the buchou so he must ask his fukubuchou to win for the team as a buchou, instead of being a friend.

As for Kirihara…he was aware of the thin line they were treading on after the final of the Kantou regional. Had Seigaku decided to take the matter further then they might risk losing their second year, if their whole team was not banned from competing in the national. The fact that his kohai laughed at Fuji's injury could easily be used as a proof that the incident was deliberate.

But he didn't try to control Kirihara because to do so would limit the boy's potential and he wanted to win the nationals so much.

So why didn't he just refuse Kintarou's challenge and make Seigaku forfeit the match by stepping onto the court immediately after the end of doubles 2. It was, as Shiraishi pointed out, fully in the rule.

Some described the buchou of Shitenhouji as cold because he just watched his team mates driving their opponents to exhausting without showing any sympathy in the quarter-final. It was true that his team mates were not breaking any rules but his reminder to them about the importance of winning instead of opening showing any concern made many saw him as cruel.

Yet he heard that Shiraishi had been one of the first to clap for Kawamura in the semi-final as he walked back to the court. This along with their brief conversation made Yukimura realise that Shiraishi was just single minded. His goal was for his team mates to win so he simply forced himself to focus on that instead of anything else.

He was not so much unlike him…

"I think it was because I felt that many were starting to doubt me due to my illness." Yukimura finally said. "I know it is silly as I know what my skills are, but I still wanted to let the rest know. I admit, I did let my own wish overrule the interest of the team because making sure that Rikkai can win without breaking any rules should be my first priority, but I choose to show the world that I have fully recovered.

"It is not easy just being the buchou, this is my answer."

"I think I can understand." Shiraishi said softly, and his eyes were very sad as he looked at the items he was holding. "I did something that I thought I ought to do because I am the buchou at the very beginning of this year, but because I am not just the buchou I was really quite miserable throughout the year due to this."

They suddenly both decided that it was quite a shame that they lived in two separate regions as they might easily have become good friends, or at the very least help out one another as they were quite similar.

"By the way, Shiraishi-kun, would you like to play a match?" he suddenly decided. "I do think that it is a pity that we didn't get to play our singles one match in the semi-final last year."

"I will have to ask Ashita…my girlfriend first." Shiraishi said simply, "I don't want her to think that I am choosing something tennis related over her again."

This answer surprised Yukimura quite a bit because he thought that the other would agree without any hesistation, he would certainly abandon everything he was doing in order to test his skills with a top player.

Well, maybe not. He suddenly thought of the conversation he first had with Shiraishi just before his realisation of why he wanted to win so much. His friends were very important too as he wanted to win for them.

One did not simply try to be a good buchou just because of a strong sense of responsibility, a person would only be motivated to do these acts of sacrifices if they cared about those that they did these things for._

* * *

_

_**Author's Note: **_I_** was thinking of why Yukimura didn't just refuse Kintarou's challenge and step onto court, because doing so would make Rikkai the winner. I got more confused because considering what Yukimaru has been doing- watching Kirihara going completely berserk, asking Sanada to play in a way that would make him feel bad, I felt that Yukimura is one of those buchou who would really sacrifice his own interest for his team. I think that most other buchou would accept Kintarou's challenge but I felt that Kite and Shiraishi would not have. Kite because he have this whole idea of the end justify the means, he would win even by foul method if he have to for his team so I don't see why he would hesitate about just stepping onto court. And Shiraishi because of his perfect tennis, I guess this is also something I wanted to show. I think Shiraishi really is a bit obsessed with winning but he is a really nice person, so I think his believe is to win by doing all that he can do that is honouarble. So in this I think he differs from Kite. Since he gives up his own enjoyment I think he might not care if people will say bad stuff about him (what Yukimura pointed out in this story), just as long as they win. The idea of sacrificing your interest for the sake of your team, I think Shiraishi would go that far too.**_

_**But in the end I realize Yukimura' disease played a large part in his decision, I guess he does have a desire to proof himself because it seems people are doubting him already due to the fact that he was sick. And of course, no matter what a buchou is a normal boy as well.**_

_**I actually quite like Yukimura now, the power of fan fiction. But I have to say though, I like Kenya because I simply like him after I re read the shitenhouji arc. (my elder sister accused me of only liking Kenya due to fan fiction) this is not true, although Yukimuar is partly due to fan fiction, but then that is because fan fictions is forcing me to think about him, his character. Although I now really think Shiraishi and Yukimura are quite similar, although that is just my opinion! So this is also a Shiraishi x Yukimura friendship fic.**_

_**I admit, Ashita didn't need to come out at all, but I want her to because I really want to have the bit about Sanada Yukimura. Sanada Yukimura is a Japanese warrior and when I discovered that he has a statue in Osaka I could just see one of Shitenhouji's regular making a joke about this. So this is why Ashiat came out, and to start the first reminder that a buchou must make his decision in a different way from everyone else. As for Kintaoru, I really think he would be eager to play Yukimura again since Yukimura is really strong, and he seem one of those who would then keep on wanting to try.**_

_**Now, I know I have made fun of Yukimura by making him pretty evil in my what if fan fiction but I now think he probably is quite a nice person. I was at my friend's blog the other way where people were complaining that Konomi-sensei is making Yukimura into a real bastard when he is probably quite a nice person, and that person even pointed out that Kirihara said Yukimura is a really nice person who even protects him from Sanada.**_

_**Shiraishi was referring to Sanada, when Yukimura asked him to throw away his head on challenge in genius 351/352. I think that Yukimura know how much this will affect Sanada, so he was choosing to be the buchou instead of a friend by asking Sanada that. While the last guy he mentioned is actually Niou (for explanation of what Shiraishi meant please read my previous story 'Heads you lose, tails he win')**_

_**As for the bit about Shiraishi, I saw someone saying that about him in the Kenya/Gin match against Kamio/Tetsu in the quarter final and this is my belief. I don't think Shiraishi is being cruel on purpose as we see him clapping for Kawamura as well as turning his head away when Kawamura was sent flying to the stadium again, as well as telling Zaizen off. So I think he was just focused on his team because he is the buchou, and as I have said before- I think he is a bit single minded in the way he tries to achieve his goals, so that is why he told his team to win instead of expression any concern for Tetsu/Kamio. In fact, that is why I ended up writing sacrifice, because I think he would be so single minded as to dump his girl friend in order to concentrate on winning for his team.**_

_**Finally, I have been writing the cracked mask, in fact, I have got it all typed up and I am now just writing the link in between before I can publish it. While I am not sure I can get it done this month, I will be able to get the story completed in February. And I have been written my genbu kaiden fan fiction too.**_


	17. Genius?

_"**Genius?"**_

* * *

_**Summary:**_ _**Set in Shiraishi's first year of junior high school- he explains to Ashita why he dislikes being called a genius as well as showing when he first got his idea of playing perfect tennis.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ **_For some reason I had this idea of writing about Shiraishi and Ashita when they were only in their first year, and this then led to me using some of my other ideas. This story is set in their first year, when they were actually in different classes, and Shiraishi offered to help Ashita with her home work after she helped him in return. They actually only got together in the start of their second year so right now they are sort of in the friendship stage. And keep in mind that Kenya actually has a rivalry with him in his first year._**

**_By the way, Kaasan means mother while tosan means father. Please remember that I first begun this series almost a year from now, when 40.5 was not out. I thought he was more likely to be an only child so I made him an only child (even though 40.5 actually say he has both a younger and elder sister). But since I already made him an only child it would be too weird to change now, and I really think he is an only child, so that is why he will be an only child in my story._**

_**Complete:**_ _**January 29, 2008.

* * *

**_

It was quite a strange experience, Shiraishi decided, studying with Tanako Ashita in the public library.

If the twelve years old boy was honest with himself then he would admit that she appeared very pretty in her yukata and her hair also smelled really nice. But since he knew few girls, he couldn't decide whether all girls were like her.

Although he could safely say that the strong odour of sweat he had to face every school day was universal in all the males' tennis club in the world.

But she did ask him a rather disturbing question that prevented him from recollecting the day as completely perfect.

"Shiraishi-kun, are you really a genius?" she had asked him when he finally allowed them to have a rest. "This is what many of my class mates who are in the tennis club say about you."

"Why will they say this?" he said rather sharply.

"Because you are the only first year regular." She answered, before she added rather apologetically: "I am really sorry but do you not like being called a genius?"

"I don't." he admitted bluntly. "Because I am not a genius. If I am one then I would be able to beat all my senpai in the team, but I barely got any pointes when I played against my buchou."

"But you must be very good to be in the team now." She said, leaning a bit forward in order to speak more softly as the librarian just gave them a clear hint by putting her finger against her lips.

"That is only because I started to play tennis when I was really small and I practise a lot. Although I do have a slight talent compared to many other." He added reluctantly. "Because I do find doing many of the things rather easy. But Tanaka-chan, you don't think you are a genius in karate, do you? Even though I think you are really good."

"No, I am not one." Ashita said rather thoughtfully. "I only have the belt I have now because I began learning karate when I was really young and…" she suddenly stopped and began to laugh as she realised that she was almost repeating what Shiraishi was just saying.

"We really are alike." She whispered softly, smiling at him, before she nudged him. "Do I have something on my face? You are looking at me very strangely."

"Oh…nothing." He muttered.

The truth was that he suddenly discovered that she was very cute when she smiled like that, but since he was only twelve he did not really understand why he would think of such things. He was a bit confused because he never once thought about any of his friends this way.

"But why are you so vehement about being regarded as a genius?" Ashita was saying. "I am not one but I just laugh it off if people call me that."

"It is because I really am not one." He repeated firmly. "I really dislike being called a genius because it suggests I am just good by happening to have the ability and not need to try, even though I actually have to do so much practise in order to be really good."

* * *

The other reason was a more personal one: because people were more likely to be jealous of a genius and he naturally didn't like being blamed due to something that was not his fault. He heard from Koharu who heard from someone else that Oshitari Kenya thought of him being similar to his cousin in Tokyo, who always beat him even though he did not do that much more work due to being a genius.

"But I am not one!" he examined out again, now in his own home.

"You are not what?" his mother commented out, almost making him jump up from the sofa.

"Kaasan?! When did you and tosan come in?" he asked in surprise since he was usually able to hear his parents return when he was in the living room.

"Just then. I know, Kuranosuke must be thinking about the girl he just had his first date with." She teased him merrily, laughing even harder when her only child blushed slightly.

"It is not like that, we were just studying." He quickly protested. "It is not as if we were doing what the niisan downstairs do with his girl friend when she comes over, and I don't want to do that kind of stuff with Tanako-chan either!"

"What about seeing her again?"

"Well…she is kind of fun to talk to." The young boy reluctantly admitted to his mother, although he was sure that he didn't need to add that she had a really nice smell on her as well as being rather pleasant to look at. "We are meeting up next Sunday too."

His mother laughed aloud once more before she turned to address her husband, "Did you hear that? Our little boy is growing up."

"Don't tease him that much." His father said with a fond smile as he ruffled his son's hair. "We have a present for you."

"A present?" the young boy asked curiously.

"Your aunt taped the Australian opening…" his parents had to try very hard to not burst into laughter when they saw that he decided to abandon all the new fund dignity from Junior high school by stretching his hands out as he used to do when he was much younger.

"I really don't understand why he gets so absorbed in watching that ball travelling this and that way." His mother muttered when they left their son staring intensively at the screen in front and judging from past experience, his mind would only leave the match when it end, even if he had to pause for dinner or something else.

"At least he is not obsessed with some violent television program." His father said simply. "Kuranosuke, I'll be watching the news at six pm."

As they expected, a rather absent consent that he would barely remember was given.

After all, Shiraishi was only a twelve year old boy who regarded tennis as the most important thing to him right now. As he watched the competition of his favourite tennis player with full concentration, he easily forgets all the other stuff that previously occupied him, even Tanako Ashita.

* * *

He went to school the next morning filled with numerous ideas and plans- a very interesting smash was done by his favourite tennis player so he really wanted to try it out for himself, and he also decided to make sure that his serve was perfect because there had been times when both he and his buchou had double faults in their practice games- although his buchou had told his new doubles partner that he was more likely to get it right.

But the last match had been so intense! His favourite player was at a stage of 40-15 for a score of 5-4. If he could get one more point then he would win and move onto the final. Yet he actually had a double fault in serving, causing the score to be 40-30, although he did manage to score his match point in the next serve.

So he would focus on serving and smashing today, he decided, but which one should he do first?

Smashing would be more fun as he would get to do something quite new, unlike serving- although that was much more important as he would definitely have to do that in his first official game as a regular of Shitenhouji chuu.

He thought about tossing his tennis racquet but then decided against it- surely it would be alright if he practised his serving a bit later?

As always, he ended up being so absorbed in his own world that he easily shut out all surrounding noises and people, although neither existed in great quantity as it was very early in the morning.

He didn't notice Ashita until his watch's alarm went off to remind him that an hour has passed.

"Hi," he said, a bit nervous as he walked to her- who was leaning against the mesh wire fence, clapping. "I guess it is your turn to watch me practise."

"I now know why you said you aren't a genius, Shiraishi-kun." Ashita said softly, "You are so good because you would keep on doing something until you get it right, I understood when I saw you keep on hitting that ball over and over for about half an hour." The reference of time then quickly made her ask whether he was tired in concern.

"A bit…but I want to get it right. Tanako-chan…do you want to come in and sit down on one of the benches? Or do you have to go somewhere else? Do you often come to school this early?"

"No, I am on daily duty today so my sister gave me a ride on her motorbike, although I don't have to be at my class room until half an hour later." She explained before she said very shyly: "If you don't mind then I will like to come in."

"I am taking a rest so it will be quite nice to talk a bit." He told her.

Upon her nod he opened the gate for her, neither suspecting that he would soon be doing this for her almost every morning. Nor did they foresee that in about a year's time they would be walking out of the courts hand in hand as an official couple after he locked the gate- one of the duties of a buchou; or that in another year from that day- Ashita would ran out from here in tears, when he did what everyone thought would be done by her.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ _**I really believe that Shiraishi is not a genius, that he is only this good because he really tries so much, that this is the result of hard work. I really agree with Watanabe in the OVA when he said that everything is the result of his hard work as he recollected how he walked pass the tennis court and saw Shiraishi keep on practicing even though he seemed to be on the point of collapsing. I just firmly believe that Shiraishi is not the same as Fuji and Yuushi, that he is not born with the ability to excel, that he is only this good because of his hard work.**_

_**I was watching the Heineken opening when I saw this guy at his advantage serve, but he then screwed it up with a double fault in serving, bringing the game to deuce again. So now I really appreciate how important getting everything to perfection is, which is what Shiraishi is doing. But note that because this is only his first year, he is choosing to do what he sees as more fun, instead of what he admits to be more important.**_

_**In regard to the daily duty, it's something the whole class takes turn in. You basically have to do stuff like cleaning the board getting the class room ready etc.**_

_**Lastly, I think he is at that stage when he sort of starts to notice girls and wonder why he feels a bit different towards them. And I managed to mention his preference of a girl who have nice smelling hair, (laugh). Maybe it is something that just attracts him.**_


	18. Déjà vu

"_**déjà vu"

* * *

**_

_**Summary:**_ _**Spoilers for the singles 2 match in the nation's semi final, so stop reading if you don't want to know!!! As Shiraishi realizes that Gin must be injured, he suddenly recollects a very familiar incident that happened when he was only a first year, making him understand another part of his duty as the buchou.**_

_**Complete:**_ _**January 30-31, 2008.

* * *

**_

When the regulars and coach of Shitenhouji saw Gin drop his tennis racquet they immediately realised that Gin's hand must be severally dislocated if it was not actually broken.

"Shiraishi, I'll go and talk to Gin." Watanabe said softly as he stood up, but he actually gave the buchou a slight pat on the shoulders first. "You go and get the team ready…buchou."

As Shiraishi turned to face his team, who were as shocked as he was, he suddenly heard these very same words again, only that the names were different.

* * *

"_Nakakurai, I'll go and talk to Takazuka." The first year regular heard his coach whisper to his buchou. "You go and get Shiraishi ready…buchou."_

_They were at the Kansai regional and if Shitenhouji could win this round then they would be able to go to the nationals as Kansai was allowed to have four teams representing them this year._

_Shitenhouji started the game with quite a high hope since they had been doing very well in all of their previous games, and it seemed that the hope ofShitenhouji participating in the nationals once more would be done by these regulars._

_But things begun to look bad for them as soon as the game started, even though they won their first match (singles 3 because the organisers of the Kansai regional decided to imitate the orders of the nations this year), it had been a very long and intense battle while their doubles two pair then lost the game in tie break._

_T__herefore, everyone was very concerned about the out come of the singles 2 match, and the very close points of five all then made both side's opportunity of winning equally likely._

_But things went wrong very quickly, when Shitenhouji's singles 2 player jumped up in order to smash the ball, he suddenly let out a yell of pain and fell forward with one hand clutching to his ankle, while his tennis racquet was dropped._

"_I should have realised this." Watanabe muttered. "That twist on his leg must be worse then it seems."_

"_When he fell down when the game was three all?" Nakakurai asked in disbelieve. "But it didn't seem serious because he quickly got up and resumed playing without showing any sign of pain."_

"_Because he deliberately faced the other direction when he fell!" the elder man pointed out worriedly. "I can not let this continue."_

"_Sensei…I know what you want to do and I know that is what we should do. But yet I know that Takazuka will rather…"_

"_I know what he wants too but I can not let him do this! I also understand that you want to respect your friend's wish of wanting to play until he really can't but to do so will harm him even more._

"_Nakakurai, is the possibility of winning worth him having a permanent injury? Can you honestly live with yourself by being responsible for that?"_

_Shiraishi knew that to interrupt his elders was a very rude thing but he felt that he had to do so now because his senpai on the tennis court was preparing to stand up._

"_Sensei should go and stop Takazuka-senpai now." He said quickly. "Otherwise the damage might already be done."_

"_I'll go and talk to Takazuka." Watanabe repeated and he gave Nakakurai a pat on the shoulders before he walked to the umpire. He must have asked for permission to talk to the injured player because the umpire gave a nod and gestured toward that direction._

"_Sensei, I can still play!!!" Takazuka began, his hand clenching his tennis racquet even more. "It is only a slight sprain."_

"_A sprain that will possibly led to a permanent injury if you continue." Watanabe said gently. "As a coach and a teacher I can not let any of my students do this."_

"_But…"_

"_Takazuka, I don't care if you will spend the rest of your life hating and cursing me for not letting you take your chance. I will not let you continue."_

"_I…"_

"_Do you wish to make your team mates feel bad for the rest of their life?" although his voice was still rather gentle and soft, there was a slight hint of hardness in it. "Would you wish for any of your team mates to give them self a permanent injury in order for Shitenhouji to advance?"_

"_I…I don't." the boy admitted as he finally agreed with his coach. "I…sensei…you are right, I should stop."_

_

* * *

_"_Shiraishi, do you think sensei is right?" Nakakurai asked his young kohai._

"_I don't really know." The young boy muttered out. "I know how much Takazuka-senpai wants us to win but it also seems wrong, very wrong to let him continue. Although it is kind of ironic, I would probably do the same in his situation even though I don't want to watch him doing this."_

_If Shiraishi was not so worried about his senpai then he would noticed that his own buchou was looking at him with a rather strange expression in his face. This was because Nakakurai realised that his young kohai was not just good at tennis, he was also rather mature at his age by being able to understand what one must do despite what they personally might feel about the subject._

_It seemed that he has enough responsibility to let Nakakurai and his fukubuchou do what they had been considering ever since the start of the Kansai regional: to let him try and be the buchou next year_

_But such thought__s must take second priority, as he noticed that the worry of Shiraishis' face was not just to concern for their injured team mate._

"_Well…we have an important match no matter what." Nakakurai began._

"_I know." Shiraishi muttered nervously, temporarily thinking of his own problems. "I know and that is why…"_

"_Don't worry, we will be fine." Nakakurai said, recollecting and understanding their coach's instruction. "When is the last time we had a really bad game? It is hard to remember right? That is because we are a really good doubles combination."_

_Shiraishi gave a slight nod as he picked up his tennis racquet, his buchou's words did give him a great boast of confidence as it reminded him of all their past successes, although he was still very worried as their opponent was the toughest team he has ever seen._

"_We had some bad luck but we will change the tide with this game." Nakakurai told his kohai with such a confidence that made Shiraishi really believe that they would be alright. Since his buchou was a very good judge, they must really have a good chance if he said so._

_

* * *

_Shiraishi did not understand the symbolism of his coach's action and words until just then, when he was the one they were addressed to, while the answer came when he saw the open desolation on many of the club members' face. 

"I will, kantoku." He whispered before he turned to the rest with a forced smile on his face. "You guys, don't look so depressed! Gin will be fine and we will even it out with doubles and then Kin-chan will win the semi-final for us. Have any of us see him lose before?"

He was the buchou and part of that involved providing moral support. To tell the truth, he was almost on the point of despairing, at the very least he was more then a bit worried because neither Tezuka and Seigaku's first year has played yet.

"I heard that first year from Seigaku has never lost before." Someone muttered.

"But neither has Kin-chan. And don't forget, their genius has never lost before but didn't I just beat him?"

Shiraishi was not sure what he really felt toward his win in the semi-final, but he must mention it and pretend that he was happy about it due to the current situation.

This was just like that day about two years ago, his own buchou was probably aware that their chance of winning was very slim, but because he was the buchou he had to be confident and help his team mates.

His coach, in his own way, was reminding him of his duty as well as trying to offer some comfort by that slight pat on the shoulders._

* * *

_

_**Author's Note: I had this idea for quite some time but I didn't get around to writing it until January. Initially this fiction is meant to be showing how good a coach Watanabe is due to the decision that he made, however, this sort of became only a side issue as the main theme in this story is Shiraishi realizing that a buchou must provide moral support, even if he himself is starting to despair a bit. I think I first got this idea when I re-read volume 38, what Shiraishi said after Gin came back, that they'll settle it with doubles. I think in reality he must be quite worried- because as I pointed out- neither Tezuka and Echizen has played. But yet he appeared quite confident- so I think he was only pretending to be confident about the possibility of them winning because he is the buchou- this is a duty of his. So I really believe that he would mention about how he beat Fuji if it would raise morale, even if he himself does not think that it is a victory.**_

_**I think he is like many other buchou- he would willingly do what Tezuka does if this meand that he can bring a win for his team, but it is just that he has been lucky enough to never encounter such a situation, yet I also believe that he would not wish his team mates to do this and I think to realize that you would do this even though you don't want another to do the same thing is an indication of maturity. He might still do it but at least he knows that others should not do it.**_

_**As for why I made the kansai regional using the order of the nationals…it is because I didn't really think when I first wrote my fan fiction. Because at that time I haven't really read the story carefully, I thought that the regional used the same order as the nationals…**_

_**Lastly, Kantoku is another word for coach and I think the kids in Shitenhouji calls their coach that instead of using Komen.**_


	19. Revenge, what revenge?

_**"Revenge, what revenge?"**_

_**

* * *

Summary:**__** A talk between Watanabe and Shiraishi in the training camp made Shiraishi talk about how being a buchou affects his actions and results in his coach reassuring him. A chance meeting with Ashita then made him think about the idea of having revenge in a match.**_

_**Author's Note:**__** I am starting to have problems doing summaries and I am almost tempted to just to do them at all. Anyway, this story is set in the training camp, which I mentioned in chapter #6: The way I want to be remembered. I want to show that Shiraishi is actually quite different now that he does not really have to worry about whether his actions would affect his team.**_

_**Complete:**__** February 8-9, 2008.

* * *

**_

Time management and sticking to the schedule was something that Shiraishi was getting quite famous for, but he seemed to have become even more extreme then usual because he was looking at his watch much too often.

Those who bothered to observe him even more would realise that his excuses of filling up his drink bottle or going to the bathroom during practise time would only arise after one of the numerous times he checked his watch.

But since his absence was always very brief, no one really felt the need to investigate any further. Nor has anyone figured out a pattern or heard about someone else who had a similar absence.

Right now, Shiriashi was sitting on one of the empty benches in a deserted tennis court as almost everyone else was crowding around the one at the very centre in order to watch the match between Sanada and Atobe.

It was not that he didn't want to watch it, but he had something else to do first- a thing that was particularly important to him.

He quickly switched on his MP3 player and breathed a sigh of relief upon discovering that the bit in the program that concerned him the most has yet to start.

It was the karate association's live board cast of the junior high school karate competition- which his girl friend was participating in.

He chuckled slightly as he recollected the time she had tried to teach him to watch a karate competition as well as explaining why two or three minutes would be enough.

It has not been easy and it ended with her muttering: "How come you still don't really understand this when you can understand tennis?" This then caused him to retort that tennis was so much easier to understand.

Upon hearing the results he let out a yell of happiness and in his excitement, he forgot that he actually had his drink bottle in his hand. Since it was not closed, his sudden action then caused all the water to be hurled out…

…right onto his coach, who just arrived.

"Well, this is a nice greeting." Watanabe said with a chuckle as he took a seat beside his student and started to wipe his face with a handkerchief. "No, no, don't apologise. It wasn't your fault."

"I…I got a bit excited since Ashita won- I was listening to the broadcast of her karate competition." He explained, rather embarrassed.

"My congratulations to Tanako-chan then. So this is why you kept on sneaking out during practices!"

"This will be the last time, sensei, because Ashita just had her last competition." Shiraishi promised as he put the MP3 player away.

"At least you are better then Kantou's Atobe and Sanada. They told Hanamura that they are going to the toilet while holding their racquet." Watanabe said with a roll of his eyes. "I keep on wondering what is happening to my students. First, there is our walking schedule sneaking off during practice every single day, while Kintaoru is going around giving everyone weird names, and then there is Kenya and his cousin. I have a feeling that Chitose is going to do something bizarre soon."

"What happened with Kenya?" Shiraishi asked curiously before he complained once more. "Sensei, you would have spared us all so much problems if you simply remembered that we can actually send four, not two, people to this training camp as we only got eliminated in the semi-final."

"Wouldn't you just write Zaizen's name instead of your's?" Watanabe pointed out and he was sure that his student's silence meant agreement.

"But Kenya's match with his cousin was highly entertaining in the wrong way." The coach of Shitenhouji said before he gave a slight cough and spoke in a much lower voice- an obvious imitation of the older Oshitari cousin.

"'Ah Kenya, I am surprised that you have enough patience to wait through the previous match. I can still recollect that incident in the concert held by our music school when we were eleven. Didn't you let out a loud yell while waiting for your turn in the back stage that was heard by everyone?'

"'At least I am better then the person who gazes at the screen before one of his cheesy love films start!'" Watanabe raised his voice slightly to say this bit, although this was still lower then his own voice.

"'You have no taste or elegance at all, but then you are the one who tried to eat mud because you thought it was a cake."

"And you are so elegant that you burst into tears at the mere sight of a caterpillar! You didn't even dare to leave the class room for a whole week!'"

A rare smile appeared on Watanabe's face when he saw Shiraishi laughing hard at this. He was actually quite worried about Shiraishi due to these secret times as he was afraid that having to play with all these top players might make Shiraishi change his resolution of not playing perfect tennis again.

But he was clearly wrong since Shiraishi was actually using this time to concentrate on something that was not related to tennis or his school work- what would once be categorised as an extreme rarity.

He felt that Shiraishi was finally doing what he wants by adjusting his life so that everything was not outweigh by tennis.

This made him think of the first year boy who had been so happy upon being accepted as a regular, who was also delighted when he managed to come up with a special smash that shocked all the other regulars. But this boy would also deliberately end his practise at a certain time in order to talk to the girl he was starting to like.

"It is a mistake," Watanabe continued, "to put these two cousins in the same room. Whenever one of the coaches walk past we would hear them arguing about something. By the way, how is your rooming condition?"

"Every one asks me that." Shiraishi muttered. "Well, I know that I am not going to be in danger or anything like that- I am probably undergoing the very opposite. Kite-kun would probably make sure that no one picks any fight with me because if something happens to me then everyone will think that he did it. But I do wish that my roommate is someone else."

"Does he remind you of what you did in the past?"

"I now almost wonder what you don't know." Shiraishi said with a slight laugh before he nodded. "Sensei…I don't think I will ever do something like hitting my opponent on purpose with the intention of injuring them as I really think that is foul. But it seems that I was willing to do a lot of things that I wouldn't otherwise do in order for Shitenhouji to win.

"The first is what happened with Ashita, and then at the quarter and semi-final of the nationals this year. I know that I should have expressed some sympathy and I really did feel bad for them, but I was actually secretly hoping that they would not recover and continue playing because I want Shitenhouji to win."

"Just like how doctors secretly hope that people will get sick." Watanabe said absently.

"I am not sure about that, sensei. My dad is a pharmacist and he doesn't really want people to get sick, just as I don't think teachers will want their students to fail."

"It is a saying, Shiraishi." Watanabe explained, "I can't remember the exact saying but it basically means that most human will rather profit at another's expense. It is natural that you will want to win. You shouldn't feel that bad because provided that this incident is not something as serious as Tezuka or Yukimura's injury, I think many others would immediately think they are lucky if something happened to their opponent, although their conscious will probably appear a few seconds later."

"I really did feel sorry for Fudoumine's doubles 2 player as well as Seigaku's Kawamura. But I would still accept a win no matter what. Sensei…I stood up to clap for Kawamura because I find him very admirable but I actually did not wish for him to recover and win…as he did.

"I don't like being this kind of person."

"But you stood up and clapped for him, didn't you? This shows what you are really like. I think I now understand why you are so insistent about not joining a team again. But can you really not compromise? Because this is a great pity, a big lose."

"I can't." Shiriashi admitted. "I now think that I must do everything I can in order to make the team win if I am in a team. I see that as a duty, especially when it is something I can do. I think the problem is that I believe this is right even if I don't think what I will do is right."

"You are probably not wrong but this is like perfection- it is something that most people does not try to do as they believe that it is impossible."

The rather faint bell startled both of them since they both lost track of the time.

"Have fun with your next game and don't let the result affect you too much." Watanabe said simply, referring to the orders that were announced before their break.

"I will try to. I am actually looking forward to it although I am nervous." The only person who has officially beaten Seigaku's genius said. "But I really want to win in order to proof that I have the ability of beating Fuji Shuusuke, that my win at the semi-final was not just due to luck.

"But most of all, I want to show everyone that they are wrong in thinking that Fuji's sixth counter alone is enough to make me lose."

Without Shiraishi saying it, his coach knew that he would not be using his perfect tennis because the boy also want a last proof to himself that his old way was able to let him achieve what he want most of the time.

* * *

Shiraishi was aware that there would be others who would be curious to see his match with Fuji, but the amount of people that turned up surprised and flattered him quite a bit.

Since this was not his first game in the training camp, most people were aware that he was using a different playing style and he heard that both Inui and Yanagi were already analyzing his old method together, while Mizuki was doing a similar thing by himself. Shiraishi then deeply regretted that Koharu was absent as he was sure that his close friend would be able to some how get hold of their results.

The game ended with Shiraishi being the winner once again by a score of 7-6. But this was the only similarity as not only did Fuji play with his full potential from the very beginning, Shiraishi played very differently as well.

"Fuji-senpai failed to use his sixth counter…"

"…Shiraishi-san didn't even hit any cord balls…"

"I only began to hit cord balls when Fuji-kun had his fifth counter in our game at the semi-final. Please don't think that is all I can do in tennis." he explained rather wearily to the three first years from Seigaku, who were at the camp as volunteers.

He barely had any time to reflect on his win as he soon heard a very familiar voice calling him by the first name.

"Ashita?"

His girl friend was standing at the opposite side of the wire fence with another girl who seemed to be the same age as them.

"Natsume, didn't I say he is really good?" Ashita told her companion proudly and happily before she introduced them. "Kuranosuke, this is my friend Hayashi Natsume- we attended the same dojo until she moved to Toyonake a while ago. Natsume, as I just told you, this is my boy friend Shiraishi Kuranosuke."

"Hayashi-san, I think I have heard about you before, and not just from Ashita." He began once they both said the required words.

"Ashita was my opponent this morning although you probably remember me as the one who was responsible for her injuries in the Kansai competition last year." Natsume said rather apologetically.

"But that wasn't her fault at all." Ashita quickly said. "Do you remember the really pretty flowers I had by my bed in the hospital? That was from Natsume!"

"Of course I would give you some form of gifts as an apology. Although you certainly got your revenge today."

Even though her words were obviously meant to be a joke, Ashita dismissed them in full seriousness. "That wasn't revenge at all, Natsume. First of all, you are my friend so I don't hate you at all. Nor would I beating you today be revenge even if we only met twice with the first time being last year's competition. I don't have any right of claiming that win as revenge."

Shiraishi found himself automatically nodding to her words and he was sure that she was also talking to him when she added: "What happened today is not revenge, nor was our last match your revenge against me for having beaten you before."

* * *

"Will you come and see me again?" Shiraishi asked Ashita when the two girls were prepared to leave.

"I don't know yet but I will try to." She promised. "Natsume and I are going to tour around Tokyo with some other girls!"

"You should tell him about what you want to ask for in the temple." Her friend said with a nudge. "We are going to one of Tokyo's really famous temple after this and Ashita…"

"Oh, he wouldn't want to hear that!" Ashita said quickly and she was actually blushing.

Smiling, Shiraishi waved them good bye and only turned back when Ashita was out of his sight.

He almost let out a yell as well as taking a few steps backward due to the fact that almost everyone present was looking at him, while Sengoku and Aoi Kentarou along with Oshitari Yuushi were standing just a few steps away.

"Can you introduce me to the other girl?" Sengoku immediately said. "I find girls from Osaka really cute."

"This is the first time I have seen her." he replied dryly, only to head toward the next lot of obstacles.

"Their legs are quite long." Yuushi said. "So your taste is not bad, Shiraishi-kun. It will be interesting if…"

"Shiraishi-san, do you think you can introduce me to them next time? I think they are both really pretty so I will love to talk to them. Why don't we have a game? If I win…" Kentarou began at the same time, feeling a sudden pressure and motivation.

Shiraishi would have laughed out aloud if he didn't suddenly see Fuji. This then immediately made him recollect what Seigaku's coach had said in the finals, along with what Ashita just told him indirectly.

"What revenge did he want?" he muttered to himself softly. "I will rather lose if it means that my team can move onto the finals. I wish I was in his position."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ _**First of all, I must point out that Shiraishi's word in the final paragraph is actually directed at Ryuzaki-sensei and possibly the random club members in Seigaku. Truth be told, I am biased against Fuji so I sort of disliked him all the more when I heard that phrase- that Fuji managed to got revenge against Shiraishi. What made me feel really indignified is that I I think Fuji/Seigaku got the much better deal. Granted that losing is hard, but Fuji is the one who can continue onto the nationals with his team. Shiraishi might have win against Fuji but his dream of taking his team to the nationals is not going to come true. I even believe that if Shiraishi have the choice then he would gladly loose if that means his team can continue and go to the finals. And my initial draft actually have Shiraishi thinking to Fuji in the final paragraph.**_

_**But then I got an e-mail from Seigaku prodigy and she pointed out I've been a bit biased. And this did make me think a bit, a least I realized that Fuji is not the one who said the really off thing about getting revenge on Shiraishi for the previous match thing. But seriously…what revenge is this? Shiraishi played a perfectly honorable game and he never once said anything really of, and he even immediately went to shake Fuji's hand and praises him. He and his whole team also wished Seigaku well as well as congratulating them after they just lost- THIS IS VERY GOOD SPORTSMANSHIP. And they actually have a very high goal, they didn't just think "Hey let's get in the nationals and then try to win". They had this goal of "Let's be the champions this year."**_

_**What pisses me off the most is that I honestly think Fuji got the better deal, I think Shiraishi would have their positions exchanged if they could as he really is someone who would sacrifice his own interest for his team. However, as Ashita pointed out, Shiraishi winning at this moment is not revenge either. There is no revenge at all. And I really can't stand the fact that Fuji's sixth counter means he is better then Shiraishi because Shiraishi actually only used cord balls as a counter against the fifth counter. As I said before, he is the last person this applies to because he has master the basic, that is his special style, it is not as if he is screwed if he can't hit cord balls.**_

_**As for the comment about human nature, that is my opinion. But think about Sengoku when he played against Momoshiro. What Watanabe means is that you might instantly think "Hey I'm lucky" but immediately feel "Oh my gosh, what was I thinking? That is really wrong" (of course, Sanada is not included in this category.) I think Shiraishi s quite a nice kid but he can be almost ruthless in doing anything that is within rules in order to win. **_

_**I got ideas for the Oshitari cousins doing a banter when I read a fan fiction that have them talking about all the embarrassed stuff they did when they were little as the two of them were about to start a match. This then make me want to do my own version. (40.5 said that Kenya can play drums and is not good at being patient while Yuushi is not very good with caterpillars. Which then made me recollect the time when the Hyoutei regulars got a shock due to frogs in the anime.)**_

_**Shiraishi is rooming with Kite because that was actually the setting of a story that I wanted to do for Chapters, but this didn't work out. It was meant to be Kite and Shiraishi talking and explore the idea of the end justifying the team and that your pain hurts because they are yours. But that didn't work out.**_

_**Last of all, Aoi Kentarou seems quite interested in girls (I think he will say that any girl is pretty as long as she is not really bad looking. As for what Ashita looks like, she is normal.) while I personally think Yuushi is just an upperclass version of Sengoku (and Yuushi seems to like girls with long legs)**_


	20. The role I choose

_**"The role I choose"**_

_**

* * *

**__**Summary:**__** A chance meeting between Shiraishi and Yukimura in the hospital when Shiraishi went to visit his cousin in Kanagawa makes him think about how much he has changed due to being the buchou.**_

_**Author's Note:**__** I have said this a lot of times but I better make it clear again- most of the stories in chapters are not linked. They are separated. Yukimura comes out in this story and in this story this is their first meeting, whereas in 'A higher place' and 'The basis of the decision' they say that their first proper meeting is some nights before the finals.**_

_**Complete:**__** February 19-20, 2008.

* * *

**_

Carefully carrying the box of takoyaki and okonomiyaki that his mother specially made for his cousin in Kanagawa, Shiraishi made his way amongst the winding corridors of the hospital.

Upon seeing the familiar last name, he gave a brief knock before he entered and his cousin naturally went to hug him. But the other person in the room found his greeting dying due to recognition.

"Yukimura-niisan, this is Kura-niisan, my cousin from Osaka!" the young boy began excitedly, failing to realise that the two older boys were almost staring at each other with both shock and surprise. "Is that auntie's takoyaki? Can I eat it now?"

"Of course," Shiraishi quickly said when the little boy began to tug at the end of his shirt. "But leave some for your brother."

"What about the medals you promised to show me?"

"You'll see them later." He muttered softly.

He knew that he should not be like this- being embarrassed at being third last year just because the one who had been first was standing right beside him.

"Yukimura-niisan, do you want some?" the little boy offered generously even as he stuffed more in his mouth. "My aunt's takoyaki is the best!"

"I think I better go back to my room." Yukimura decided as he felt rather awkward due to a reason that neither he nor Shiraishi understood. "Because I think I'll be having visitors too."

"I'll go with you. I want to talk to you about my cousin." Shiraishi decided before he turned to the person in question. "If you be good then I will show you…the medals when I get back."

* * *

Once outside, the two of them just stood there for a while before Yukimura finally broke the silence.

"So you are his cousin. I didn't realise that you might be his 'Kuro-niisan from Osaka' as your last name is pretty common. Also, what are the chances of all this?" the buchou of Rikkai said rather politely. "So please forgive my early behaviour."

"I apologise too." Shiraishi said in a similar tone. "My aunt told me that there is this teenager who has been helping him a lot but I naturally didn't think that it would be you. I hope he has not been bothering you too much."

"Well…he did bother me quite a bit when he first arrived as he was literally screaming murder." Yukimura admitted. "My room is right next to his so I was woken up that night. I have never seen a kid this afraid of the hospital."

"It is the fact that he was taken to the hospital in an ambulance. The only time he saw someone being in that situation was when his grandmother had to go to the hospital due to a stroke and she…"

"I understand. I am actually really glad at meeting him and talking to him." Yukimura suddenly said, just as Shiraishi was about to turn away. "Seeing how determined he is at wanting to leave the hospital really made me think that I should try as hard too, even if it seemed to be something quite impossible.

"I know that my disease and his incident are on two different levels but your cousin really believed that no one can leave the hospital alive if they arrived in an ambulance. I think in a way it sort of became similar."

It was not that they didn't have anything they wanted to say after the polite inquiry of recovery and health, especially when they were both bond by the little boy that they were both quite fond of. If they didn't know one another before hand then they might be talking amiably about that little boy.

But there was a rather strong barrier between them: the fact that they were the buchou of the two strongest team in last year's national, the two team that were often acknowledged as being the champion of Kantou and Kansai.

They were rivals- they had to be rivals because they believed that the other stood in their way.

Perhaps they would like to be friend, but this was something that they could not do just yet.

"I expect the next time we meet to be in the national." Yukimura said as he finally went to open the door of his room.

"By the way, Shiraishi-kun," he added just before he closed the door. "I don't lie."

"Am I meant to be thanking you then?" Shiraishi muttered out, not really caring whether this was heard.

* * *

As soon as he returned, his cousin demanded to see his medals. Shiraishi's family was an affectionate one and since he was an only child, his parents would naturally boast about his achievement in tennis to their relatives.

"I really really want to see Kura-niisan's medals." His little cousin implored out, naturally rather awed by these things.

"Do you know," Shiraishi said instead of putting the bag into the other's eager hands. "Your Yukimura-niisan is a really good tennis player too? His team came first when my team only came third."

"But I think they are still amazing!" his cousin said firmly. "Mum told us that to enter the…the…"

"The nationals."

"…the nationals is amazing because there are so many schools in Japan who doesn't and…"

This was a logical reasoning, what Shiraishi himself held when he was only in his first year.

When and why did I grow so ambition? He asked himself as he watched his cousin examining his medals with a rather awed expression on his face.

If someone told him, when he was only in his first year of junior high school, that he could achieve all this then he would tell them that he would be overjoyed without any hesitation.

Like most others he dreamt of being able to play in the nationals and achieve success. When he got in the tennis team in his first year this was his goal and dream.

This never stopped being his goal but he seemed to have got more ambitious by desiring to be the runner up out of the whole country, if not being the champions. Was it because he needed another goal once he achieved the original one?

He has entered odd tennis competitions when he was only in elementary school and he did achieve some success, but the most impressive awards he had right now would be what he earned in his junior high years: the two gold medals from the Kansai regional along with the bronze one from the national.

They were signs of great achievement but seeing Yukimura made him all the more disappointed at having only gained a bronze medal. He knew that he was being rather absurd but he desired to be in the finals so much!

It seemed that he has only been truly happy when he received the gold medal from the Kansai regional last year because winning the Kansai regional the second time was simply not enough.

* * *

"When is the last time you climbed a tree, Kura-niisan?" his cousin had asked him before he explained what had happened.

While his mother and aunt got along quite well, he could understand why his aunt was rather reluctant to tell them about the exact detail of her son's latest mischief because he had always been a very well behaved kid.

This was simply the way he was. If he played with his friend after school then he would make sure that he retuned home on time, and he always ensured that he got his school work done no matter what.

Until this year things had been quite easy for him. Being a good son; a good student; a good team member; a good friend were all roles that could be combined. He had been able to balance his life quite well.

The answer to his cousin's question has been "not since elementary school." It just stopped being alright to climb trees once he got into junior high school- it was no longer something that one should do. It was perceived as immature and childish.

Not that anyone's opinion could affect, let along stop Kintarou, Shiraishi thought as he grasped the first branch. It was not as if doing this one little action could make him as carefree as his kohai, but he still desired to do this.

There was so much stuff going on for him right now, the main priority being getting the team ready for the upcoming national and making sure that his grades were still maintained. He rarely gets to have a restful lunch time- when he could just laze around.

Like now…he would let himself have a rest this lunch time.

He didn't doze off as Kintarou would but his mind must have wonder because he was startled by the very familiar voice that he rarely get to hear, even though she sat right beside him almost every day.

"What is it?" Ashita demanded. "What do you two want?"

Most people would definitely be shocked at the other two because Shitenhouji's infamous doubles were actually behaving very seriously.

"As you would probably know…" Koharu began, only to have his sentence finished by Yuuji, "We won the Kansai regional."

"And I am meant to be saying congratulations to him?" she said dryly.

"Tanako-chan, we want to talk to you about this because you are our friend just as Shiraishi is." Koharu began sincerely.

"When we accepted our award he was looking around, searching for someone, just as he would in the beginning and end of every game." Yuuji informed her. "And I think you know who he is looking for."

"Do you think so? Why would he look for a person who he knows would not be there?"

"Because he wants you to be there! To see him play as well as accepting his award…" whatever Koharu wanted to say next was interrupted by Ashita's furious words.

"I was not the one who wanted to break up!" she snapped furiously. If kicking the nearby tree was not too childish then she probably would have done it. "He was the one who did it so I am not going to talk to him as if I am acceptant about all this!"

"Are you ever going to talk to him again?" Yuuji muttered. "From what he said…"

"Not anytime soon." She said darkly as she adjusted the ribbon on her hair.

Shiraishi was more then a bit disappointed to see that it was not the ribbon he had gave her.

"He broke up with me when he didn't need to." She said sadly. "I think this is the bit that angers me the most. If I had been demanding him to give me more attention then I can sort of understand.

"But I didn't because I know what he wants and how important that is to him. So I endured it all, pretending that I didn't mind only going on dates at a monthly basis, or having to walk to the train station myself because he'll be practising tennis over and over again, or…"

Much to his relief, one of his friends quickly stopped her from listing out any more of his 'crimes' as he was really feeling pretty bad.

"But I didn't do these things because I am such a nice person." Ashita answered in reply to their questions. "I just didn't want to break up with him. I thought doing all that would prevent him from feeling that he have to break up with me, I expected him to say with me by these actions.

"But he didn't, and I think I reached my limits when he broke up with me." She finished simply. "So don't make me congratulate him because I simply can't."

Shiraishi himself knew that this was impossible although he really wanted it, but for her to do so was like her saying that he was right.

Was he?

He still did not know that answer, but he did understand that there were things that could only be done at the expense of another. In his case, being a good buchou made him become a very bad boy friend.

But this was the role he chose to play.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__** This story was meant to be a Shiraishi x Yukimura friendship fic but it didn't work out. I had this idea when I heard that Yukimura was very friendly with the kids in the hospital and I then had the idea of what if one of these kids is related to Shiraishi and so he and Yukimura would meet up and talk and gain an understanding with one another. But as I said, that didn't work out. I could just have Shiraishi visiting a relative in Osaka or a Kansai area instead of making him come to Kanagawa but I still want him and Yukimura to meet up. (My initial idea is that this story will be Yukimura's view, he would start the story by talking to the little kid, who would tell him about his cousin from Osaka who is coming to visit him). So I still kept some of my original ideas although Yukimura sort of just made a guest appearance and I did sort if show the idea that many of these boys would be good friends if they didn't have this rivalry going on. All the more difficult for them as they are both the buchou.**_

_**I really think that Shitenhouji is the best in Kansai and they did reach top four both this year and last year, as for Rikkai- we all know how good they are. So in a way I see these teams being regarded as the best of Kansai and best of Kantou, and it then seem natural that they would be pushed against one another as Kantou and Kansai does seem to have a mini-rivalry with one another. **_

_**The whole thing about his medals was actually in déjà vu but that didn't fit so I am glad that I managed to use it in this story. It explores the idea that he wants so much more, why he wasn't just satisfied with what he has achieved before- because they are very impressive results. And I do think that he is so focused on his wish of winning or being runner up that do have any thing less it just not enough.**_

_**Last of all, a bit of Ashita's character. I think that she can easily be misjudged as to be a sweet little girl who sacrifices her own wish for the sake of her boy friend. I think she is a nice girl and she does care about Shiraishi quite a lot because to be almost neglected by him and not complain at all is quite an achievement. But I want to point out that this is not selfless, it is a bit selfish. She is not making her sacrifice for him because she really really care about him and so want the best for him, but she is making them because she sees that as a way to have him continue being her boy friend. That is why she was mad when they broke up, it is a bit of an 'I did all that for you and you still don't care', whereas a really sweet and nice girl would be understanding, 'Yes, that is the best because you are more likely to get what you wish.' I think the best way to summarize this is that she did it partly for him, but probably mainly for herself. **_

_**In my story Shiraishi is very close friends with the joking tennis pair and so they sort of become friends with Ashita as well, but that is all. They are probably the only other regulars she have interaction with.**_


	21. The dream team

"_**the dream team"**_

_**

* * *

**__**Summary:**__** Set in Shiraishi's first year, as he prepares to take part in the match that will determine Shitenhouji's buchou and fukubuchou next year, Shiraishi dreams about the team he want to lead as the buchou, Later on he then think about why he wants to be a buchou so much.**_

_**Author's Note:**__** I just want to point out that university have started and unlike summer school, I will be much busy.**_

_**In 'Sacrifice' I made it that Shitenhouji choose their buchou by having an end of the year match, whereby all the second years who want to be the buchou will participate and the two with the most amount of wins will then be the candidates for the buchou/fukubuchou. They will then have one last match that decides who gets to be what. As I mentioned in "Sacrifice", Shiraishi was allowed to participate in this due to his buchou and fukubuchou at his first year, even though Watanabe told them that this would not be a good idea. This is my take on why Shiraishi became the buchou when he was only in his second year.**_

_**Once again, keep in mind that Shiraishi and Ashita only went out in their second year, so until they went out they addresses each other as 'Shiraishi-kun' 'Tanako-chan'. Koharu and Yuuji are also very close friends with Shiraishi and sort of friends with Ashita, while he and Kenya had a rivalry- more from Kenya's side.**_

_**Completed:**__** February 21-25, 2008.

* * *

**_

The two boys exchanged a glance before they nodded and grabbed their other companion, pulling him to the nearby bench.

"Trust me, five minutes is not going to make that much a difference." Koharu said. "Beside, Yuuji and I are exhausted."

"Your practice won't be effective if your practicing partners collapses" Yuuji murmured out an agreement.

"Alright, alright, I yield!" Shiraishi laughed out. "By the way, I am very grateful that you two are helping me practice this early."

"What about letting us join the team when you become the buchou then?" Yuuji joked out.

"I don't think you two need to give any bribes in order to make into the team next year." Shiraishi said sincerely. "Nakakurai-buchou told me that you are one of the best doubles pair he has ever seen due to how well you two work together, along with the additional surprises."

"We got a new tactic, by the way." Koharu said before he and Yuuji yelled out the other's name and embraced together warmly.

"That is a strategy." Yuuji explained qucikly. "We'll deliberately make our opponents underestimate us by hiding out abilities like this."

"But this is really weird." Shiraishi pointed out. "The guy who lives down stairs always greet his girl friend that way."

"It is a strategy." His two friends repeated once more.

"The scary thing is that I can see you two playing this way." Shiraishi said with a smile. "If I become the buchou then I want you two to be in the team with me. You guys will be doubles 2 and start the competition by shocking everyone with your joking tennis, and then someone will play doubles 1, showing what a variety of people we have. Gin will then astonish everyone because he will be the top one power player in Japan while singles 2 will be Oshitari Kenya.

"He is a really good player." Shiraishi quickly explained due to his two friends' expression of surprise, as they both knew that the other did not like Shiraishi much. "I think he can be the fastest player one day but…"

"He relies on his speed too much, right?" Koharu supplied.

"I would tell him that but he doesn't seem to want to talk to me at all and I doubt he would listen to my advice anyway. Nor do I want to talk with someone who is like that." The young boy gave a slight shrug before he continued with his dreams. "And I'll play singles 1."

"Of course!"

"Well, that is the most prestigious position and most buchou plays singles 1. Although Nakakurai-buchou didn't and Sensei often changes the order."

"Anyway, we had our break. It is time to continue practicing."

"You are going to be a slave driver if you become the buchou." Koharu said while Yuuji let out an agreement in the form of a sigh.

* * *

They continued to practice until Ashita arrived, since she was good enough friends with both Koharu and Yuuji the four of them could chat amiable enough without being awkward.

"So when is this competition?" Ashita asked.

"It starts tomorrow." Koharu informed her. "Are you coming?"

"If the karate club finishes early enough then I will. I want to lend this to you, Shiraishi-kun!" saying so she took out what appeared to be a little coin purse with a four leaf clover sewed on it. "My neechan gave me this when I was very little and she said it brings good luck."

"Thank you…"

"You can put it in your tennis bag or your pocket, I won't mind because niichan told me that guys don't carry that sort of stuff." Ashita said understandingly.

"I'll put it in my pocket during my matches." Shiraishi promised, since he felt rather awkward he quickly changed the subject. "So, how does the karate club choose their buchou and fukubuchou, Tanako-chan?"

"Well, our coach is a history teacher so he likes to make us choose and he says it is like an assembly of Ancient Athenians, which I don't really understand. But the candidates are the ones with the two highest ranks, which I just miss out on."

"Do you want to be the buchou or Fukubuchou?" Yuuji asked.

"I don't know, what I really want right now is to get my next belt, and I might be able to soon. But being the buchou or fukubuchou seems too problematic! My buchou this year even make sure that I study, I am not sure if I have that patience."

"I think that is something you just do once you assume the role." Koharyu pointed out and all three of them then turned to look at Shiraishi.

"I can't really imagine him ordering one of our senpai to do their homework." Koharu finally said.

"Because you don't order your elders around." Yuuji said with a smile. "My brother will kill me if I try to do that."

"Are you three telling me that I shouldn't take part?" Shiriashi asked softly.

"No, you should because Nakakurai-buchou and the fukubuchou want you to. If they want to let you participate in your first year then it must be because they think you can be a really good buchou next year." Yuuji said eagerly.

"And I think Shiraishi-kun will be a really good buchou." Ashita added with a very sincere smile.

* * *

Shiraishi's final game was with a second year spenai that did not make into the team this year: a dark horse, and the price was being the buchou next year, with the loser being only the fukubuchou.

The very long and intense game finally reached an end when the score become six all, it would be determined by tie break. Since both boys has done very well against all of their other opponents no one saved from their coach knew who would be the winner.

"Almost finished." Shiraishi's opponent muttered out. "Almost."

Shiraishi was panting much harder and his hand was actually shaking more then a bit. His senpai had a huge advantage right now due to his much stronger stamina.

"Just hold on a bit longer." He whispered to himself as he prepared for his opponent's serve. "I can do this. I can manage."

He suddenly didn't' understand why he was fighting so hard in this match, why he was pushing himself to his limits. He was already making a name for himself by having got this far. To be a fukubuchou in his second year would be an amazing achievement because Shitenhoujouji's buchou and fukubuchou were always third years.

But there were many other schools that let their second years be fukubuchou. I, it was still a very distinguish position, true, but it would not be that prestigious.

"I want to be the buhou due to my own pride." He admitted.

His main motivation was not because he believed that he would be a really good buchou compared to everyone else although he would certainly try to do a good job for the sake of his current senpai and future team members.

It was because being the buchou now would mean that he was a really good player, one of the best in his school. He loved tennis and therefore desired to excel in it, and this was a way for him to do so.

It he was the bukubhcou next year then people from other school would probably have a slight comment on this, but they would not be that impressed…which they would be if he was the buchou.

"I want this." He said, now very determined. "I am not going to give up."

If he had an opportunity of making a name for himself in the tennis world then he would grab it.

* * *

"Game, set and match. Won by Shiriahsi seven games to six." Watanabe declared out and for Shiraishis' sake, he hid his frown.

This result was the choice of his students and he did not want to interfere that much.

"Congratulations Shiraishi. It seems that I'll have to be the fukubuchou." His opponent said sincerely as they went to shake each other's hand. "Hey, are you really alright?"

"Senpai…your stamina…is really admirable." Shiraishi finally managed to say. "Pleae…help me to…improve mine…next year."

"As long as you help me to improve my serve. I must admit, losing one game due to double faults was not a good feeling."

The current buchou and fukubuchou began to talk to their successors and they naturally wished them well.

"Maybe you will be the one to let us win the nations." Nakakurai said half jokingly.

"I promise that I will try.' Shiraishi swore in full seriousness.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ _**I am not saying that Shiraishi is a bad buchou in this story, only that I think he is not like Tezuka. I don't think he was like Tezuka by dreaming about being the buchou and taking his team to the nationals before he became one, well…I think it will be a different kind. I think Tezuka always knew that he could be a really good buchou, whereas I really think Shiraishi dreamt of being buchou just because it is a glorious position. But I think, as the story suggest, once he realize what he have to do he accepts the responsibility completely, even though he was initially not aware of it.**_

_**Initially I wanted to show Shiraishi and Zaizen talking to each other, sort of showing that the dream he had in his first year is not exactly the same as the present, just the ideas that your dreams don't just turn out exactly the way you want.**_

_**According to 40.5 Yuuji has an elder brother.**_


	22. It is over

_**"It is over"**_

* * *

_**Summary: what Shiraishi feels after Chitose's match, how he deals with his immediate emotions as Shitenhouji lose and prepares to leave.**_

_**Author's Note: I wrote this on March 30-31 but then I stopped writing because I just didn't know how to continue, my muse just suddenly disappeared. But I guess I wrote this as a way to explore Shiraishi's character, what he felt when he realized that this is it for Shitenhouji- they would not be able to go on to the finals. I want to try and think about why he said what he said, as well as explaining his behaviour. Because in the manga he actually didn't really stop Kintaoru- unlike before.**_

_**Completed: March 30-Arpril 18**_

* * *

The game was now five to one to Tezuka, and most people were quite certain that it would soon end, as Chitose has yet to score another point, let along a game.

But Shiraishi still hoped for a miracle, that Chitose would be able to somehow turn the tide, what both Fuji and Kawamura did at his and Gin's match point. If they could do it, then why couldn't Chitose?

He suddenly felt Ashita placing her free hand on the arm that held her's ever since the end of his game and much to his shock- she actually pried his hold from her rather violently.

His look of disbelieve and hurt quickly changed to guilt when he saw that her hand was slightly swollen- he didn't realise how hard his grip was at all! But his girlfriend showed no sign of reproach because she gently placed that same arm on his elbow.

"40-0!"

Please, let a miracle happen, he desperately thought this once again as he turned back to the game. Something…anything…just don't let this be our last game!

But his words were not the ones that were heard.

"Game set and match, won by Seishun Gakun's Tezuka-Inui pair, six games to one." The umpire announced these bitter words so simply. "Seishun Gakun will move onto the finals with an overall score of three wins and one lose."

"So this is it." Shiraishi whispered softly. "This is the end."

Until the very final score he had clung onto the hope of a miracle, what he has been doing ever since the start of this doubles game: hoping that they would win even though he started to doubt.

Now he had to face the truth: they had to stop here, just like last year. They would not be going to the finals. Shitenhouji would not be second, let along first. He would not be able to bring the title of being Champion or the runner up back to Osaka.

Everyone practiced hard as everyone wanted to win, yet he couldn't help but to be childish by thinking: why not us? Why isn't our efforts reward by our goals?

"Ashita?" his girlfriend suddenly moved to stand in front of him and then pulled him very close to her, so that he was leaning against her with his face partially covered by her hair.

"You can't comfort anyone when you need to be comforted too." She whispered. "I know how desolate you must be, but knowing you, you will pretend that you are not until you are alone. Don't forget that I saw what happened to you last year."

"Thank you." He allowed himself to nestle against her until the umpire ordered the two teams to face one another. At this she finally allowed him to go with great reluctance.

"I'll be fine." He promised her as his hand finally slid out of her range of grasp.

It was time for him to take on the role he temporarily and briefly put aside- when his girlfriend held him he was just another person being comforted due to not succeeding in something.

* * *

The two teams that faced one another were very different from what they had been like before the start of this game. Before, both were worried due to their opponent's skills and reputation, yet both believed that they would be the ones who would win.

The regulars of Seigaku were all smiling widely as they were the ones who won, while some of their opponents were trying to do so too. The regulars of Shitenhouji knew that they did their very best, but they still couldn't help but be a bit upset because they did wish to win.

Shiraishi was smiling too, although he really didn't want to do so. He knew that he had to say something but he wasn't really sure what he should say- he was not so noble as to cheerfully give over something he desired so much.

"You have a very amazing buchou." He finally said, and he truly thought so as Tezuka did what he had wanted: bringing the team to the finals of the national. Saying this referred to Seigaku's win, but it did not hurt that much because it was not an outright congratulation.

It was not possible to get all that one want from life so he must accept this with good grace, and he did do quite a good job. He managed to continue smiling as he shook everyone's hand.

They were walking away now, he was at the very front. Upon the sight of Ashita, who was very worried and his coach, who seemed to be assuring her, he forced himself to smile more cheerfully. This was not a deception as he really was happy that they reconciled.

"What about me?"

Kintaoru's words made him and the rest of his team mates suddenly halt, and as the young boy expressed his desire to play a match against "Koshimae" no matter what, Shiraishi suddenly realised just how much his goal had changed.

Unlike Kintaoru, he could not see why he should play when the overall outcome would not change. Regardless of 3-2 or 3-1, Shitenhouji would be the ones who lost. Individual wins did not seem to matter as much to him anymore.

"It is over." He finally said, refusing to turn around.

He really couldn't deal with this right now. Normally, he would try to reason with his kohai, or use his 'poison-hand' if the first option was not available or possible.

What could he say anyway?

But he was forced to do something when Kintarou went too far by yelling at Gin.

"Give it up, Kintarou!" he finally snapped out.

"Hey, Shiraishi…" Kenya began tactfully while he saw Ashita quickly approaching him. After all, he rarely lose his temper, even when their youngest member did various stupid things, such as spilling water on his biology homework and forcing him to re-draw the whole diagram.

"Kin-chan, this is sad but you cannot always get what you want in life." He said very slowly, and he has never been this serious when he talked to the other boy before.

It was also his tone. His voice did not break but there was a great desolation in it that made the other boy realise what Shiraishi felt was not very different from his own disappointment.

"You just can't." he repeated once more, feeling Ashita's arm resting on his. "Sometimes we can't get what we want due to the mistakes that we made ourselves, but at other times it is just something that we can't have, even if we would give up so much other stuff in order to have it."

"I…I understand." Kintarou said very softly, his voice barely audible. "Let's…let us go then."

Because that was the only thing they could do.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ _**What Shiraishi said to Kintarou is what he said in the OVA, and I really love that bit. Well, my interpretation of what happened is that Shiraishi would have told Kintarou to stop about having a match with Echizen if he wasn't trying to come to terms with their loss (like his other team mates), as I said before- every rival player wants to win so much. But I think he would eventually have said something like that to Kintarou. (I admit, I am human, I like bits of the OVA that I agree with, vice versa- ignoring the bits that I don't agree with.) **_

_**But I seriously love what Shiraishi said to Kintaoru, you can't always have what you want in life, because I think this just summarize the whole story really well. They all want to win but there can only be one winner, and that didn't happen for them as they happens to be those that lose.**_

_**On a side note, I also really like Kintarous' reaction, I think he really was shocked that Shiraishi would yell at him like that (I really was), and I like the fact that after Shiraishi told that to him, he agreed and would have gave up if Horio's cousin didn't come. I think Kintarou really does listen to Shiraishi and it is not just due to the poison hand, I think these two really have a brotherly relationship.**_

_**I do think that Shiraishi's words to Fuji is really weird, because his other team mates all sort of referred to their own games, and Shiraishi is certainly someone who is able to praise the one he beat. Yet he doesn't refer to his game with Fuji, but compliments Tezuka. So this is my explanation.**_

_**Ashita's words are a reference to "sacrifice". In the last nationals, Shiraishi returned to Osaka and went to celebrate with everyone, but once alone he went to the tennis court and just started to practice for ages, until she come to find him, as they were meant to be going on a date.**_

_**Gosh…Shitenhouji really is a great school, immediately wishing their opponents well and praise their skills.**_


	23. Happy Birthday

_**"Happy Birthday"**_

* * *

_**Summary:**_ _**This story shows what happened on Shiraishi's 15th birthday, a semi-birthday fiction for Shiraishi.**_

_**Author's Note: I guess this is sort of a birthday fic, because I really am just talking about what happens to Shiraishi on the day of his 15th birthday, starting from the morning. Well, I guess I am agreeing with 40.5 by having his birthday in April (the other official merchandise says that his birthday is in December.)**_

_**But Japan starts their school in April, so his birthday is happening at the beginning of the school year. Right now, my setting of the story's time frame is this: School has just started and the trials for the tennis team this year haven't actually begun, so Shiraishi and Ashita haven't broke up yet. He is not even contemplating whether he should do such a thing.**_

_**Completed: April 19-21**_

* * *

His birthday certainly had a very promising start: the day was sunny despite the heavy rain on the previous night, and he went to the kitchen to find his mother putting his favourite food in both a plate and his lunchbox.

"Don't forget to go to your aunt's house with Ashita-chan after school. We are going to have a BBQ tonight." She reminded him as she put their presents on his lap.

She had to repeat this a second time as the now fifteen year old boy was too excited due to receiving the tennis racquet that he had been saving up for ever since the end of his second year in school.

As he waited at the train station near his school, he couldn't help but to pep into his tennis bag. He had first seen this racquet when he was taking a break from studying by hanging out with Koharu and Yuuji, and it was one of the rare times when he just wanted to buy something without even thinking.

He did need to replace one of his racquets but he did not ask his parents as he knew that he could make a do with a much cheaper one.

The familiar laughter made him tear his eyes away from the racquet a bit reluctantly, although he immediately smiled at the sight of his girlfriend of almost a year.

"I bet I can guess what your parents gave you." Ashita laughed out as she sat down beside him.

He nodded quite happily, recalling the times the two of them spent in front of his budget in order to determine what they should do for their date. Even though it did prevent them from doing certain stuff, they still had a lot of fun together.

Shiraishi did not want to be rude by demanding her to give him his birthday present now, but he was very eager to see what his girlfriend would give him. When she opened her bag he had to use a lot of self control to not peer into it too.

"You promise you won't laugh?" Ashita said very shyly as she took out a rather small bundle.

"Of course I won't." he said rather indignantly. "Why would I do that?"

Her gift was a sweatband that she sewed herself and he was really touched by this present. Without saying anything else after his "thank you", he immediately slides it onto his right hand.

"But I thought that this can be your extra one, when you can't find your other one." Ashita said as she gently touched her handiwork. "Because this one is not sewed very well."

"I will wear this to every one of my practises and games." He declared out firmly.

* * *

Class was rather uneventful and relatively normal saved for people wishing him happy birthday when they saw him. But it seemed that he had some birthday luck as the test they had involved the parts he knew particularly well, just as he managed to get their chemistry experiment done with relative ease.

Much to his surprise, he was attacked by a large amount of confetti as soon as he entered the clubroom. He was a bit late as his two friends made him stay behind their class to find a pencil case that 'mysteriously' disappeared.

"Happy birthday, Shiraishi-buchou!" was the sound that followed.

He was completely astonished because he really only expected his close friends in the club to remember and wish him happy birthday, which was what happened last year.

"This is our present." Kenya announced as he brought out two large bags of tennis ball along with a bag of various cleaning equipments. "One of the bags of tennis ball is yours while the other ones are for the club, so you don't have to worry about us using up more club funds."

He had been seriously alarmed when he did his annual review of the club's equipment and he ended up spending a long time discussing this with his fuku-buchou, even dragging Koharu to their meeting in order to calculate the best way of allocating the remaining club fund, as well as discussing ways to fundraise.

"Thanks a lot you guys, I really appreciate this." He told them sincerely.

"Club practise will be shorter today." Their coach announced. "So you can spend more time with your family, as I heard that you are going to have a BBQ with them."

Shiraishi was a bit disappointed at this because he really did enjoy tennis, even though perfect tennis was boring he still played on due to loving tennis in the first place- it was partly this love that made him continue doing what he choose to do. He also liked seeing the rest of the club members play, and he secretly hoped that he'd get to have a game with Chitose.

Yet he was glad that he could spend more time with his family and girlfriend on his birthday, including the relatives he was deeply fond of. Since he lived in an apartment at the upper level, BBQ in a garden was something he only had on special occasions. Nor did he see his aunt and uncle that much since babysitting his cousins usually required their absence.

"But sensei, if we shorten practise on everyone's birthday then that will be really bad." He pointed out.

His coach laughed slightly before he assured him. "We are only doing this for you since you are the buchou. Let this be another present from us."

After all, Watanabe thought to himself as he watched Shiraishi quickly going to correct someone's position, it would be a good change for Shiraishi to recall what it was like to not be the last person to leave the court, as well as leaving in the company of other people.

Some thing happened to the boy and Watanabe still did not understand what exactly caused this: why he was so unsatisfied with their result last year. It was not unnatural to desire being the best, but he felt that Shiraishi's desire of winning was a bit too much.

But unfortunately, he would make the wrong answer a few weeks later.

* * *

The birthday boy was immediately greeted by his cousins as soon as he entered. The younger three hugged him while the oldest was deciding whether doing so would still be alright as he was at his last year of elementary school.

"Kuronote-niichan, I made this for you in class." The youngest said proudly as he handed him a roll of paper with rather crude calligraphies on it.

"And I made this for you." His second to youngest cousin said, shoving a small jar filled with paper stars into his hands.

"Thank you." He told them with true sincerity, even though the stars were made from stripes of newspaper with acrylic paint, while the Kanji on the banner was their nickname, and not his real name.

"And we brought this." The two eldest said together as they handed him a photo frame. "We thought that Kuronote-niichan could put the photo of him and Ashita-neechan in there."

"But why don't we take a picture now so I can put this photo in?" Shiraishi said quickly, "Kaasan, can you come here for a second?"

For some strange reason he did not want to put the photo of him and Ashtia in any place other then his tennis bag, because this provided him with an excuse of looking at it quite often.

"Mummy brought us a new doll last month." One of the little girls said, tugging at Ashita's sleeves. "I want to show her to Ashita-neechan."

"Oh, I will be very glad to see her. What is her name?" Ashita asked, recalling what her siblings used to do with her.

"We don't know yet." The younger of the girl said with a slight pout. "But I am so glad that Ashita-neechan is here but Kuronote-niichan never wants to see them."

"Ashita, I love my cousins but I do have a reputation." Shiraishi whispered dryly as his girlfriend started to laugh very hard before she teased him with: "Yes Kuranosuke, why are you so mean?"

"Listen to me," Ashita began gently to the two girls after she finally stopped laughing. "Boys simply don't play or even look at dolls."

"But what if you ask him?"

"This doesn't matter, because…"

"But Kuronote-niichan often listens to what Ashita-neechan says, just like how daddy would listen to mummy." The elder girl said innocently.

Both the teenagers blushed upon this and this was duly noted by all four children.

* * *

As with any birthday gatherings, there had to be a cake. Since he loved tennis so much, his relatives actually got him a cake that was in the shape of a tennis ball.

"Make a wish! Make a wish!" his cousins yelled out together, almost jumping up and down when the light was switched off.

But that was his main problem- he still hasn't decide what he wanted even though he spent the entire day thinking about it. At fifteen, he was no longer certain that what you wished at your birthday would come true, but he still liked to think that there was something special on a person's birthday.

He has been very happy today, but that was because of so many different things: doing well in school work; being with his girlfriend and family; winning a tennis game; chatting with his friends from the tennis club as they left practise together; walking to the train station with Ashita, just being with her.

It was all these things combined together that made him so happy, so he didn't know how he could just ask for one thing.

"Hurry up, Kuranosuke!" his mother said impatiently, her hand eagerly waiting to press the shuttle.

One possibility was to just blow the candles out and no one would know that he actually didn't make any wishes, but then he would feel that he just let something slid out of his hands.

I…I wish to be happy, to continue being happy, he finally decided as he blew the candles.

"Oh, there are three more." One of his younger cousin remarked out in a rather worried tone, pointing at the offending items.

"This just means that my wish is going to take a bit longer to come true." He said rather absently as he blew the remaining candles out.

Since he couldn't make his mind up about which one of these things that he wished to have the most, he thought he would be greedy by trying to have it all.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I guess this is another one of my fan fictions when I want to show that Shiraishi is really an ordinary boy, so there is this whole issue of him realizing that all these separate things make him happy. Although he does love tennis greatly, there are other things that are important to him as well: family, doing well in his school work, and in this case- his girlfriend. **_

_**In regard to the birthday present Shiraishi got from his club- I was inspired by one of the Prince of tennis games, the school festival one, because the Kamio route will involve the Fudoumine regulars and the PC giving him a bag of tennis ball as his birthday present. And I think the Shitenhouji tennis club members really do respect him, especially given that he has been their buchou for the last two years and is a very good one. So I think it is likely that they would give presents to him. In regard to the cleaning equipment it relate to his punishment method- in "sacrifice" he says that he makes anyone misbehave clean the club room with him, which also gives him an opportunity to talk to his club members. I feel that they would give him very practical gifts, since they would know his personality.**_

_**In my pervious story "A perfect gift" there is a mentioning of how Ashita gave him a wristband as a birthday present. I got that idea when I was re-reading volume 36, because I saw that his wristband actually varies in size so I got this idea that it is something homemade (although the reality is probably just that the author can not afford to pay such a critical attention to this little detail, which is fully understandable.)**_

_**Funnily enough, in the first episode of the OVA he actually wore a different wrist band. The one that we see him wear throughout the Shitenhouji arc of the OVA is green and white, but the one he wore in the meeting when they went to draw the order is red and black.**_

_**About Watanabe…I think I better explain this, cause it is in sacrifice, which is sometimes ago. Basically Shiraishi will talk to Watanabe about Kintarou joining the team and when Watanabe told him that if he thinks it is a good idea then he should do it, Shiraishi angrily asked him was that what he said to his own buchou (Nakakurai) when he asked the same thing. Watanabe's reply is "But did you not do a good job as the captain last year?" although he does feel bad. So Shiraishi felt that Watanabe sees Shitenhouji, as team, much more important then himself, as an individual person. So this whole thing made Shiraishi think whether he, as the captain, should make his team the most important thing, and this is why he (in my story) become really obsessive with the idea of winning and started to practice even more then before, and most of all- dumping Ashita. So this is what I mean about Watanabe going to give the wrong answer.**_

_**In case people don't remember this- Shiraishi's cousin actually misheard Shiraishi's first name. Because of his bandaged-hand, and due to what their mother said, they misheard his name as "Kuranote", which means black-hand.**_

_**I think my description of both Shiraishi and Shitenhouji seems to make them quite poor compared to the others. I think Shiraishi has mentioned that the apartment his family live in is quite small, and that the reason he can play tennis without worrying about this affecting his family is due to the fact that he is an only child. And Watanabe (in the Cracked Mask- I said that he went to Shitenhouji as well) talked about how playing tennis was not very easy as it cost a lot.**_

_**But I seriously don't know why I think of this, I just have this impression. Kenya's dad, according to 40.5 is a private doctor, so does that mean he is a bit like family doctor? At any rate I don't think his family is on the same financial level as his cousin. And Shitenhouji is a public school, which will probably have a cheaper fee. So, anyway, that is what I feel. To be honest I am really glad that Shitenhouji is a public school as well, it just show that you don't have to be a private school to have a really good team, and that not all public school will be like Fudoumine. (in fact, I will say this is the very opposite. Both Rokkaku and Shitenhouji are public schools. Rokkaku is probably the most friendly school, because I seriously believe that there is no bullying in that school. And though I want to, I can not say that for Shitenhouji.)**_


	24. Permission to cry

_**"Permission to cry"**_

* * *

**_Summary:_** **_A clash between Shitenhouji and Higa lead to Watanabe giving the buchou and fukubouchou of each team a lecture about suffering and gratitude._**

**_Author's Note:__ This is not a cruel story or anything, but I will make this warning: it might make people angry. Basically what I will show with the story is this, everyone have pain and there are always someone who is hurt more then you, but you can still cry about your own pain for the sake of this being your pain. If that idea offends you, then don't continue reading._**

_**One last thing, this story relates to "The Cracked Mask" in regard to some of the stuff that Watanabe says and thinks.**_

_**Completed: April 25-28**_

* * *

Despite everyone's belief, Shiraishi was not really worried about the fact that he roomed with the buchou of Higa. Since Kite already had a reputation, he would not dare to do any act of sabotage because he would be the first one people pointed to.

But fair play on court was something different.

"Are you alright, Chitose?" Shiraishi asked worriedly before he turned to their other team mates. "For goodness sake, Kenya- stop swearing in Kansai because no one else can understand! Kintaoru, you are not going to punch anyone!"

"But…" the two more emotional members in Shitenhouji protested angrily.

"Shiraishi is right and I am alright." Chitose assured them. "Beside, we can't really do anything about it."

"Because he technically has every right to hit the ball toward that direction." Shiraishi finished bitterly. "Even though it was deliberate because he was clearly aiming at that place every single time."

Since Chitose's right eye was permanently injured, he would naturally be a bit worried when a ball approached that particular part and even though he could quickly calm himself down, his body would still instinctively respond- disadvantaging him in the game.

"I am fine, there is no need to worry." Chitose said again. "Let's just move onto the next game."

* * *

This incident naturally becomes the subject of everyone's gossip and Higa was alienated even more.

Chitose actually took everything surprisingly well as he still talked with Tachibana quite animatedly that night, the subject being his sister's interest in the 'dorobo-oniichan.'

"…seriously, that is the first thing she told me! You would think that she would show much more interest in her own brother. I really can't believe it! I bet if An-chan says that you to you then you will…"

Kintarou was naturally very angry but he did manage to control himself because Shiraishi made him swear that he would not do anything to either Kite or Kai.

I am such a hypocrite, Shiraishi thought to himself as he put his phone down again- his girlfriend was still unable to pick the phone up, because I actually really want to do what Kintarou wishes to do.

The last time he wanted to hurt someone this bad was these delinquents that harassed him and Ashita more then two years ago.

Maybe what happened afterward would not have happened if it wasn't for the extra presence in the room. Shiraishi was really angry at what Kite did, but he was trying very hard to control himself. Even though Kite did not really regret his actions as he sees them as necessary, he was not someone who would boast.

These two's characters were rather different from both Kenya and Kai, the former being more emotional and impulsive, while the latter was not as restraint in his speech.

* * *

"What is going on here?" Watanabe demanded as he slammed open the door with a kettle in his hand. "I can hear you all from the kitchen!"

"And what right do you two have to criticise us?" Kai snapped, ignoring the presence of the adult. "You guys in Shitenhouji have such luck- a coach who genuinely cares for you all. You cannot possibly comprehend what we went through!"

His words suddenly made Shiraishi very guilty. Throughout the majority of the year he has been feeling a bit sorry for himself, although he tried to pretend that this was not true.

Yes, playing something so boring as perfect tennis on a daily basis did make him describe it as painful, while he really was hurt when he thought that he had to give Ashita up.

But could he really compare that to what the regulars in Higa had to experience? Or even to what happened in Fudoumine?

While it was true that some of his peers did resent him when he was only a first year due to the privileges he had, his senpai always made sure that things did not get too serious. Even though Kenya once disliked him, he never did anything worse then the challenge in their second year and at the most that would only result in embarrassment.

"Alright, alright, stop this!" Watanabe yelled out loudly when Kenya began to shout something back. "I am seriously astonished, you guys are the buchou or fukubuchou of your team!"

"Watanabe-sensei, this really does not…" Kite's tone was polite, but the implication behind these words made them very rude.

"You four, sit down!" Watanabe simply demanded.

Kenya and Shiraishi obeyed without any hesitation, but both Kite and Kai were shocked. Like many, they completely misjudged Shitenhouji's coach. They reasoned that he must be quite good at tennis since the team under him managed to be third in the nationals twice in a row, but they still did not think that he was authoritative as someone like Sakaki.

Yet they knew that they had to do what he just ordered them to do.

"My ramen is going to be ruined." Watanabe muttered before he started to speak very seriously.

"Now, listen to what I say very carefully." He began sternly. "First of all, Kite-kun and Kai-kun, I am very sorry that you guys had such a bad coach and in all honesty I'd hate to have a coach like that. But you still have no right to say what you just did."

"What, did you make them live through all these hellish trainings too?" Kai snapped. "One of our friends was hospitalised as he refused to take a breath for air due to wanting to be a regular so much."

There were often times when both Shiraishi and Kenya grew frustrated with their coach and these events increased in frequency when they become the buchou and fukubuchou. But after Kai's description of what happened in Higa, they almost wonder whether they should race to a shrine and thank the forces that brought Watanabe Osamu to Shitenhouji.

"I admit that Shiraishi and Kenya's life probably did not include such events but do you two really think that problems only come due to the misfortune of having a bad coach?"

The four boys almost yelled out when the kettle in Watanabe's hand was suddenly slammed down onto the table.

"My hand is getting a bit sore." He explained. It almost appeared as if his normal smile was back, but it quickly disappeared when he resumed speaking. "In a way, if you are alive then you can be said to be very lucky. I have this friend from my school days who…well, he is in a state of coma due to a car accident many years ago and he still shows no sign of recovering. I think if his family and close friends are here then they will say that being alive is good enough, regardless of the circumstance. They will say that you have no right to complain because you are alive."

"Is that…" Kita began angrily, but found himself forced to stop just due to a slight gesture from Watanabe.

"I am merely pointing out that what you said to my students can easily be said to you." The elder man said softly. "Maybe they will never understand your pains and I certainly hope that they will never experience such a thing. But do not use that as an excuse to injure them.

"If you wish to cry, then you must let others cry as well. Our pains hurt because they are our injuries, even if we know that others are experiencing much worse." He finally concluded.

He was not sure whether these boys would understand what he said but he knew that they would at least think about it.

Although he lied to them…

He lied about her existence because if any one knew about her, then he'd have to let the mask slip off and he simply couldn't do that yet.

He used to wonder whether he should be grateful as he survived that accident. The couple his car crashed into seemed to have children and they would probably accuse his hope of dying as being ungrateful.

That was why he had this realisation.

* * *

At the very least, Watanabe's word had an impact on Shiraishi, he had a discussion with both Kenya and Chitose before he managed to talk to his girlfriend about it.

"I think neechan once said a similar thing." he could hear her getting up and leaving the room she was currently in, as her siblings were probably near her. "When my parents died, I cried a lot and it is not as if I didn't think that my siblings won't be upset, but I didn't realise that I must have made things much worse. In addition to dealing with their own grief, they had to look after me.

"Anyway, two years ago, neechan was making a yukata for me when she found a yukata that my mum was making before that day. She…neechan just burst into tears.

"Then I realised that my parent's death must have hurt neechan and niichan so much more, because they were much closer to my parents.

"But neechan told me this: 'You had every right to cry as it hurt you too'"

When Shiraishi heard and then saw what Tezuka did for his team, he couldn't help but to wonder what right he had to complain, and the incident with Higa and Fudoumine made him wonder even more.

Then there was Yukimura.

But he now realised that it didn't matter- pain did not equal to what others did, it was simply what hurts him. Even though he was not going to be wallowing in self pity, he would not deny that there was a period of his life that did hurt quite a bit.

* * *

_**Author's Note: This is actually a story that I have wanted to write last year, but it just didn't' work out. This story actually got split up into two parts, this is the latter part of my story. The whole thing is actually this: Shitenhouji's regulars arrived in the training camp and find out who their room mates are, and there will be a brotherly scene between Kintarou and Shiraishi. But that bit got cut as it did not fit, however, I made it into an individual story.**_

_**Just a few reminder- in my story, because Shitenhouji was only eliminated in the semi-final, they can have four people in this training camp, so it is: Shiraishi, Kintarou, Kenya and Chitose.**_

_**I like Kite, I really do, but I have to say his actions are quite amoral. But I think the really sad bit is that he knows this, he know that this is wrong but he still choose to do it. I watched episode six in the first OVA series and what he said really made me sad- that this is how he gets there, even though it is wrong, but it is this idea of winning that made him endure all these things. But still…what he does is wrong. To be honest, I think the top schools really have this great obsession with winning.**_

_**What Kite does to Chitose is basically what Mizuki tells Yuuta to do to Echizen. Because of a permanent injury, the person will automatically be affected.**_

_**I hope I didn't make Chitose really blond or anything, but I just feel that he would be more forgiving due to his attitude, he just seems someone who would really not hold a grudge, and I get a feeling that since he is alright, he can't really be stuffed about getting himself worked up about it. "dorobo-oniichan" is what his sister calls Tezuka, I think dorobe means thief or something. It makes sense in Japanese and chinese, but sounds really weird in English, so that is why I use English instead.**_

_**Okay…the whole concept of this story. There was once a period when my sister and I were both really stressed, and I think my sister actually told me to shut up about my problems because hers was more serious. Maybe it was as it might have affected her post grade prospects but I really think I still had every right to be worrying about my own exams, because the outcome is related to me. (Mind you, she apologised and I don't blame her, I might easily have done so in her situation.) Likewise a similar thing has happened with a friend, her parents were considering a divorce and while I admit I am lucky compared to her, I still don't think I lose all right to complain. Because, as this story tries to say, there are so many people who are worse off then you.**_

_**As Watanabe said, he is really upset about Sakuarko's death but someone like Aizuki (I am sorry but you really have to read the cracked mask in order to get this) might say that he should just be grateful that he get to live, because her parents didn't. And the real reason he slammed the kettle down was due to the fact that his hand was actually shaking.**_

_**Personally, I think Shiraishi's sacrifice is really great too, but then he would naturally not think of this himself. Yes, it is not something as drastic as Tezuka and Yukimura and Sanada, but it did hurt him.**_


	25. clack, clack, clack

_**"Clack, clack, clack"**_

* * *

_**Summary: A very short drabble about the sound of geta- how it reminds Shiraishi of Ashita.**_

_**Author's Note: This idea is really random and I think this is another of the stories in chapters that is probably better being labelled as a drabble instead of a one shot.**_

_**Completed: May 7-8**_

* * *

The figurine of the princess with her very long hair would start to twirl whenever someone wind the key on the platform she stood on, and at the same time a tune would be played out in the very distinguish tone that was only made by a musical box.

It was a very suitable birthday gift to a young girl from her boyfriend, especially when she always wanted such a trinket. The trouble was that it could no longer be given to her, as he no longer had that title.

Shiraishi sighed as he carefully put it back into the semi-elaborate box that came with it, but this did not conceal the music completely. It was now very soft and faint, but nonetheless it was still there.

"Hey!"

"Oh, Chitose." Shiraishi greeted his team mate in a very friendly fashion, no longer adding a "Kun" at the end of the other's last name. "When did you get here?"

"Just then."

Chitose had to question his decision because it was quite hard to ask someone why they disliked you when it seemed that they did not.

He was never the type of guy who would lose his sleep over someone not liking him, but he would still like to get this sorted out. Unlike his classes, he actually planned to go to the tennis club at a very regular basis.

It was not as if his new buchou has been deliberately rude but he has the impression that Shiraishi was not exactly happy to see him due to the way the other reacted whenever he saw him. Although this was improving.

"Well, I need to talk to you." He began.

"Is this something to do with Zaizen?" Shiraishi immediately, referring to Zaizen's comment after Chitose had a match with Shiraishi the other day. "He is just like that with everyone. It is not just you."

"He does need to change his attitude but no, it is not that. Well…it is you."

* * *

"I am really sorry." Shiraishi said simply after the explanation. "It is not you, Chitose, it is that."

"That?" Following the direction that Shiraishi pointed at, Chitose found himself starting at the geta that he almost always wore instead of normal sneakers.

"My ex-girlfriend wears geta whenever she is not in her uniform or her training outfit." Shiraishi began, his voice quite sad. "So whenever I hear the sound of geta it used to be her coming to find me, or meeting up with me."

Chitose then understood the reason of Shiraishi's behaviour: the other was not happy to see him because he was hoping to see someone else, and his presence meant Shiraishi's disappointment.

"Our break up was not a good one at all." Shiraishi continued, "So it is highly unlikely that she would come to talk to me, but I must still hope for the opposite as I continue to associate the sound of geta with her."

"I think you are getting better though." Chitose commented out as he watched Shiraishi standing up and putting the box into the furthest corner of his locker.

"Because I am starting to understand what my actions result in. Soon I won't even need to turn around to proof to myself that it will not be her."

"Is that meant to be for her?"

"Yes, I brought it before the start of this school year. It is her birthday today and I thought that I would still give this to her. I planned to shove this in her hand before running all the way to the tennis club but I lost all my resolution when I discovered that she is absent."

"So you aren't giving it to her then?"

"It's all in the past." This was followed by a loud slam of the locker's door. "I'll get over it soon."

Breaking up turned out to be much harder then what he had initially thought. He knew that she would be very upset and he did prepare himself for that, but he was not ready for the fact that she would only talk to him when she had to.

Even though this shouldn't be surprising, it still hurt.

He desired to come to terms with the present by accepting the past, but he felt that Ashita decided to reject the past completely due to the way her present crumbled.

That was why he was afraid of handing this gift to her.

Technically, this present was something from the past as he brought it when they were still together, but giving it to her now suggests that they were not only bound by the past. If she accepted, then it would mean something.

"I am not ready yet." He muttered to himself when he watched Chitose leave, hearing that familiar sound again.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I can't remember how exactly I got this idea, it just suddenly came. Well, Chitose wears geta and in my story Ashita does too (since she wears a yukata all the time) so I just got the idea for this story. **_

_**Truth be told, I am not sure how much I actually trusts 40.5 (I mean, Konomo-sensei is the sort of person to say "Feel free to add that Ishida Tetsu has an older brother in 10.5 since I didn't mention him." And considering Shitenhouji's training…them winning the kansai regional and being in the semi final twice in a row has got to be the biggest miracle, especially when it happened more then once.)**_

_**To an extent I have been disregarding 40.5 stuff, in my story Shiraishi's an only child but he actually (according to 40.5) has an elder and younger sister. Of course, Kenya being the fukubuchou...**_

_**On the other hand I do use stuff from 40.5, the whole thing about a girl whose hair smell like shampoo, and this is another case- apparently Chitose's rate of attendance of class is very very low.**_


	26. The brother of an only child

_**"The brother of an only child"**_

* * *

_**Summary: Upon discovering that Shiraishi is going to be rooming with Kite in the Junior Selection Camp, Kintarou actually does a very surprising thing that makes Shiraishi think about his relationship with his kohai. Brotherly fic.**_

_**Author's Note: I am sure that most people can work out what this fic would be about due to the title, it is a brotherly fic. But I thought I'll specifically mention this at the summary in case people get the wrong idea. The front of this story is actually the front of "Permission to Cry" but it didn't fit with the other one (by being a bit more humorous) so I made it into an independent one shot.**_

_**Completed: May 9-11**_

* * *

Upon hearing that they would all be roomed with someone from a different school, the four boys from Shitenhouji naturally began to discuss the possibilities on the train.

"I want to room with Koshimae." Kintarou declared out without any hesitation.

"You will get to play with him regardless of rooming with him or not." Chitose pointed out. "But hopefully I'll get to room with Kippei. It'll be great to have a good talk with him."

"I am happy as long as I am not going to have a room anywhere near Yuushi." Kenya said, temporarily pulling out one earphone. "It is bad enough that I have to share a room with him whenever our families get together. What about you, Shiraishi?"

"I just had a really bad thought." The buchou of Shitenhouji spelt out very slowly, almost like a prophet announcing the end of the world. "What if he rooms with Sanada from Rikkai?"

"I don't think Sanada is the type of guy to intervene in other school's discipline." Chitose pointed out reassuringly.

"But he'll certainly be announcing how slack we are to the rest of the world." Kenya began, his voice almost that of a complete panic. "Sanada is already bad enough at the meetings. Shiraishi, trust me- what you have seen of Sanada when he acted as buchou is nothing like what he is like in the meeting of fuku-buchou because…"

Kenya's word was interrupted due to Kintarou, who stood up rather abruptly without remembering that he had put Kenya's spare earphone into his own ear.

"What is Kenya listening to anyway?" Kintarou muttered once he managed to hide behind Shiraishi, who immediately had to try and calm the other down "It is so weird."

"American rap?" Chitose commented. "The stuff Zaizen describes as the shame of music?"

"Yeah…WHAT DID HE SAY?!"

Their train ride then continued in this fashion.

* * *

Much to Kintarou's disappointment and Kenya's horror, their roommates were either not the one they wanted, or the one person they did not wish to share a room with.

"Aoi Kentarou seems quite a friendly person." Shiraishi wondered out aloud between Kenya's mutterings. "He probably is very good too as he is the buchou even though he is only a first year.

"But you are not to bother him if he is really tired." He quickly added, easily translating the meaning of Kintarou's sudden grin.

Kintarou naturally nodded, the main problem was whether he would remember all this after five minutes.

"Let's wait a bit." Chitose suggested since his roommate has yet to come.

"Is this my room? I guess it is as how can there be two rooms with identical numbers?" Ibu muttered as he wrote his own name down. "Oh, I am rooming with Tachibana-san's friend. Is that a bad thing or a good thing? I am sure Tachibana-san's friend will not be a bad person but wouldn't Tachibana-san want to share a room with his friend? Should I tell him this? But what if I really dislike Tachibana-san's roommate? But then shouldn't I…"

"Ibu-kun?" Chitose began tactfully, tapping the second year on the shoulder.

"Oh, sorry. I am Ibu Shinji." Ibu said very politely, as if he just noticed them, which was what he did think.

"Your friend has a really interesting team." Kenya said as they started to walk to their last destination: Shiraishi's room.

"He probably thinks the same of us, we have Koharu and Yuuji!" Shiraishi laughed out before he frowned due to the crowd at the front. "Isn't that my room?"

Upon seeing them, someone immediately explained the situation: they were all waiting to see whose room it was.

"What is wrong with it?" Shiraishi asked as he wrote his name down. "Surely it can't be haunted…Kin-chan, I am only joking!"

"Nothing is wrong with the room." Aoi Kentarou whispered. "It is the other person in it."

"Kite…Kite Eishirou." Shiraishi spelt this out slowly, his frown reappearing. "The buchou of Higa."

"I mean, Kite Eishirou actually hit his own coach…"

"…Shiraishi-kun is a good player so I wouldn't put it passes Kite-kun to…"

"Don't worry, Shiraishi, I'll make sure that no one pick on you." Kintarou declared out. "I will make sure he receives double of whatever he does to you."

"Kin-chan, the door is opened the other way!" Kenya's warning was much too late as the door knob was yanked off before he even finished his sentence.

But their kohai was naturally not stopped by this. As he said he would, Kintarou told Kite a more elaborate version of his message. While what Kite thought was not very certain, since the buchou of Higa just stood up and left the room without any comment, most other people made a mental note to not do anything to Shiraishi as Kintarou seemed to suggest that if anyone gave him a black eye, he would make sure they end up with both of their eyes injured.

* * *

"I seriously hope that this is the most dramatic stuff I will get." Shiraishi said as he slouched onto his bed after they finally saw the last lot of people off. He then gestured to their kohai, "Thank you, Kin-chan."

"This is because Shiraishi always help me." Kintarou said in full earnestness. "So I want to help Shiraishi too."

"Wait a minute, are you saying that Chitose and I never help you?" Kenya protested.

"Well, you don't help me as much." Kintarou said before he began an account of all that Shiraishi did, ranging from talking on behalf of him to his teacher and helping him to find his way around to lending him some lunch money the other day.

"You are not really an only child." Chitose said with a smile as they continued watching their other team mates- who ended up talking about the time when Kintarou was almost prevented from attending a certain tournament due to failing a test. "And neither is Kin-chan. You look after him as if you really are his elder brother, and I think he does look up to you too."

"You think so?"

"Younger siblings are really similar. They cause a lot of trouble but then at times like this they will suddenly do some thing that reminds us why we put up with them other then being related to them. I guess older siblings are the same. They nag and annoy the younger siblings who only subconsciously realise that this is for their own good by putting up with it."

Shiraishi wasn't sure when exactly he began to look after Kintarou but it has become so natural now.

He remembered telling that to Kenya just before he went to Tokyo for this year's national, the younger boy was like a younger brother because he just felt that this obligation of looking after him moved beyond the necessity of doing so as the buchou.

Initially Kintarou really reminded him of his cousins, especially due to the whole poisoned hand incident. Maybe he did subconsciously treated Kintarou as one of his cousins since he no longer see them that often. He also really enjoyed playing tennis with Kintarou since he could play with his old style.

But Kintarou quickly became different by being much more troublesome. Shiraishi was sure that if he combined all the problems everyone else in the tennis club had caused, it would still be outweigh by what Kintarou did alone.

The problem was that Kintarou was often unaware of the consequences of his strength, the wire fence that was still not fixed along with the desk he accidentally broke was just some of the proofs.

His academic grade tended to make things much worse and Shiraishi realised that he could no longer recollect just how many times he had to talk to Kintarou's teachers, as well as getting their coach to do it at certain times.

After all, it was quite hard to convince Kintarou's teacher that he did not deliberately label Chiba as being some where in Korea in order to annoy her.

His concentration span was not the best either, so supervising him involved full attention.

Shiraishi would not say that the experience was fun, but it seemed quite natural for him to do so and he did really want Kintarou to improve in his grades.

Somehow, sometime, Kintarou became a younger brother to him.

He was really glad of this because he was an only child. His parents loved him greatly but they were very busy, so he did often wish that he could have a younger brother. But this was not possible because his mother was determined to be one of the few working mothers in their society- so she could not afford the time to have a second child.

"I really am glad that…" Shiraishi began, only to be interrupted by Kintarou.

"Hey, isn't that guy the really strong gorilla Koshimae had a game with? I want to beat him too!" Saying so, Kintarou jumped out from the window and began to run.

"The trouble does seem to outweigh the advantages." Shiraishi said with a laugh as he prepared to follow.

* * *

_**Author's Note: First of all, I really enjoyed writing this story because I really like the brotherly relationship with Kintarou. I have seen some interpreted it as father/son but I disagree, because hey: Shiraishi is only two years older then Kin-chan, and while he is really mature, he is still only fifteen years old!! But I really do think they have a brotherly relationship, and the OVA actually show this really well too, especially with the tone Hosoya-san use. Many of the times, I feel that Shiraishi's attitude to Kintarou is really not from the position as a buchou, but as an elder brother. (my all time faovourite- the first poison hand incident.) I think this why I really believe that Shiraishi is an only child (even though he is not), because of his relationship with Kintarou. I really feel that the reason he can treat Kintarou like a little brother is because he has no younger siblings even though he would like to have one.**_

_**In Japan, it is actually quite hard for married woman to continue working and I wrote my story before I realized this as otherwise I would have made Shiraishi's mother a housewife like most people's mother. But then it sort of make sense that he is the only child if his mother is working, because in order to continue working she probably would not be able to have another child.**_

_**On Kintarou's side, I think there is a similar idea. (Kintaoru really is an only child). I feel that he does respect Shiraishi quite a bit and he does see him as being like an older brother, cause Shiraishi probably does help him in a lot of aspects in life other then tennis. I really like the bit in OVA 6, when Shiraishi told Kintarou that there are things that just can't be in life, and Kintaoru actually nodded and would have just gone if Horio's cousin did not come. He actually listened to Shiraishi even though Shiraishi did not use his poisoned hand at all. Given Kin-chan has this idea of if someone punch you then punch back (as we see in his trip to Tokyo) I really believe that he would do the same for Shiraishi (and in this case maybe doing more, because he sees Shiraishi as like an elder brother- although he does not really realize this yet.)**_

_**For some reason I always tend to use geography as the subject Kin-chan is very bad at, and well- he did think Shizuhoka is Tokyo! The whole labelling Chiba as being somewhere in Korea is mentioned in the Cracked Mask, just to emphasize how bad his geography is. Although this is not purely impossible, as I heard on the radio that this Junior High school in America has this geography test and some people labelled Shanghai in America. (Which is much worse then labeling Chiba in Korea. By the way, the whole Chiba and Korea thing is something I made up. It did not happen in the original story)**_

_**Lastly, Kenya likes rap (40.5 again) and since Zaizen seems quite interested in posh music, I get the impression that he would be another who look down on rap. (to be honest, I sort of do that to, although I would certainly not be able to claim that I am posh.)**_


	27. Fortune from Misfortune

_**"Fortune from Misfortune"**_

* * *

**_Summary: Due to an accident, Ashita ends up drinking Inui's kola and the result is certainly very surprising. As he looks after her, Shiraishi ends up having an understanding about his relationship with her._**

**_Author's Note: I know that I basically sort of give the first half of the story away but I still decided to do this. The reason being this: I don't want people to think that I made Shiraishi into someone who can be immune to Inui's juices. A very small thing, I know, but I just don't want that._**

**_And Inui stays conscious a bit longer._**

* * *

Being in a position of difficulty was not unusual for Shiraishi, but this was truly one of the worse situations he has ever ended up in. Right now, what he wanted to do the most was to simply run the hell out of here.

The cause: the seemingly innocent drink that looked exactly like coke.

"Come on, Kuranosuke, you can do it." His girlfriend said with a very sweet smile.

"Tanako-chan is right, you can do it." Koharu added rather good-naturedly. "Right, Zaizen?"

"Oh, right." Their kohai said with a firm nod. "If Hyoutei's buchou can do it then so can Shiraishi-buchou."

Upon this Shiraishi couldn't help but to wonder why Zaizen had to show his loyalty for Shitenhouji right now! And since such an amount of faith was shown from them, he couldn't exactly yell out: "You drink it if you think it is so easy!", especially when his girlfriend was right beside him.

Taking a deep he picked the glass up and reasoned that all he had to do was to shove it down his throat without letting any of it comes back up. How hard can it really be?

Beside, it couldn't be worse then some of the medicines he ate when he get sick.

"And he drank it all down!" Oshitari Yuushi yelled out in his own fashion. "But what will happen now? Will he react the way Seigaku's Echizen did, or will he be behaving like Rokkaku's Kurobana?"

As to be expected, Inui already had the nib of his pen touching his notebook.

"It tastes like coke." Shiraishi finally said as he placed the glass down to pick up his chopsticks again. "It tastes exactly like coke."

But no one wanted to test it themselves despite Shiraishi's words, because the other outcomes- the unconscious figure of Echizen and the still overly energetic Kurobana were much more dangerous.

"We have a good chance of catching up then." Koharu pointed out.

"I don't understand why you guys are doing this." Ashita said dryly as she picked up her own glass of coke, the only food and drink she had from this shop so far.

"It is a matter of pride." Koharu began, only to be interrupted by Sanada, who was at the very other end.

"Marui, Akaya, eat faster! We must show that Rikkai excels in everything!"

"What is the point of winning something like this?" this was accompanied by a roll of eyes as she took a sip of the coke. "This coke tastes a bit funny. Maybe too much ice has melted into the coke."

"Tanako-chan, are you alright?" Koharu said rather worriedly as a very strange expression appeared on her face.

"I feel a bit…strange?" Ashita laughed out in a very airy and 'blond' way that was quite unlike her.

"Tanako-chan…" Koharu's express of concern was quickly interrupted by Zaizen's very startled yell of: "Senapi, what are you doing?"

This turned out to be a very bad move as everyone naturally turned to look at them- including the last person he wanted to look at this direction.

After all, which guy can remain perfectly composed when his girlfriend just threw her arms around the neck of another?

"Shiraishi-buchou, I swear that this is not what you think it is!" Zaizen yelled out before he turned to Ashita, who was actually tilting her head up- becoming dangerously close towards him. "Tanaka-senpai, please let go of me."

"Tanaka? I can't believe that you will get my last name wrong even if you haven't called me that for quite some time. But why are you so shy now? You even kissed me here so why does this matter?" Ashita muttered out, pointing to her lips.

"Buchou, I swear that I did no such a thing." Zaizen continued desperately.

Luckily for him, Shiraishi's expression was still that of confusion and disbelieve instead of anger.

"I am bored." Ashita continued, completely oblivious to what was going on, which was mainly caused by her. "I thought I get to eat yakiniku but instead, you guys are having this ridicules competition. Why do you have to be in it anyway? Beside, don't you say you shouldn't eat yakiniku at such a large amount?"

"Wait a second, Tanako-chan, what did you just say?" Koharu, being the owner of such a high IQ immediately picked up this strange phrase.

"He always says yakiniku is not very healthy as it is too oily, so you shouldn't eat that much at one go." Ashita said innocently before she turned to Zaizen, leaning towards him even more. "That is what you always say, right, Kuranosuke?"

"What a shame." Niou muttered as he went back to their table, the fun was over now that the misunderstanding was completely solved.

There was, however, a second question that needed to be answered.

Taking the half consumed glass of 'coke', Koharu went to Inui- who was busily flipping his notebook.

"Inui-kun, is this your kola?"

The answer lead to the debate of whether Shitenhouji should be disqualified since someone who was not in their 'yakiniku team' drank one of Inui's invention, but this was quickly put aside due to the much serious circumstance of Tanako Ashita's behaviour.

"Buchou, is your girl friend normally like this?" Zaizen asked innocently, rubbing his rather sore neck.

Ashita was now leaning against the seat back with one hand holding onto Shiraishi's very tightly, as they finally managed to get her to release her grip around Zaizen's neck.

"What do you think?" Shiraishi muttered dryly before he held up two fingers with his other hand. "Ashita, how many fingers can you see."

With another peel of laughter she used her free hand to touch that hand before pronouncing her judgement.

"Three."

Although having her behaving in such an excessive way was not entirely unpleasant once she stopped mistaking Zaizen as being him, Shiraishi still decided to join the numerous others that were cursing Inui.

He was worrying about whether this might have any long lasting side effects when he felt her pulling at the end of his shirt.

"Kuranosuke, it feels so stuffy here." She said softly, her other hand tugging her obi. "Can I…"

This wouldn't have been a cause of alarm if it wasn't due to Kurobane.

"We'll go outside now, we'll go outside now." Shiraishi yelled out, almost dragging her to the exit due to running unusually fast.

"Come on, Shiraishi-kun, I bet you want to see her slide her yutaka down a bit." Niou called out slyly.

"Surely just having her shoulders bare is not that bad." Sengoku added merrily.

"I can assure you that what he said is not an agreement." Yuushi commented when Shiraishi threw something back in native Kansai.

"Senpai, is buchou always like this with his girlfriend?" Zaizen asked curiously as he watched Shiraishi carefully guiding Ashita out, almost shielding her.

"I think he would like to." Koharu answered with the smile that Zaizen always thought of as very strange- because when you looked at him closely, you would realise that the thing he was laughing and smiling at was something you actually did not know.

* * *

Due to the lack of seats close enough to the store, they had to sit on the stairs- not the best place due to the continuous growing pile of body right in front of them.

"I feel better now." Ashita declared out, her head resting in his lap. "But I would still like to have a glass of water when we get back."

"That…that was what you wanted?" Shiraishi muttered in semi-disbelieve.

"Of course, what were you thinking?"

He naturally could not tell her the truth! He could only give her a: "Let's just say that I worried a bit too much."

This made her laugh once more before she raised her hand to stroke his cheeks in a way that made him blush again, just as he had when she tugged at her obi.

"This is not unlike you." She said affectionately. "But what about worrying for yourself once in awhile?"

"But I do," he told her softly. "More then what anyone thinks."

A silence appeared but it was no longer one of great awkwardness.

"Why me?" Ashita suddenly asked, just when he thought that the effect of the strange drink was wearing off.

"Because we accidentally got our drinks mixed up." He began, misunderstanding her question.

"No, I mean why is it that I am your girlfriend? Why is it that you like me? If I didn't happen to be looking at the tennis court that day and then beating up these jerks, would you still like me?" she questioned rapidly. "Or was it because we would study together on Sunday, then due to being in the same class?"

"I don't know what would have happened if just one thing got changed." Shiraishi admitted. "But I can ask the same thing to you."

"That is not fair!" she protested before she repeated her question: "But I want to know why you like me. I am average in many aspects and you know that my temper can get bad. So why is it that you wanted and still want to be my boyfriend?"

"I like you because I just do." Although he admitted to himself that he would be happier if the time that she hit him with his tennis racquet never existed. "To me, you are much more pretty then anyone else."

"That is such a strange answer."

"Then what is your answer? I am good at tennis but I know you will still like me if I suck at it. Yet that is the most outstanding aspect in my life."

"You are so mean, Kuranosuke. You keep on evading my question by making me answer them myself." She pouted before she got up and threw her arms around his neck once again. "If I kiss you will you answer me properly?"

The rather sweet atmosphere, along with the kiss Ashita offered to give, was interrupted due to Inui- who charged out in a less then presentable state. The most important thing though, was that he forced them to part, since he ran right through them.

"What have I been saying?" Ashita muttered, looking at her hands, and Shiraishi was not sure whether she was expressing confusion or disbelieve. "What have I been doing?"

"You have been very philosophical." He informed her with a smile despite his disappointment before he stood up and offered her his hand. "Let us go to the nearby convenience store and buy something to drink. I am quite thirsty and didn't you say that you want to have something cold to drink? Don't worry about what is happening in there." He added when she quickly glanced at the restaurant after taking his hand. "Kin-chan can manage. Beside, I can't eat anything for the next fifteen minutes as I am really full now."

"Isn't it your duty to be with them?"

"I am not that competitive." He assured her. "Anyway, we entered the restaurant as friends, not as team mates."

He was starting to think that she did not recollect all that had happened since she drank the kola when she suddenly whispered out: "What do you say after _daisuki_?"

"_Aishiteru_." That was said very softly because it was a very serious phrase, especially when they were only in junior high school.

"I can't say that yet." She said softly as she suddenly stopped and hugged him by the waist. "But I believe I will be able to say it to you one day, and on that day I will be able to do what I did without the influence of that weird drink."

"I can wait." He promised her as he kissed her in a very chaste way due to the location of the place he kissed: her forehead.

Perhaps Inui's kola was not a bad thing at all.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ _**This story actually ended up going to a totally different way then what I originally intended. Initially, it was meant to be a humorous one (well, my type of humour I guess, as my story are not exactly hahahaha, more of a haha), and I thought I might even show what Rikkai might do. Which is why they are here. **_

_**Initially, the reason Ashita ended up drinking the kola is because Niou was swapping drinks around and he was the person she grabbed onto, thinking that he is Shiraishi. I could really see Niou switching drinks around while Sanada is eating madly. But is rikkai this competitive in everything? I don't really know.**_

_**But the story obviously turned out very different, I think this story ends up focusing on the relationship of Shiraishi and Ashita quite a bit. I think previously I have hinted that their relationship is moving on, they didn't exactly pick it up exactly the way they left it. They are a year older, so things are different.**_

_**Daisuki means I like the best while aishiteru means I love you. Apparently aishiteru is really really serious, so you don't use it unless your relationship is serious. (and I actually spelt it wrong in "Sacrifice")**_

_**I guess the effect kola had on Ashita is sort of like alcohol, (which I kind of think is what happened to both Shiraishi and Kurobane, I mean, stripping and dancing around seems what you do when you get seriously drunk). So in her case, the effect is that it is affecting her judgment as she doesn't know who is who and starts to behave in an extreme way. (keep in mind that she is only fifteen and is a bit strict in regard to those things due to her family, so her action of flinging her arms around his neck and clinging onto him in public as well as offering to kiss him is a bit out of character.)**_

_**As for the other's reaction when she tugged at her yukata, while, they are boys who are fifteen or fourteen. So while they might not go "Let her do it, let her do it", I don't believe they wouldn't have any reaction at all.**_

_**Last of all, the reason Zaizen calls her by the wrong name is a reminder that she and the other regulars of Shitenhouji either does not know each other very well or doesn't even knows each other.**_


	28. The final objective

"_**The final objective"**_

* * *

**_Summary:_** **_Shiraishi pounders about what his long and short term goal for Shitenhouji are, and a meeting with other buchou made him realise how close he is to achieving it. _**

**_Author's Note:_** _**I actually got this story written quite some time ago but didn't get around to putting it up. Initially, this story was meant to be about Aoi Kentarou but yet it somehow ends up being about Shiraishi again. This story was meant to be exploring about how Kentarou felt as being a buchou when he attends a meeting with the other buchou of the schools that would be attending in the nationals.**_

_**Completed:**_ _**June 25-28**_

* * *

One of his summer holiday homework required him to write an essay discussing a certain historical figure's actions and its relevance to their goal. When Shiraishi almost finished the piece of writing, he suddenly wondered about his own short and long term goal.

After all, wasn't a buchou a form of leader as well?

His short term goal was very easy: to be in the finals of the nationals, not just the semi-finals.

He had a long term goal too: it was for Shitenhouji to have the same reputation that Rikkai possessed in Shitenhouji's own district; city; region; as well as the whole country.

Right now, they only had the former two and it wasn't exactly something he would boast to the world about as the other Osaka school's performance in tennis was nothing amazing. Currently, Shitenhouji was the only school in Osaka that entered the nationals and stayed in the regional on a regular basis.

Thanks to their two consecutive wins in the last two year, Shitenhouji was starting to be rather fearsome in the Kansai region, but this reputation was only formed after this year's Kansai regional. Before their game this year, the other Kansai schools were only on their guard, not regarding Shitenhouji in the same way that Rikkai was seen by the other Kantou schools.

However, he was sure that no one would want to be their opponent in the next Kansai regional.

So his goal was almost completed- yet the last part was always the hardest. He was reminded with the fact that his goal was only partially achieved when he took his place among the other buchou in the meeting that occurs just before the nationals.

"I am Shiraishi Kuranosuke." He stated simply when his turn came. "I am the buchou of Osaka's Shitenhouji."

His school was spoken as a school that has great potential in doing well, like Hyoutei and the new winner of the Kantou regional, not in the same way as Rikkai- who everyone admit would most likely be in the finals since they has been the winner for the past two years.

Yukimura's illness only made people think that they might have a better chance winning against Rikkai. Since all the people in the room were buchou, they knew that Rikkai was still really strong.

Shiraishi wanted people to be able to think of Shitenhouji that way.

His school's status could elevate dramatically if his team win the nationals this year, or just get into the finals. That was why he wanted to win so much- not just because he desired the glories for himself and his team mates, although this was certainly very important. He did want to be a buchou that people spoke with reverence, but it was also for these after him- so that they could come to these meetings with Shitenhouji having a very strong reputation.

He would never experience that himself, but he would be very satisfied with the fact that he was one of the ones responsible for making this come true.

The sharp inhale of breath from the boy beside him interrupted his thoughts and made him examine the first year buchou of Rokkaku again. Shiraishi had been quite curious at what the boy would be like as this was the first time he has heard of such a thing.

Aoi Kentarou was certainly not what he expected.

"So this is our opponent?" Kite commented coldly with a slight push of his glasses once Kentarou yelled out his introduction.

The buchou of Higa used his tone to convey what his words did not reveal- that he believed Higa would move onto the second round with great ease.

"Eh…I am looking forward to the match too." The boy said and the nervousness that resulted in his awkwardness made Shiraishi frown.

Was he really ready to the buchou? Shiraishi certainly could not understand why it was not Saeki who held this position. From what he heard from Koharu- who was actually a very good judge- Saeki seemed the much better choice.

After spending his second year as a buchou, Shiraishi came to the realisation that this role should not be given to one who was not fully aware of their responsibility and he didn't know how a first year boy could manage a team when he was trying to come to terms with his new environment.

The road was hard, but it was not fully bad. Kentarou had the opportunity and chance of being one of the best buchou when he reached his third year as he would have accumulated a great amount of experience.

Although Shiraishi out of all people knew how easily this could back fire: you would feel that you have to do much better then what you did the year before, least people doubt your abilities.

* * *

The end of the meeting did not result in a dismissal because these boys were eager to talk to familiar faces from different regions. For example, Shishigaku's buchou immediately went to talk to Shiraishi.

This was not just due to friendliness- it was also representative of status. Where exactly you and your school stood depended on who talked to you and who was willing to carry on a long conversation with you. Shiraishi's position was pretty high so he did not really need to go beyond the necessity of good wish with schools that has not performed so well, unlike what he would do with people like Tachibana or Atobe.

After Yukimura finished talking with him, Shiraishi noticed that Aoi Kentarou just finished a conversation with Minami and was looking around. He felt quite sorry for the boy because he didn't really know anyone due to being a first year, and his position was made worse due to Rokkaku not being in a very high position. Even though Hyoutei did not do particularly well this year, their previous reputation along with Atobe's position did not prevent them from being ignored.

"It must be quite nice to be right next to the beach." Shiraishi commented out, since he didn't really know much about Rokkaku. "I have to take the bus if I want to go to the beach."

"It is good, we go to it once we finish our training." The first year said quickly before he realised what this meant. "Thank you."

"I've been in a similar enough situation last year." Shiraishi explained.

"What was it like for you?"

The smile transformed into a loud laughter because he could finally admit what he really felt. Before, he naturally didn't want anyone to know that he felt more then a bit scared and intimidated!

Although he was more lucky then Kentarou. Shiraishi was a second year buchou who had been in the team since his first year so he did recognise familiar faces due to knowing most of the Kansai buchou, who were very courteous to him due to Shitenhouji's triumph in the Kansai regional.

This year, he had an even more firm ground due to all that had happened since the last nationals.

But he wanted more. He wanted both Kintarou and Zaizen to experience the same as Yukimura when he became the buchou.

"In Rokkaku, my senpai help me a lot, so this meeting is hard because I'm by myself." Kentarou admitted before his usual optimism came back. "But it's not that bad. I hope I get to play with you in the nationals."

"No, you wouldn't want to." Kentarou was quick shocked because there was suddenly something rather chilling in the initially very friendly tone and voice. "I am not a very nice person when I am in my tennis uniform."

Both his short and long term goal required Shitenhouji to win their game, so he would make sure that they achieve this.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ _**I am not sure why, but somehow my view of Shitenhouji in this story is that they are a school who is building up their reputation as well, a bit like Seigaku, but the difference is that they started a bit earlier. (And of course, it is not due to match point miracles) However, I actually feel that Shitenhouji has a much longer reputation in Kansai then what my stories show.**_

_**I really feel that the buchou of this year differs from their successors by preferring to fight with hidden daggers instead of openly firing (a very weird metaphor) but we have people like Yukimura, Shiraishi and Kite who are all very calm and used veiled words instead of openly saying something. Initially, this story is meant to be showing how hostility would be shown but it didn't really happen in the end.**_

_**In regard to the whole idea of social hierarchy...well, for some reason I sort of feel that such things do exist. There does seem to be a sense of hierarchy, as some people are thought of much highly by others. For example, poor Minami often get ignored. That is why I really believe that there is a sense of hierarchy among these captains. My initial idea for the story is actually much more extreme, there is meant to be this whole seating arrangement due to the performance of the schools.**_

_**Well, as for Shiraishi- no doubt some people would say I am elevating him too much but I truly believe that his own skill along with that of Shitenhouji's does make them have a very high standing.**_

_**Last of all, my initial intention of writing this story is to explore Aoi Kentaoru's character, but in the end I obviously gave in to writing about Shiraishi once again. But Kentarou is starting to interest me because he is a first year buchou, it is the idea of how would he, a new comer, fit into this situation? Despite what Saeki said about how being buchou or fukubuchou not really mattering in Rokkaku, I feel that being a buchou will still not be a very easy burden because a buchou has external duties as well. It is the idea of it doesn't matter how your school might see your position, other schools will see your position in their own way. The other buchou will have a certain expectation to his behaviours because they would be judging him by their own definition of being a buchou.**_


	29. The final push

_**"The final push..."**_

**_Summary: Due to reading his text books, Shiraishi realises the danger he might be in due to his perfect tennis and his obsession with winning._**

**_Completed: July 3- 9_**

* * *

There were times when his days became extremely similar with one another: going to school on the same train and then sit down beside Ashita- who still refused to talk to him; have a class where he managed to understand most stuff due to listening and copying the notes down attentively, then taking note of all his homework before heading off to the tennis club as soon as he finished packing up in his normal efficient way.

Technically, he could be late because he was the person the late comers answer to, but he always turned up early in order to set up an example.

His last class happened to be science and they received a research assignment: they had to pick a certain disease and write a report about it- including the cause and effect.

Before Ashita and he broke up, they used to walk to their clubs together, he would allow himself to have a slight delay by waiting for her and dropping her off. Although he had to admit that it was not just due to his affections for her, it was because this still allowed him to arrive at the tennis club relatively early.

He did not think that she was particularly slow in packing up until he compared what she was like to her current actions this year. She would be putting all extra stationeries in her lap before the bell even ring, and she would charge out of the room as soon as she could.

It was clear that she did not want to talk to him at all, as she was preventing him from having any opportunities.

Today, for some strange reason, he didn't do what he would usually do. Instead of putting his text book into his bag, he actually started to leaf through it.

The world obsessive suddenly caught both his eyes and interest, and so he began to read the small extract about the disease associated with it.

"_Obsessive compulsive disorder"_

When he saw the sentence 'not to be confused with obsessive compulsive personality disorder at the very end', he was curious enough to continue reading it.

The chapter in his text book had a variety of personality disorders so each one was only talked about in very brief detail. But what it said was enough to give him quite a scare, as he actually has a few of these traits.

Despite the assurance that it was very normal to have one or two of these symptoms and that a person would only be seen as having the disorder if it prevented them from having a normal life, he was still scared.

His perfect tennis and obsession with winning for his team seemed the classic association with obsessive compulsive personality disorder: it was all about perfection and minor details. Even though this desire of achieving perfection did not prevent him from getting the task done, it did cause him to lose the point of the over all activity and it was done due to him sacrificing other things: being with his friends as he almost always stayed behind in order to practise.

Then there was Ashita…

He was also very stubborn in this aspect of his life- he knew that he would not make a different choice even though the consequences were harder then his original anticipation. He was sure that this was what he should do as the buchou of the team, and he refused to compromise.

Four of the eight symptoms listed in the text book…this was certainly a very bad sign.

Shiraishi wasn't even really sure how and when he became like this. He always recollected himself as being concerned with details and disliked wasting times, but he knew that he wasn't this bad before.

His room was very tidy because it rarely gets messy. He always returned his belongings to their proper place as not doing so required a rather long time in cleaning it, and he would end up cleaning it because he didn't feel comfortable with a very messy room.

Whenever he had a barbeque or ate yakiniku, he was almost always assigned the role of being the one doing the actual cooking as his careful attention to details made it possible for there to always be some meats on the plate.

That was why he came up with the idea for perfect tennis- it was also a result of his own perfectionism. But the fact that he did not like it must be an indication that he really was not a perfectionist.

The problem was that he had the potential of being one, and it seemed that he could easily end up possessing this disorder.

He was at a very delicate position.

But what was it that caused all this?

It was to do with the tennis team- when he became the buchou. He cared about Shitenhouji winning ever since his first year but he didn't feel that bad when he lost if he tried his best.

Maybe he would still think that he should do all that he could do in order to win even if he only became the buchou in his third year, but a main factor in his decision this year was because of a second chance. This was a good thing but it was also the result of his extreme actions, he was lucky enough to have a second chance so he did not want to waste it.

It seemed that he had a new definition in regard to what one should do in a team and he was too stubborn to change it.

He would go to senior high next year and he was fairly certain that he could get in the team with little problem regardless of their resulting the national. It was also highly possible that he could end up being the buchou again.

"I don't want to." He realised. Being a buchou required a lot of sacrifices and he did not think that he was ready to do it again. If perfect tennis was not part of the sacrifice then he might agree as he was a boy who was greatly in love with tennis and filled with dreams of being a professional player, and being a buchou gives him prestige.

He suddenly recollected one of his visits to his uncle in Kanagawa when he was little: they had natto for dinner along with the okonomiyaki his mother brought. Being the obedient child he was, he naturally ate everything in front of him without any complaint and only moaned to his mother- who despised natto too- when they were alone.

"Kasan, what is the point of eating something I really like with something that I hate?" he muttered. "Natto makes me dislike okonomiyaki."

But it seems that tennis already made the decision for him- it was not going to lose again.

At that moment, Shiraishi also knew that he would never play in a team again, because doing so would be the final push, and it stops him from doing what he really wants.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ _**I got the idea for this fan fiction quite some times ago, due to leaving a comment on my friend's blog. We were talking about Shiraishi when she suddenly said: "Based on his profile he might have some thing like OCD." And that comment just made the wheels in my head turn.**_

_**Well, I went online and read the definition for the two disorders and the result is very interesting. Basically there is OCD- obsessive compulsive disorder, the one that Shiraishi first read about. Basically the stereotype of this is when you often perform repetitive behaviours and unnecessary task, and you are often obsessed and distrusting and all that.**_

_**OCPD- obsessive personality disorder is a bit different. Yo are not so concerned with repeating performing ritualistic actions, but is more obsessed with perfections, and when I read the exact danger signs, I was actually quite shocked.**_

_**1few moral grey area- it is either right or wrong. A strong believe of yor actiosn either being right or wrong.**_

_**2 a preoccupation with details that result in the major point of the activity being lost.**_

_**3 the perfectionism also prevent task from being done and excess devotion to it cause you to neglect relationship and friendship.**_

_**4 inability to throw away something even if it is worthless and has no sentimental value.**_

_**5reluctant to let other people do something unless you feel that they will do it the way you do it.**_

_**6adopt a misery attitude**_

_**7show rigidity and stubbornness.**_

_**And as I mentioned in the story, you can have all these symptoms and not be regarded as having the disorder if these signs doesn't prevent you from having an ordinary life.**_

_**I really don't think that Shiraishi have OCPD but as I read the symptoms, I feel that he might be in the danger zone and I personally feel that this is sort of why he will not join a team in senior high school, as that would be the final push- if he have to end up doing all these things again then he might really be caught in a cycle.**_

* * *


	30. The lost fragrance

_**"The lost fragrance"**_

* * *

_**Summary:**_ _**A one shot explaining Shiraishi's strange answer in 40.5- when he said that he like a girl whose hair smell like shampoo.**_

_**Completed:**_ _**July 13-16**_

* * *

The Shitenhouji regulars decided to celebrate their triumph in the Kansai regional by eating sushi together before they resume their training. Despite what people may think about Shitenhouji due to the joking tennis pair, it had a very full practise schedule.

Watanabe has yet to arrive with their sushi so Shiraishi was using the brief interval to finish his biology homework- drawing and researching about a certain plant. As he finished the last detail of the plant, he suddenly realized that he has seen this plant before.

Without knowing why, he had a great interest in poisoned plants and his mother used to tease him for wanting to make poisons. That certainly was not why he was very fascinated by these plants; it was because they had a very strange beauty.

Children were attracted to colourful pictures so he had been very interested in the guide to poisoned plants in his father's study since it contained more pictures then words. As a result of that book, he was actually quite knowledgeable about these things, which was why he had been rather excited when he and Ashita went to the newly opened botany centre.

Much to his girlfriend's amusement that eventually turned into frustration, he had to stop and take photos of any plants that he recognised.

"Kuranosuke, why can't we take photos in front of something pretty like roses or lilies instead of _this thing_?" Ashita had muttered, jabbing at the information board of the plant whose photo he was not looking at.

"We will once we finished this part." He promised her before he recognised another one.

"It's been such a long time since I saw you getting this exited about something as tennis was the only thing that would make you behave this way." She muttered. "But I am really not sure whether I can be happy at this."

His sudden chuckle caused both Kenya and Kintarou to look at him rather strangely before their attention shifted onto Koharu and Yuuji- who arrived with Zaizen squashed between them.

"Hikaru-kun is all grown up now!" Koharu announced.

"For goodness sake, senpai…" Zaizen muttered as he continued to try to wriggle out of their grasp.

"Do you mean that he actually voluntarily apologised to someone?" Kenya asked in mock horror. "Shiraishi, pass me a tissue."

"Not in that sense." Yuuji said rather regretfully. "But so and so told him that she likes him."

'What is so special about that?" Chitose, who just arrived, asked curiously.

"Think of her as the second year's Chida." Kenya explained, referring to the third year's Miss Popular. "So, is Zaizen like Shiraishi?"

"I guess so. He just told her that he isn't interested without any insults." Koharu answered.

"Why didn't anyone pester buchou when he rejected Chida-san?" Zaizen muttered in frustration. "I rejected her because she's not the type of girl that I like. Simple as that."

"And what type of girls do you like?"

Zaizen's answer sounded too much like curses, although he did answer his senpai. This was because he knew that once Koharu and Yuuji made up their mind about something, they wouldn't stop until they get the answer and the other would help them.

"A girl who would be family orientated." He muttered. "I don't like her as she is not someone who can do this, because she always has to be in the very centre of everything."

"Zaizen does have a point although I'm not so picky. I simply want someone who is cute." Koharu said slyly, which was the perfect opening for his best friend: "You traitor! Why do you still want someone else when you already got me?"

Kenya and Chitose easily chatted on despite this dramatic background as they were quite used to it now. They admitted the type of girls that they liked to each other before they moved onto everyone else.

"Shiraishi, what about you?" Chitse asked with a grin. "We are all embarrassing ourselves so I don't see why you should be immune."

Shiraishi's soft words certainly surprised them even more then Zaizen's criteria.

"…hair the smell of shampoo…"

* * *

Shiraishi actually managed to tune out the others' noise due to his memories of that date he had with Ashita, which was triggered by the picture of the plant in front of him, as it was one of the first plants he saw in the botany centre.

He naturally arrived right on time, although being late would not have mattered much. Ashita's sister was working while her brother was taking advantage of the school holiday by going out with his girlfriend. Since Ashita was on holiday, she chose to have a much larger sharer of their house chore, which was why she wasn't fully ready when he came.

"Oh, I am so sorry but I haven't finished washing my hair." Ashita didn't really need to explain since she opened the door with the hair she held above her head still covered by shampoo. "I just started to rinse it."

"I don't mind waiting for you…" he began.

"Then come to the bathroom and talk with me while I finish washing my hair."

Shiraishi was extremely grateful that he finished eating his bread before he knocked on the door as he was sure that he would have chocked if he still had anything in his mouth.

"What were you thinking?" Ashita immediately huffed out and lightly hit him on the shoulders. "No wonder neechan always warn me to be carefully with men. I've already had my shower so I'll be fully dressed as I finish washing my hair- I'll just be kneeing by the bathtub."

"I wouldn't have misunderstood you if you were a bit clearer." He protested as he followed her into the rather small bathroom.

His hair had never been longer then its current length so he simply washed it with soap. When his cousins were a bit younger, there were occasions when he had to wash their hair for them since one of them used to stick clay onto his sister's hair whenever their 'babysitter' turned around.

But this was a bit different. Ashita was using shampoo instead of soap, and there was something rather fascinating about the way her hair shimmered when she rinsed the shampoo off.

"Is my hair extremely pretty or do you just not feel like talking once I started washing it?" Ashita laughed out when he handed her towel to her.

"It is pretty." Shiraishi said as he gently took a lock of her hair and let it slide out of his fingers due to its texture. "It smells very nice too. It is a very strange smell. Like herbs but not quite like herbs."

Strange as it was, the most memorable event of that day was not all the various plants that he saw, or the way her hair shone when she washed it. It was the scent.

He would like to smell it again.

"Her hair with the smell of shampoo in it." He muttered softly, making the mistake of thinking that his words won't be heard due to everyone else talking loudly.

"What?" Kenya immediately yelled out. "You like someone whose hair smells like shampoo?"

Shiraishi immediately realised the misunderstanding but to clarify it would ruin his reputation of being a very practical and no-nonsense person as he would have to admit that he was day dreaming about his ex-girlfriend's hair.

"You heard me." He said simply as he shut his text book in the attempt of making these memories disappear by getting rid of the images of that plant.

* * *

_**Author's Note: When I first saw his answer in 40.5 I just went: "What the…" Later on my online friend and I had a laugh about this and she say that this will make a good one shot, if Shiraishi accidentally went to Ashita's house and find her just having washed her hair. I ended up writing an oneshot based on the idea- "Multiple definition" where Shiraishi was commenting on how nice Ashita's hair smells like. But I think this oneshot is more to the idea she had in mind. So once again, thank you for inspiring me. (you know who you are! XD) **_

_**Well, the way Ashita washes her hair might be a bit strange but this is how a lot of people in Taiwan wash their hair, since we don't always have showers. So we often do kneel down by the bath and then wash our hair. When I was little I used to wash my hair with a hose in my aunts' house- I think the shower didn't always work.**_

_**The whole poisoned plant thing is a reference to 40.5- which says that he knows a lot about it. **_


	31. Obedience

**_"Obedience"_**

* * *

_**Summary:**_ _**A match between Shiraishi, Yukimura, Zaizen and Kirihara resulted in Yukimura making Kirihara understand how you can tell that someone is a buchou even if it is not very obvious.**_

_**Author**__**'s Note:**_ _**This story is actually a follow up of "A higher place" (number 12) and then "The basis of the decision" (number 16). These three stories are actually a series- they are connected together, although that wasn't my intention when I wrote it.**_

_**But in "A higher place" Yukimura met Shiraishi when the former was pondering on about the finals. In "The basis of the decision" he meets Shiraishi in the mall after the finals and Yukimura recalled their previous meeting. At the end of that story, Shiraishi and Yukimura decided to have a match between each other, although Shiraishi says that he want to get Ashita's permission first. This is where this story starts- Shiraishi is off to talk to Ashita.**_

_**Completed:**_ _**August 25-31**_

* * *

Finding his girlfriend was the easier part of the exercise as he was much more concerned with how he should explain his request without making it appear as if he was abandoning her due to tennis.

She listened with a smile that he thought of as very sweet and she only spoke when he finished explaining why he wanted to do this.

"What will you do if I say no?"

"Then I'll tell that to Yukimura-kun." Shiraishi answered without any hesitation. "I admit, I do want to play against him but I will do what you want."

The smile broke into laughter as she leant forward and gave him a hug. "Go and play a game with Yukimura-kun then, since you clearly want to do this. All that I need is a proof that you would be with me if that is what I want."

"Will you come with me then?" he asked.

She pondered a bit before she shook her head. "I will come and find you to watch you play but it won't be immediately. I want to finish looking around here first."

"If you want…" Shiraishi offered again, but was stopped by Ashita.

"Surely you much rather play tennis then looking at fabrics. I don't mind at all," she told him firmly, "Because I know that you would do so with me if I ask."

* * *

Shiraishi and Yukimura actually had a very amiable conversation as they headed toward the street tennis court due to being on a similar ground. Because Shitenhouji had been in the nationals last year, Shiraishi had a good knowledge of many schools outside his own region. The two of them also shared a similarity due to having been the buchou since their second year.

Much to both their dismay, there were already two people engaged in a game of tennis. Since they both have more patience then someone like Kintarou, they decided to wait instead of trying to find a new place.

"…It is twenty minutes now," a rather familiar voice said mockingly, using this to finish his insult. "Are you sure you didn't mean to say fifty instead of fifteen? Not that I think you can win anyway…"

His rival's reply would not be very alarming if it wasn't for the tone used.

"I am going to destroy you!"

"Zaizen/Akaya!" the two buchou both yelled out their reproach and warning at the same time. "Don't go too far!"

As Shiraishi and Yukimura both laughed, Zaizen and Kirihara exchanged a slight grin with one another due to the understanding that neither of them would be scolded harshly since their buchou appeared to be in a rather good mood.

They were certainly right- Shiraishi just gave Zaizen his usual warning of being careful with what he says while Yukimura told Kirihara that he should really try to restrain himself a bit more.

"Quite an impressive score from you both, especially when you consider that twenty minutes has passed." Shiraishi commented.

"Ha, I will beat him…" Kirihara began before he suddenly recollected something. "Didn't you beat Seigaku's monster?"

"Seigaku's monster?" Shiraishi repeated this in bewilderment before he turned to Yukimura for help.

"The monster who can play tennis with his eyes closed."

Zaizen gave a snort of laughter at this but he actually didn't say anything, although Shiraishi knew that his kohai clearly wanted to deliver some mockery or insult.

"So I want to have a game with you." Kirihara continued.

"Unfortunately, Yukimura-kun and I already decided to play a game with each other." Shiraishi said. The truth was that he didn't really want to play against Kirihara due to the other's playing style.

"Why don't we have a game of doubles?" Yukimura suggested, a bit curious at the skill of Kirihara's counterpart in Shitenhouji.

"You mean my school against your school?" Shiraishi began. "Or should we play against our kohai together. Yukimura-kun, I think that will be very interesting…"

"No way!" both Zaizen and Kirihara yelled out at the same time.

"Why not?" Shiraishi demanded to his kohai since he knew that Kirihara's refusal was all caused by Yukimura. "Are you afraid that you will lose?"

"I…yes." The cocky and arrogant second year admitted very reluctantly, but the certainty of his voice indicated that his hesitation in admitting this was due to pride, not doubt. "We'll probably lose quite badly."

"Speak for yourself." Kirihara immediately retorted back.

"Ha, you are nowhere near buchou's level." Zaizen snapped back. "You can't even beat me so what make you think that you can beat Shiraishi-buchou?"

"Who says that I can't beat you? The only ones I can't beat right now are the three monsters but I will beat them one day. Why don't we go and finish that game- provided that you aren't scared about being totally thrashed by me."

"Then I guess it will be our two schools playing against one another." Yukimura said before adding the following in a very firm tone: "Shiraishi-kun, I will make sure that Akaya behaves."

* * *

It was not as if winning was no longer important as all four of them played with that as their goal. But they were different from what they had been like when they were on the court during the nationals.

Losing would only affect them, they would not feel as if they let their team down even if they did give their very best.

"This is one of the best games I've had for quite sometime." Shiraishi said when they finally finished the game.

"It certainly has been quite a while since you could be so absorbed in it."

"Ashita, when did you get here?"

"When the game was three all." She said as she smiled fondly at him. "Quite some times ago, but you didn't notice me at all. I even took some photos! By the way, I met Watanabe-sensei on the way here and he told me to pass a message to you.

"He said: 'Since you guys didn't manage to make into the finals I will not treat you to cold noddles. You'll have to make a do with yakiniku."

"I better go and talk to him about this." Shiraishi decided.

Shiraishi left with Ashita after expressing his wish of playing a singles game with Yukimura the next time they met, which was agreed by Yukimura. Zaizen and Kirihara then resumed their singles game with Yukimura being their umpire.

"Shitenhouji is certainly very impressive." Yukimura said with his customary smile when Zaizen left. "Their buchou is certainly a very interesting person."

"I don't think he's that great." Kiriahra said loyally, although this was also due to his own pride being a bit injured at having his knuckle serve returned with ease. "He's pretty good but he's definitely not like you. Zaizen's wrong- him being the buchou is not something really obvious."

"Like me? Probably." Yukimura gave a slight cough to clear his throat before he suddenly yelled out: "Akaya, you are being too slack!"

"I am so sorry, Sanada-fukubuchou!" Kirihara immediately yelled out, the result of having received too many similar scolding from Sanada.

"I don't doubt that his teammates obey him without him doing this." Yukimura said. "Tell me, Akaya, what would you do if I told you to not play in your doubles 2 game because Yanagi should handle this himself?"

"I'll do it even though I wouldn't like it at all." Kirihara admitted. "But what has this got to do with anything?"

"Would you still have the same answer if Marui asks you to do this?"

"No, but why would Marui-senpai ask me this?"

"Why would you do what I ask instead of Marui?" his buchou pressed on, ignoring his questions.

"Because you are the buchou."

"So why did Zaizen agree when Shiraishi asked him a similar thing? Why didn't he delivery any insult other then 'Don't think you can score so easily' when we had our doubles game? This is because Shiraishi was there. Like you, Akaya, Zaizen was doing what his buchou wanted."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ _**My sister once said that Shiraishi is not an authoritative buchou because she say that there has been no incidents of him telling anyone other then Kintarou to do something. I know that people have different opinions and all that and I don't expect her opinion to be like mine (in fact, it is almost always different.) However, what she says still makes me feel a bit sour. In addition, she also added that Shiraishi has no character. That made me rather annoyed as that is a case of "Just because you can't see it, it doesn't meant that it is not there." Of course, the problem is that she tends to make fun/insult characters/actors/singers that I like. She just deliberately dismisses all my views; ignore them with that one phrase: "that is all your biasm." **_

_**I think this fiction is, in a way, my answer to that. It is also meant to reflect the new realization I suddenly had the other day. On my blog, I had an entry that discusses what I think of Yukimura' character and if you are interested, then you can find it here: ..**_

_**As I did that, I suddenly realized the significance of the beginning of the "Doubles one" match in the nationals, when Shiraishi asked Zaizen to not play. That really is a sign of Shiraishi being an authoritative buchou- it is rather like Yukimura asking Sanada to give up his head on challenge. Although having Yukimura explaining this to Kirihara is rather hard- what I did in the end is sort of presume that the two second year sort of boasted about their buchou (probably in a subtle way- the idea of our school is better then your's since they are both proud of their own school.) XD**_

_**Much as I like Zaizen he isn't exactly the nicest person. In addition, he didn't get to play in the Quarterfinals ( against Fudoumine). Yet he actually obeyed Shiraishi, just saying: "Fine". Zaizen didn't argue at all, and I think this shows that he really does respect Shiraishi as a buchou, and Shiraishi really does have authority. His attempt of participation shows that he clearly thinks he is capable, yet he agreed to Shiraishi's orders (I think the reason he tried to participate is because he really can't help him self, after all, anyone would want to play.) If Zaizen's buchou is someone he doesn't respect, then I think he will either not bother to answer (and I think this will be if he is at his most polite mood.) I think it is more likely that he would say something like: "I will judge myself.". to be honest…a bit like what Yagyuu's Niou said to Sanada in the Kantou regional.**_

_**I am not saying that Sanada isn't authoritative, what I want to say with this story is that just because it is not very obvious, it doesn't mean that it is not there. Just because Shiraishi doesn't yell out orders, it doesn't mean that he has no authority.**_

_**Finally- Kirihara actually calls Fuji Seigaku's monster in one of the prince of tennis games- I think it's the dating sim one.**_


	32. Appearances can be deceiving

_**"Appearances can be deceiving"**_

* * *

_**Summary:**_ _**A practice between Shitenhouji and Hyoutei teaches Hyoutei a valuable lesson: to not judge one's opponent by their appearance.**_

_**Author**__**'s Note:**_ _**This is a random one shot that I began to write when I was studying for my exams, it was meant be a slightly funny one shot as some parts are rather exaggerated. But then I got stuck and didn't finish it until almost a month later.**_

_**Word of warning: this fic sort of puts Hyoutei in a negative light.**_

_**Completed:**_ _**October 31-November 21, 2008**_

* * *

The regulars of Hyoutei had been very surprised when they first saw Oshitari Kenya because he was more then a little different from his cousin. This was evident when Kenya told Yuushi that he really was idiotic in wearing glasses for the sake of impressing girls.

"I can't believe you still do that!" Kenya was saying. "Don't you get tired of doing that?"

"Where are the rest of your team mates?" Atobe demanded, naturally not very happy that he had to wait for the Shitenhouji regulars when he came to Osaka.

"They'll be here soon, it isn't their fault that you guys are here a whole hour ahead of schedule." Kenya said simply, although he privately admitted that he should have realised that Atobe might have gone this far!

"Kenya!" came the all too familiar synchronised voices along with the two pairs of too friendly arms. "Is that your cousin and his team?"

"Yeah, their coach and sensei arranged for us to have a practice match. Can you two get off?" Kenya said with a roll of his eyes.

"Hmm…I still maintain that Kenya is much cuter, although Yuushi-kun is not bad either…" Koharu declared out with a wink toward his following acting partner.

"Koharu! How can you say such a thing right in front of me?" Yuuji yelled out in an equally affected and dramatic air.

"Are they your friends from the drama club?" Yuushi asked as the two in question began some sort of mini-skit right outside the entrance of the tennis court.

"Them? Konjiki Koharu and Hitouji Yuuji, they are playing doubles one today." Kenya said casually.

"What?!" Shishido immediately yelled out while Ootori muttered something along the lines of: "Shishido-san, I am not sure whether I can do this…"

"Don't let this fool you, they have a reputation in Kansai and both Shiraishi and I have lost to them before."

The appearance of one of the two wings of Kyuushi along with Ishida Gin did nothing to make the regulars of Hyoutei feel more at ease due to the extremely large box of takoyaki in their hand. Chitose gave them a friendly wave before he continued to stuff himself with takoyaki.

"This is Chitose Senri?" Gakuto said in sheer disbelieve. "One of the two wings of Kyuushi along with Tachibana Kippei?"

"Kintarou ate his lunch today." Gin explained.

"I almost starved to death!" Chitose stated, temporarily pausing in his munching. "It probably is my own fault for being too lazy by skipping breakfast but how did I know that Kin-chan would think that my lunch is his? But the price of Takoyaki in Osaka really is amazing. By the way, Shiraishi might be a bit late as he is coming with Kin-chan."

"People from Osaka are so colourful!" Jirou yelled out, distracted by the outfit of the person approaching them.

The person in question was wearing a buttoned shirt that was clearly too big for him in addition to its bright floral design along with additional patches of strange colour that was probably a latter insertion

"Zaizen?!" the five third years from Shitenhouji all yelled out together.

"Kintarou spilt paint on my uniform and this was the only spare shirt we can find." Zaizen clenched out. "This is sensei's and apparently he wears it when he helps buchou to do the clubroom cleaning."

"Why don't you just wear your jacket over your uniform?" Chitose pointed out.

"I'll look like an idiot if I wear a jacket in the middle of summer!"

"_And this is better?" _was what almost everyone had in mind upon Zaizen's matter of fact tone, but they all somehow managed to control themselves.

"That is the famous Shiraishi Kuranosuke of Kansai?" Atobe muttered out. "The guy who is holding that ugly flower in his hand? If ore-sama intends to give someone flowers then…"

"I don't think that these flowers are for you." Kenya muttered dryly. "At the least I certainly hope that they are not."

"Oh, you must be Atode!" Kintarou shouted enthusiastically and he probably would have crashed right into Atobe if his buchou didn't anticipate this by grabbing his collar with his spare hand.

"A…Atode? Ore-sama's name is Atobe!!!" Atobe immediately yelled out, clearly insulted at having his name mispronounced.

"I'm sorry for being a bit late but we got into an accident." Shiraishi began explaining without releasing his grip on his kohai.

"Does it have to do with that flower?" Kenya asked in between eating some takoyaki that he grabbed from Chitose.

"Yeah, we walked pass it and I was just pointing it out to Kintarou, telling him about the distinctive feature. But he grabbed it in order to get a better look and…" at this Shiraishi gave a long sigh. "I was trying to tell him to put it back when all the soil fell off, and the owner happened to come out at that time so I had to pay for it in addition to…"

Kenya's nod of sympathy suddenly halted as he realised a very important thing: Shiraishi's recognition of this obscure flower could only mean one thing…

"Keep that thing away from me!"

"Don't worry, the poison is very light and it is only poisonous if you eat this part here." Shiraishi said with a roll of his eyes. "No need to make such a fuss."

"What do you think I was doing just then?" Kenya snapped, contemplating whether he should still eat that takoyaki.

Atobe gave a slight cough and was about to speak when he suddenly found Kintarou right in front of him.

"You are pretty good too, right? Let's have a game then, Atode."

"It's Atobe." This was clenched out this time.

"It isn't Atode?"

"Of course not!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am sure of how to pronounce my own name!"

"But it sounds so strange."

"Kin-chan," Chitose said as he gently ruffled the boy's hair. "If he says it's Atobe then just say Atobe, even if you think it is strange."

"Atobe-san, are you alright?" the kind hearted Ootori naturally asked in concern, while Shishido muttered: "This is so gekidasa."

"Yuushi- is your cousin really in that Shitenhouji? The Shitenhouji that is said to have given Rikkai their toughest challenge last year?"

"I must admit." Yuushi said with a slight push of his glasses. "This isn't what I expected either."

"Well, let's start our practice match." Shiraishi began but was forced to halt and turn to Kintarou. "No, you are playing singles three today and that is that."

"But I want to play against Atode, they say that he is really good!" Kintaoru protested.

"I am sorry about this." Shiraishi said to the Hyoutei regulars before he raised his left hand. "Kintarou…"

"Singles three is fine! Singles three is fine!" the boy yelled out. "I love playing singles three!"

Upon this an unanimous question was asked by all of the regulars of Hyoteui.

"_Why are we here?"_

* * *

The regulars of Hyoutei's second great shock of the day was that they ended up losing to Shitenhouji and one of the loss that surprised them the most was Koharu and Yuuji beating Shishido and Ootori.

"How can this happen? "Someone muttered out in pure disbelieve. "To lose to…"

"To lose to such a team?" Shitenhouji's coach laughed out as he entered the court in his typical attire. "You made the same mistake again."

"Again?" Atobe immediately protested.

"Fudoumine." Watanabe said simply. "You thought that they would be the same just because of what they are usually like, what they had been like. Although I admit that it is easier to misjudge us."

But then that was why Watanabe was so fond of these boys. Teaching them was fun because they were all willing to laugh despite how demanding their schedule was.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ _**In one of the OVA commentaries, Kintarou actually calls Atobe "Atode" despite Kenya's various attempts of correction him. So I'm not just making this up.**_


	33. By my side

_**"By my side"**_

* * *

_**Summary:**__** Just before Shiraishi and Ashita attends their coming of age ceremony, Shiraishi makes an important decision about he and Ashita.**_

_**Completed:**__** December 29-31**_

* * *

Even though the sales assistant was very friendly, Shiraishi was still rather nervous at being in this shop.

"So, what type of rings do you think she will like?" the staff asked as she unlocked the cabin for him. "By the way, our earrings are at a 10% discount."

"No, it…it has to be a ring because I…I am asking her to marry me." He muttered out.

"Oh, I am sorry! But this will make things easier. These rings are very popular …" the sales assistant was interrupted by Shiraishi, who whispered the following out.

"I prefer something traditional as she often wears yukata. I came here because she really likes the stuff from this shop."

He didn't know why he was behaving as if he did something wrong, or why he was so nervous.

"I know someone who can help you better then I. I'll just get her out of the storage room." She told him before she picked up the phone. "Tanako, can we swap our job for a few minutes? There is a young man who needs your help in choosing an engagement ring."

Shiraishi turned a bit pale at the name as he was sure that she was that Tanako, even though he was sure that she wouldn't be working on this day.

"I think she wears traditional clothing most of the time, even at home, so she would be able to help you more." The woman told him.

I know this, Shiraishi thought to himself, because her sister is the woman I am buying the ring for.

Tanako Aizuki let out a "You?" before she quickly got rid of her following worker and took her place in front of the cabin that displayed their rings.

"Good afternoon, Aizuki-oneesan." Shiraishi said. "I just got back to Osaka this morning."

"Oh yes, Osamu and Ashita were both watching your game last night. Congratulations for winning the tournament, they are both very proud of you."

Shiraishi has begun to participate in some national and international tournaments and he was sure that he would be able to become a professional once he graduated. Right now, however, he was still an university student so he was limited in both time and money.

"I am really lucky that the finals was on yesterday because I will attend the coming of age ceremony in Osaka no matter what." He said firmly, recollecting the promise between him and Ashita. "By the way, please thank sensei again for lending me the kimono. But is it really okay for me to wear it? It seems quite expensive."

"No, it is not like that. You can see it as a hand-me-down from his relative as it belonged to his aunt's husband." Aizuki said kindly. "Ashita wants to be able to have you dressed in traditional clothing since she will be in her furisode so we are forcing you to wear this for her. If you think of it this way then we aren't really doing you a favour."

Shiraishi couldn't help but to laugh at this reasoning as it reminded him of how his coach shouted his team to yakiniku instead of somen in the junior high schools' nationals. Watanabe was the one doing them a favour yet he acted as if he wasn't.

"Aizuki-oneesan, don't you have anything to say in regard to this?" Shiraishi finally asked.

He didn't think that they still blamed him for that choice he made when he was only in junior high school, but she was a bit suspicious of him when he was in senior high school, which wasn't that long ago.

"Now that you motioned it I am a bit worried at whether you can afford some of our rings. Loans are very dangerous as interests are…" Aizuki began.

"Don't worry about that, my winnings from tennis competitions is more then enough." Shiriahis quickly interrupted her. "But don't you have anything to say in regard to me asking Ashita to marry me?"

"Why would I have something to say about it?" Aizuki said with a smile. "This is my sister's decision. You and her love each other and you don't seem to have your deficit anymore. Therefore, what do I have to complain about?"

"I expected more protests and objections, to tell the truth." Shiraishi admitted. "I focus on tennis too much, I'll travel around for tennis after I graduate and that will not be easy whether she comes with me or not."

"But you love her, don't you?" Aizuki said calmly. "There will always be problems in a relationship but I believe that you two will be able to work it out."

"Aizuki-oneesan…thank you."

* * *

Ashita woke up very early on the day of her coming of age ceremony despite having spend the majority of her nights talking to her boyfriend, who came after dinner. She justified this by pointing out that it had been quite tome time since she last did so, since he just had a major tennis tournament.

"This is different from e-mails and phones." She stated.

She was quite excited about the coming of age ceremony as she had a hunch that something good was going to happen to her, and it would be related to her boyfriend.

"Ashita, I want to do your hair now." Her sister said as she grabbed Ashita by the hand and led her to the bathroom, after first shooing her husband out.

"Don't worry, Ashita-chan should be the most important person today." Watanabe said easily as he left with his still wet towel.

"I have to go on an errand with Osamu so I want to make sure that you hair is done before Shiraishi comes." Aizuki explained as she set to work.

As soon as she finished, Aizuki muttered about having to go to the urgent errand and pulled her husband out with her. Ashita didn't have much time to pounder because the doorbell rang.

"Kuranosuke? You are early."

He was early because Aizuki told him that she would provide an opportunity of talking to Ashita alone for him. He was grateful, but he was still very nervous.

"I'll get some tea for you." She said.

This allow him to not worry about how he should begin as he use drinking the tea as an excuse.

'It's nice to be in Osaka again."

"It is, isn't it? By the way, Koharu-kun says that he is going to go to the University of Osaka at the new term because he misses Kansai too much. He also said that it's alright because he will still have 'graduated from the University of Tokyo' stuck on him." Ashita said, recollecting her brother in law's word.

"To graduate in only two years…" Shiraishi muttered. "I am really jealous,especially when I am having difficulty due to juggling tennis and university."

"But you are doing so well!" Ashita said loyally. "Although it might be easier if you just focus on one."

"I know, but it is because I want to have both. I love tennis but I also want to go to university." He explained again before smiling apologetically at Ashita. "But once again, you are the one who suffers. I am often absent even though we are in the same city."

"But this is different from before. You always ring me and send me e-mails." She quickly protested as she leant forward to kiss him. "So you are still here with me."

A silence passed…a comfortable one for Ashita, but not so for Shiraishi.

"I am really grateful that my watch didn't work properly that day." He suddenly said. "Because I might not have met you otherwise. I won't be over the top by saying that I would have nothing without you but I am so happy that I met you: that you are here beside me. My foolish decision in junior high school made me realise one thing: I want you to always be beside me.

"Ashita…I don't know what exactly will happen in the future. I intend to play tennis full time but I don't know how long I would do so. But no matter what, I want you to be there beside me.

He finally took out the ring and he then gently slid it onto on the fourth finger of her left hand: the ring was a perfect fit.

"I am not good at this." He muttered. "But Ashita, I love you and I wish to be your husband instead of boyfriend."

Ashita was still staring at the ring on her left hand in shock. Like many girls, she entertained such a possibility but she didn't consider the event happening anytime soon as they were still quite young.

But the words he said were the most natural thing and she knew that this was what she wanted as well. No matter what happens, she still desired to be beside him.

"I used to think that my neechan's ring is the most beautiful ring in the whole world." She whispered out after she said yes and felt him embracing her tightly. "I now know that I have been very wrong. It is this ring."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__** The coming of age ceremony: Seijin Shikiis- take place in the second Monday of Janurayr and it is held at local city offices. Basically the young people who are resident in the area will attend. Young woman tend to wear a furisode and this is a sign that they are at an age where they can get married. You attend if you will turn twenty in the Japanese school year, which is April and March. Since Shiraishi is born in April I presume he would already be twenty. As for anyone who is curious, I think Ashita's birthday is in June as in "Clack clack clack" (story # ) Shiraishi said that he brought her a present but couldn't give it to her since they already broke up. In my story they reconciled at the nationals so it must be before August, but after May, as they broke up some time after their new school year start, as she was still with him when he turned fifteen.**_

_**The story actually has quite some reference to the cracked mask. Watanabe's aunt is married to someone who is very traditional so they have quite some traditional clothing. They are really close to one another because she sees him like a son. in the cracked mask, Aizuki also mentions about what she feel about her sister being with Shiraishi again. She says that initially she disapprove Shiraishi due to him having dumped Ashita, but then admit that she doesn't mind anymore as she now know that he actually loves Ashita.**_

_**I feel that Shiraishi will end up going to university/college and play tennis at a par time base- before he starts a professional full time career. But I think his tennis career won't be that that long as he will eventually end up doing something else- hence him going to university. That is simply what I think would happen to him.**_

_**One of my friend wrote a fan fiction about Shiraishi as a grown up and she made Koharu into a university professor and upon seeing that, I really agree with her! I feel that Koharu would end up being a university professor. Since the university of Tokyo is the most prestigious one I feel that he would go and study there first. As he is a genius I feel that he can graduate faster. **_

_**I quite enjoy writing this story, it is a rather sweet story. I must admit that I thought the proposal would be much longer, but I like the final result. It seems more like Shiraishi cause I don't see him having a long speech.**_


	34. The luck of the draw

**_"The luck of the draw"_**

* * *

_**Su**__**mmary:**_ _**A short one shot on what happens to the Shitenhouji regulars when the schools decided to swap their buchou and fukubuchou, as Shitenhouji ends up with both Tezuka and Sanada.**_

_**Author's Note: I got this idea due to a discussion with a friend about what might happen if the schools all swap their buchou and fukubuchou.**_

_**Complete:**_ _**January 19, 2009.**_

* * *

Some one came up with the idea of promoting relationships between the schools by swapping the buchou and fukubuchou, and it seemed quite a good idea at that time, so the coaches all agreed.

Which might have been the result of rashness, Watanabe decided as he saw his remaining regulars get ready for another day. The seemingly permanent good humour had departed from both Koharu and Yuuji, as they were both scowling; Chitose's laughter was clearly forced; Zaizen was silent as he decided that this was his best strategy; while Gin was clearly unhappily enough to let this show.

Even Kintarou was affected, as he asked Watanabe when Shiraishi and Kenya would come back.

"So this is the beginning of the second week." Watanabe said cheerfully. "Have you guys got used to your new buchou and fukubuchou yet? Well, you have one more week to adjust."

"It is certainly an interesting experience." Chitose laughed out, but the laughter was a rather painful sound to hear.

"Come on, Shiraishi train you guys really hard too." Watanabe pointed out.

"Sensei, it is not the training." Zaizen said, unable to resist himself. "It is the fact of having to be constantly glared at by these two."

"It is like being in the military." Yuuji said while Koharu added: "The last time I tried to tell a joke Tezuka stared at me as if he wants to turn me into the stone like a gorgon, while Sanada told me off for being too slack and made me run fifty laps."

"I know that I was wrong in being late but did that deserve fifty laps?" Zaizen added heatedly.

"It is really twenty for being late, ten for answering back, another ten for refusing to run, and then a final ten for disrupting practice due to arguing back." Yuuji said.

"I think we are unused to Tezuka and Sanada's method." Gin said carefully. "I am not saying that they are wrong but…"

"And these two make relaxing really hard." Koharu butted in.

"I think I see them!" Watanabe said as he prepared to leave them and retreat to his office. "I'll just go and do my paper work."

The remaining regulars could only laugh or smile rather sourly as they would like to escape from their temporary buchou and fukubuchou too.

Their coach was completely unaffected! He had heard Sanada and Tezuka's suggestions without changing his smile and replied by saying: "I will let you two train them the way you want because you are not my students, as a result don't expect me to be your coach."

Not fully true, Watanabe thought as he switched on his computer, he would draw the line at physical violence. He would not let the idea of being slapped if you lose be introduced into Shitenhouji.

As he expected, Shiraishi sent his e-mail right on time, while Kenya's email has yet to arrive.

"_Sensei:_

_I hope everyone is doing well in Osaka. I am a bit nervous about the fact that both Sanada and Tezuka are coming to our school as they do have a reputation. Not that I doubt our abilities as I know that every one of us is capable of hard work and training, since our own schedules are very demanding._

_I hope Kin-chan is not causing any problems for anyone, he has promised to behave but you know how he can be._

_As for me, I am really enjoying being the temporary buchou of Rokkaku with Ooishi as the fukubuchou. It is great to work with such a team and being so near a beach is really nice. Maybe we should have some group bonding activity after our training as well._

_Ojii also gave me a racquet that he made, which is very nice._

_~Shiraishi._

_P.S. by the way, I want to buy some souvenirs for my parents and I got many suggestions from the Rokkaku tennis team but I am not sure what will be most suitable. You are an adult so you will probably know better. Here is the list of their suggestions…_

Watanabe was certainly very happy to learn that Shiraishi was enjoying himself. He felt that the boy deserved it after all these times of playing his perfect tennis.

He was pondering about the item Shiraishi had listed when he was alerted of another e-mail.

"Let us see if Kenya's e-mail should be censored as well." He chuckled out.

"_Sensei:_

_This idea of swapping buchou and fukubuchou is certainly quite interesting and I am very glad that I get to experience this. I am getting along with Yukimura quite well, much better then I thought as I thought he would be a bit arrogant. But he turns out to be quite a nice guy._

_Yamabuki is quite a nice school. I've been working with Dan Taichi and I am a bit envious that Minami and Sengoku get such a nice kohai. I am sure that Dan would never do something like breaking fences._

_But he has expressed a great interest in Kin-chan since he is a first year regular. I promised to get Kin-chan's address for him so can you send it to me?_

_Many thanks_

_~Kenya_

_

* * *

For courtesy's sake, the regulars of Shitenhouji put on a very sombre face when they said good bye to their buchou and fukubuchou, even when many of them were tempted to let out a long waited sigh of relief._

"What should we do with these?" Chitose finally asked when the train was out of sight.

Sanada had given the regulars some parting gift- calligraphies that he wrote himself. Each contained some moralistic phrases while the rest of the club received a lecture.

"Of course we'll keep it." Koharu said innocently. "And we should put Sensei's one on the entrance of the club room."

What Sanada wrote for Watanabe was actually some sort of discouragement against smoking.

"I've already been courteous enough to not smoke in front of them." Watanabe muttered as he took out a cigarette. "It is not that easy."

All they had to do was to wait for the return of their buchou and fukubuchou, so Watanabe generously gave the whole club a holiday- which was really what both Shiraishi and Kenya had.

Shiraishi and Kenya met in the train station and then went to the club together. Both boys greeted one another cheerfully before they started to exchange stories of what happened.

"Isn't this quite strange?" Shiraishi said when they arrived. "It is a bit quiet."

"It is, isn't it?" Kenya agreed. "Oh, there is Zaizen."

The young boy actually dropped his racquet before he rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, buchou, fukubuchou. So today is the day that you guys came back." He said when they went to make sure that he was alright. "I thought that I finally lost it and was hallucinating due to seeing a figure all in white."

"Shiraishi! Welcome back!" Koharu and Yuuji yelled out at the same time.

While both Shiraishi and Kenya believed that they did quite a good job in being the buchou and fukubuchou, they were still completely stunned by the enthusiasm from their club members.

"Well, this certainly is a nice welcome." Shiraishi said with a very happy smile. "So, what is it like with Tezuka and Sanada?"

A silence immediately appeared.

"Maybe you said something wrong." Kenya laughed out. "But this idea is very interesting."

"I agree, I wouldn't mind if we…"

"NO WAY!" was the immediate response from everyone.

* * *

_**Author's Note: This is just something short that I suddenly came up with. In regard to the calligraphy writing thing, I think 40.5 show that Sanada has done this for his teammates.**_


	35. Special

_"**Special"**_

* * *

_**Summary:**_ _**A talk between Zaizen and Kintarou in Kintarou's third year- who thinks about why Shiraishi is special to them, why they would like him to be able to see Shitenhouji being the winner of the nationals.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ _**I got the idea for this story when I watched the final OVA, when Kintarou was really happy at being able to get a medal too, and upon seeing how happy he is, Shiraishi said: "That is really good, Kin-chan." But his eyes were really sad, so I feel that it shows that he desired to win so much. (as always, I want to point out how annoyed I feel with Seigaku due to this "only we want this really bad" attitude that they seem to have.)**_

_**Complete:**_ _**February 3, 2009**_.

* * *

It was the night before the finals of the nationals and the young boy was practising for the last time, just to make sure that his game tomorrow would be perfect, because singles one would always be the deciding game.

He was determined to take the gold medal, as this was his third and final chance.

"What about a practice match?" he heard a familiar voice ask.

"You bet." Kintaoru said eagerly. "It is good to see you again, Zaizen,"

"I suppose I should just be grateful that you aren't just calling me by the first name." his former buchou said with a weary smile.

He certainly had an interesting year as well, and being the one in charge of the whole team and club was very challenging, but it was something worthwhile.

But he did have one regret- contrary to what he said to that person, he couldn't manage to let Shitenhouji be the winner in the nationals.

* * *

_The bronze medal was given to them and Shiraishi forced himself to smile when he saw happy Kintarou was at receiving it._

"_This is really good, Kin-chan." He said as the young boy expressed his happiness at being able to get a medal as well._

"_Buchou, you look as if you just got forced to eat a whole box of natto." Zaizen suddenly commented out._

"_Where did you get that strange simile from?" Shiraishi said with a slight laugh before he held the medal up. "It is nice, isn't it? But what a pity that it can't be nicer."_

"_In short you feel stink for not being first." His kohai interpreted his words bluntly._

"_I__ am greedy." Shiraishi admitted. "I would like to be first. But," at this his expression changed. "I am sure that Kin-chan and you will be able to get it and I will still be really happy at that as you two were my kohai."_

"_Well…I like to proof my skills and what better way then getting a gold medal for Shitenhouji?" Zaizen said, and this was the closest he could manage in saying: "I will try and win the gold medal for you."_

_

* * *

_"It is funny." Zaizen said as he and Kintarou finished their math and went to stand before the photograph of the team two years ago. "If someone ask me why Shiraishi-buchou deserve to win instead of someone like Tezuka or Yukimura then I can't really answer. I don't know how. They tried as hard as him and they wanted it equally bad we well.

"I mean, you can argue that it is unfair to say that they don't deserve to win just because Shiraishi-buchou went over the top by playing his perfect tennis and dumping his girlfriend. How is it their fault that they were lucky enough to not be in that situation?

"Likewise I never thought that Tezuka should be able to win just because of what happened with his arm."

"Zaizen, the answer is easy." Kintaoru said seriously, a very rare event. "We want Shiraishi to win because he is Shiraishi. The reason he is special is because he was our buchou. Likewise we feel that his sacrifices are greater because it was done for us."

Zaizen began to chuckle as what Kintarou said was perfectly true, yet it was often denied.

"You are right. So Kintarou- please win and let Shiraishi-buchou get his wish."

"I will." Kintaoru said firmly.

* * *

Not only did Kintaoru manage to win the match, he even let Shiriaishi be the one who accepted the trophy for them. His explanation was really done when he addressed the other as 'Shiraishi-buchou' for the very first time.

"Kin-chan, you could have given me some sort of warning." Shiraishi was still torn between laughing and crying. "That was a bit embarrassing as I didn't even know which way to walk due to the surprise and shcock."

"You three, don't move!" Ashita cried out as she took out Shiraishi's camera. "I want to take a photo just like this."

Shiraishi was in the very centre with the trophy in his hand while his two kohai- the next two buchou of Shitenhouji after him- were on either side of him.

All three of them were smiling happily.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ _**This story relates to "The cracked Mask" because in that story, I talked about how Kintaoru actually managed to beat Echizen in Singles 1 when they were both third years, making Shitenhouji win the nationals. But instead of taking the medal himself, he actually got Shiraishi to accept it for them. **_


	36. Valentine Kiss

_**"Valentine Kiss"**_

* * *

_**Summary:**_ _**Shiraishi and Ashita go out on a date on Valentine's day and he ends up singing "Valentine kiss" for her.**_

_**Author's Note: This fiction is written to celebrate Shiraishi being the one who get to sing "Valentine Kiss" in 2009 his version is definitely my favourite version**_.

_**Completed:**_ _**February 6, 2009**_.

* * *

Much to the great shock of Ashita's elder brother' he found her putting make up on when he opened the door of their bathroom.

"Niichan? I will be done soon." Ashita said, not even bothering to turn from the mirror.

"Ashita…you are wearing make up?"

"Yes." She answered him easily. "I am going out with Kuranosuke soon. After all, today is Valentine's Day."

"But why are you wearing make up?"

"Why not? I want to look pretty."

"Does your sister know about this?"

"Of course I know." Aixuki said calmly as she squeezed pass with two tubes of lipsticks in her hand. "I gave it to her. Ashita, which one do you want?"

"Aizuki, she is only a girl!" Akio protested.

"She is going to be sixteen in half a year's time and she will be going to senior high school very soon." Aizuki replied as she began to demonstrate how to put lipstick on. "That is old enough. Besides, it is not as if she wearing as much as your girlfriend." (1)

"My girlfriend is more then fifteen years old."

"Oh for goodness sake, Akio. We were already out of mum's womb when mum was Ashita's age!" (2)

Not only was Ashita different due to wearing very slight make up, she actually swapped her normal yukata for a western style dress. In additions, she also borrowed her sister's high heels in order to have matching footwear.

This made her feel a bit like an adult.

"In that case we will add a final touch." Aizuki said as she took out a small crystal bottle, ignoring their brother. "If you are old enough to wear make up then I don't see why you shouldn't have some perfume too."

"'An adult taste'?" Ashita laughed out before she started to sing the song the line had come from."

* * *

Due to what happened earlier, Shiraishi was determined to make the rest of their day really good. So he let her do all that she wanted on their date in the theme park, even going into the haunted house.

It was not because he was afraid, or that he disliked having his girlfriend cling on him during the trip. What worried him was the possibility that she would one day accidentally cause someone some injury.

Not something impossible as she was very good at karate. He would already see the two of them apologising repetitively to the manager while the staff remained unconscious on the ground beside them.

"I am really happy that we are together now." Ashita said. "There was a time when id didn't think that we would."

"Next year…" he suddenly said. "We will still be together next year too."

"Just next year?" She protested before she suddenly frowned. "I don't think I am used to do this yet."

Saying so, she untied the straps of her heel and took them off.

"It is weird to wear something that is only high on one side, but then zori seems to be similar." She muttered out before giving up with a shrug. "I don't want to go home yet so I'll just go around like this."

"Barefooted?" Shiraishi's protests were ignored as she was pulling him to a crowd of people that had gathered around a stand.

* * *

It was a singing event- and those who took part and sing could be lucky enough to win one of the many prices.

"And our next competitor? That young man over there!" the host cried out as he pointed to Shiraishi.

Shiraishi could hardly believe his luck at being chosen in his first raise of hand. Whispering an "I'll win a nice present for you" to his girlfriend, he went up onto the stage.

"And what song do you plan to sing?"

Reminding himself that this was for Ashita, Shiraishi said: "Valentine Kiss."

A loud "Ooh" was erupted from the audience along with some "cute!"

"Valentine kiss? Are you sure?" the host asked, since the song was usually associated with young girls.

"It is for my girlfriend." Shiraishi said. "She really likes this song."

The song was very familiar to Shiraishi as his mother played it on a basis of three times per year at the very least. As a result, he could perform the song really well.

"I must say, this is certainly a great surprise! A very pleasant one!" the host yelled out amidst the clapping. "Well, what point should we give him?"

The point was actually higher than what he hoped but that didn't matter because he could still get the price that he wanted.

The pair of flat sandals.

"Here you go." He said to Ashita as he handed the sandals to her. "Of course they are for you, who else would they be for?"

It was much easier for the two of them to continue now that she had some form of proper footwear on her feet.

"Did you deliberately enter the competition in order to win these sandals for me?" Ashita asked as they continued to walk.

"Partly, but I also sang that song because I know that you really like it." He told hers sincerely. "I could easily sing another song. As I said, I sang the song for you."

"I'll give you an extra gift too. 'The chocolate I save to this day is my very own lips."

Saying so, Ashita leant forward and kissed him on the lips.

The perfume she wore made him recollect another part in the song.

'An adult taste.'

* * *

_(1)__ I think Ashita's birthday is either in June or July. This is because she and Shiraishi had broke up before her 15__th__ birthday as "Clack, clack, clack" talked about how he was not able to give her her birthday present. But she was still with Shiraishi when he turned 15 and his birthday is in April. In addition, "Clack, clack, clack" also said that Chitose had been with them for a while, but not that long. But she reconciled with him in the nationals and the nationals seem to be in summer at August so…_

_(2)__ "The cracked mask" mentioned how their parents got together when they were really young, although I admit that I would have made then made them a bit older if I could. But Aizuki actually said the following: "They are my parents and I do love them. But that is not going to stop me from saying how stupid they are by having children before they even reached fifteen." But then Japan's age of consent is really young, only 13._

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ _**In regard to how Shiraishi knows this song, please refer to story number 7 "the singing gathering". That story is related to the song Valentine kiss as well. I've actually been quoting from the song as well. XD**_


	37. Prayer

_**"Prayer"**_

* * *

_**Summary: Shiraishi's monologue in his three years of junior high school when he went to pray and make a wish at the shrine on new years day.**_

_**Author's Note: I wrote this one shot in celebration of Shiraishi's single "Prayer" when I discovered the title. The story uses the idea of how people goes to shrine on new years day and make wishes.**_

_**Complete: March 30-April 1, 2009**_

* * *

_First year_

I am very surprised to see you here although I shouldn't be, should I? I am sure that a lot of our other school mates are here too.

Konjiki and Hitouji? Oh, you mean Koharu and Yuuji? Are they here right now? I didn't see them.

Who I came with? My parents- what about you?

Your elder brother and sister? Your sister is wearing a kimono? But you…a pity…

I mean…I mean that it would be interesting to see you in a kimono. Because…because I think Tanako-kun will look very pretty…

Well! Let's go and make a wish! I think there is a space there.

Tanako-kun, you looked so thoughtful when you made your wish…you think so? You think that the same can be said of me?

What I wished for? Well, when I was younger my parents told me that it was alright to let one person know so I used to tell one of them. So, we can do that if you want.

You make me feel selfish now, as my wishes are mainly for myself. I did ask for my parents to continue being happy but most of the wishes I prayed are for myself.

Don't worry! I won't run away! I'll still tell you what I prayed for.

I want to be in the tennis club again and I want Koharu and Yuuji to make it too. I wish to be able to win the end of the year match and be the buchou next year and I wish to be able to take the team to the nationals by winning the regional.

I am pretty selfish, aren't I? Even the prayer I made that involved you is really for my own sake.

What about you? Oh, didn't I tell you? I want us to be in the same class next year.

You made that wish too?

Then I am sure that it will come true.

Tanako-kun, let us come here together next year and make our prayers at the same time again. I feel that our wishes will more likely to com true that way.

Then it is a promise.

* * *

_Second year_

A lot has happened in a year, hasn't it?

No…I didn't forget our promise.

Do you still remember the wishes we made that day? What we asked for? We have been quite lucky, haven't we? Most of our wishes came true.

Your brother has a really good job and your sister seem to be doing quite well. We are in the same class, my parents are still very happy and the majority of my tennis related wishes came true.

No, of course I am not upset. I am not that greedy. I know that I can't have all the things that I prayed for. If this site is that amazing then I am sure everyone would be crowding in here!

Alright, I will be truthful with you. I am a bit wistful as I want to win the nationals although I shouldn't be so greedy since I got everyone else- we won the Kansai regional, and we are third in the nationals!

That is a good question, Ashita, and I guess it is only human nature. If we didn't win the regionals then I probably wouldn't be thinking about winning the nationals.

If I have a choice to gain that wish by swapping it with another wish? No, I don't think I would desire such a thing…

Besides, it is not possible anyway.

What?

No, don't worry! It's not as if I am going crazy or anything. Obsessive about winning? That is not fair, I am not really obsessed about winning. Ah, Ashita, it is not good to look like this on the first day of the New Year.

What I wished? Well, I don't think my wish have changed much. I still want my family to be happy and I want to come here with you next year as well.

What I wished in regard to tennis? Well, I want to win the end of the year match again because I think that it will be a bit embarrassing to be buchou this year but not next year as it will imply that I got much worse.

Well yes, I do wish to win the nationals but I think a lot of others will make that wish too.

But what about your wishes? What did you pray for?

See- you want to do well in karate too. It is just the same as me.

Obsessive? I really am not. It is just that I am the buchou so I really don't want to let anyone down.

* * *

_Third year_

This is the last time we come here as junior high school students but I am sure we will come here together in the years that follow as well. I must admit, I am so glad that we are here now because there has been a time when ire ally didn't think that this could still come true.

Yes, I know- it is all due to my foolishness. But I am not that stubborn as to deny the truth- I was a bit too obsessive.

A bit? Well, let me have some dignity!

True…I didn't give you that much dignity due to the way that I said it. But then, don't you think that being hit with a tennis racquet hit quite a lot?

I know, I know! I was joking.

No way! I've seen one of your karate competitions! I am sorry, but I don't love you enough to let you just hit me until you feel better.

Oh no, nothing is wrong. It is just that I suddenly thought of how different thigns are right now compared to the last two years. In the first year I was nervous and hopeful of the year, while last year I was anxious and determined.

This year? I am happy to just be able to joke around with you and being beside you.

Ashita! Don't start to run without any indication (she is embarrassed)

True, you are wearing geta while I am wearing sneakers so it shouldn't be hard for me to catch up with you. But if you suddenly start to run then…

A proper kimono and zori? I am sure you will able to get your wish one day. What? That is your only wish?

Thank goodness that you are joking. Well, you actually looked really serious just then.

Pay back for what I did last year? That is a bit unfair.

Yes, tennis is still part of my prayer but there is no need for you too worry. I am not as obsessive about winning.

Well, I want to do well in tennis and I do still wish to make a name in the tennis world. No, I didn't change my mind about not joining the tennis club in senior high. But out of loyalty I did pray that shitenhouji might do well in the nationals.

Oh, both senior and junior high because Kenya, Koharu and Yuuji all plant o join so I hope they can win the senior high level's nations, and Zaizen and Kin-chan will end up being the captains after me so…

Not yet- I haven't told you my last wish.

Come closer…I'll whisper it right in your ears.


	38. Correcting a mistake

"_**Correcting a mistake**__**"**_

* * *

_**Summary:**__** Ashita comes to find Shiraishi and her words make him wonder about his attitude in regard to winning, and then receive help from Kenya. More of a Shiraishi and Kenya friendship fic.**_

_**Author's Note:**__** When I watched snippets of the Shitenhouji musical I immediately had a desire to write a one shot related to Shiraishi. My initial idea is to have Ashita cheering Shiraishi when Fuji made his come back, telling Shiraishi that he can do it.**_

_**Note: This is very important. Oshitari Kenya is the fukubuchou in my story.**_

_**Warning- this story has a very long author's note. I know some people really don't like this but then I leave it at the very end, so you can just stop as soon as you finish the story.**_

_**Complete:**__** April 18-29, 2009**_

_

* * *

"The one who wins is the winner."_

This was their motto- implying that the most important thing was the victory, the eventual result, not the actual detail. Therefore, he should be happy as he won, which meant that he was one step closer to his goal of letting Shitenhouji be in the finals.

Yet Shiraishi found it very hard to celebrate as he walked back to the cheering team and club mates. Their cheering was loud enough to make his ears sore, yet not enough to cover the other side's comments.

He liked to think of himself as being quite sporting, but the whispers of how his opponent might have win really hurt him, as they implied that he only won due to luck. If he could easily have lost, then why did he bother playing perfect tennis?

Would he have lost though?

He was sure he knew how to deal with the upgraded triple counters as they were not that different from the original, so he only had to modify the original solution.

"Why aren't you happy?"

The very familiar voice made him halt and turn to that direction even though this must be a mistake…

…but she was there, standing by the entrance to the seats.

"Ashita?" he muttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to watch your game." She said bluntly. "And I am very confused. You told me that your main concern is to win every one of you games and since you have achieved that, why aren't you happy?"

"Why are you asking me this?" he asked back.

At that moment, one of the Seigaku club members- either Arai or the ever busy first year trio, made the mistake of being a bit too loud in his attempt of cheering Fuji up.

"But it was so close! If that lost shot landed instead of being out then the victory would have been ours."

Shiraishi saw Ashita narrowing her eyes at this and her gaze became very cold. He was suddenly reminded of the first time they met: she had looked like that just before she punched the delinquent who harassed them.

"You, aren't you going to do anything?" she demanded to Shiraishi angrily.

But to this, he merely said: "Why?"

His answer obviously angered her as she gave him a rather hard slap and being slap by her was no light matter, since her constant training in karate meant that she was actually quite strong. Obviously, it wouldn't be hard enough to cause a trip to the hospital, but the swollen bit was very sore.

Ignoring everyone else, Ashita jumped straight to her next victim.

"Are you really in the tennis club?" she snapped at the direction of the Seigaku member who made the offensive comment. "Even I know that you need to be two points ahead of the rival in order to win in tie-break! Which means that Kuranosuke would only lose the chance of winning if that last shot didn't go out. So he didn't get it that time but how do you know he wouldn't get it the next time? But no matter what happened with the last shot, that would not have let you guys win.

"And you," she said as she turned back to Shiraishi, "What is wrong with you? Why do you let them get away with saying that?"

"Because I cannot be bothered." He told her with a shrug. "It doesn't matter anyway, the most important thing for me is to win and I did."

"You don't look like it!" she shot back.

"Ashita…then I ask you again: why are you here?"Why are you watching my game and being concerned and in dignified on my behalf?"

He didn't expect an answer, the reason he asked her that was to ignore answering the questions he could not answer.

"Because I am an idiot." She said softly. "Watanabe-sensei gave me a ticket and I took it because I want to see your game. It is silly, but I hope that you get to have what you want. I know how much you want it, so I want to see you getting it."

At this, Shiraishi smiled rather bitterly. "Wanting it does not mean that you will get it, otherwise there will be gold medals for everyone who came here.

"I…I don't know anything any more." Shiraishi admitted softly so that only she could hear him. "You are right, I should be happy but I am not. It is not enough to win if I will win like this. To have it be attributed as luck. I am glad that I win and I accept the win, but it is not something that I like.

"No, I do know one thing." He said as he grabbed Ashita and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I am sorry. Regardless of whether I am right or wrong, I own you an apology. Even if this is right for the team, I still did something wrong as I ended up hurting you.

"However, I will not make a different decision because I feel that this is what I should have done."

Titling her head up, she nodded, accepting his apology.

* * *

The events after the singles 3 of the semi-final did cause some tongues gossiping although the more important subject was still Seigaku going to challenge the legendary Rikkai. Besides, Shiraishi explained what happened in a very logical way: he broke up with his girlfriend due to wanting to focus on tennis.

This would only be strange if people realise that he did not need to and how extreme his choice was.

Besides, they were young, so breaking up about such a matter was not seen as a big deal. In addition, what did that matter when people were still debating whether Tezuka has actually recovered from his injuries due to what he did in the match with Atobe?

Kenya found his friend sitting outside their lodging with his cell phone in his hand, pressing the up and down button very often in order to re-read the message. Upon seeing Kenya, who took a seat beside him without saying anything, Shiraishi considered for a while before he handed the phone to his close friend.

"_One of the guys in the karate club actually told me that he like me and my instinct reaction was to tell him: 'I like someone else' and then admit that it is you who I am thinking of. _

_I will throw away all my dignity by admitting that I still like you so much despite everything/ but yet…even if we somehow get together (and do not see this as a sign of me begging! I am merely presenting a what if scenario), I will still feel paranoid."_

"I am not an expert like my cousin…not that I think these films really help him." Kenya muttered. "But she must want to reconcile with you."

"Do I deserve that?" Shiraishi asked bluntly.

"You know…I am starting to think that you are slightly 'M'." Kenya said and even though his tone was blunt, it was not really unkind.

"I am not! I don't enjoying pain! Kenya, all I am doing is what I should be doing as the buchou." Shiraishi protested rather indignantly. "It is not as if I am risking getting my arm injured."

"But to break up with Tanako-kun due to that? I realised something about you now that we have become good friends." Kenya announced. "You don't like correcting people when it comes to you, even though what they say does bother you. You have this attitude of: 'let them gossip and talk, as long as I know the truth then I don't care'. I mean, when I accused you of being a genius you could have just told me about how much your practice."

"Would you have listened?"

"And later on, at one of the club meetings, didn't the buchou of the baseball club say that we shouldn't have so much funds…"

"I told him that we have every right to the amount of fund we receive."

"I know that! I was referring to what he said about you.

"Well, I don't think he would have listened, besides, other people know that…"

"That is exactly what I mean! But Shiraishi, do you think that we would be happy that you break up with your girlfriend in order to concentrate on us? You know…I had quite a shock when Chitose's ball hit Tachibna's eye. I can understand Tachibana's logic but I think that is a weird logic. Personally I will be freaked out in Chitose's situation."

"Kenya…that is a totally different matter."

"The principal is the same! What I am trying to say is this: thanks for doing all that, but you don't have to! The team is important, right? Every team member is important, so why should the buchou be less or more important? I see no reason for only the buchou having to make a sacrifice and let everyone profit at his expense. In fact why are you so special by being the only one to make these secret sacrifices? Why is it that you have a right to do what you don't want us to do?"

Kenya suddenly stopped talking when he realised that his friend was looking at him in a very strange way.

"Hey…are you really Kenya?"

This time, Kenya let action speak as well as words. Rolling his eyes, he knocked his friend gently on the head.

"Hey, I am the fukubuchou! Don't forget that the fukubuchou is responsible for helping the team as well. Most importantly," Kenya added, "he is responsible for correcting the buchous' mistake or point out that the buchou is being an idiot."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ _**As mentioned, Chapters is sort of individual oneshots that might even deviate from the main story- "Sacrifice" as this is about the alternative reconciliation of Ashita and Shiraishi. In the original story, they actually reconciled right after his game. **_

_**I enjoyed writing this story as one of the main reason is that I get to rant about an issue that really irritate me: people saying Fuji would have win if the hakuryuu did not go out. Initially I thought the same too but after I learnt about the tennis system I realised, no, this can't happen. Because what happened is that Fuji merely prevented Shiraishi from playing. In tennis (at least not the older set of rules that prince of tennis use- as there are some new rules) there is no situation where a point can let both of you win. In tie break you have to win if you are two point ahead (or if you get 7 first). But presuming Fuji and Shiraishi was at the case of 9-8 to Shiraishi, Shiraishi scoring the next score will bring it to 10-8 so he can win, but if Fuji score it then it will just make it 9 all, it just prevented Shiraishi from winning. Fuji will actually need to score another two point in order to win by 9-11. A lot of people probably wouldn't understand that cause we don't know tennis (like me) but you would think that the people in the tennis club would know.**_

_**That is just something that really annoys me. but another thing that I enjoy discussing is Shiraishi's attitude toward winning. To a certain extent I think it is a slight parallel, I think despite having made a decision he is still a bit confused, not sure if he made the right choice.**_

_**Ashita's character…I think I have been affected by my AU, as I've been talking about the more cynical aspect of Ashita's character.**_

_**In regard to Ashita slapping him, this is not because she is really violent anything, but I think it is because she just got really frustrated at him, the fact that he is actually letting others criticise him and to an extent dismissing his skills. She is really mad because what they say is not true at all. A sense of: "Why do you let them say that when this is not the truth?" Despite what she says, she does still really care for him.**_

_**One of my favourite bit of the story is when Shiraishi says the following: "Wanting it does not mean that you will get it, otherwise there will be gold medals for everyone who came here." Because I feel that this is perfectly true. As I have said so many times, everyone of these boys want to win so why should Seigaku be so special? Why is it that they can win it just because they really want it, as everyone else wants it too.**_

_**M and S relate to Masochism and sadism and as they are common ideas in many Japanese manga, I guess this phrase would be widely known by many. I am not saying that Shiraishi is mascochist but it is just an example that Kenya use to tell Shiraishi to share what is bothering him with the rest of them as well.**_

_**Finally the idea of sacrifice- I mean, does your team mate really want you to get a permanent injury due to you? I really think they would rather lose instead of winning, if the price of winning meant you risking a permanent injury. I think the idea of Chitose and Tachibana is a pretty good example even though it is not quite the same. But honourable as Tachibana is, I don't think Chitose would think: "Okay, now we are even." Surely anyone would feel really bad if they caused their friend to have a permanent injury, even if it is their friend's own fault.**_


	39. Second chance

"_**Second chance**__**"**_

* * *

_**Summary:**__** An accident caused Shiraishi to have a second chance but is it really possible to get such a second chance?**_

_**Author's Note:**__** I know that this story is going to cause some roll of the eyes at on**__**e point but I would just like to say: read through it first before you make that criticism.**_

_**Complete:**__** April 30-May 1, 2009**_

* * *

It was summer and the best refuge from the heat in his house was the living room, as that was where the air conditioner was. In such a day, it was impossible to rely on the small fan that he had in his room. Therefore, Shiraishi was sitting in the living room with his homework spread out in front of him when his mother returned.

"Kaasan, you are early today." He commented.

"So are you." She said with a fond smile, seeing that she didn't have to tell him to tidy the table, as he had carefully made sure that all his stuff was just on one side.

Shiraishi still did some extra practice but it was not as much as today happened to be extremely hot. He did not want to end up being in a heat stroke.

"Just enough time." his mother muttered out as she injected something into their VCR player, once he assured her that it wouldn't disrupt him.

His mother was watching some American film her friend lend her and it was about the idea of how a brief moment of difference could drastically alter one's direction of their life.

His English was pretty good but naturally still very limited as he was only in junior high school, so listening along would not be enough. However, he did take a slight peak in the very beginning.

Even though he could resist the temptation of watching TV without much difficult, it was harder to do so with sleep, as the air conditioner made sleeping a relatively comfortable prospect.

* * *

"Kuranosuke! Kuranosuke!" he heard his mother calling from the kitchen and he could already smell food from it.

"Is it dinner time?" he asked with a yawn as he glanced at the clock. "But Toosan should still be on his way home."

"We are having dinner very soon- we are having sushi." She told him with a bright smile. "However, I realised that we don't have enough seaweed. If you go now then we would be able to have dinner right on time."

The fifteen years old boy nodded, although his expression was more then a little bit grim, as the weather was still very hot.

"As a reward I will give you some money for ice cream." His mother added the final bribe, although it was not as if he would refuse.

As Shiraishi walked along the street, his mind began to wonder about the idea that was in the film: what would be some turning point in his life that depended on the difference of a few seconds?

He quickly gave up because he really couldn't imagine how missing his train once might end up changing his life forever.

What about the outcome that would have had changed his life? What if he didn't play with Kenya on that day? What if he lostthe end of the year match in his first year and became the fukubuchou instead? What if they won the nationals last year?

What if he didn't break up with Ashita?

Someone walked pass him very quickly and not only was she wearing a yukata that seemed rather familiar, her hair was also tied out with a very similar looking ribbon.

Because his eyes were fixed on her, he didn't notice the out of control motorcycle that crashed onto the pavement…

* * *

Regaining conscious, he wasn't really surprised that his head hurt as he was sure that his head had been bleeding, since he smashed into the lamp post quite hard when the motorcycle crashed into him.

However, the only thing that was bandaged was his head. He didn't seem to have suffered much of an injury, although the doctor was still quite concerned. But then, he was told that he had been unconscious for three whole days.

Once the doctor informed Shiraishi about what had happened, he began to make Shiraishi state his name, address, birthday and family detail, and then even made Shiraishi repeat some of his friend's names and details.

"And what club are you in?"

Shiraishi frowned at this as he could not give an answer even though he knew that he was not in the going home club as his club activity took up a lot of time.

"I see, just this bit then." the doctor muttered as he examined the table of checklist. "Well, I will let your parents in first. You actually have quite some visitors but I am sure you would like to see your parents first."

His parents had never been the type to lie to him unless it was something too serious, so they told him that the doctor has been so worried as the injury he received might have some side-effect. Right now, it seemed that he had a slight memory loss."

"I remember most stuff." Shiraishi said thoughtfully. "But nothing about my club. But this is so strange because I know I was often doing club activity, and it is very important to me."

"Kuranosuke, you are the buchou of the tennis club!" his mother said. "Don't you remember at all?"

"No." he said honestly. "I…I don't even remember playing tennis. I mean, I know what tennis is, but I cannot recall having played it. I am not even sure whether I know how to play it!"

Despite his parent's insistence of him getting some most rest, he told them that he wanted to have some exercise by walking to the entrance of the hospital with them.

As he waved farewell at his parents, he suddenly saw a very familiar figure: the last figure that he seemed to have seen just before his accident.

A girl that was in a sakura patterned yukata with a ribbon in her hair, slightly nervous because she was clutching at the piece of paper that contained the address in her hand and the bag that had a cake. He wasn't sure of other people's opinion, but she was very pretty to him.

"Ashita!" he called out, immediately running to her, not caring that he was still dressed in the hospital's pyjamas.

He ran to her…and ran past the group of seven students that was lead by a young man in a long coat and a bucket hat. Shiraishi was not being rude on purpose, as he simply did not recognise them.

"Kuranosuke…" Ashita muttered before she held out the bag to him. "I…I made a cake for you…"

"Thank you." He said happily, before he suddenly grimaced. "I…I am really sorry."

"Why are you apologising to me?"

"For what I did. I can't remember why I broke up with you but I do know that I was the one who caused it, and somehow I know that it was not really necessary." Shiraishi muttered. "Seeing you here…having you being really nice to me just make me feel really bad. And stupid too," he added with a laugh. "I mean, why would I be such an idiot to break up with you when it is clear that I still like you? I mean…"

Without giving him any warning, Ashita suddenly hugged him very tightly.

"Just a little while." She muttered, "Just a little longer before you see the reminder of why you broke up with me."

But Ashita was wrong, because Shiraishi still did not recognise his formal club members at all. He was sure that he has seen some of them in school, but that was all.

The only exception was Kenya.

"Oh, I know Oshitari-kun, of course. We are in the same class."

"Are you kidding?" Kenya yelled out before he suddenly grabbed Kintarou. "What about Kin-chan then? Surely you remember Kin-chan."

"Kin-chan?"

"Tooyama Kintarou." Zaizen supplied, hoping that the full name might trigger some memory.

"What about your poisoned hands? Surely Shiraishi will remember that!" Kintarou yelled out, tugging at Shiraishi's shirt.

"What give you that idea?" Shiraishi laughed out before he added rather grimly. "But Tooyama-kun, it is not very polite to address your elders without…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Kintarou actually kicked him before he ran away, yelling out: "I hate you! You are a monster who ate Shiraishi and took his skin!"

"I will go after him." Kenya said wearily before he broke off in a sprint.

"Is he really in the tennis club instead of the tracking club?" Shiraishi examined out in admiration as he watched the suddenly very distant figure. "He can probably win gold medals for Japan in the Olympics."

"Shiraishi," Watanabe's voice was suddenly very serious, making the young boy turn to face him with the knowledge that whatever was asked of him, he would do.

Taking a deep breath, Watanabe held up a tennis ball, "Do you know what this is?"

"Of course I do!" Shiraishi said indignantly.

"Well, better then what I was starting to think, at least it is not the worst case scenario." Watanabe muttered out.

"But why is it that you don't remember us?" Yuuji demanded angrily. "Why is it that we are the ones you forget?"

"Boys, you are not children anymore." Watanabe said, his voice unusually gentle. "It is not his fault."

* * *

Much to the relief of his team mate and club mate, he was still able to play tennis. However, the style of tennis that he play was rather different from what they have been use to.

"Perfect tennis?" Shiraishi repeated the words strangely, temporarily pausing in packing up. "What do you guys mean by perfect tennis? My tennis is not perfect!"

"That is his old style of tennis." Watanabe said to himself, before realising that he made a mistake, since Chitose was actually within audible range. "He only remembers how to play in his old way…and he also doesn't remember the tennis club."

"Are you saying that it is because he wants to forget these things?" Chitose asked sharply.

"He does not like playing perfect tennis." Watanae said softly, and later on, Chitose will realise that his coach was still really speaking to himself. "And while he would never admit it, he does regret breaking up with Tanako-chan due to…

"Due to being too obsessed with tennis." Watanabe said as he noticed Chitose, managing to correct himself in the last moment. "Look, he is stopping practice with everyone else. When is the last time he did that?

"I wonder," he muttered out again. "Did 'that' really have such a drastic effect?"

* * *

The regional took place very soon and once again, Shitenhouji took the place of first. What made Shiraishi happy was that Ashita was actually there, cheering him on during the game and giving him a hug when he returned.

"Onto the nationals' then." he announced happily. "You will be there, right?"

He and Ashita has actually spent quite some time together and he was sure that she was starting to forgive him for the mistake that he made in the past- the mistake of being too obsessive with winning.

Much to his great surprise, she shook her head.

"I am not here either." She said, releasing her hold on his medal, which hung around his neck. "I was not here."

"Ashita…"

"Pleasant as this is, it is time for you to wake up!" saying so, she leant forward and began to shake him. "Wake up!"

* * *

"…Wake up! Kuranosuke, it is time for dinner! Your father just got home."

Opening his eyes, he saw that he was still on the sofa of his family's living room, and the nearby calendar showed that the regional has already happened.

"Dinner? Kaasan, I thought we don't have enough seaweed for sushi?" he muttered as he got up.

"Sushi? We are eating cold noodles." She said, clearly puzzled.

"But maybe we should have it another day as it had been quite sometime." His father laughed out. "Surely you didn't just have a dream where you were eating sushi."

"No…not really. Kaasan…what happened in the film you were watching?" he suddenly asked.

"That film? Well, you remember that she was actually having a much better life if she caught the train, right? A better job, a new boy friend who was much better. But then she got involved in a card accident and died."

"Is that a warning or something? Of not missing the first chance."

"I don't think so, you are thinking too much, Kuranosuke!" she laughed out.

But he still couldn't help but to wonder whether the film was trying to say that there was no such a thing as being able to get the best if you didn't take the chance when you could.

But then, he reasoned to himself, he did not want such a second chance as he did not regret his decision. Sure, he didn't want to make it, but he did make it because it was the right decision, because his goal was to take his team to the finals of the nationals.

Later on, in his room, he took out the bronze medal from the nationals and stared hard at it, as he reminded himself of his goals for the past.

"I will not be lost and confused, as I will not be distracted." He said firmly. "Nor do I want to be like that person. I do not want…I do not need such a second chance."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ _**I know that some people really don't like the idea of such a memory loss as the reality of memory loss is actually very different. But in this case it doesn't matter as it is all just a dream that Shiraishi had. **_

_**The film that Shiraishi's mother ended up watching is actually sliding doors and I am sure some people probably already worked this out.**_

_**Basically the dream began when his mother woke him up and told him to buy some seaweed for sushi.**_

_**I want to make another point clear- Shiraishi is not really showing any regret- he regret what he has to do but in his mind, he believe that t his is the right thing and he would not alter his decision. This whole thing is, like his dream, a huge what if. He forgot all aspect of tennis that happened when he become buchou not because he regret that happening, but because his subconscious is curious about what he would be like if the event didn't happen.**_


	40. Red carpet treatment

"_**Red carpet treatment**__**"**_

* * *

_**Summary:**__** Zaizen ended up **__**being with Koharu, Yuuji and Shiraishi when the forward two went to find some of the props that they intended to wear for the nationals. This made him realise what he really felt about his team as well as learning of the friendship between his buchou and the joking tennis pair. Inspired by Koharu and Yuuji's appearance in the Shitenhouji musical.**_

_**Author's Note:**__** As the summary said, **__**this story is inspired by the Shitenhouji musical. **__**To be m**__**ore precise, it is the scene where the joking tennis pair have their entrance, when Shiraishi stood up and gestured to the door , as if he is welcoming them into the stadium.**_

_**This**__** story is in Zaizen's point of view.**_

_**Complete:**__** May 7-9, 2009**_

* * *

Being nosy had its consequences and Zaizen was paying the price right now. Instead of just putting down Shiraishi's cell phone for him, he accidentally took a look at the screen- which was why he didn't immediately put the phone down.

Zaizen always felt that his buchou was not someone who would really be bothered about getting a wallpaper, so that was why he was quite surprised to see that the cell phone's wallpaper: it was a photo of a girl.

Upon a closer look, he easily worked out the identity of the girl in the photo: the girl was dressed in the clothes for karate as well as standing in front of a dojo. Since his buchou continued rejecting all letters and indications from other girls, this girl could only be his ex-girlfriend, who was in the karate club.

"…Zaizen can come with us." He suddenly heard Shiraishi said this to Koharu and Yuuji. "It seems that he clearly have time."

"Hikaru-kun instead of Kenya-kun? No problem!" Koharu declared out just before he (in Zaizen's opinion) charged at him with a speed that could rival with the speed star of Naniwa.

For five seconds only, but that five seconds was enough.

"Buchou, what do you mean?" Zaizen cried out desperately, which really translated to: "Please stay and explain…please don't leave me alone with these two."

"I am just going to explain to Kenya." Shiraishi said. "Oh, we just need to borrow some stuff from the drama club and in exchange, we will do some tidying up for them."

Despite what Shiraishi said, Zaizen was still sure that he got picked due to appearing to be a bit nosy due to looking at the phone. Although Zaizen did not mind doing some sweeping with Shiraishi as that prevented him from being his two senpai's mannequin.

"But buchou, why are we here?" he asked again.

"Didn't I explain it? Koharu and Yuuji needs to borrow some props for their doubles game and the drama club will lend it to them if they do some of the cleaning." Shiraishi said in a very matter of fact tone. "Zaizen, that corner needs some sweeping as well."

"But why are we doing the cleaning?" Zaizen protested, automatically moving to that corner, as well as keeping his eyes fixed on this side of the room, since Koharu just put on a huge hat with a bunch of roses stuck onto it.

"Because it is better to let them find what they want first. This is their way with dealing with the stresses of the upcoming nationals. Sometimes I think their grand entrance is their way to make them relaxed and calm for the match." Saying so, Shiraishi turned to Koharu and called out: "You look like the mad hatter from 'Alice in wonderland'!"

"So it does create an impression, but I think it will hinder the actual playing." Koharu said thoughtfully before he suddenly waved to Zaizen with what appeared to be a pink feathered boa in his hand. "Hikaru-kun! I think this will look really good on you!"

…this naturally provoked a hit on the head with a feathered fan from Yuuji.

"Yuuji…that fan…" Shiraishi suddenly said.

"Sorry, I can use something else…" Yuuji said quickly.

"No, no, it is alright." Shiraishi said hurriedly with a smile. "I really am alright with that. But don't you think it should be given to Koharu? As he might be wearing a matching wig."

"But I am better at this!" Yuuji said with a grin, fanning himself as well as speaking with a very posh accent. "Just not as cute if you or Zaizen do it…"

"That is not true, Yuu-kun. Despite what I might say, you will always be the cutest person!" Koharu declared out, now wearing a new wig.

"Koharu!"

"Yuuji!"

Zaizen couldn't help but to wince and he was going to voice out some sort of protest when he suddenly noticed something: despite what his two senpei were saying to each other, they were actually peering at Shiraishi, who was actually laughing in a way that Zaizen did not see very often.

Sure, Shiraishi smiled a lot, but this was not the same.

* * *

After sometime, Shiraishi went out to get some water for mopping, leaving Zaizen alone to do the cleaning.

"Well done, Zaizen." He heard his buchou say, but this normal greeting was suddenly very strange as a hand was placed on his head and began to ruffle his hair. "Really, well done."

"Buchou, I am not Kintarou so please don't do this." he stated, almost wanting to swat the hand away.

"Ah, Hikaru-kun is so cruel!" this way of address revealed that Koharu was now the one speaking.

"This is because he doesn't realise that he is not that different from Kintarou." This time, Yuuji was speaking, and Zaizen suddenly had a faint suspicion…

…that turned out to be accurate.

Only Yuuji was standing behind him, as Shiraishi and Koharu was some distance away, talking about a wig.

"My skills are getting better, I must be levelling up." Yuuji laughed out. "You actually didn't immediately tell us apart."

Muttering something along the lines of 'good for you', Zaizen resumed his work with a new zeal. After all, most people would probably find the strange mask and feathered headband a bit too much.

"But you know, you are our kohai just like Kin-chan." Yuuji said. "Although the problem is that we tend to notice the one who gives us more trouble. The thing is, Shiraishi actually dragged you along because he sees that you are quite nervous and tense about the upcoming nationals and before you say anything else," Yuuji quickly added, "think about what you are feeling now and what you have been feeling before you entered."

Much to Zaizen's shock, he realised that Yuuji was actually right. He was actually so distracted that his body automatically relaxed while his mind was busily occupied with other thoughts.

"But I thought buchou just dragged me along because I seemed to be looking at his phone." He muttered.

"That is why but not in the way that you think." Yuuji explained. "You looking at him phone actually tell us that you are not completely unconcerned with the rest of your teammates."

"Senpai…you are really weird." Zaizen suddenly said. "You actually really sounded like buchou just then, yet you usually…"

"That is more fun." Yuuji said simply. "And I can speak for Koharu as well. Besides, having Shiraishi being serious is enough to make up for both Koharu and me."

"He is not very serious now." Zaizen muttered, as the buchou of Shitenhouji has actually put on the feathered boa scarf due to Koharu's insistence.

"A break…a rest." Yuuji said. "In our second year, he became the opposite of us."

"Was buchou quite different in your first year?"

"Pretty different- he…he lacks this obsession with winning, as Tanako-chan would say. That is why he doesn't' want Kin-chan to be the buchou in his second year, in case another ended up being like him."

"Tanako-chan?"

"The girl whose photo you saw on Shiraishi's phone. I remember how proud he was when she saw him winning a match but now…I am not as smart as Koharu but I am able to observe people and from what I can see…Shiraishi has changed as he is constantly thinking about the team. That is why Koharu and I insisted that he comes with us. Like you, he needs to somehow release that tension which he has. Like you, he needs other to help him laugh."

The effect of what Yuuji said would have been more dramatic if it wasn't for the mask and the headband. But then, Yuuji was Yuuji.

* * *

Much to Zaizen's amazement, the bunch of stuff that Koharu and Yuuji took fitted into their tennis bag. He was mainly amazed at how the afro wig managed to fit, although the feathed boas scarf was quite space consuming too.

But he realised that he did see past these disguises to a certain extent. Even though he still automatically rolled his eyes and say: "You two are being really disgusting," he must not find it that bad as he was proud of being in this team.

He was not Kenya or Kintarou, so he would not stand up and clap manically, yet he still felt a sense of pride that did get transferred into his clapping.

Even if his senpai prepared to appear on court like that…

"Yo, Shiraishi, since you and Tanako-chan has reconciled, we will do our special entrance." Yuuji said as he took out his feathered fan he took that day. "Can you begin for us?"

Much to Zaizen's shock, his buchou- who always liked to get things done without any drama- actually went to stand beside the entrance of the court and gestured to it with both of his hands, as if he was advertising some sort of stuff on the shopping channel.

As Koharu and Yuuji made their entrance, Shiraishi actually started to clap in beats with his two hands raised high- indicating for the rest of their club mate to join him.

When the two in question finally reached the court- a journey that was longer then it should be, it was Shiraishi who lead their school chant, but the surprising thing was that he actually extended it by adding the following words: "The one who makes people laugh is the winner."

"Tanako-senpai, can I ask you something?" much to Zaizen's satisfaction, he actually managed to say all this in a rather dignified way. "What is this all about?" he asked as he pointed to his buchou, who was taking the feathered headband, the fan and the scarf from Koharu and Yuuji.

Despite everything, Zaizen also wonder why the afro wig stayed.

"That? That is the red carpet treatment we joked about a year ago when we helped Koharu-kun and Yuuji-kun to find props for their first match in the nationals. We said that Kuranosuke would introduce them to the stadium that way."

"And even though I didn't realise it then, they fully deserve their grand entrance." Shiraishi said. "Our games…any one of our games really just involve us and our team but their game can involve every single member of the audience. It is worth clapping for."

"But despite what you says…" Zaizen muttered as Koharu just revealed his second wig and was gesturing to Kaidou in a way that almost made Zaizen sorry for their opponents.

"It is not a bad thing, Zaizen, to make people laugh and win at the same time." Shiraishi said with a sideway glance at Ashita. Seeing that she was some distance away as she went up to the very front in order to cheer for their mutual friend, he continued, "Unlike me, as I caused her to cry due to my obsession with doing all that I could to win.

"Are my methods different from their methods? Most definitely." Shiraishi concluded. "Are my methods better from their methods? Maybe not."

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

Note:

This story is from Zaizen's point of view and I think he is proud of his team and he does care about his team mates, although he is the type to never admit this. Even though he says that Koharu and Yuuji are quite disgusting I think this is just his reflex, he just says that (to be honest, the joking tennis pair are very over the top)

In regard to the cell phone, what happened is that Shiraishi passed it to Zaizen and asked him to put it down, and Zaizen happened to look at the screen and out of instinct, you just kind of take a second look before you put it down once you had a first look.

_**My view on Yuuji is that he is very perceptive and he can be serious if he wants to but this story show the idea of why should he?**_

_**Finally, in regard to the prop- well, surely they don't own everyone of these props so it seems likely that they borrow it from the drama club. As for the feathered headband and the feathered boa scarf, that is actually what these two wore in the musical.**_


	41. Acting cool

_**"Acting cool"**_

* * *

_**Summary: **__**A short examining how Kenya learnt about the real reason of Shiraishi's bandaged arm, and how that actually made him a bit hostile toward Shiraishi in the beginning.**_

_**Author's Note:**__**I like to explore the friendship between Kenya and Shiraishi although it is as I said, I think there was actually a slight rivalry and even hostility in the very beginning due to misunderstanding. I also explored the idea of Shiraishi's bandaged arm being the result of a skin disease even more.**_

_**Complete:**__** May 10 – 11, 2009**_

* * *

What annoyed Kenya at the very beginning were the bandages around the left hand, as that reminded him of his cousin's glasses. It was not completely his fault as there had been quite some people who made the very same comment and assumptions about Shiraishi's hand.

Despite Shiraishi's insistence, Kenya was not so sure about the fact that the bandages were a necessity, as Yuushi said the same thing as well.

They were necessary for him to be cool.

In addition, Shiraishi was also the type of people you couldn't really find faults with.

Why should some people have everything?"

"_Tensai_, is it?" he muttered bitterly, thinking of what many said as he walked pass the tennis court. "Once again…"

He has just been beaten by Shiraishi and even though he had to admit that the other's skills were way above his, it still made him feel quite a bit sour.

It was simply too unfair.

When Yuushi lived in Osaka, Kenya would often practice tennis while Yuushi watched some romantic film, but this changed nothing as Kenya would still lose in there game.

The all too familiar sound of the tennis ball being hit suddenly caught his attention and he couldn't help but to turn and see who would still be here. He himself was there due to not feeling like going home and wandered around.

"…Shiraishi?" he muttered in disbelieve.

Shiraishi had set up the net higher then usual and he just kept on hitting the ball in that direction. He finally stopped when each one of his hit would reach that height when it gets over the net.

But he only stopped to set the net into its original place as he quickly resumed what he was doing in order to make sure that the result was what he wanted.

At that moment, Kenya realised that he had been wrong. Shiraishi's precision in tennis was certainly not due to luck or him being a genius- it was all due to hard work, as he saw Shiraishi keep on doing something until he get it right.

But Kenya was like any other boy- admitting sorry was a rather hard thing to do. On the other hand, he was not unreasonable so he did stop resenting Shiraishi.

At the same time, he also began to practice very hard as he vowed that he would get into the team next year.

* * *

All his hard work paid off as he ended up being the fukubuchou and he certainly took relish in telling his cousin that, although this lead to another semi-argument.

"Your cousin Oshitari Yuushi is the genius of Hyoutei in Tokyo, isn't he?" Shiraishi asked as he entered with the large number of files that they needed to organise.

"Yeah." He muttered. "We actually have to do all that?"

"Unfortunately the duties of the buchou and fukubuchou do include a lot of paperwork. Although it isn't bad, as they do help you to know the team better. After all, saying something like 'You there with the bandana does not exactly help'."

"Maybe we'll find Shitenhouji's genius in there." Kenya said lightly.

"Perhaps. The place is still vacant as Koharu refuses to take it by saying that his genius is not completely tennis related. "Shiraishi laughed out. "But Oshitari, it is certainly not my position."

"I know that now." he admitted. "I saw you practice until you get it right- a genius would not need to do that. They can probably get it right on the first few go."

"I am glad- I don't like being mistaken as one. Although I think you probably have more of a right to that title then me. I am sure that most people can't run as fast as you- even if they train a lot. Maybe you should join the tracking club, within a few years you might win gold medal for Japan in the Olympics."

"That is different. It is a talent that I happen to have." Kenya admitted before he laughed out: "But I am not that fast! I definitely don't think I can get in the Olympics! I like running, true, but I like tennis even better. Running as I play tennis is more fun so that is why I am playing tennis."

Much to Kenya's surprise, this actually made Shiraishi frown and whisper the following to himself: "Fun and tennis, yes, that should be the main point."

* * *

Due to being the buchou and fukubuchou, the two actually ended up being much closer. While Shiraishi was very close with Koharu and Yuuji, these two did have a friendship that no one else could really come between, so he was very glad to become very good friends with Kenya.

Now that he knew Shiraishi quite well, Kenya was sure that the bandages were not just a decoration. However, all Shiraishi ever said was that they were a necessity.

"Trust me, I would not do this if I don't have do as this can get really uncomfortable, especially when I play tennis in summer."

An answer that Kenya finally got when they were in their third year…due to Kintarou accidently tearing the bandages off in an argument about him going to play Echizen the day just before the finals of the nationals.

Other then that hand being a bit paler, Kenya did not feel that there was anything strange about it. However, his friend seemed quite conscious about it, as he quickly hid his left hand behind his back.

"So what is the big deal?" Kenya asked once Shiraishi managed to send Kintarou away.

"What do you think? I guess it is alright if you know." Shiraishi said as he held out his hand. "I keep my left arm bandaged as the skin there is really sensitive to sunlight. But don't panic, it is only that part."

Kenya's reaction was not un-logical because the left arm that had been completely normal a few minutes ago was now covered with rashes. In addition, some bit of the skin seemed to be flaking off.

It was, as Kenya pointed out, almost like some horror film.

"It is not like that." Shiraishi said with a roll of his eyes as he re-wrapped it up. "It is just a skin disease."

"But it really is only at that part?" Kenya asked worriedly, afraid that they really were transported into some horror film.

"Gosh, you've known me for three years, right? And did anything like this happen? I got this disease when I was a kid. Back then, my dad was in the researching department for this pharmacy company and I accidently spilt some chemicals on my arm when I went to see him. The doctor said that what happened is the result of my skin being sensitive to that chemical's effect. That is why it is only my left arm that is wrapped."

"I really should apologise to you then." Kenya examined out. "I used to think that you had that just to look cool."

"Why would this look cool?" Shiraishi muttered. "And it is really troublesome as well. As I said, try playing tennis in summer like this"

"So, does anyone else know?"

"Well, my family naturally knows. Sensei does as it is written in my school files. Ashita knows as I have told her. I think Koharu and Yuuji might but I haven't told them, but I'll only tell them if they ask. Otherwise, that's it. I…I am a bit paranoid as I had a bad memory when I was really little. My classmates freaked out and none of them dared to approach me."

Kenya felt quite honoured at this because this clearly meant that Shiraishi regarded him as a close enough friend.

Shiraishi's bandaged left arm made him a person that would be quickly noticed, which was why Kenya soon found out that they were in the same club as well class.

Initially, he didn't really mind Shiraishi other then the common: "Is this for real?" in regard to the mistaken assumption about his left arm. But Shiraishi was polite and fairly friendly, so there was no reason for them to be antagonising towards each other.

Now that he thought about it, it really was jealousy- Shiraishi had been given the chance that every first year wanted. At that time, no one knew that Shiraishi trained extremely hard or started playing rather young, so they automatically attributed his success as the result of him being a genius.

A term that he disliked

But now Kenya realised how wrong he was and he really felt bad about the way he behaved. Shiraishi already had enough to deal with due to being the buchou but he ended up making it more difficult.

"I am glad that I know the real reason." Kenya said. "But don't worry, I am not at an age where I would be freaked out by that."

"That is a relief," and Shiraishi's tone was actually really quite relieved.

"Let's go then. I don't want to wait too long for our turn." Kenya said- the two of them were on their way to a street tennis court when they met Kintarou.

"We will just play doubles then." Shiraishi pointed out. "That is what happens when the courts gets really full."

"That should be really interesting- playing doubles with you." Kenya said with a grin. "We've never done that before."

"Well, we got a lot of opportunities now." Shiraishi said, and this was true.

The two young boys would become friends and even though they would have been closer if they didn't have any conflict, they could still become close friends in the future.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ _**The incident that Shiraishi mentioned- about how his classmates got freaked out is mentioned in Sacrifice, it's one of the chapters that deal with his first year. Initially I thought that his arm got a skin disease as that seem the most logical explanation in my opnion at that time and I presume that it was natural. But now I suddenly thought that maybe it might actually be a mixture.**_

_**As I said before, I usually don't like geniuses. (like Bleach, I will be really happy if Hitsugaya can exist the stage because what happened in that battle was so unfair.) but I feel that Koharu is different because his genius does not really relate to tennis that much.**_


	42. Duty vs desire

"_**Duty vs desire**_

_**

* * *

**__**Summary:**__**After having an outburst at the singles 3 match in the finals of the National, Watanabe explains to Shiraishi what the duties of a coach is, as well as talking about the incident that taught him this when he was only a student. **_

_**Author's Note:**__**First of all, if you like Ryuuzaki-sensei then don't read this story, because this story is rather anti her. **_

_**I was having an online chat with a friend and I can't remember exactly what we were talking about, but it might have been the new prince of tennis series. But anyway, she suddenly made me realise that ultimately, the coaches' duty is to prevent the student from being harmed and at that moment, I just felt that Ryuuzaki-sensei failed her job as a coach as she just watched her student do all these self-destructing thing. She should really stop them but she never does, the closest we have is her crying over Tezuka. **_

_**On the other hand, we have Watanabe who does stop his student (Gin). **_

_**Complete:**__** May 14-23, 2009**_

* * *

It was rare for their coach to step in their own games, so the Shitenhouji regulars were certainly more then a little surprised when Watanabe stood up in the middle of the finals and started to yell and shout.

"What are you doing?" he yelled out to Ryuuzaki Sumire. "Instead of crying, why don't you do something constructive like pulling that idiotic kid off?"

The regulars of Seigaku did not respond although they really wanted to, but this was still a coach even though he sometime appeared as one of the Shitenhouji regulars due to the friendly way he interacted with them.

"Sensei, can you please not disrupt the game?" the umpire finally said.

"For goodness sake, is the whole world mad?" Watanabe snapped. "Never mind why no one is calling a bloody ambulance, at the very least we should stop him doing this. This is…this is like watching someone committing suicide."

"Watanabe-sensei, this is my own choice." Tezuka said steadily.

"#!…You think your team members rather not lose then have you crippled?" Watanabe yelled out, his frustration resulting in some swearing. "Yes, they will be really happy at winning!"

"But this is Tezuka's choice…" Ooishi begin.

"For crying out loud," Watanabe yelled as he threw his hat down in anger, and this showed how mad he really was. "Ryuuzaki-san, you are their bloody coach, so stop this idiocy!"

"Sensei, I must ask you to calm down or leave the stadium." The umpire said. "This is a junior high school tournament!"

"At the most, my swearing just result in these boys learning some vocabularies earlier then they otherwise would, but this! This is suicidal! His arm…his arm can end up being permanently injured."

Saying so, he left the stadium.

Shiraishi and Kenya exchanged a glance before Shiraishi nodded. Taking his hands off Kin-chan's ears, he chased after their coach.

* * *

Outside the stadium, Watanabe immediately tried to lit a cigarette but his hands were actually shaking, making it very difficult.

"&# suicidal." he muttered when he finally managed to lit his cigarette.

"Sensei."

"Ah, Shiraishi." By this time he has managed to calm down a bit due to the nicotine, although his hands were still not fully steady. "Interesting title, isn't it? 'Coach disrupt game of other school with a swear word and then continue cursing.'"

"Sensei…are you alright?" Shiraishi finally asked cautiously.

"Just…frustrated." His coach muttered as he took another inhale of the cigarette. "More then a little. What I saw is something that should not be seen in any team that has a coach!"

"In regard to Ryuuzaki-sensei…"

"Sensei…is it?" Watanabe muttered, "A sensei who lets her student do that? Let me be honest, it is not easy to be a coach regardless of what happens. It is difficult if you dislike your students, but it is hard if the opposite happens too.

"It is not easy to be the jerk by stopping people doing what they want, but that is one of our duties. Ultimately, we as teacher and coaches are meant to help the students making the right decision. That," Watanabe said viciously as he jabbed in the direction where Tezuka would be. "Is not an example of a teacher helping a student making the right decision.

"Maybe I am paranoid as nothing might happen…this time." Watanabe said with a shrug. "But what Tezuka do will eventually have a permanent affect. As I said, if not this time , then maybe next time. If not next time then probably the time after that. The consequences are bound to appear."

"I remembered what you said to Takazuka- senpai two years ago." Shiraishi said. "And I now know that what you did was not easy."

"It isn't. At times…there had been times when I think 'Maybe it isn't that bad, maybe a little while is okay.' But then I start to think of Moriyama and I know that I can't take such a risk.

"Moriyama was a team mate of mine when I was in junior high school, the fukubuchou in our third year. He is also the person I almost caused to be permanently disabled." Watanabe explained grimly.

* * *

_Shitenhouji has reached the regional and they were all the more determined to win medal of first place. However, their coach had to be absent for that game due to a cause of food poisoning._

"_Watanabe, it is all on you then. You are the buchou." Their coach instructed him, the first step toward the following tragedy._

_Watanabe was not a bad buchou- he simply made the mistake that was made by many people at his age. _

_He wanted his team mate to get what they wanted._

_It began as a strain of the arm that becomes visible when the two sides were allowed to take a slight pause._

"_Moriyama…your arm is injured, isn't it?" Watanabe asked grimly as he passed a towel to him._

"_A little bit." The teenager admitted before he quickly grinned in order to hide the amount of pain. "But it's not that bad."_

"_You can forfeit, no one will blame you." Watanabe said seriously. "Besides, Sensei always tells us that we should not play on such an occasion."_

"_I know that but Watanabe, I can't give up. This chance…I might not have this chance again. Besides, I want to win." His friend said firmly. "I want to win so much."_

_Watanabe stopped arguing as he felt that he could not deny this opportunity to his friend._

_

* * *

__The game was won, but instead of celebrating it with his teammate, the young boy had to go to the hospital due to the fear that there might be a permanent injury._

_The worried mother immediately came and the first thing she did was to slap their coach._

"_How could you let this happen to my son?" she yelled out. "How could you!"_

"_Moriyama-san, that was Moriyama-kun's wish…" their coach began steadily although he wasn't really defending himself as he did see himself responsible._

"_And you let him make this stupid decision that will ruin his life?" the slightly hysterical mother interrupted. "You should know what he didn't: that such a thing is not worth him being in danger. You are their coach, so you should have…"_

"_Stop this!" Watanabe suddenly yelled out and he went to stand a bit protectively in front of his coach. "It is not sensei's fault. It is my fault! Sensei was not there, Sensei was not in charge, so Sensei was not responsible._

"_I am. I am the one who caused this."_

_

* * *

"'Parents entrust their children to coaches and it is the coach's duty to make sure that the child will be alright. Responsibility is in their hands.'" Watanabe quoted out what his coach told him on that day._

"Of course, accident happens. Like what happened with Gin." Watanabe said. "We still feel bad at such an accident for the mere fact that this happened when we were the ones who were meant to protect our students. However, such a thing I can face as I know that I did what I can. But tell me, Shiraishi, how can I face Gin's parents if I let him continue playing? What do I say when they ask me why I didn't stop him?

"Think of it this way, a boy pulls a knife and stab himself. I would naturally grab that knife, especially when he is under my care. Although how can any man just watch and let him continue injuring himself? I must do what I have to do even if I might be cut by the knife. This is because I am responsible for making sure that he will not come to harm. It is not my fault that he picked up the knife and stabs himself in the first place, but it will be my fault if I let him continue.

"What happened in there upset me because it is as good as watching that boy stabbing himself with a knife. Oh, I have no doubt that she truly feels bad but what good is that?" Watanabe finished grimly. "Instead of begging them to not do this, shouldn't you try and stop them?"

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ _**This story actually relate to the oneshot "déjà vu". Basically Shiraishi recollect how in his first year, Watanabe stopped one of his senpai from continuing playing as he got injured, and he is basically comparing what happened then to what is happening with Gin right now.**_

_**I know that Ryuuzaki-sensei did feel bad but I just have to say, that was not enough. And she is an adult, so she has no excuse of not doing anything. But as I explored in the story- the duty of a coach is the wellbeing of the team and in Watanabe's case, his old coach was still responsible even though Watanabe made the call as Watanabe was under his coach's care. When I was in high school, some girls in my class were complaining about our history teacher saying that she is so strict unlike their Spanish teacher, and my history teacher said: "My job is not being nice and being your friend, my job is to teach you." She actually has a good point. Of course, it is good to be nice but that is actually not your ultimate first priority. As Watanabe pointed out in the story, you have to make decisions that are good for the players even if the players themselves did not think so. You are not there to do what they want, but what is good for them.**_

_**In the original version, he was actually swearing more then once, but then he is a coach so…**_

_**My friend also pointed out that when Watanabe went up to Gin, him putting his hand on Gin's arm is actually a physical signal of telling Gin to stop. The fact that Gin did show that Watanabe is listened to by his student because if Gin want to, he can just shake the hold off as he is physically stronger.**_


	43. The real danger

**_The real danger_**

* * *

**_Summary:__ A short drabble- a take on what happens when Shiraishi goes to find Kintarou after the Fudoumine match with Ashita beside hi__m._**

**_Author's Note:__I wrote this when I was feeling really 'Aghh', as in I was feeling a bit stressed, and also due to not wanting to go back to university on Monday. But this is just a random drabble that I suddenly wrote, after I watched some part of the Shitenhouji musical that is actually subbed. __But because of that I suddenly felt like writing a random drabble in regard to Shiraishi._**

**_I__ know that my OC is just my OC, but because she is my OC, I like writing about her. But most of the previous factor in 'Chapter' and 'Sacrifice' are present, and the only difference is that they were already reconciled by the quarter final._**

**_Complete:__ September 009, 2009_**

* * *

The moral of the story, Shiraishi decided grimly, is that he should not have made the mistake of not concentrating on his team mates by flirting with his should not have done this even if he and girlfriend had very recently reconciled.

Even if it was just a brief sentence, the harm had been done. When he turned around, Kintarou had disappeared.

"Where could that kid go?" he muttered again. "I swear, he needs to be kept on a leash!"

"Why are you so worried? He already had his game." Ashita pointed out. "And from what you say I don't think anyone could pick a fight with him and win."

"Ashita, if I don't find him right now then he might get lost and only make it back a few days later. No, he might even end up being back in Osaka." Shiraishi said in full seriousness.

"Why would he be back in Osaka?" Ashita asked, and Shiraishi was sure that she really wanted to roll her eyes."What caused you to be like this? You were never like this in regard to your cousins, and they are much younger."

"Ashita…my cousin knows where Tokyo is, and my cousins know that they should ask for direction when they get lost. Most of all, they know that they should ask for help from a safe source if things get bad." Shiraishi muttered.

The good thing was that he was spending time with his girlfriend alone, although this was not exactly the type of date that he had in mind.

"Kuranosuke, he is over there!!!" Ashita yelled out, and it almost sounded as if she was playing 'Find the missing puzzle piece.'

As they got a bit closer, they could hear Kintaoru yelling out that he wanted to have a match with 'Koshimae'.

"I swear that Kintarou being still for a minute will be miracle…"Shiraishi muttered as took a deep breath. "Because of that I can hardly sit still for a few minutes…

"Ashita," his tone was very severe and this caused his girlfriend to look at him rather thoughtfully as what he planned to say seem to be quite important.

"Ashita, can you please promise me one thing?" he asked her in full seriousness, and he even placed his hands on her shoulder so that they were looking at each other. "Promise me that you won't laugh…no, that is a bit hard…It took me a few weeks to not laugh and that along with Zaizen is the best record in the tennis club. Promise me that you won't let Kin-chan noticing you laugh."

"I think I can do that but what is the big deal?" Ashita began but stopped due to seeing that her boyfriend appeared the way he often would when he was about to start a match.

"Is that kid that bad?" she asked, very worried on his behalf.

"No, it is just…you will soon see." He assured her before he suddenly smiled. "Although I am grateful to Kintarou, as he probably prevented me from moping too much."

* * *

Ashita realised the danger Shiraishi meant when he began to unravel his bandage with an extremely serious expression. If it wasn't for the fact that she promised him to not laugh out aloud, she would have already done so.

"Waaa! Please don't use that against me!!!" Kintarou screamed out, shoving his hands forward as if to push Shiraishi back.

"It can't be helped." Shiraishi said, still wearing his very grim expression. "Because Kintarou is misbehaving…"

"Waaa!" but Kintarou suddenly had a glimmer of hope at the sight of Ashita, who he did not realise was actually struggling to not laugh with great difficulty, as he suddenly dashed behind her and grabbed onto her sleeves as an S.O.S.

"Please save me!" the young boy pleaded out.

"How do I actually save you?" Ashita asked good humouredly.

"Shiraishi will listen to you as he…"

"Kin-chan! Do you really want to die?" Shiraishi began urgently, not wanting Kintarou to reveal what might be regarded as his secret.

"I know that he likes you a lot as he often looks at that photo of you two." Kintarou began. "And he was really mad at me when I almost accidentally deleted your picture from his cell phone."

"Well, Kuranosuke, I don't think you should use whatever that is on him." Ashita laughed out, suddenly in a very good mood. "I am sure that he doesn't deserve that."

"Ashita…do you actually forget that…" due to not being sure whether he should laugh or not, Shiraishi almost revealed the truth."Ashita, do you forget why we are looking for him?"

"Oh? Oh! Well, Tooyama-kun, if you will go back to the rest of the team then I promise to persuade Kuranosuke to not use his poisoned hand." Ashita said struggling not to laugh.

"I had no idea that you would be bribed so easily." Shiraishi said as he began to re-wind the bandage. "Kin-chan, say thank you to Ashita."

"I am not bribed! But it is just that when people hear good news then they tend to be in a good mood." Ashita said before she suddenly leant toward him. "Anyway, I want to see your cell phone. Now, if I recall correctly, it should be this pocket…"

"Wait wait wait…not here!" Shiraishi protested as he quickly grabbed onto his phone and held it as far as he could.

"Why not? Or is it something that I actually can't see? Kuranosuke, did you secretly sneak into my house and took a picture of me without knowing?" Ashita joked out. "If you own up now then I won't be very angry."

"Don't say something that people might mistaken as being real!" Shiraishi was going to protested even more when he suddenly recalled that they were actually not alone.

What was even more worrying was the fact that the others were all looking at them with a rather strange expression.

"You are Shiraishi Kuranosuke? This is a bit different from the data that I have gathered…" Inui muttered as he began to flip through his notebook.

What one discovers from a game of tennis was naturally only one aspect of any of their life. It naturally could not provide the whole picture of that person.

"My reputation is ruined…" Shiraishi muttered with an air of mock tragedy as he stretched out his hand to the members of Seigaku's. After all, they would most likely be playing against them in the semi-final. "I am Shiraishi Kuranosuke, the buchou of Shitenhouji."

"That Shiraishi Kuranosuke?" Momoshiro yelled out. "That Shiraishi Kuranosuke?"

"You guys think that he is always so calm and composed? But he actually…" Ashita began with a wicked smile.

"Ashita! Please let me have some dignity left. After all, I am said to be one of the best buchou in Kansai!" Shiraishi laughed out. "Don't kill all my hard work!"

"That is your fault for abandoning me due to tennis." She teased, although her tone showed that she was not angry as they both reached an understanding about what had happened.

"Well, see you guys at the semi final!" Shiraishi began but stopped due to Momoshiro and Kikumura, who clearly want to ask him something. "What is it?"

"Your hand…it is not really poisonous is it?" the two asked.

Shiraishi had put his left arm around Ashita since she happened to be standing on his left side and that was what they seemed to be looking at. Much to his surprise, there was actually real concern in these two's eyes.

"What would you say if I say yes?" Shiraishi asked, unable to resist himself.

He didn't get to hear their answer as this was all too much for Ashita, since she burst into loud laughter.

* * *

**_Author's Note: As mentioned before, this is just a random drabble that I suddenly want to do. I like writing about Ashita and Shiraishi as they are probably one of the cutest couple that I have written about, and given that my AU is starting to move to the tragic chapters, I feel like writing a happy fic for them._**

**_I really like the bit when Shiraishi first appear with his poisoned hands, and Momoshiro and Kikumaru's reaction crack me up because they seem to really believe that it might be poisoned- or at the very least they appeared to seriously think that there is actually something majorly wrong with his hand._**

**_And one idea that I really like to use is the fact that fan fiction allows us to explore the characters/personalities that the characters in prince of tennis have, as well as allowing us to explore the what if scenarios. In this drabble, and many other of my drabble, I want to show that Shiraishi is just a normal boy- he has a picture of his girlfriend on his cell phone but he is shy about admitting this. And as Ashita suggested, even though he might appear to be really calm and compose whenever he play tennis, there would naturally be occasions where he would not be like that._**

**_I am sure readers would remember the photo that Kintaoru referred to, as I have used that motif (XD) for a lot of the one shots. As for the picture on his cell phone, that idea first come up in 'Red carpet treatment'. As for Ashita, I want to show her as a typical young girl. She is naturally a bit glad that her boyfriend still thought of her a lot when they broke up and while she might not openly gloating about this, she is naturally not unhappy about it._**


	44. Following the script?

**_Following the script?_**

* * *

_**Summary:**__** A short drabble- **__**the tennis club is putting on a play and as Ashita helps Shiraishi to reherse, he surprised her with the lines that he says.**_

_**Author's Note:**__**This is a stress relief that is partly inspired by Tokimeki, when you get a special CG for the school play in the third year. I got inspired when in some plays, the guy actually get so into the play that they react in a different way.**_

_**I**__** quite like the result, it is just a cute drabble.**_

_**Written:**__** September 11 – 12, 2009**_

* * *

"The tennis club will be putting on a play for the school festival." Watanabe suddenly announced without any warning. "So, better get ready."

"We have to come up with a play?" Kenya protested. "How come we don't get to choose this year?"

"Because I said so." Watanabe said with a smirk. "Well, you guys don't have to worry about it as everything is already pre-arranged. We are doing sleeping beauty and the lead role would naturally be given to the buchou and fukubuchou."

Shiraishi and Kenya stared at their coach for a long but there was no indication of his expression changing.

"Zaizen, I pass the title of buchou to you." Shiraishi suddenly said, pushing his kohai forward.

"And I relinquish my title too." Kenya yelled out. "Whoever wants it can have it."

"Alright, alright, I am joking." Watanabe admitted. "No need to be so extreme. But the coach of the girls tennis club has decided to do a combined effort and I don't see why not, especially when one of their members already have a play that she wrote. It is actually not bad, but it is sleeping beauty."

* * *

What Watanabe said about the buchou having the lead was not a lie, as Shiraishi and the buchou of the girls club would be the prince and the princess, while the role of the witch was taken by Yuuji.

But it turned out that there were quite some lines for the Prince , so Shiraishi ended up going to practice in the nearby park, as the fifteen years old boy felt that having his parents overhearing him say lines like: "Where is the princess of wondrous beauty?" more then a little embarrassing.

Although the park was not a perfect hiding place, as his girlfriend happened to walk past, balancing the groceries along with the shopping she was doing for the karate club, who is doing a café.

"Is that what the tennis club is doing?" she asked as she sat down beside him, and then ended up helping him to rehearsal. After all, talking to a person instead of the tree was much better.

"Alright, just the second to last scene left- when the prince wakes the princess up." Shiraishi announced. "I have great difficulty in remembering this scene so…"

'You want me to act the part of the princess?" Ashita laughed out as she leant back onto the bench. "Like this?"

"Ashita, I don't think sleeping beauty laid with her arms dangling down when the prince saw him even though she probably did not fall into that sleeping position either." Shiraishi muttered as he gently took her hands and crisscrossed them over her chest.

"Now, you just have to close your eyes." He said.

"Is this really necessary?" she protested even as she did so.

"In order to remember my lines I need to pretend that I really am performing." Shiraishi told her and he actually fanned out her hair even more.

"Perfectionist!" she teased him affectionately. "Why were you talking to a tree then?"

"Shh- you are not meant to talk." Shiraishi whispered before he began: "I have fought the pet of the witch that did this and emerge as the evictor. I have unwound the ropes of throne that bind the gateway of this palace. Now, I have finally found the princess."

Ashita could hear very faint footsteps approaching since they were at the grass part of the park, and then she sensed Shiraishi crouching down beside the park bench that they used as sleeping beauty's bed.

"The oracle…the fairies did not lie to me." a slip of the tongue that was quickly recovered "The princess that lies here is indeed the most beautiful one in the kingdom. I shall take her back and make her my queen.

"Princess, now that I have found you and is holding you in my arms, I will never let go of you again." Saying so, Shiraishi bent down and kissed her.

Since Ashita had a break near the end of the play the tennis club was doing, she decided to sneak into the back stage. Easily done since Koharu was in charge.

'There is only the ball left." Koharu informed her. "So it will be finished soon."

"But doesn't the princess have to wake up first?" Ashita whispered.

"Yes, but that only takes a few minutes as there are only two lines."

"Konjiki-kun, can I borrow that for a few second?" Ashita asked, pointing to his script.

When she returned the script to him, Koharu noticed that she was blushing quite a bit.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ **_Initially it was going to be their class play, because I was going to have it that Ashita is sleeping beauty, and as she lied on the bed, she hear Shiraishi saying these news lines. But then somehow this end up happening. I thought about letting Ashita act along with the tennis club but then I changed my mind, that will be a bit too much. Basically the whole bit that Shiraishi speak in the park is what he made up._**


	45. With you

**_With you_**

* * *

_**S**__**ummary:**__**Shiraishi receives a bicycle from his parents and so plan to go on a date with Ashita, only that it would end up being quite different from what he thought.**_

_**Author's Note:**__** A short drabble**__** inspired by the new OVA: Another story 3, when Shiraishi was riding on a bike. A short drabble as I just want to write something in regard to Shiraishi riding on a bike. I am more used to using bike instead of bicycle so…**_

_**Written:**__** October 1, 2009**_

* * *

His parents exchanged a glance with one another before his mother suddenly darted in the room and covered his eyes.

"We've got a present for you!" she sang out.

"Kaasan! I am fifteen years old!" Shiriashi protested when she made him get up and walk without letting go of her hands.

"Don't worry, it's not that far." His father assured him.

"Even though we are going outside?"

"Just a few more steps, Kuranosuke!" his mother said, clearly in a very good mood. Like all parents, she enjoyed seeing the smile on her child's face when he received a gift.

"This is our congratulations to you." She said as she finally let go of her hand.

In front of Shiraishi, was a brand new bike.

"We've been discussing whether we should buy you a bike for quite some time." His father explained. "But then you return home so late due to your tennis practice so we weren't sure whether we should."

"I don't think I would return home that late now." he promised.

While he naturally still wished to excel in tennis, he realised that he made a mistake by being too obsessive as he missed out on so much: Such as being with his team and friends as well as his girlfriend.

He really missed walking home with other people.

Like most boys, he had seen couples in his school who rode on a bike with the girl standing behind the guy. Until now, this was something that he could not do.

Taking his cell phone, he dialled his girlfriend's number.

* * *

"Kuranosuke! I am over here!" Ashita yelled out before she showed her surprise at her boyfriend, who arrived riding on his new bike.

"My parents gave this to me yesterday." He explained.

"So that is why you told me to wear a short skirt instead of my yukata." She laughed out. "I got such a shock when you said that."

"Don't you trust me?" he protested with a grin. "But Ashita, I really want to go on a ride with you."

"Niichan used to give me a ride like this." Ashita smiled out. "And I've always wanted to do so with you."

"…when I ride…"

"What did you say?" she asked, turning to face him again as she was examining his bike.

"Will you always stand behind me when I ride my bike?" he yelled out, knowing that he was blushing. "If you will then I will pick you up everyday after club practice and drop you off at the train station."

"But you always finish after me!" even though she deliberately kept her voice light, he could sense a slight insecurity there.

"If I am late, then it will be because the whole club is late." He promised.

They were just deciding where they should go when they were interrupted by a "Sorry, I'm just going to borrow this!"

Before Shiraishi could even react, someone was riding off with his new bicycle.

Unfortunately, he didn't have his tennis racquet so he could not hit the theft. Therefore, he could only chase after the bike, trying to run as fast as he could.

"If only Kenya is here." He muttered.

* * *

Watanabe took a look at his phone before he shrugged and spread out his hands.

"Well, today is a rest day." He pointed out. "But we are just missing Shiraishi, Kintarou and Zaizen."

"No, it is perfectly understandable." Tezuka said very politely. "After all, this is a very surprising visit."

"I think Shiraishi is on a date." Kenya said, having just arrived, "When I rang him this morning he was pretty excited about it."

At that moment, Momoshiro rode past them on a bike, yelling out: "Get the guy on rollerblades! He just stole someone's purse."

This problem was solved without any great difficulty, although the amount of balls that suddenly flew toward the thief did make Watanabe question whether there might be a possibility of manslaughter arising.

Unfortunately for Momoshiro, his act of heroism actually caused him some trouble.

"I think that is Shiraishi-kun over there." Ooishi pointed out before he frowned: "He…he looks really angry."

Angry was certainly the right word because the first thing that Shiraishi did was grabbing Momoshiro by the collar, and the usually very calm and composed buchou of Shitenhouji was actually yelling.

"Where is it? Where is my bike?" Shiraishi yelled before he suddenly noticed the people around him. "Wait a second- aren't you Momoshiro Takeshi from Seigaku?"

"Shiraishi-kun, whatever Momoshiro did, I apologise." Tezuka began.

"Tanako-chan?" Koharu examined out as Ashita appeared, and she too, was panting slightly.

"The last time I ran like this was for athletics day." She said in between her breathing. "But Kuranosuke…isn't that your bike there?"

"I am so sorry! I really was just borrowing it." Momoshiro yelled out before he explained the situation in more detail.

"I guess it wasn't really your fault." Shiraishi admitted as he let go and turned to Ashita. "I am sorry, this is not exactly a good date, is it?"

Much to his surprise, she was actually laughing.

"It is not the best but it is actually not that bad. I just want to spend more time with you." She told him. "And it has been such a long time since we did so."

"I promise this will change." He told her sincerely as he realised that he too, felt quite happy just due to knowing that she was behind him when he ran after Momoshiro.

* * *

_**Author's Note: in regard to riding on a bicycle with the girl standing behind, that seem to come out quite a lot in stories. I know that in the dating game for prince of tennis, the school feastival one, both the ending of Kamio and Momoshiro involves the two boys riding on a bike with the PC standing behind.**_

_**But basically in the original story Momoshiro did borrow Kamio's bike to chase a thief so I just took it.**_

_**I've never thought about Shiraishi riding a bike before but upon seeing him do so in the OVA, I can just so see him doing so.**_


	46. the first meeting

**_Written: October 3 – 4, 2009_**

**_Summary:An alternative take on Ashita and Shiraishi's first meeting due to them visiting the various schools that is set up (gakuensai no ojisama)_**

**_Author's Note: Chapters are individual oneshots and sometimes they actually present alternative scenarios. Therefore, this is one of them. Officially, in Sacrifice and the Cracked mask and most of the chapters, Ashita and Shiraishi first met when she saw him at the tennis court. What happens in this fan fiction is a one off._**

* * *

_The little girl was crying and the little boy decide to go and help her even though he promised his parents that he would not leave the particular stall he was standing beside._

"_Hey…are you alright?" he asked shyly._

"_I lost my neechan." She whispered. "And niichan is nowhere in sight."_

"_Don't worry, I'm sure that they will come any second." He assured her. "I am waiting for my parents too, so why don't you wait with me?"_

"_Neechan told me that I shouldn't talk to strangers." She quoted out, although he could tell that she was not really on her guard when it came to him._

"_But we will just stand there together. I won't do anything dangerous." He promised her before he stretched out his hand, which happened to be un-bandaged that night._

"_You won't harm me, right?" upon his nod, she finally put her hand in his._

_Like many others, she was in a yukata and he told her that she looked very cute in it, which he felt to be the truth._

"_Your yukata is very nice too. You look cute in it too." She said shyly before adding: "It matches with mine."_

_Despite the six years old boy's request of having a plain yukata, his mother gave him a blue one with patterns that seemed like clouds on it._

"_I am six now!" he protested childishly._

"_But Kuranosuke looks so adorable, a plain yukata would be too wasteful." His mother had laugh out._

"_Matches?" he repeated the girl's word curiously._

"_The sky." She pointed to his yukata before gesturing to her own yukata. "Birds that fly in the sky."_

"_But a boy can't look cute." He pointed out._

"_Then what about handsome?" she offered with a giggle. "But what is wrong with being cute?"_

_It turned out that their parents were taking longer then usual so he asked her whether she wants to play the game at the stall they were beside._

"_I am not very good though." She said as she took some coins from the bag she clutched rather protectively. "I've only won candies before."_

_It was a game of throwing hoops and the higher amount of points you have, the higher your price._

"_Do you have something that you want?" he asked curiously as they both prepared to start._

"_The pretty ring over there, what about you?"_

_It was a rather cheap ring wove from beads, but to a little girl, it would be very valuable._

"_That tennis ball. I want to start playing tennis properly." He declared out._

_Unfortunately, only one of the prices was won._

"_Do you want this?" he offered. "I am not a girl so I can't have this."_

"_I'll give my present to you then." she said, having done much better then usual by winning a can of drink instead of a lolly. "Sorry that it is not a tennis ball."_

"_I don't mind." He assured her as he slipped the ring on her finger. "Don't stop wearing it as that way, I'll be able to recognise you next time."_

* * *

The culture festival reminded Shiraishi of a night market and this was helped by the fact that his girlfriend was wearing her usual yukata.

The two of them timed his break so that they could go and walk around together. Right now, they were in front of Rikkai's game stall.

"You guys have quite some interesting prices." Shiraishi commented. "That game boy looks very tempting."

"I like the ring better." His girlfriend commented. "It reminds me of a ring that I once had from a night market. I used to wear it all the time, which was probably why it ended up breaking."

"Then this is your chance of being a dutiful boyfriend." Niou grinned out.

"You just want me to raise you guys' profit!" Shiraishi protested. "I might consent if you guys buy some pudding. Although the prices are definitely interesting…"

Well, why not?" Shiraishi decided as he took out some money. "I'll do it three times since I have three goals. The game boy for myself; the ring for Ashita, and that statue for…"

Shiraishi had to stop speaking as his comments caused quite a reaction from Rikkai.

"Is that not for sale?" he reasoned out. "Sorry about that…"

"Shiraishi-kun…" Sanada began in a most serious voice.

"Someone actually wants it." Kirihara muttered. "I seriously don't believe it."

"Yes, well, I can I tell that the carving is of… of a high quality." Shiraishi said, "Right, Sanada-kun?"

This turned out to be a very smart move as Sanada began to explain the item's real value. Beside him, Ashita was trying not to laugh as the reason Shiraishi had wanted to get that statue was because it reminded him of a similar statue his cousin once made for art class and he thought that it could make a good gift to his cousin.

"But maybe instead of us not knowing the item's real worth, it is because your cousin is the next master sculpture of Japan. Remind me to get his signature when we get back to Osaka" She whispered before she felt someone tugging at her sleeves.

"Turning around, she saw that it was a little boy.

"What is it?"

Upon Sanada's stern expression, Niou's smirk, and Kirihara's glare, the little boy immediately reacted…

By crying on top of his voice.

"Akaya, you don't glare at children like this." Jackal reproached as he crouched down in front of the boy. "Are you lost?"

The child stopped crying, but he seemed to still be a bit suspicious. Upon this, Ashita crouched down as well, and took out some tissue to wipe the boy's face.

"I was holding onto my mother's skirt when I suddenly tripped due to the crowd." The boy explained. "Then I couldn't find her again."

"This seems rather familiar." Shiraishi muttered.

"Did you get lost that way before?" Ashita asked. "I did. Just like that. I was holding onto the end of my sister's yukata when I tripped and couldn't find her again. She didn't' immediately notice that I was gone because she was arguing with her ex-boyfriend. That was the first time that I have been alone for such a long time.

"But I was helped by a very nice boy who was your age." Ashita continued, turning to the boy. "So you must be brave too."

* * *

Ashita actually took the boy to the information centre and only left when his mother came back. When she left, Shiraishi was waiting for her outside.

"One out of three." He said with a grin as he opened his hand to show the ring in his palm. "So, here is a present for you."

After she thanked him, Ashita actually placed the ring back in his hands.

"Why don't you put it on for me?"

Smiling in reply, he took her hand and slipped the beaded ring on her finger.

"Don't stop wearing it as that way, I'll be able to recognise you next time." at this, he immediately frowned, "Why did I say that? Is it because I have said it before?"

He suddenly recalled how he once found a little girl who was crying because she lost sight of her elder siblings, her elder siblings instead of her parents. He had kept her company and then ended up throwing hoops at the nearby stall with her.

He won a ring which he gave to her…

"The ring I had was given to me by the boy who helped me and he said the very same thing when he put it on for me." Ashita said softly. "And now that I think about it…he wanted to win a tennis ball."

"It matches…the yukata." He added, thinking hard to that day. "They sky and the birds that fly in the sky…Ashita?!"

Without any warning, his girlfriend hugged him very tightly. Placing his arms around her, he placed his hands over the ring which triggered the memories of what happened so long ago.

"It is amazing, isn't it?" Ashita said. "I did hope to meet that boy again and that is why I kept on wearing that ring. If you had your bandages that night then I might have recognised you much earlier."

"What did you think of me then?" he asked curiously.

She titled her head so that she could whisper right into his ears. "Kind because he was helping me, mature because he did not seem to be worry. And I thought that he looked very cute in his yukata although he told me that a boy can't look cute."

"I wanted to see that little girl too and for a while, I did try to look for a girl with that beaded ring. I thought that she was very cute in her yukata- it turned out that I will always regard her as very cute in a yukata." Shiraishi added teasingly.

Still smiling, Ashita gently withdrew her hand so that she could examine the ring by holding her hand up.

"But maybe I should take it off as I don't want it to break due to wearing it too often." She said seriously.

"Then I will one day give you a ring that wouldn't break." He declared out before he turned away in embarrassment due to realising the implication of his words.

Laughing, Ashita took his hand and he thought that he could feel the ring touching his hand.

* * *

**_Author's Note: As mentioned, this is an alternative meeting. An what if fic I guess. In regard to the prices, it was what the Rikkai characters brought, and Sanada did say that Kirihara does not know the real worth of that statue. So this fic presume that Shitenhouji is there too, and they are selling pudding, although I deliberately left whether Ashita was there to visit, or to help, rather vague. Personally I say choose what you prefer._**

**_The idea of being lost is inspired due to Tokimeki, as one of the girls was actually helping a boy who was lost in the school cultural feastival, and I think she said something like, 'don't cry, aren't you a man?' in a really friendly way._**


	47. similarity

**_Written: October 4, 2009_**

**_Summary:Yukimura is walking around the stall with Akiko (Default OC name that I use in prince of tennis chapters) and upon seeing Shiraishi, he comment that they are similar due to an earlier meeting._**

**_Author's Note: Second of the oneshot that I wrote which relate to the setting ofgakuensai no ojisama, and this one actually directly relate to 'the firs meeting' as Shiraishi will talk about how he won the price from Rikkai._**

* * *

"Yukimura-san seems to be a very famous person." Akiko commented after they left Rokkaku's stall. "Even people in Chiba immediately recognise you."

"Well, I have been to the nationals twice." He told her modestly. "Besides, I know who they are too, so it is not that amazing. You don't have to look at me like that."

"I am sorry, it is just that I was thinking about what the people in the tennis club said about you."

"But I guess this isn't that bad. Since a pretty girl like you is looking at me with admiration." He said teasingly. "Why don't we have a drink here?"

"Shitenhouji? Yukimura-kun, do you know them?"

"Kansai's Shitenhouji is very famous." He informed her. "After all, they gave Rikkai our toughest challenge."

"What is the buchou of Shitenhouji like then?" she asked curiously, thinking about the variety she has seen.

"A bit like me." Yukimura said with a rather strange smile. "A recent discovery."

It just so happened that the buchou of Shitenhouji was behind the counter of their stall.

"Yukimura-kun?" the other greeted them with a friendly smile. "What an honour this is."

"I might say the same, for Kansai's Shiraishi to personally greet us." Yukimura replied with a similar smile. "I heard that you visited our stall."

"And took away a price, what about that bit?" when he said this, he suddenly seemed very boyish.

"Sanada was rather disappointed that you didn't win the bear statue as he said it would have been given to a very worthy home.

"Is…is that so? Anyway, I will shout you guys provided that it doesn't reach to an insane level. Otherwise, Koharu is going to have a nervous breakdown."

"I am not Niou!" Yukimura protested good humouredly before he thanked Shiraishi.

"Does senpai know him well?" Akiko asked curiously when the other left to let them decide.

"No, we have only met a few times. However," Yukimura added, "We discovered that we are rather similar."

* * *

_Yukimura was fond of Kirihara as he thought that the younger boy was like an insolent sibling. However, this did not mean that he wanted to celebrate one of the days where he could leave the hospital by supervising and helping Kirihara to finish his summer holiday homework._

_As he looked at the original plan of 'Asking Akiko-kun to go to the park with me' being crossed out, he had to resist the urge to sigh. Afterall, Kirihara really was trying to hard- especially when it was English._

_The younger boy admitted that Snada and Yanagi has been rotating to supervise him and while he admit that this was his own fault, he cried out that he could not manage to be supervised by either of them when he was doing his English homework as that was when the worse and most severe lecture would be given._

_Which was true enough, Yukimura admitted when he thought about how Sanada had been saying that man should be man by confronting their worse subject first._

"_Sanada, it is just English homework." Yukimura had protested upon Kirihara's desperate look of "Buchou, please save me!"_

"_Yukimura, you must learn him learn of his mistakes! You are too lenient towards him!" had been Sanada's reply._

_Perhaps he was a bit indulgent since Kirihara was their only kohai on the team._

_However, he was aware that threats needed to be employed as well, so he used his so called 'demonic smile' when he had to._

"_Akaya, I am just going to go and get a drink from the vending machine." He said with the smile that many seemed to find scary. "You are to continue doing your English homework."_

"_Yes buchou." The second year said obediently._

_Yukimura was actually debating whether he should buy Kirihara a drink as a reward since the boy was making remarkable progress in his worst subject. However, the reason he did so was because he left it to the very last minute._

"_You can use it first." He said to the approaching person as he automatically took a step backward._

"_It's alright, I am still deciding myself…Yukimura-kun?"_

"_Shiraishi-kun? Are you in the library as well?"_

"_Kin-chan, our first year, left his homework to the last minute again so I am supervising him." Shiraishi explained. "Not that I didn't expect it, but the amount of work that he still has to do is way beyond my estimation. He is making remarkable process though, so I am thinking about whether I should reward him."_

_At this, Yukimura started to laugh._

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ _**I ended up having problems with allocating prompts, I guess 'kick' is the idea of pushing you into doing something. but I've I've always wanted to do a Shiraishi and Yukimuar friendship fic, especially due to a what if fic wrote recently at the time I wrote this fan fiction. Also, I want show the idea of Yukimura helping his kohai. Although it is as himself said: sometimes you did have to use threat.**_

_**In the game, the PC did say that he seem to be really famous and I think he did answer by saying that it is because he has been to the nationals twice**_


	48. reaction

_**Written:**_ October 4-6, 2009

_**Summary:**_ Relate to gakuensai no ojisam. Akiko (Shitenhouji's manager) ended up being injured due to helping out the manager from Hyoutei and Zaizen react very agrresively.

_**Author's Note**_Despite being in chapters this is really more of a Zaizen fic then Shiraishi.

* * *

In addition to the swollen checks, there were a few faint cuts that were the result of very long fingernails. Upon seeing this, both Shiraishi and Koharu immediately put down the papers they were discussing.

"It is not big deal." I just tripped." Akiko said guiltily.

"A trip does not result in that." Shiraishi indicated to her checks with his gaze as he was pouring a few drops of alcohol onto cotton ball.

"I hardly think that I will get infected!" she protested as Koharu made her sit down by pushing her shoulders.

"My father is a pharmacist and he told me that a lot of infections are caused by very light scratches." Shiraishi said steadily. "Tell me, who did this?"

"I think I can guess." Koharu said. "I think you got injured due to helping out the girl from Hyoutei. My guess is that the girls in Atobe's fan club were going to slap her and you stepped in between."

Akiko had to nod, as that was exactly what happened.

"While it is good of you to help her, I think you should have thought about what you were doing more." Shiraishi began.

"Shiraishi, not everyone can remain as calm as you." Koharu reminded him before he frowned even more. "Although this is probably going to be very troublesome for us."

"He'll be really mad when he finds out." Shiraishi agreed, and this seemed to help him to make up his mind. "Alright, Hanada-kun, we are going to talk to Atobe about this problem."

"But Shiraishi-san…"

"We are going now." the buchou of Shitenhouji said very firmly, leaving no room for argument. "I want to prevent the mess from getting out of hand."

"Why would it get out of hand?" she protested. "It is no big deal. Besides, even though Atobe-san is responsible, it really isn't his fault."

"Exactly, therefore, we have to be tactful in how we talk with Atobe." Shiraishi said. "But it is harder to do so if you are more emotional. Hanada-kun, if it was my girlfriend who got hit then I don't think I could be completely rational. I know that I would definitely be so much more angry towards Atobe."

"But I am not your girlfriend!"

"Which is why I am the one who is going to talk to Atobe."

* * *

Shiraishi gave Akiko the impression of someone who was very gentle and kind, and this was supported by both his smile and patience. Even though he threatened Kintarou with his poisoned hand now and then, his rather conspicuous wink to her forbid her to take notice of his stern expression.

Which was probably why Zaizen secretly admitted that he does worry about how other people might have difficulty approaching him should he become the buchou.

"I am not saying that I want to be same as buchou." Zaizen had reminded her. "But the fact that we feels that we could approach buchou for anything made us really like him."

However, there was now a hardness to Shiraishi's gaze and even though his voice was not chilling, there was a slight frost there.

"Am I angry?" Shiraishi examined out when she asked him that, just before they entered the office where Atobe was. "Of course I am. Even though this isn't really Atobe's fault, he should have done more in solving it."

"…what really happened?" Although it seemed that Atobe was having difficulties as well, as the two of them could hear him demand this when they opened the door.

"Senpai, you are not going to kick open the door, are you?" Akiko asked worriedly.

"What type of person do you take me for?" Shiraishi asked dryly as he opened the door. "Besides, I doubt that I have the strength to kick that huge thing open.

"While you are brave in not wanting to trouble Atobe-kun, this is not a thing that you can deal with yourself." Shiraishi said to Shizuka bluntly before he turned to Atobe. "I think you have already guessed what happened."

"Yes and I apologise to you, Hanada-kun." Atobe said sincerely. "And I am really grateful that you helped out Shizuka."

"But what are you going to do about this?" Shiraishi demanded. "I need an answer."

"An answer?" Atobe repeated this with a frown. "And who are you answering to?"

That person chose to enter at the same time and much to Atobe's shock, he was completely ignored.

"Buchou, is what Kenya-san said true?" Zaizen demanded.

"It seems that I am not successful." Shiraishi muttered to himself before he nodded.

"Hikaru-kun?" Akiko examined out in surprise as she has never seen him so angry before.

"So, the famous Atobe Keigo couldn't even solve his own problems." The young man sneered out and unlike his usual cutting remarks, his voice was louder then usual. "A great person indeed, causing other schools' student to be injured."

"Be careful with what you say." Atobe replied angrily.

"You are the one who created this mess and you can't even solve it. So what kind of…" Zaizen continued, his voice now raised to a yell.

"Zaizen, calm down." Shiraishi commanded firmly.

"Like that is going to help!" he snapped back.

"At least it won't make things worse." Shiraishi pointed out before he turned to Atobe. "Atobe-kun, I apologise for the way he said it but…"

"Ore-sama naturally don't need him to tell me what I need to do!" Atobe snapped out. "But ore-sama will solve this problem."

"Hopefully it will be today instead of the tomorrow that never come." Zaizen muttered.

* * *

"Hikaru-kun, are you alright?" Akiko asked in concern. "That wasn't like you at all."

"Are you an idiot?" his voice was back in its normal volume but she could hear his irritation very clearly. "Why are you so stupid by letting yourself getting slapped?"

"I was just helping Shizuka!"

"Well, that is stupid! That is her own problem. Don't mind other people's business!"

"Alright you two, calm down." Shiraishi said with a clap of his hands to gain their attention, as he could see a possible argument erupting. "Hanada-kun, Zaizen is simply not happy that you got hurt."

"I wouldn't be happy if anyone get hurt due to 'ore-sama' in there." Zaizen quickly protested before he turned to Akiko: "Don't think of that as…"

However, his words were interrupted by Shiraishi, who hit him lightly on the head with the back of his hand.

"Buchou, I am not Kin-chan." Zaizen stated in irritation.

"Who said that you were?" Shiraishi stated calmly. "Kin-chan would just tell the truth. I think you should do that too. Well, I am going to discuss something with Koharu, so I better not keep him waiting.

A very awkward silence quickly appeared for the two remaining people.

"This is ridicules!" Zaizen muttered.

"Hikaru-kun is the one who is being ridiculous!" Akiko shot back.

"You…you are so slow!" Zaizen finally said in exasperation: "Why do you think that I want to call you by the first name? And why do I want you to call me by my first name? That is why I am so angry right now."

"I know that we are good friends but…" She began, still not understanding.

"It is different! It is true that I would be upset if any of the tennis team gets injured due to Atobe's idiocy, but this is different. I was only being so irrational because you were involved." At this point, Zaizen decided to be blunt and tell her the truth, "You are special to me because I like you."

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** **_In Atobe's route the PC (the manager of Hyoute) would get into serious trouble with his fan girls and she would be slap by them. So, that is where I got my inspiration from. _******


	49. My own question

**"My own question"**

* * *

_**Written:**__** December 24, 2009**_

_**Summary:**__** During the performance of the school play, Shiraishi ended up forgetting that he is actually acting due to the play being a bit too familiar to what happened between him and Ashita.**_

* * *

The names of the two who would act in the class play as the main characters were drawn and written on the board. Much to Shiraishi's surprise, it was the name of him and his girlfriend. A coincidence that seemed a bit too much.

"Oh, you were away on that day. What happened is that sensei decided to cast the lot in pairs- each desk is a pair."

The story seemed a typical one for a class play in the cultural festival. It was set in the feudal era and dealt with the love story between a samurai and a princess. The young samurai had been made into the leader of his people despite his age due to the sudden and tragic death of his father. As the clan faced great danger, he decided that he must do all that he could in order to protect his people.

Funnily enough, Kenya had the role of the young samurai's best friend.

"Tanako-kun is the princess." Their teacher explained. "She is the fourth daughter of the warlord that Shiraishi-kun's character asked for protection from. The two young people fell in love but for the sake of his people, the young samurai will choose to give her up and woo the eldest daughter."

"What happens?" Ashita asked eagerly. "Is this a sad story?"

"No, because the eldest princess is in love with someone else and she will elope with that man. Before she leaves, however, she would let the young samurai understand that he should seek happiness with her sister. However, the fourth princess feels betrayed by him and so decides to marry another. Therefore, there will be some more difficulties before she forgives him and marry. In the end, the story will be a happy one."

"But that about the young samurai?" Shiraishi asked. "What does he feel about all this?"

"Well, he does love the fourth princess but it is hard for him to proof this due to what he did do in the past. The fourth princess will feel that he is only there because her sister is no longer there."

"It sounds really interesting!" Ashita said excitedly.

Interesting, Shiraishi thought, was one way to describe it."

Due to the advice of their teacher, Shiraishi began to highlight the name of his character so that he would know when exactly he has lines, as well as making notes in the margin.

One of his worry was that he would accidentally says 'ore' instead of 'watashi'. As the rehearsal began, he realised that he was in great danger of doing so. After all, the story was a bit too realistic for his liking.

* * *

Everything seemed to have gone quite well, but then, thing had a habit of going wrong at the wrong time. In a play, it was often on the performance instead of the rehearsal.

The most annoying part of his costume was the wig he had to wear as Shiraishi was really worried that it was going to get pulled off, it not falling off. However, the novel sight of him in long hair did seem to have caused some excitement amongst the audience.

Ashita was in a fairly elaborate kimono although it was clear that it was just a costume. But he could tell that unlike him, his girlfriend certainly enjoyed wearing her costume although he was sure that it was rather heavy and more then a little troublesome.

Right now, they were acting the scene where the young samurai had decided to give up the fourth princess in order to woo the eldest princess for his people. Before he speaks to her, there would be an argument with the best friend.

"Are you mad!" Kenya yelled out his lines very realistically. "Do you think that we would be happy at you doing this?"

When Shiraishi first heard this being said in the rehearsal, he had been very shocked as this was what Kenya said to him when the other discovered about his decision of playing perfect tennis as well as breaking up with Ashita.

"Do you think that we can laugh if you cry?" Kenay continued.

"But would you not do a similar thing if you are in my situation?" Shiraishi began. "It is true that I love her but I must give her up for the sake of my people. The protection that we need would only be offered if I marry the eldest daughter…"

"You will hurt her so much!" Kenya yelled.

"What is all this shouting for?"

According to the script, the young samurai had been startled by the sudden appearance of the princess. In Shiraishi's case, he was not acting- it was a genuine reaction as he actually as so absorbed in the play that he did not notice Ashita.

"What is going on?" Ashita asked again.

"I…do not do this!" Kenya addressed his friend once more before he exited the stage in order to leave the two of them alone.

"Is something wrong?" Ashita asked, laying a hand on his arm as she carefully made sure that she was standing at the right angle. "You seemed very troubled lately. Please, tell me what is wrong. I wish to help you and I hate seeing you like this!"

"There have been some problems." He muttered.

"Then let me help you!" Ashita said earnestly. "I know that what I can do is limited but I wish to help you!"

Shiraishi thought that he could understand why his character was so reluctant in telling her about his resolution due to the way she looked at him. In fact, it had been like that when he told Ashita that he was going to break up with her for the sake of tennis.

The news was completely unexpected and how could you hurt someone like that when they were so concerned with helping you?

"Forgive me." this was his lines, but he did not say it as his lines because he was actually required to kneel down first. At that moment, he said it as Shiraishi Kuranosuke to Tanako Ashita.

However, this was not an obvious mistake and since he quickly knelt down, no one else, not even Ashita, realised that this was a slip of tongue.

The more obvious mistake, however, was to come later.

By this time, they were reaching the end of the play. The eldest princess has eloped with her lover while the fourth princess has decided to accept the courtship of another man. However, she and her old lover were to meet by chance due to a visit to a particular temple.

At this scene, the young samurai was pleading for her to give him a second chance.

"Leave." Ashita said coldly with a swirl of her kimono. "I do not wish to see your face again. How dare you show your face here after all that you have done to me!"

"I have a made a mistake." Shiraishi said earnestly. "But I…"

"I do not trust you. You might very well decide to abandon me again. After all, I am only my father's fourth daughter."

"Will you at least listen to me?"

"Go away." Was the reply. "Or I will scream."

"Is a single mistake enough to condemn me forever?"

Ashita was completely startled at this because this was clearly not part of their lines. Not only was the original line something along: "I will not go until you hear me." Shiraishi was also using 'ore' instead of 'watashi'

"Please forgive me for allowing my emotions to affect me." Shiraishi said, making the lines up. "But please understand that I regret my actions. I went to far…I was too obsessed…I know this now, but not then…"

Then he managed to say his original lines.

However, Ashita could not reply as her character was not meant to answer, since the man she agreed to marry would turn up.

* * *

Overall, the play was a great success and many told Shiraishi that his impromptu had been brilliant.

"Well, it is a relief to not have to wear this wig anymore." Shiraishi laughed out. "At one point I really thought that Kenya was going to tear it off."

"I kind of got a bit too enthusiastic at that bit." Kenya admitted with a rather embarrassed laugh. "But Shiraishi is right- the wigs are really troublesome."

Just as the boys were talking, the girls in their dressing room were naturally having their own gossips.

"I don't know why the guys are complaining about their wig when it is just a short ponytail." A girl said. "They should try wearing our wigs! Some of our wigs almost touch the floor and I am so paranoid that one of them are going to step on it."

"Boys." The girls agreed with a laugh. "But Shiraishi-kun and Tanako-kun acted really well together. Maybe we should just have chosen from the couples in our class."

"But it was successful in the end, despite that one little accident. Although the way Shiraishi-kun fixed it was really good."

"I wonder…" Ashita said to herself very softly. "I really wonder…"

The first bit was certainly an accident but Ashita was not very sure about the second part.

"Ashita! Koharu and Yuujis' class are doing a disco hall and they told me that I have to go!" Shiraishi told her when she stepped out. "The only reason that they didn't immediately drag me away is because I said I want to wait for you."

"Of course!" she said as she looped her arm through his. "But Kuranosuke, don't you think that it is a pity that the princess didn't get to respond to the samurai when they met by chance in the temple?"

"What did you think she would have said then?" he asked her seriously as it was really what Tanako Ashita would have said since it was the question of Shiraishi Kuranosuke, not the samurai in the story.

"I think she would have told him that she did not mean to always hold that single incident against him. But she is only human, so she would still be afraid." Ashita began. "But the truth is that she was very glad at being able to be with him again. However, she is actually really afraid as she doesn't want to lose him again."

"I like your answer." Shiraishi told her. "But I think there is no need for her to worry because his mistake taught him about what he should not do."

* * *

**_Author's Note: Once again, this is inspired by Tokimeki- the school play in the third year, as you (especially in the second game) get quite some scenes where the guy get too into the play and said the wrong line. Himura (the second one, the younger one) ends up saying the wrong line when the PC says (as her character) that she would always stay with him, while Hariya ends up saying completely the wrong lines- including saying his own name- while Amachi ends up yelling out that age does not matter due to the PC's lines._**


	50. An irrational reaction

Shiraishi did not win the game, but he was not unhappy at all. Not only was the game very enjoyable to the stage that he did not wish for it to end, he was also greatly cheered by his girlfriend's cheers.

"I like seeing you like this." Ashita laughed as she handed him his towel. "You look very…handsome as well."

"Because my cute girlfriend is cheering for me." he teased back with a grin before he turned very seriously, touching her check. "I am really happy at you being here."

"Shiraishi, Ashita-chan, I haven't left yet." Watanabe protested from the centre of the net. "Shiraishi, surely this is not how you end a game?"

"Sorry, sensei." Shiraishi said with a guilty grin before he went to the centre. "But is it really necessary for me to shake your hand?"

"No, I merely want to return your racquet without walking all the way over there." Watanabe said. "Although that really was a very good game."

"Sensei is really good." Shiraishi said sincerely. "But you rarely play with us."

"Well, I am at the stage of saying no without having to be bothered with explanations." Watanabe said before he walked out with a: "Don't do anything that would make me get into trouble with Ai-chan!"

"Sensei!" Ashita immediately protested.

Ironically, an incident was to happen, but it was much more severe then what any one of them thought.

"But Kuranosuke, don't you have to do inspection duty?" Ashita pointed out when her boyfriend took a seat beside her.

"Can I make Kenya into the buchou and spend this time with you?" Shiraishi muttered. "Who came up with this idea anyway?"

It was a pleasant evening, the sun was in the process of setting so the temperature was just right.

"The sunset is very pretty." Ashita said as she reached to take his hand. "Do you remember the time when – "

However, the pleasant reminiscence of the past was suddenly interrupted.

"I want to have a match with you." Kirihara demanded, his racquet in his hand. "After all, you are the monster who beat the monster who could play with his eyes closed."

"Kirihara-kun, I am busy." Shiraishi said, and this was true. However, he could not deny that this was actually due to the fact that he did not really want to play a game with this opponent. After all, why give yourself any extra problem?

"What, you are afraid?" Kirihara taunted.

"How old do you think I am?" Shiraishi muttered.

"I will only need fifteen minutes." Kirihara continued.

"I said that I am busy- I have to do inspection duty." Shiraishi pointed out.

"Then ten minutes. I can handle it in ten minutes." Was the suggestion.

"Do you want to have a game with me so much?" Shiraishi muttered before he made a decision that he would not stop feeling guilty over until quite some time later. "Very well, ten minutes it is."

"Wait, Kuranosuke, you don't need to do this!" Ashita quickly protested.

"If I don't agree, then he probably would pester me through duty. Kin-chan is like that too."

Perhaps it was his own curiosity as well. In addition, ten minutes should not result in any problems.

The ten minutes actually passed quite quickly and the truth was that Shiraishi did not find the situation completely uncomfortable. After all, Kirihara was definitely a good enough player to offer a challenge.

However, Shiraishi was no longer a young boy who would act with tennis being the only factor.

"What, are you escaping?" Kirihara hissed.

"…Kirihara-kun?" Shiraishi was very startled because the other's tone was suddenly very different. Before, despite the slightly cocky attitude, Shiraishi had still been able to regard the other as a rather spirited young boy.

However…

"I said, are you afraid?" this time, Kirihara picked up the tennis ball and hit it very hard.

However, Shiraishi was able to duck it. This was the best decision because to hit it back would only encourage the other even more.

"The agreement was ten minutes, and so it would be ten minutes. As I said, I am busy and have duties to do." Shiraishi said.

Shiraishi's mistake was to not realise how out of control Kirihara was.

Kirihara said something incoherent but Shiraishi did not bother to listen.

Perhaps he should have.

"Kuranosuke!" he heard his girlfriend scream out at the same time that he saw a second ball coming toward him.

Without thinking, he ducked.

Ashita should have been able to do so as well, but her concern for Shiraishi prevented her.

The serve was done with great force due to Kirihara's current status. To make matters worse, Ashita hit her head against the concrete when she fell.

"Ashita! Ashita!" Shiraishi yelled out as he immediately knelt down beside her. "Please say something, please open your eyes!"

However, she was unconscious.

"Ashita…please, don't leave me." he whispered, and the hand he reached out to touch her was actually shaking.

"Shiraishi, you have inspection duty- what is going on here?" the familiar voice of his coach quickly turned to great concern.

"I accidentally hit Tanako-san and…" Kirihara began, now realising what he did.

"You call that an accident!" Shiraishi yelled out. "That was deliberate!"

"I really didn't mean for this to happen!" Kirihara said, and he was truly sorry at what he actually caused.

"With what to result this?" Watanabe examined out as he gestured to Shiraishi.

"A tennis ball, I swear!" Kirihar said.

"You stay here and think of what you did." Watanabe said, having worked out what had happened. "Shiraishi, I will take Ashita-chan to the infirmary. You will go and explain what happened."

"But sensei, why can't I take- " Shiraishi began.

"You need to calm down as well." Watanabe said simply before he picked up Ashita.

* * *

Ashita was to wake up with a severe headache and her hand automatically touched her temple- which was now bandaged. However, her next thought was for her boyfriend.

"Kuranosuke, are you – "

"He is perfectly alright in that aspect." Watanabe said as he extinguished the cigarette. He knew that he shouldn't' smoke in front of these students, but he really needed it. "Ashita-chan, what were you thinking? Shiraishi is a very skilled player- he would definitely be able to duck even if he had his back turned, why were you actually running to him?"

I know, but at that time I just didn't' think." Ashita admitted as she touched her head again. "I was just really concerned for him."

"Well, I guess Shiraishi is the same as you." Watanabe muttered. "he almost gave me a heartache due to what he was saying."

"What he was saying?"

"'Please don't leave me'." Watanabe quoted. "I thought you were assaulted or attacked despite your karate. I was almost going to ring an ambulance."

"Kuranosuke was like that?"

"Why do you think he is not here? It has been a very long time since I last saw Shiraishi agitated like that." Watanabe said before he suddenly smiled. "I suppose boys are all the same. They often don't realise what is important until too late…until they lose it."

At that moment, the door was thrown open and Shiraishi ran in. upon seeing Ashita, he immediately embraced her very tightly. At this, Watanabe smiled again, and then made his leave.

"Kuranosuke, I am fine now." Ashita assured him.

"I know this now." Shiraishi admitted. Now that I am calm, I know that you would be fine." However, he did not let her go. "But at that moment, I was simply unable to think calmly. I was just so afraid…so afraid that you would leave me, that something would happen to you."

As he said this, Ashita then realised that even though her boyfriend was very mature, especially when she compared him to some of the others in this camp, he could also be like a young boy at times. After all, they were only fifteen.

As their teacher said, Shiraishi was a still a boy.

Smiling, she pushed his hair back in order to plant a kiss on his forehead. It was also because she suddenly noticed how messy his hair was.

"I am the same." She said simply. "I did the same thing."

"But Ashita…I want you to know that most of the other players would not be like this." Shiraishi quickly added. "So…"

"Don't worry!" she laughed merrily. "I will still be here and I will continue to watch your game."

* * *

**Author's Note:** **_This was inspired after I played Kirihara's route in the PS2/NDS game. Initially, it was actually meant to be a Kirihara dream novel, as I quite like that incident. However, due to wanting to put Shiraishi and Ashita in, this ended up being a story about the two of them, which I will put in 'chapters'._**

**_In regard to what Watanabe- the setting is that he and Aizuki had a friendship since junior high school._**


End file.
